Etxarren
by Gretchiro
Summary: A Soldat offers Noir freedom from other factions and from being Noir, in return that they'd train the next Noir generation: children. Go to and type in by:duskricorn to see characters.
1. Riki's Song

Author's Blah-Blah: INTRODUCING the new original characters for my Noir fanfic! Their names are Riki and Audriane. Once these few chapters introduce them, the third chapter will introduce Noir. By the way, if you want to see pictures of the characters, even Mireille and Kirika, GO TO deviantartcom and find "duskricorn" to see my original character designs. Thanks!

Chpt. 1

Riki's Song

The sky was smeared with a hazy, golden grin as the falling day smothered school hours. Though it was only 2:00 pm., the day seemed weakened in a fading light.

At her desk, Araki Rikis eyes kept grazing at the hopping hand of the clock. _Tick, tick, tick, tick-tick-tick-tickticktick_**TICK!**

In frustration, the impatient teenager she was, her head collapsed in her lazy arms. She growled, and kicked as though throwing a stupidly naive temper-tantrum. Few students perked their attention towards her, while the teacher stared at her with a frown, then turned away.

_"Growls,"_ she muttered in fury, her beady-brown eyes penetrating the rambling teacher at the chalkboard.

Two seats from her on her left, Audriane Dupont caught and recognized her stubborn atmosphere. Her hazel eyes flickered over, as she rested her cheek gingerly in the softness of her palm. She shook her head hopelessly at her only friend. She was even wondering if they were friends--they've only met a week ago, since she just transferred into this highschool. Already annoyed by Riki's clamorous, muffled groans, she locked a dirty-blonde loop of hair behind her ear, and turned to pay attention to the best of her abilities.

The teacher then declared, "Now, listen to the directions before you jump in excitement: Find yourself a lab partner. Afterwards, grab two beakers, a measuring cup, a ruler, a cup of salt, two--"

Ignoring the directions, Riki shot up from her seat, casually leaning her grip on her black belt, and walked over to Audriane, who stared at her with shock. Everyone's gaze followed her. Some laughed, finding her entertainment. Like she cared.

The teacher folded his arms and snapped quietly, "I was saying the directions, Ms. Araki--sit down."

Riki stared back, her eyes scanning and challenging the sea of gazes pasted on her. "I have to go doo-doo."

More chuckles.

"So what does going to Ms. Dupont got to do with your constipation?" retorted the teacher sarcastically.

"Um, like, ewe, she just talked about her Type A and Type B," chorused a few girl Japanese classmates. The teacher and Riki threw hot glares at them.

"Oh, you didn't know?" said Riki sarcastically with a grin at the students. "I'm human too. I like to go waltz and PLOP like you all do. I'm glad we have so much in common, my fellow humans."

"Ms. Araki," began the teacher.

"Is your doo-doo friendlier than you?" shouted a boy.

Riki gave a badgered look before pouncing onto his desk like a pissed cat. She leaned forward, making him nearly bend back all the way in his chair. She grinned. "Yeah. His name is Tom. And he's so friendly. He already likes you."

"Ms. Araki! Bathroom language perserved only in bathrooms!" roared the teacher impatiently.

"Is this necessary?" muttered Audriane in Japanese with a staggering French accent.

Rikiуs eyes dropped back onto the face of the clock: ten minutes left.

"What a butt-itching nip in the brain," hissed Riki, "Time. Goes. So. Slow when you're waiting for it to go faster--"

"Ms. Araki, you're still the spotlight of attention at the moment," teased Audriane in a hushed, nonchalant tone as if trying to mimick a goody-good old teacher.

Riki glared down at her: "My bad, Dupont--"

"Ms. Araki, take your seat or quietly steam in the office," said the teacher succinctly.  
Giving a false, excited impression, Riki exclaimed, "Ooh, oh, okay, sensei-dude! While I'm at it, I'll introduce Tom to the principal. And maybe invite the girls here to our slumber party."

"You're soo disturbing, Araki!" shouted a girl.

"Quiet down, class!" roared a teacher.

"Nooooo one's listeninggggg," sung Riki to herself. "In this world, no one ever does."

Several minutes later, as Audriane combined salt and water, hazel eyes fixed intensely through her lab goggles, Riki propped her chin on her hand and wandered off out the window next to them. Another day. And still no promises.

"Ms. Araki."

Riki's whole body twitched in her chair, short, black, spiky ponytail bobbing as she jerked up straight, returning to reality.

"WHAT? I didn't do anything!"

"No kidding," retorted Audriane, switching her concentration onto her lab partner.

Riki barked quietly, "Don't make me steal your lunch sandwich, Dupont-girl."

"Dupont-girl likes to be referred to as Audriane, your ever so fully devoted 'best friend'." Audriane bashed her eyelids sarcastically.

Wrinkles creased his forehead as the teacher rubbed them. He heaved out a hopeless sigh. "You show no promise, nor potential. The day's almost over; you have one more class to go--don't make me give you a detention when you're almost there."

"Now why would I want to make you do such a horrendous deed like that?" questioned Riki sarcastically, folding her arms and slouching into her chair like a melting idiot.  
"At least display some maturity and respect, Riki," roared Audriane. She slapped the table with her ruler unintentionally. Her elastic gloves clenched into a fist as they trembled, her eyes growled with currents of hurt and annoyance. "At least . . . try Riki . . ."

The atmosphere paused as Riki blinked, startled by this sudden change of emotion. She never has seen her only friend act this way. To her dismay, Riki had never had a best friend before. Not even a friend. She was lucky she picked up Audriane when the French trasnferred. But. Even so, she didn't know how to react or comfort to Audriane's response. However, there was a sudden gentleness burning from Audriane's aura.

"Araki has no friends whatsoever, that she doesn't even know WHAT to do!" announced a nearby student. "What kind of 'friend', or 'human' you think you are, Araki? Be respectful."

"Oh, ok. Here's your bucket of sugary love and friendship," said Riki. She picked up a container of liquid she had no idea of, lifted it into the air, and poured it over the student who just talked. In an instant, he jumped back in a yelp. The liquid steamed. Riki set it down as the teacher and Audriane stared speechlessly to the point of fright. Riki smacked her hands as if dusting them carefreely. She smiled and shrugged to the petrified students. "Peace and love, that's all we need. THUMBS UP!"  
---

Gun parallel to her face, the assassin crept along the outside wall, melting into the dim shadows, blue orbs shooting around the perimeter to catch any slight movement. With long, panther-like strides, she leaped, somersaulted, and ducked in cover behind the thick crotch of a tree. After analyzing the boundaries, she motioned to her partner with a quick, certain nod.  
Her partner's blurry figure glided behind a trash can, then gestured, signaling it clear.  
They advanced.

---  
Dragging her feet along toward detention, hoping to make time quicker since the office was quite a ways, Riki's dark eyes glued to the tile floor. Her reverie dragged her into white oblivion, as blurry images of her daydream began to enfold her. Her jean-clad arm gripped her agenda book closer to her torso as she walked aimlessly down the deserted hallway.

She came up to a corner at a hallway intersection. Muffled echoes of busy classrooms reached and met her at the intersection. Sighing, she halted, and leaned against the blank wall. With quick thought due to boredom, Riki stuffed her hand into her jean pocket in the hopes of slipping out her iPod. As she struggled, only strangling air, she gasped.

"Gah, my iPod--where the blooming blazes is it!" she gasped. In fury and annoyance, Riki bonked the back of her head against the solid wall. "Ow."  
---

"Go," he ordered with a signal of his hand.  
Knights of Japan trotted away in an echoing, unified muffled sound of steps as they snuck through the yard. The clicking of guns being loaded were audible; some positioned themselves behind trees, benches, or trash cans. "Pinpointing the location of the girls," cracked a voice through the earpiece of the stealth squad's leader. The squad member snuck up next to a window; from his pocket, he released the lid of a small mirror and guided it along the lip of the window sill, hoping to catch a reflection of their target in the occupied classes. As everyone awaited further orders, the squad leaderуs eyes glinted at their targetуs walls, as though hoping to see them behind the thick barrier.

--

"This way, quickly," urged the assassin. Her blonde locks flailed after her as she and partner progressed cautiously. They abruptly halted and slid into hiding as a few Japanese students sauntered by in their harmonious, harmless banters. When the students were a distance, the partners continued with hastened speed.

"Hold on." Her partner halted her. The assassin watched her partner as the woman closed her eyes. Next, she pressed her dark-mopped head against the coldness of the brick wall. Eyes still pressed closed, she raised her gun and cocked it in preparation. "The targetу's on the other side," she whispered in her monotonous tone.

The blonde nodded sternly. "What do we do? Current status, location, condition?"

"Pacing. Standing. Unsteady," murmured the brunette.

---

"No music . . ." rambled Riki in desperation, as though she was hopelessly slumped in dismal despair. "No fun. Hell . . . Detention: torture chamber. School: Butt-head kids . . . their rambling; their judgment . . . detention . . . trials of hell . . . detention . . . badgering air-head boys . . . detention . . ."

Once again, she leaned her head back, thwacking her skull against the solid skin behind her lightly. "I. Want. My. iPoddddddddd!"

Switching off whining mode, Riki glanced down the hallways to check her stealth status. She glanced at a faraway clock, seeing that only five minutes remained until the last class transition, then the end of school. However, she was pretty sure the teacher would summon the office to make sure she was actually there, so Riki decided to leave her spot in the hallway in five minutes before actually attending the office.

"Stupid song. Can't get it out." Vexed, she knuckled her head as though trying to beat her inner demon out. Though the endless tune humming in her head was sadly enthralling, its repetitiveness was getting slightly annoying. It just didn't match her mood.

_"'Enter the scenery of love, lovers are in pain, they blame and pick on each other . . .'"_ began Riki. Like spilling floods of endless troubles, the lyrics slithered from her alto voice as she replayed the tune of "Vanity" by Yuki Kajiura, one of her favorite Anime music composers. The song was so hauntingly mesmerizing, sewing confusing emotions such as love, pain, sadness, but appreciation together. It was a perfect match for her mood. She felt . . . very bored, yet captured by the beauty of humanity's stained attributes or nature's paint-like crown. _"'You played melodies of love . . . forgotten phrases, tender and sweetttt . . .'"_

---

The assassins whipped around a few more walls.

_"'Come a little bit closer, don't stay in the shadows, my boy . . .'"_

" Target locked. Advance," approved the comrade through his earpiece. The squad leader nodded and his Knights of Japan crept closer to the walls to ambush their target on the other side . . .

_"--'The melody's fading . . . Now or never, love will go--I'll be there, by your side, share your fears in silent redemption. Touch my lips . . . hold me tight . . . live in vanity for a while-e-e-e- . . .'"_

"GO," commanded the brunette. The assassins flipped and crashed through the windows. Screams ensued; the air was a song of death as bullets and the sound of torn flesh ripped the air. Pain bit the atmosphere.

_"'--e-e-e-e . . .'"_

Riki was about to open her mouth for another verse, but a voice halted her.

"You . . ." She whipped around. Someone stepped from behind her corner. Black boots tapped on the tile floor, the buckles strapped around the boot ankles chiming off a metal tune. Rikiуs observant eyes slowly flickered up the bare legs to the skimpy black skirt. A fat white belt hugged around the waist. From the underlayer of black sweatshirt t│o the sleeveless, red vest up to the flawless face, Riki silently gasped. She lost her rhythmical breath.

Her dark pools met with burning blue eyes that streaked with a tenderly smile.

Sakuya lightly tossed a fold of auburn hair off her shoulder, beaming. Reaching out her hand, she said, "So it's your iPod? I recognize the song you were singing."

Tentatively, Riki's eyes fell upon her black Nano iPod. She looked at Sakuya. "You . . .?" She couldn't finish. Sakuya spoke without hesitation, with a motherly tenderness. "By just simply listening to your music, I could tell it was your iPod. It matches you."

Riki accepted her lost value back, then looked back into Sakuya's eyes. However, they were so brightening, so burning, she thought her face would melt off. Yet . . . they were beckoning, full of enlightening warmth. So tempting; easy to get lost in, but poisonous to go near.

Love was complicated. Riki never got it. It always threw her into tumbling emotions and staggering words. Bowing with common Japanese courtesy, she said, "Domo." She'd forgotten she was talking to a sophomore.

"Seriously, we're friends," said Sakuya with a gentle snort. Blushing, Riki shot up straight and smiled nervously, not knowing what to do in reaction to such unexpected words. She heard a thoughtful hum from Sakuya, who tilted her head at her. "Huh. On that note, I haven't learned your name yet . . ."

"Riki, Sakuya-sempai."

"I'll remember that," said the sophomore, tapping her own temple with a finger. She grabbed Riki's hand, smiling without care. "Just call me Sakuya."

With those final words Riki would never forget, Sakuya brushed by her to reach class. As Riki wheeled around to watch her, Sakuya stopped, making Riki's heart hammer faster. The strawberry head peeked over her shoulders at Riki.

Smiling, she added, "By the way, you should join the choir."

Author's Note: Now, the ACTION begins... :)


	2. Crimson

Chpt.2

Crimson

The speedy hum of bullets in nearby classrooms struck Audriane's science class with panic and fear. While the teacher tried calming everyone down, he announced in a hushed tone for everyone to go according to their Lock-Down Drill rehearsals. Everyone huddled in one corner far from the door and shade-shielded windows. Cushioned between trembling or crying bodies, Audriane's heart fluttered as she tried maintaining her sanity.

Waves of terror and news of the incoming ambush quickly flooded throughout the entire school. Teachers were yelling; the principal over the intercom shouted for everyone to cooperate in the real Lock-Down Drill. Classes were locked instantly, trapping quivering students inside guarded by bold teachers.

_Riki,_ thought Audriane.

She didn't know, but just as the science teacher hastened toward the door to lock it, Audriane bolted through and bounded down the hallway. "DUPONT!" hollered the teacher in a shrill-like tone. Slamming the door behind him to hide the students, he ran after her without second thought.

Then, a bullet caught into his torso, throwing him against the wall, slumping in death. Audriane, hearing the shot, whisked around and screamed bloody-murder. Four suited men with guns towered over the teacherуs corpse, heard her scream, perked their heads up, and ran after her. Bullets rained after her, biting the air with their horrific sound. Audriane ran, already feeling as though her heart had already been slit open as it beat with terror. She cried, running desperately, never running off track, zigzagging down the hallway, as she headed for Riki in the office.

"GET HER!" Reiterating grunts of effort, pounding foot steps, and the clicking of guns nagged her ears from behind as Audriane sprinted.

HOLY CRAP, why are they after me--RIKI!" she screamed as she darted inside the office. She brushed by the front desk, where a woman was slumped over her chair, and a man laid lifeless under a coffee table. She turned into a smaller room where she assumed detention was held. She found Riki cornered near the window as two men stood feets from her.

In the doorway, Audriane yelled stupidly without thinking, "RIKI, the school's under attack!"

Riki's head jerked to Audriane. Her eyes flared as she snapped, "You booming IDIOT! What are you doing--COULD YOU AT LEAST DO SOMETHING INSTEAD OF STATING THE OBVIOUS?"

Already, the Knights of Japan whipped around and locked their aim on Audriane, firing. Shielding herself blindly with her arms, the French transfer student toppled sideways to dodge the bullets, hiding behind the opened door.

Before the men could reload their magazines, Riki threw a tissue box at one of them, shouting, "LEAVE HER OUTTA' THIS!"

One Knight turned and fired, while the other continued in pursuit after Audriane, who had slipped into cover behind the front desk. As he approached her cautiously, she searched the deskуs drawers frantically for any sign of anything sharp. She stole pencils and a pair of scissors. As he dove in on her, she turned and struck out, screaming.  
His penetrating shriek of pain stabbed the air. He immediately dropped his gun, holding his crimson-stained eye and hands. Releasing her flimsy weapons, Audriane took the gun, looked away, and fired.

When his heavy body thudded to the floor lifelessly, Audriane grew a pale, moon-colored look on her face at the sight of crimson cooly licking the tile floor. Attempting to forget about the blood, she swayed, but struggled to get back onto her feet. Audriane dashed back into the detention room, seeing that Riki just barely fled her foe's bullets. Watching helplessly with a gaping mouth, Audriane stood, trembling. Riki picked up a chair and heaved it against the Knight. The suited man was knocked back a bit, staggering, but he raised his gun. However, Riki made it to him before his reaction, and channeled all her force into her knee as she struck him in the groin.

As he wheezed in pain, grabbing his pants, Riki executed a diagonal swipe of her fist, her knuckles contacting his cheekbone and nose. Her damage only jerked his head sideways. "CRISIS! That _hurt_!" bellowed Riki, rubbing her knuckles, bobbing on her feet as though constipated. She shook her hands, blowing on them, whining in pain. "Holy hell, holy hell, holy HELL!"

The Knight gritted his teeth, struck out his dagger, and aimed for the preoccupied Riki. Rikiуs eyes stretched in fear as she saw that winking blade hazily brushing toward her.  
Boom. He collapsed forward, blade immediately dropped before it was even halfway toward Riki's heart. Riki stumbled ridiculously backwards onto her rear, panting heavily.

Then, her ears picked up the sound of a quaking sigh. She turned, seeing Audriane on her knees, gun sliding from her grasp, steam slithering from the death hole of the gun.

"Oh my. God . . ." murmured Riki breathlessly, chest rising and falling. "You . . . shot him . . ."

She managed to get to her feet and knelt next to the overwhelmed French. Brushing away the layered hair framing her face due to the sticky sweat, Riki observed Audriane. An uneasy emotion sweltered inside of her, rolling and burning.

Suddenly, Riki slapped herself. A tense look replaced her face, as she demanded, "What the heck--HOLY blazes---WHAT WAS THAT? Why'd you come after me--OMGod, the school's under attack--HOLY CRISIS--AUDRIANE, you're a moron! Why'd you run here!"

Between short gasps and trembles, Audriane looked up. "You're--my--I don't know. I got nothing. I don't know . . ." Gasp. Gasp.

"Over here!"

Bullets struck the area or walls around them. Riki ducked, pushing Audriane's head down. More Knights raided while a dirge of screams and death strummed from whence they came. Instantly, the dark-haired Japanese shoved Audriane into the detention room.

"To the windows!" barked Audriane over the loud whipping of gunshots.

Audriane scrambled toward the windows. Before Riki joined her, she took the gun Audriane let go of, peeked behind the doorway, and fired at them to delay them. They ducked. She saw the drawers, the paper, and the cabinets trashed into the office. She fired at a plant aloft the cabinets, sending it to break and pour over a few Knights. Her next wave of bullets smeared through a few stacks of paper, sending them scattered in the air. White, petal-like paper sprinkled the air, reducing her predators' view.

"Riki, CMON," panicked Audriane, withdrawing Riki from the office by pulling her arm. They ran. Audriane shouted, "JUMP!" And they jumped, crashing through the wide window. Glass flickered and tossed like rain, splintering them, grazing their skin, encrusting them like a cloud of transparent white. Only several feet below, they landed painfully on fire-escape staircases.

"C'mon," urged Riki, trembling as she fought to get herself and Audriane onto their feet again. As bullets cascaded down upon them from the windows, they struggle down the steps, hoping to not slip, fall, or release any other mistakes. Above, few Knights gathered up their courage to jump the same height, cautiously avoiding the teeth-like glass from the gaping hole yawning in the broken windows.

When the duo finally reached earth, Audriane grabbed onto Riki's hand and pulled as they raced for their hanging lives. Bullets stormed after them. Daggers bit the ground near them in hopes of pinning them.

"Dead or alive, we must obtain them!" yelled a Knight.

Suddenly, a wall of Knights blocked the girls' escape towards the streets into town. In the faint distance, the sound of police sirens whined throughout town. From behind, the girls could hear faint screams, shouts, and gunfire inside their whole school.

"No escape from the judgments of hell," said a Knight.

The duo turned, gasping, widening eyes of horror. They backed away, while Riki searched frantically for the spare gun that dropped with them. She realized it was distances backwards from which they came, but that path of opportunity was blocked by more Knights.

"You wanna pound?! Bring it!" boomed Riki. Her eyes observed their gaining adversities.

"RIKI!" gasped Audriane.

"See this knee here?" Riki patted her knee with a grin. "His name is George and he will gladly send you to hell. Starting with your groins, my friends!"

There wasn't an answer. Audriane shrunk behind Riki, gripping her arm. She panicked. "Riki, oh my god, what do we do? We're going to die . . ."

An endless sea of blank faces grinned at them hauntingly, with black, almond-shaped eye holes and wide black mouths for air. Half of them wore black suits, others wore blue. The majority of them held guns as their torture devices choice, while the rest held daggers.

A Knight erected his gun and pulled the trigger. At instinct, Riki reflexively lunged in front of Audriane, knocking them both down.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Audriane, scrambling to her knees as she bent over Riki. She shook her, surprised by Riki's sudden action that spoke beyond their first week as friends. Shockingly, Riki aroused, unscathed. Surprised by her confusing condition, the duo examined Riki, then looked back at the Knight who had fired.

He collapsed.

In poor reaction, the other Knights switched their attention from their prey, focusing on the newcomer. However, before they could search frantically for the exact location of the source of gunshots, they were met by more. By the time the last survivor toppled amongst the sea of bodies around him, it was quiet, except for the pathetic breathing of Riki and Audriane.  
They glanced up.

"My job appears to be close to its end," said their savior. Her voice was soft honey, but had an additional predictable tone of a stubborn, hotheaded heiress. By the movements of the graceful dignitaryуs professional hands cocking her gun, she had an authoritative, royal figure. She was a woman who appeared in her mid thirties. Only half of what seemed like long, sharp bangs veiled half her flawless, gorgeous face. From behind the wavering curtains of hair, fire-blue orbs shot a glance at the freshmen. Bobbing, yet gentle, wavy strings of hair framed her face, while the wind ruffled a perfect hair-bun. Behind her, the fading day highlighted her red, long-sleeved shirt a brighter crimson. Crisscrossing strings at the navel of her collar revealed somewhat of a black shirt underneath. Her red shirt overlapped jean shorts strapped by a fat white belt. Shining, bare legs led down to red high-heels, which made the freshmen itching with wonder how the heck she could run and kill with those ankle-breaking shoes.

The blonde lowered her gun, analyzing the shaking students. Then, without thinking, Riki sniped a nearby gun from a fallen enemy and target it on the newcomer. "State your purpose," she demanded.

"A simple thanks would suffice," retorted the blonde.  
"Hey, blondie, I said state your name!"

"Ahem," interrupted Audriane with a gentle, fake cough.

"Sorry," apologized Riki, but her eyes thinned seriously back at what appeared to be a French hitman.

"Listen, we don't have time for proper introductions and heartwarming tea parties," snapped the blonde. Her eyes slid sideways to the sound of approaching foot steps. Without another word, she reached to the back of her jeans and tossed a gun to the unarmed Audriane. Audriane caught it with effort, but clumsily. When the reinforcements arrived, the blonde cocked her gun, turned, and fired in a steady pose.

"Who are they!" hollered Riki over the atmosphere slit by bullets.

"You have guns, now use them!" demanded the blonde over her shoulders. Following her words, a Knight charged, firing blindly. She somersaulted and shot him. Another attempted his own combos, swiping a flashy dagger at her. She slipped past him to dodge, then swung her heel into the nape of his neck, instantly killing him, firing the man who ran past him.

Lost and uncertain, the freshmen gawked. Realizing she was not getting any help, the blonde barked, "They're called guns. You pull the trigger and shoot things 'till they die--SHOOT!"

Several Knights charged toward the teenagers. Riki stepped in front of Audriane and fired blindly. Her bullets plucked the air mercilessly as few of them stung her enemies in the knees, crumbling them to their knees like lifeless puppets, while other bullets missed; one shot a man straight in the left chest. Before Riki could reload, Audriane gathered her guts and fired blindly. She missed--the blonde shot them for her.

"I hate my job," she growled, fending the Knights from the children. She yelled again, "SHOOT!" At her command, Riki fired at influxes of more reinforcements. Hearing the wails of death only struck her heart with a rolling flood of pain and guilt, mentally squeezing her mind with torture. Riki's eyes wavered with emotion and confusion as she stared at the gun in her sweating hands. Next to her, Audriane had melted to her knees in the same shackling emotions: here they were using the very weapons that mercilessly took innocent lives screaming and moaning behind them in the school . . .

"Oh my God--KIRIKA," beseeched the blonde after realizing the freshmen couldn't do it.

From nowhere, bullets grazed the air. Able to pinpoint the direction whence the gunfire came from, Riki and Audriane glanced towards a tree. From the crowning leaves, they rustled, until a figure popped out like a hanging possum. Effortlessly, the upside-down comrade fired at oncoming, unaware enemy. When daggers flickered up toward the hanging sniper, the figureуs strong legs released. She fell upside-down, where Riki could have swore she could have broken her neck--but like a falling feline she flipped before reaching the ground and landed blithely on her feet with ease. As bullets flew for her like flickering rain, she dodged gracefully, lunging forward as though gliding, arms lazily flailing alongside like guiding wings. She appeared in front of a Knightуs surprised face, her incredible speed substituted by swift lines, and stuck her gunуs death hole to his stomach. She pulled the trigger.

Changing targets, the enemy went for the brunette. She executed aerial somersaults forward, backwards, and even sideways while shooting at the same time with accuracy. At one point, two men charged from either side of her to cushion her, but she only flipped backwards like a flexible acrobat onto a single hand, released two bullets, and landed backwards onto her feet after they fell.

"Audriane, behind you--" Riki finished this sentence by shooting a gaining Knight. He fell backwards with a hole yawning at the center of his mask's forehead.  
"We have no time for this," called the blonde, gesturing for them to follow.  
Only the stubborn, murderously-curious Riki refused. "Tell me who you are!"

"Yeah, sure, and while I'm at that I'll sit down with our enemies and have a nice chat during tea," snarled the blonde.  
"I'm staying here," insisted Riki. She crossed her arms firmly and planted her butt into the ground, confirming her stupid decision with crossed legs.

"Unless you tell me everything--"

"Why are you so frustrating?" yelled the blonde, shooting at oncoming enemies. More approached with worse weapons. Finally, she roared in fury. "Ok! Fine--Mireille Bouquet at your service, _Noir . ._ ." The last phrase hung with disgust.

"Wha . . .?" began Audriane.

"Please," begged Kirika.

Audriane didnуt have time for a game of teasing death. She pulled and tugged at Riki strong enough to pull the girl off her butt. They obeyed intently and followed; the blonde shot off some rear enemies while Kirika guided the teenagers toward the school border that linked with nearby neighborhoods and parks.

Before they even reached the border, Riki abruptly wheeled around and cried out, "SAKUYA! I have to save Sakuya--!"

A hand grappled her wrist. She was turned and forced to stare into the sorrowful depths of the blondeуs blue eyes. "You just witnessed and survived an intentional school massacre. She's dead, Riki."

Riki's eyes shot wide. "You know my name? How--?"

"That's not the point--"

"SAKUYA!" shrieked Riki, running back toward the Knights and the school.

"Don't make me do this--" roared the blonde. Her sentence was cut off as she fired at the Knights who hoped to collide with Riki, who ducked as bullets clashed from either side of her. Afterwards, Mireille snatched Rikiуs hand and tugged: "Let's go--"

"NO!"

"You little punk--"

"Who are you?"

"Why are you stupid!?"

"Who are you--not your name!" demanded Riki in a murderous scream, struggling.

"I already said that, twerp, now c'mon, you're going to kill yourself. Don't make me drag you all the way--"

Riki returned Mireille's frustrated glare with eyes of determined steel. "Then drag _me_."

While Kirika fired, Audriane joined Mireille as they tugged the desperate Riki. As Riki fought them off with ridiculous kicks that actually worked, she ran, but Mireille latched onto her.

"If you don't get your sorry bahootie outtaу there, I'll--" began the enraged French through gritted teeth.

"Or else what?" challenged Riki, attempting to wriggle free, her eyes focused on the building singing with murderous screams. Tears sprayed the air for the first time in her life, for Sakuya's life.

A click ensued as cool, metallic skin tickled and kissed the temple of Riki's head. Mireille's voice rang out quietly, "Or I'll shoot you."

_Bluffer,_ thought Riki. Why else would Mireille and Kirika save her and Audriane? Riki broke free and ran forward, but she heard a gunshot as the side of her head was smeared with a sudden pain that instantly smothered her into silent darkness.


	3. The Name of An Ancient Fate

Chpt.3

The Name of An Ancient Fate

"Noir?" queried Audriane in a hushed, drained voice.

Mireille nodded firmly, confirming, "You will now go by the name of Noir. You're no longer an 'Audriane Dupont'. If anyone in the public world asks who you are, however, you don't use the codename 'Noir', nor do you cite your actual identity. Don't trust anyone. Understand?"

Audriane, still puzzled, barely nodded. Then, she returned her attention to the unconscious Riki. She has never left the stubborn jerk's side since Mireille had grazed her head with a searing pain inserted by her accurate bullet. Blood blotched some parts of the mummy-like head bandana hugging Riki's head. There was silence in the traditional Japanese house they took refuge in; the Japanese enigma, Kirika, returned with a tray of tea. It angered Audriane that the uncommon assassins who injured her friend took them just like that, along with hoping to pacify the teenagersу steaming anger with tea.

As Kirika placed Audrianeуs Japanese tea cup in front of her, the French stared into the rippling liquid of dark brown. Her reflection envisioned a sweaty, dirty teenager whose eyes were full of torment by mental images she'd just experienced.

Kirika knelt traditionally on her mat next to Mireille, who pleasantly sipped her tea. As the partners sipped their tea almost serenely, Audriane observed them. For bossy, professional killers they appeared quite normal, including their mannerisms and the usual silent treatment they exchanged between each other. Reading their movements and silence, Audriane suddenly suspected a normal friendliness--a special bond--between the reserved professionals.

"Why?" The assassins perked their eyes up, which stared at Audriane with an additional tint of queerness. They stared quietly, waiting for Audriane to continue. "Why? Why did this all happen? Why be 'Noir'? What is Noir? And why us?" questioned Audriane in French, knowing immediately that Mireille was French. She dipped her head into a mature silence.

Troubled by Audriane's hurt and confusion, Kirika looked sideways to Mireille. In a childlike tone, she began, "Mireille . . ."

"Not talking," denied Mireille. She closed her eyes and focused on enjoying her delectable tea to the best of her patience.

Kirika stared at Mireille with eyes that reminded Audriane of a hurt kitten's. She stared quietly, in fact, at Mireille as though her silent aura would feed off Mireille's. Meanwhile, Audriane observed Kirika, who strangely somewhat reminded her of Riki--if Riki had a softer side. The Japanese was a short-haired brunette with defined, sharp bangs tilted to the side of her forehead just barely. Brown pools blinked and sunk into Mireille's eyes, begging for something Audriane couldn't read. Looking further, Audriane read off Kirika's attire to get an idea of what the woman's personality was like, which was sort of illegible, for it was a tricky appearance.

_She resembles the fragile appearance of an innocent 14-year-old,_ thought Audriane, reading hard. She pressed on to her analyzing as Kirika kept looking at Mireille with an illegible expression. _According to her blue, sleeveless, belly-lengthed vest, this Kirika chooses to fool her enemies with her casual, innocent look. Her skimpy flowered skirt strained by a skinny, chain-like belt emphasizes the necessity of mobility. Mireille's short jeans also give away three attributes that can easily fool her enemy: they highlight her fashion taste, her casualty, and her need for easy, swift movement just like Kirika's skirt . . ._

Finally, after a minute elapsed, Kirika returned her sorrowful attention to Audriane. Her eyes were dim with a hidden remorse Audriane could barely make out. What she wanted to know was what that secret was.

"The beginning is hard to rummage out," began Kirika slowly.  
_Her childlike tone also fools her enemies,_ thought Audriane as she listened keenly.  
"The reason of your current presence with us would drag you back into ancient history," continued Kirika, looking into her tea. "I'm sorry, the beginning's hard to find."

Before Kirika could press on, Riki's motionless body twitched and shifted to life. Mireille, Kirika, and Audriane looked while the teenager shook Riki's shoulders.

"Riki . . . Riki--" began Audriane, but Riki sprung like an erected wooden board.

"DETENTION!" blurted Riki. Her eyes were bloodshot at first, but they relaxed to their normal state, as she flinched at the stinging pain at the side of her head. "Ok, I feel as though I got burned by coffee . . ." The moment she touched her head, she winced. "GAHH! It burnzzzz!"

"You should join the choir," stated Mireille sarcastically, capping her ear with a finger.

Why did that phrase sound familiar?

Riki's head jerked to the source of the voice. She glared and pointed, "YOU."

"Hiiii," said Mireille, cocking an eye brow.

The one glimpse of Mireille warped Riki's hazy memories back to the past events. In an instant, she screamed, "SAKUYA--"

"Please!" Kirika clutched her shoulders gently, forcing Riki to sit again. "Don't injure yourself."

She was practically begging. For some reason, Riki couldn't argue, and obeyed.

Mireille goggled. "You can shut her up, but not me?" she questioned Kirika, who shrugged like a shy turtle. Seeing that, Riki already caught their bond, along with the observing Audriane.

"Drink the tea, it'll help soothe you," advised Kirika, pushing the tea cup gently toward Riki, who accepted it.

Everyone drank in silence. Riki's memories stole her from reality, while Audriane continued studying their saviors like a studious student. Not long after the awkward, thoughtful silence Riki burst out: "Talk."

"Funny, that's something you certainly know how to do," retorted Mireille.  
"Talk."

"I still haven't received that polite 'thank you'," said Mireille, pretending to be deaf.

Audriane joined Riki persistently. Her eyes hotly pinned down Mireille and Kirika. "Why was our school massacred? Why did those armed creeps kill students? What are you doing here? Why are you here for us--why'd you save _only_ us--?"

"By all means, ambush me with questions I can't answer due to your blabbering pie-hole," grumbled Mireille. No offense, but she was in a bad mood. Lots have happened before Riki and Audriane's time.

Riki added, "Most of all, why didn't you save SAKUYA?"

"Frankly, we haven't been informed of a Sakuya," answered Kirika calmly like a patient wife. She sipped her cup.

"But you've been informed of us, just us two," pressured Riki.  
"Yes."

"Spill it. Who are you?"

"We were what you're about to become," whispered Kirika, as though half-dazed in her stained past.  
"What? _Murderers_? Is that what you mean?" snapped Riki.

Knowing that last remark affected Kirika no matter what, Mireille snapped, "Shut up."

Riki glared at her. "Explain. And maybe I'll shut up."

Hearing this, Mireille sighed and put her cup on the wooden table. She folded her hands upon the wooden flesh, as she briefly said, "Those men who massacred your classmates were sent after you . . ."

_"I can help you."_

Mireille's mind squeezed, flashing with that faint, haunting voice. She continued, ignoring it. Her eyes drew in Riki and Audriane's, who intently surrendered into the depths of their untold stories. "Riki, Audriane, you're the chosen ones to save the world."

Silence.

Kirika gawked emotionlessly at Mireille. Audriane drew back, inhaling and exhaling quietly, drowned underneath Mireille's heavy words.

Riki tilted her head. "Wait, what?"

Audriane said, "You're . . . not serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" challenged Mireille, pointing at her face.

Duh.

"I'll . . . be going doo-doo," announced Riki in a dazed murmur. She left casually, while Audriane politely offered to clear the table in appreciation for them saving her life.

While she scrubbed and rinsed at the sink, Kirika looked at Mireille sideways. "What . . . was that?" she questioned, a hidden, baffled tone.

"Gotta find some way to get them to cooperate," replied Mireille flatly. "And to shut that girl up."

Loving Mireille's high, welcoming spirit, Kirika nudged a smile at the corner of her mouth. As they listened to the sounds of water coming from Audriane's sink and Riki's in the bathroom, they succumbed to unwelcome memories:

_(begin flashback!)_

_"I can help save your relationship," offered a dark figure in the solid shadows._

_Mireille and Kirika shot their guns towards his direction. He stepped out calmly. It was a 45-year-old-looking Soldat clad in green riches: a tidy pinstripe suit with gold rimming the green fabric; rimming the cuffs and the outlined details of the zigzagging collars. He wore a white collared undershirt. Like a majestic lord of the ancient European times, a red cape slung over his shoulder, veiling half his front torso and back. It was chained cleanly to his collar by a seal marked with the Soldatsу symbol: the Two Maidens who governed death. Noir.  
_

_"Noir is like a chain linking the Soldats from the underworld to the earth," murmured the man who went by the title of Sir Wessex. He scratched what was barely a sharp goatee, while his beady-brown eyes observed Noir.  
_

_Mireille cocked her gun. "Your point?"_

_"I know your bond," said Wessex. He held a wine glass in the clutch of his noble grip, and looped the liquid around with the roll of his hands. "I can protect you from rule of the new Soldats. I can keep you from Remy Breffort."_

_Both Noir's eyes widened, listening. However, Kirika whispered, "But there's a condition, isn't there?"_

_Wessex pulled out a sheet of finely decorated paper. "Just sign this contract, and not only will we protect you from Remу's faction, but we'll also release you from the title of 'being Noir'."_

_Mireille's mind exploded with joy, yet surprise. She stared. "And what does that mean exactly in your terms? To us, it sounds like freedom from the darkness that has chained us since birth . . . but in your terms, you'd never know . . ."_

_"My terms are your terms," agreed Wessex calmly. "We're on the same page. Your definition of freedom from this darkness is just the same as mine. We'll be on the same side in contrary to Remy's ideal of the new Soldats. As you can see from recent Soldat ambushes, Remi wants you dead. Since Le Grande Retour crumbled along with Altena and Chloe, Remy and other agreeing Soldats don't see any reason to keep you alive. You may be or have been Noir, but you're a witness to what's an ancient, secret, malevolent power. He doesn't want you run away with the secrets of ancient tides . . . Plus, you're aging, Noir."_

_ "Thanks," returned Mireille in a flat voice hinted with sarcasm and offense.  
_

_Kirika intensely locked target on Wessex. She observed their surroundings and the conditional status of Wessex's presence. "By the looks of it, you're alone, according to the lack of pulse of vibrations underneath my feet or to the judgment of my hearing. By that, this means you won't go back on your word since you have come completely alone aside from the car awaiting you outside."_

_ Wessex inclined, affirmative, his black, short hair dematerializing with the darkness of the room. He lend out the paper within Noir's reach. "Sign this contract, and you're free."_

_ Kirika added with a cock of her gun, "The condition?"_

_ "In order to assure your freedom, you must train the next black generation of Noir."_

_ Noir froze._

"To think," whispered Mireille with a weak grin, "after all those years of trying to wriggle free of the Soldats' dark leash on us, we now have to leash two new candidates for Noir."

"No, _three_ candidates," reminded Kirika. Mireille looked at Kirika. "Remember, there are three selected candidates. Three chosen Saplings."

Mireille blinked, then stared. "Of course . . . like Chloe, who was hidden in different soil like you and I, Wessex hopes for one more candidate. The question, who is that candidate?"

". . . We have the first two Saplings by the names of Araki Riki and Audriane Dupont," murmured Kirika in ponder.

"I'm beginning to wonder if Sir Wessex intentionally forgot to name the third candidate to us--or if he departed without knowing, or was at least uncertain . . ." The French sighed. "Just when I thought things were getting good . . ."

Kirika shook her head. "Not at all. We're not doing anything good."

A hand squeezed Kirikaуs. Kirika looked up, Mireille's cold eyes suddenly glowing softly as she whispered, "If this saves you, it's good."

Unable to resist that tempting, but also true statement, Kirika beamed and squeezed back.

Quickly, Mireille drew back, whispering, "The last candidate . . . it has to be someone the new Noir knows."

Kirika's head perked up. "Right. Just like how Chloe, you, and I have known each other without exactly knowing it . . ." Mireille nodded.

The sound of water stopped rushing. Audriane stood before Noir. With a hand cocked on her hip, she said calmly, "I just eavesdropped and I still don't get it. What is Noir?"

Feeling a tinge of tickling sympathy for the clueless Audriane and Riki, Mireille only shook her head, leaning her head back and staring up at the rotating fan, whose revoluion reminded her of the slow ticking of the pocketwatch.

"You don't want to know . . ." she murmured, blue eyes dabbed with sorrow, regrets, pain, but happiness. "Really, you don't want to know . . ."


	4. Stone House

Authorуs Note: Now, the fun begins.

Chpt. 4 Stone House

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" chanted Riki, tossing up a random hacky-sack.  
"To think how old that saying is, and yet how annoying it can still be," grumbled Mireille.  
"Are were thereyetarewethereyetarewethereyet--?" began Riki, when Mireille squeezed the horn, which jerked Audriane and Riki with surprise, startling them.  
"WE JUST GOT IN THE CAR AND WEуRE ON OUR WAY TO THE AIRPORT," reported Mireille at high volume. Apparently, she was steaming privately in her head, trying to focus on the road ahead of her.  
Next to Riki on the other side of the passengersу seat, Audriane murmured, "Riki, if you distract the driver with your stupidity, you're going to kill us before we even make it onto the highway."

"It's not my fault sheуs quick-tempered," muttered Riki. "I'm not trying to be annoying or anything--"

"You. Are. Believe me," muttered Mireille.  
"No, I'm just simply wondering--"

Mireille was about to lunge back to throttle the annoying new Noir, but Kirika's voice halted her like a cradling wind: "The _road_, Mireille."

Casually, Riki added, "'The number one killer of teenagers doesnуt have a blade, it has a wheel' . . ."

With mental anger, Mireille merged roughly, shouldering by a car, which she honked at, who returned a delightful honk as well. "There's more where that burning in the side of your head came from . . ."

"Mireille," said Kirika with a breathless sigh, eyes drifting to the speedy blur out the window.  
"Be logical," explained Mireille as calmly as she could. "If weуre going to the border between Spain and France, how long do you think it'll take to get there from here in Japan? Get it through your head, smart one."

Audriane explained briefly, "She sleeps in class."

"That says a lot."

"Why are you like this, Riki?" asked Kirika.

Mireille's eyes flicked sideways to Kirika, then returned to the road as all passengers listened for an answer. Kirika glimpsed into the side-view mirrors at the silent reflection behind her seat. Her eyes softened, almost vulnerable. "What's the anger or pain?"

"What the blooming blazes do you think?" snarled Riki at once, almost ominously. Her heart almost stretched itself into pieces at the painful loss she experienced yesterday afternoon. To shield her emotions, the girl flapped her jean jacket over her entire face. "I couldn't save her."

Audriane's eyes gazed softly at the obscured soul of Riki layered with her jacket. Though she had already lost her promising school career, along with separation from her family due to circumstances of keeping them safe since she was Noir now, she felt as though she was beginning to understand things. She was beginning to understand Riki--she thought she did.  
Mireilleу's murmur sliced the loud silence. "Iуm sorry. Really . . . but even if you had a chance, you wouldn't been able to save her. People have to die sooner or--"  
Instantly, there was a blue flash as Riki tore off her jacket, her eyes melting into Mireille's front mirrors as she glared. Her vision was blurred and stung by burning tears.

"I _loved_ her!" she bellowed. Her voice was trapped within the walls of the moving vehicle.  
Looking into those dark eyes, Mireille understood. She blinked, and gave the interstate her attention. "Oh," she murmured.  
"Oh? OH? Is that all you can say?" roared Riki. Her eyes manipulated Mireille. "It's not fair! Of all people, why her? Why the good people? How come! When there were so many crappy jerks out there who deserved it, why her? She was my only chance of happiness! Do you know what itуs like to be someone like me? Knowing you can never have a chance with someone since this kind of love is 'strange'? But until you meet someone you know you have a chance, then to have them die--it's not fair!"

Mireille sighed, Kirika closed her eyes, and Audriane continued to stare with tumbling emotions, shocked. "Looks like we've got some breaking to do," murmured Mireille.  
_ "Mireille,"_ interrupted Kirika. "If you do that, they'll only become what the Soldats of Old have always wanted--which you despise. Is that what you want? You want them to turn emotionless--?"

"Soldats? Noir? What is going on?" demanded Audriane.  
"It'll be explained some time during the flight or our way toward Etxarren," promised Mireille.  
"Et . . . xarren?" repeated Audriane in a murmur.  
"It's Basque for 'stone houseу'," explained Kirika with a hearty smile.

"Basque?"

"A diminishing, 'lost forgotten' race that has resided in the Pyrenees and somewhat near the borders of Spain and France," continued Kirika. "You wouldn't find a single familiar root or stem residing from any other language in it. It is a completely different language, almost alien, but it is precious in the lost tides of ancient times. The Basques were strong civilizations in the Pyrenees."

"Sounds like you've been researching--the studious enigma you are," said Mireille with awe. "What motivated you into such changes of research?"

"Chloe."

Mireille's heart thudded to a stop, then limply found its natural beat. "Chloe?"

"Chloe?" repeated Audriane.  
"I just said that . . ."

"Yes," continued Kirika, no falter in her shielded voice. "After recalling every analyzed mannerism and detail of Chloe's ethnicity, I have discovered that she was probably of a lost Basque blood. Do you faintly recall breezing through that small village in the Pyrenees, Mireille?"

"Vaguely."

"The maroon hair, the tannish skin complexion, the beady eyes, the innocence. Chloe had that as well." Kirika stared out the window. "The Etxarren was a common residence for Basques. Normally, it symbolized a clan. I'm assuming Chloe must have been part of a clan who thought she would be the black hands that saved them from the black world's cruelty. In terms of ancient rubble, the Basques cherished everything and always preserved such notions. Everything revolved around the Etxarren: beliefs, tombs, names of the founders, and even the stone houseуs own name, which its residential descendants would use. If the Etxarren or its founders died long ago, descendants would still be preferred to as the name of the Etxarren."

"Naming a house seems kind of pointless," remarked Riki.  
Kirika told, "The Basques believed by naming something it would prove the namesaker's existence."

"So calling them Noir means they exist?" questioned Mireille all of a sudden. "That's a shame, to know the fact that _someone's_ moving pie-hole exists . . ."

"And what's our Etxarren's historical name?" questioned Audriane.  
"We just call it the Etxarren."

"How original," muttered Riki, losing interest already. She growled, "Nothing more delightful than a lecture of historical crap. I don't see how Audriane and I relate to this 'significant' stone house."

"It's significant because it's where you will live for the rest of your training," declared Mireille without hesitation.  
"Training? What training?с" blurted Riki.  
"Are you forgetting youуre chosen ones?" recalled Mireille, arching an eye brow at Riki through her mirror. "And weуre protecting you until the time comes when you can survive on your own."

"What about those men?" asked Audriane. "Why did they want us? What is going on?"

"The situationуs complicated," interjected Kirika before Mireille could mouth more lies. "I promise you, everything will become illuminated the further we progress, Audriane . . ."

Riki turned to Audriane: "They're lying. They're lying to us. Something's going on . . . a secret so poisonous that they can't tell us until much has passed. Isn't it obvious?"

"Why?" pondered Mireille aloud.

"Why what?" snapped Riki as she and Audriane glanced at Mireille.

In a hum-like tone, Mireille said, "Why did they choose _you_ two to become Noir?"

Everyone waited for Mireille to finish that sentence, but the blonde only carried on in her own silent thoughts as they wove together whatever connections she could find. After spending enough time with Riki and Audriane to figure out their inner stories, Mireille sensed how much the freshmen were so much like herself and Kirika. However, she didn't want to mouth it out loud, since Riki's responses were predictable: "I'm NOTHING like you!" Yeah, that was a breeze in Mireille's troubled brain. On that note, Riki was worse than Mireille--like a younger, snobby version. It was blatant that something has happened in Riki's past, not to mention she lost that Sakuya girl. Apart from that, such hidden stains in Riki's memories were the reasons why she was molded into such a hardcore student who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Not to mention she was also a troubled bisexual girl who knew the simple, harsh facts of black societyуs judgments. She had faced her own hellish trials in her veiled past. Mireille was determined to learn every inch of the little snob. She needed to know who raised Riki and how.  
As for Audriane, she was easy to read. Her studious personality came from a strong determination she built herself around, and it was a stubborn personality also forged by parents who must have been strict, but loving. Her cool, smart-mouth wise-talking to her own friend Riki also spoke inaudible of how patient, understanding, and obedient she was. She couldn't stand Riki's stubbornness, but she only stuck to her because Riki was strangely the only person who opened up to her when she first arrived at the school . . .  
Like an arrow, Kirika's quiet tone ironically creased Mireille's thoughts. "Mireille . . .?"  
Mireille exhaled. "I'm trying to pry out why the Soldats chose them . . . Is it their personality, their agility potential, or something else? I mean, if you think about it, they knew right away you, me, and Chloe were the suitable Saplings for Noir. So what makes these two similar?"

Kirika, this time, thought it over. Considering the countless trials, sins, and black horrors she'd experience in her own past, she figured it all had to do with the amount of blackness a Sapling has endured. For instance, Kirika finally recalled doing the worse thing she could imagine: killing her own best friend's family at a young, young age. Mireille's worse blackness was the fact that she had to experience the death of all who were family to her--the murder of her family, along with herself shooting her own beloved uncle who had saved her from her familyуs same fate. As for Chloe, neither Mireille or Kirika had figured out what stained Chloe so much. The best they gathered was that Chloe had witnessed the murder of Mireilleуs family; she had seen Kirika do it, and was inspirationally in love with Kirika's soiled hands, aspiring to become Noir with her in the future.  
Now that future has passed, and Noir still wasn't free. The next generation wouldn't be free either. What point was there in all this killing that assumingly 'saved' as well? "If love can kill, surely hatred can save?" Seriously, where did that come from? What crap.  
"Hey, blondie!" demanded Riki.  
Mireilleуs blue orbs flashed like enraged, ancient stones. "It's Mireille, Araki."

"Why should I be calling you that all of a sudden, blondie? You're supposed to protect and serve us, after all, right?" snarled Riki.  
"I'm sick of your attitude," returned Mireille. She sighed, and patiently added, "I'm going to train you when we reach the Etxarren."

"WHAT? No--"

"Uh, YEAH. I hate it as much as you do."

"WHY? You're nothing but a soulless puppet obeying whoever the Soldats are--"

"_Don't_ tell me I'm obeying the people Iуve always hated--"

"Then why are you doing what you hate? Because of you, I'm in this mess--!"

"Which is why I'm going to train you--to keep you from becoming me."

Authorуs Note: Everything about the Basques is true. They're the most tender civilizations I have ever met, so innocent. Theyуve been persecuted since they were Basque, under the French rule of Franco, who wanted everyone to speak only Spanish and mostly French. Death was mostly assured if the language and culture were practiced. I actually have two cute TWIN Basque cousins who would look like what Chloe would have been like in realism. Plus, their mother and grandmother have maroon hair just like Chloe--and they all share the same beady eyes and tannish skin complexions. Iуve met them since my fatherуs 25 Basque--our family never knew that we had cousins in Spain, not to mention they were BASQUE. We never knew what Basque was until my cousin-of-what-generation randomly contacted us--a cousin we never knew about--who recommended us to see our Basque relatives. Since then, weуve visited three generations all in the same ancient, 600-year-old Etxarren within 24 hours. Noirуs Etxarren will be based on my relativesу, along with the surrounding setting, which will be gorgeous. Youуd wish you were there stepping on ancient soil that has survived Franco and the evolution of time.


	5. Basque Border

Chpt.5

Basque Border

Like whipping hurricanes, the wind brushed the air violently from all directions as the blades of the private jet landed. Critters bounded away; blades of grass, the petals of wildflowers, the jagged, delicate leaves and fragile, slim bodies of insects whipped away at the gushes of wind. The hot-blue sky was choked with rising smoke as the private jetуs blades spun. Then, they gradually stopped, triggering gentle, hair-ruffling currents as the earth seemed to calm down. The doors clicked open like popping metal. Noir and the freshmen jumped out with earphones cushioning their ears, backpacks strapped to their backs, hiking sticks standing ground firmly, and sunglasses challenging the sunny day.  
"Where's the house?" yelled Riki over the dying roar of the private jet.  
"First," said Mireille, "you're going to hike and learn to appreciate nature as we walk up."

" To where?" asked Audriane in her own shout.  
"To the Etxarren," shouted Mireille. By the time she finished her sentence, the dying grumble of the jet bounced back to high volume, and roared as it jet off into the air.  
"HEY!" shouted Riki, running after it. "Where the heck is it going--"

"You can chill. It's leaving," answered Mireille brusquely.  
"WHY?"

"Why are you yelling?" snapped Audriane. "The jetуs gone."

"We can't afford stealth jets following our jet here," explained Mireille, her eyes beaming down upon the crisp, tree-dotted valleys below. "Because the enemy could track us down. Our private jet's departure is to lead off any distant enemies. Walking through the woods, rivers, creeks, lakes, and crisscrossing nets of dirt path will confuse the Soldats. Hopefully."

"They wouldn't be able to track us as easily," added Kirika, cleaning her gun and stuffing it into the inside breast of her hiking vest. "By the time twilight falls, we'll reach Etxarren."

They started pacing and shoving through a tall meadow of sun-colored straw or green weeds specked with live vegetation and swarming insects.

_Buzz. Slap!_ Riki grumbled, "This is just as worse as getting bugs thrown into your mouth by the private jet."

"Not a nature girl, huh?" stated Mireille more than queried. She grinned over her shoulders at Riki as they started hopping rocks of a narrow stream.  
"Mireille, you were never really, either," retorted Kirika with a hidden grin in her illegible tone.  
"Then we're even," declared Riki, though she hated to admit that sheуs somewhat like Mireille. In addition, she whined, "Will it seriously take half the day to reach this Etxarren?"

"Enjoy it," demanded Mireille flatly.

Taking his parrot from its cage, Wessex gently brushed the chin of its beak. He leaned back his head against the softness of his high-head chair. Next to him, his wine burped silently with violet molecules as though trying to speak of Noir's progress. Through his wall-sized window he got a clear view of the European mountains painted with ancient, green brilliance softened by the setting sun's glow.

"State the status of Noir," he asked politely in a tired, but caressing baritone.  
"According to our inside source, they're on their way to the Etxarren," replied his faithful advisor, Aka Shirihime. Stepping up next to her lord, the female vassal offered a tray with another round of grape wine in a glass bottle. Wessex only shook his head kindly with gratitude in refusal. Next, Shirihime placed the tray on a luxurious table next to his chair, then turned.  
"If you have a moment, Shirihime," began Wessex.  
Her spiky, short night-colored hair whipped in her face gently as she turned around to look at him. "Yes, Sir Wessex?"

From what was visible of his body, his gloved hand gestured her to come back. "Please, join me in admiring this lovely scenery of our world's glorious mountains."

"Only momentarily, if you don't mind, my lord," agreed Shirihime tentatively. She stood next to him, folding her scholarly hands in front of her as she relaxed, joining her lord in sight-gazing. "I do have other matters to attend to that include training the Third Sapling."

"Please, relax your muscles and your brain," joked Wessex gently, beaming at the vista in front of him. "You are in the motherly care of the Soldats. They are time. There is no rush. Everything's falling into place. Sooner or later, the world, including Noir, will realize everything . . ."

The Japanese womanуs beady eyes cascaded over the parrot in Wessexуs care, as he perched it on his index finger. Standing up and sauntering over to the slit in the window, Wessex widened the gap, leaned his hand out, and tossed the parrot into encouraging it to fly. Without hesitation, it flew away.

In dismay and confusion Shirihime protested, "My lord, must we always waste thousands of dollars to replace each parrot you free? What's the point of buying them, if you're going to only set them free? They won't survive--"

"Exactly."

Shirihime blinked, her admirable eyes watching Wessex. With his eyes following the gliding dot in the distant sky torn by tomorrow, Sir Wessex murmured, "Which is why the Soldats must keep their hands around the broken wings of Noir. Noir is an injured bird scarred the most by the whirling winds of chaos inserted by the breath of the world. We can only heal Noir and teach them that there is no friends or foes in this world. Only sins, but also repent. Through Noir, we can teach the pains and the goodness out of those pains of society. That is the ideal of this faction."

Shirihime's eyes dimmed, lost in her own opinions. "There are so many vanities but inspirational attributes of humanity. While Remy thinks the purpose of Noir is foolishly a waste and a trash to throw away, other factions of the Soldats find Noir an angel punishing for God. Other smaller subgroups figure Noir to be the savior of humanity from its own disgusting, inner demons, while we think Noir will only repent for humanity. Itуs confusing, painful, and yet . . ."

". . . It is the truth," corrected Wessex in a gentle nod. "Noir is indeed blacker than black, but it was meant to endure the trials of dark hells for the rest of people, while accompanying each other in the forgiveness of each other's love."

"As offensive as this sounds, you make it sound as though Noir is the second Jesus," murmured Shirihime. Her eyes danced with so many alternative opinions and images of different results. "What is Noir to you? A dog? An angel? A top hitman of the underworld full of lines of business and murder?"

The melting sun from across the horizon seemed to eclipse Wessexуs profile as he looked up at the suited 27-year-old Japanese. "That is what I'm trying to figure out . . ."

"Looks like a bomb hit this thing thousands of times and it still won't die," observed Riki as she gawked at the famous Etxarren.  
"Give it props for surviving such damage," said Mireille with a sigh.  
"This is home?" scoffed Riki, not taking a step further.  
"Be grateful you're under a roof," muttered Mireille. She pushed Riki reluctantly toward their new humble abode.  
Kirika and Audriane trudged along willingly, as Audriane's brightened expression reflected the paint-like scenery in front of her. "I think itуs gorgeous . . ." she complimented breathlessly.  
"Oh yeah, an Ice Age house full of dirt and creepy-crawlers in the middle of nowhere is just _so_ precious," remarked the teenage Japanese sarcastically.  
"Your sarcasm and whining won't save you," murmured Mireille.

"Plus, it sucks," murmured Audriane.

Mireille took Riki's shoulders and forced her to turn around. Grabbing Riki's head in between her strong palms, Mireille forced Riki to view the whole perimeter like the motion of a camera. "ENJOY." While Kirika and Audriane began to study the ancient internal diagram of their new haven, Riki and Audriane stared around them. After hours of hiking, grumbling stomachs, nonstop complaints flowing from Rikiуs rambling mouth, and the vexing insects out to eat them, their reward took cover at the feet of giant mountains. Behind them from a slit at the top of the mountains, a long waterfall boomed, but with a consoling melody added to the hymns of nature. Enough trees climbing and clinging along the sloping mountains were good enough to hide their natural sanctuary. Linked to the dropping waterfall were smaller streams that issued through a fern gully that passed barely by their house. This fresh stream surrendered into the open face of a clear pond that hummed quietly at the lip of the house like a lost, secret sea:

Hidden by vegetation and extremely attractive flowers was the stone house. Just looking at it fooled one into thinking it was very small--but due to its blanket of plants it was only disguising its true size. Wooden, chipped frames eaten by evidence of the existence of termites welcomed them through the doorway. The weak appearance of what appeared to be half a porch stood decrepit on one side of the front entrance. Looming over their heads was a straw roof that had been packed yearly with new hardened mud or strong twigs that acted like chains.

"Ooh, lookee, a barn!" exclaimed Audriane, who poked her head from the mouth of a smelly barn that was poked right into the side of the Etxarren.  
"Get outtaу there before you smell like a dead horse--" began Mireille with a stifled nose, but before she finished Audriane walked up to her. Without meaning to, but internally deliberate, Mireille shoved Audriane backwards into the large pond encrusted with rocks and small cliffs leaking with smaller waterfalls.  
SPLASH. Unable to control herself, Riki grabbed her stomach as she leaned forward, pointed. "AhahahahHAHAHAHAHahahahaaaa!"

Audriane burst out in a blossom of cold water, splashing as though she was drowning, gasping, "It's c-c-ooo-ll-c-ccooo-lllddddd! Why is it flipping cold in the dead of spring--!" "We rest at the mercy of snowy summits," said Kirika briefly. Her heads tilted backwards, gazing at the snowy tips of the mountains. "In the summer, even now, sometimes snow will fall and melt, forming these benign pools, from which growing seeds feed off. Hence, this lovely scene."

Kirika and Riki bent over and offered their hands to Audriane. They dragged her out, while Kirika surrendered her spare sweater to the shivering teenager. Mireille stated flatly, trying to hide her smirk, "You needed a bath anyway considering all that sweat from yesterday's excitement. Just don't go back into that barn."

Swabbing herself with a towel found from the Etxarren's old bathroom, Audriane said, "There's a horse in there. We're just going to ignore it?"

Kirika looked at her, then slowly stared back at the barn in the side of the decrepit Etxarren. "Wessex never informed us of a horse."

"He probably assumes weуll be needing horse-riding lessons," muttered Mireille.  
That new name rung to Riki and Audriane. "Wessex?" they chorused.  
Noir exchanged questioning, irresolute glances. Mireille placed a hand behind the covered Audriane as she urged them inside; Kirika and Riki followed silently where a warm fireplace greeted them. On wooden stools or rocking chairs, the companions sat as twilight melted into the night.

Author's Note: You're getting there...I know, I suck at these. I don't progress that fast into the story as you would hope; you're probably bored at the moment...


	6. Dawn of Night

Chpt.6

Dawn of Night

"To say the basics briefly," started Mireille, "Sir Wessex is the man who hired us as your protection. He sent us here for your daily training, providing us with the lowliest, most secretive hiding place he could--the Soldats expect to find us in obvious places. So far, Wessex thinks this is the most suitable, concealed no-manуs-land.с"

Riki's flat palm struck out. "Hold it there, blondie--"

_"--Mireille,"_ corrected Mireille flatly.  
"Whatever." Closing her eyes, then opening them as they fixed a stone glaze at Noir, Riki interrogated, "The Soldats. You just said they were the people you were obeying. What you just mentioned now was preferring to them as enemies--who are the Soldats?"

Mireille cursed at herself. She let it slip. Sheуd forgotten to leave out the fact that there were different factions in the Soldats with different purposes or ideals. Staring into the smoky fireplace whose hellish arms roared mockingly, she tried to find her words. Kirika joined her as they returned hell's cackle with their hurt souls. Watching Noir made Riki and Audriane puzzled and unsteady.

Finally, Riki burst, "What do the Soldats have to do with us saving the world?"

Kirika's heart iced like a heavy burden. Her eyes pinned down Mireille with a hot, hidden glare. Mireille only replied by losing herself in the burning, flickering image of hell. Exhaling with a sad, worn-out look Kirika spoke for Mireille.  
"There are different factions within the undying organization called Les Soldats," summarized Kirika in a low tone as though trying to be kept from being heard.  
"What does 'faction' mean?" interrupted Riki.  
"Let's just say a subgroup within a larger group," answered Audriane hotly. "Riki, do you even own a dictionary?" Riki glared, but Kirika continued on, ending their meaningless conflict. "All those factions sometimes argue with others ideals. Right now, the current disputes are to figure out what to do with Noir . . ."

"Meaning, us," finished Audriane in comprehension. She nodded as Kirika smiled, appreciating her effort and keen, respectful attention.  
"Some don't want Noir, others wish to use Noir in many ways."

"Like what ways? What's so intriguing about us being Noir?" pressured Audriane.  
Kirika frowned slightly. "It's Noir's ominous, dark 'power' that has been shadowing Europe for centuries. That's what some subgroups of the Soldats want--to use Noir in their own interests, while others hope to save humanity from its own formula of ill tidings. Others are still uncertain what Noir's true purpose or identity is."

"Doesn't Noir mean _black_ in French?" blurted Riki, blinking as she wondered if she was right.  
"Oh my god," muttered Audriane with a look of disproval or lack of hope.  
Impacted by her slowness, Mireille looked at Riki with a flat expression. "At least someone's learned some foreign vocabulary."

"Why black, of all pretty colors?" rambled Riki. "Black, black, black. It's very depressing."

"It is," agreed Kirika. Riki looked at her, never realizing how little she's learned of Kirika. The only hint she had from this walking shadow was the professional's deep relationship with Mireille. Plus, she was nothing but quiet.

Switching her focus from Kirikaуs lonely eyes of endless depths, Riki returned her analyzing back to Mireille. However, that was quickly ended when she caught Mireille's eyes widening in shock. Following Mireille's gaze, Riki watched Kirika, whose hand slowly raised to mid-torso until they changed into what like the pose of a gun. With painful, irresistible longing in her black soul, Kirika recited: _"'Noir. It is the name of an ancient fate. Two maidens who govern death. The peace of the newly born . . . their black hands protect . . .'"_

"Again with the black," interrupted Riki, murdering the mood with her negative criticism.  
_"'Blacker than black, burdened by sin, reaching out with mercy',"_ finished Mireille in a more flat tone in contrast to Kirika's poetic, dark, and monotonous recital. Noir looked at Riki and Audriane in curiosity to their reactions. They only stared, awaiting explanations for that weird recital. Mireille sighed for the umpteenth time. "That is what Noir would always say. Their living, their actions, their purposes, and their love revolved around that central quote. You will probably live around it, too."

"Sounds delightful," commented Riki. Then, she decided to turn serious, as she asked, "What does it mean? How come it sounds like the heart of everything?"

"It represents a few possible Soldat ideals, if you read closely to intrepret," answered Kirika. Just as Riki and Audriane were growing into her enthralling trap of mesmerizing explanations, Kirika cut the mood off with her final words: "Gradually, you will learn to recite it. In the mean time, find your sleep."

"Tell me," interrupted Riki, narrowing her eyes into the fathom-like pit of pain in Kirikaуs eyes. "Why are you doing this for the Soldats? Your hatred and the pain is obvious. Why?"

"How else will the world learn?" wondered Mireille. Riki looked at her to ask a question, but Mireille excused it with her own: "Sleep. Tomorrow will mark a whole new world to you."

Her bare feet surged a cold sensation throughout her blood as she kicked them in the water. Ripples tickled the surface with their bobbing, but attractive sight. On a cliff-like boulder to her right, trees sprouted and stretched out their roots that clung to the boulders. They only reminded Mireille of the endless web-like connections that linked everyone to the heart of the Soldats. Just watching that rock get engulfed by vines of roots only reminded her of the endless influence of the Soldats. Highlighting that ugly thought, flowers erected in the air as well, their dim-lit beauty yawning under the bathing of the moonlight. Small streams spat from the rocky flesh, adding to the humming night.

"Mireille." Kirika's rear disturbed the patterns of itchy grass as she joined Mireille's side. Together, their bare legs dangled on their grassy edge, as they stared down a few feet into the water.  
Though they never embraced except for the one time during Chloeуs death, the killer silence between them spoke for their undying devoted love for each other. Also, it spoke thousands of pained voices.

"Mireille . . ." repeated Kirika, as though struggling to confess.  
". . . I know, Kirika," whispered Mireille. Her eyes followed the trembling details of the shiny belly in reflection of the water. "I know you don't like this. I know it hurts you just reciting that stupid 'poemу'."

"We're just as worse if we agree to Wessex's contract--" began Kirika, but Mireille sped her head around, barking.  
"WE'RE _NOTHING_ LIKE THE SOLDATS." Reinforcing the truth in her tone, Mireille stared tightly at Kirika to prove her determination. She wanted to grab Kirika's hands, but that would only really ruin their delicate, loving silence. As much as she wanted to hug Kirika, she didn't, because it wouldnуt feel like the normal, trusting atmosphere. Forcing Kirika to stare back into her eyes that penetrated nightуs black face, Mireille announced, "If this saves our relationship from the title of Noir, then let it. Even if it means hurting those girls--DAMMIT, Kirika, why do you care?"

Tears trickled from Kirika's fawnlike eyes. "They're _children_. They were just about my age when I met you. Think how burdened I was by many disputing pains and thoughts--I need you to see and understand their pain--"

"It's not them I care about, Kirika," snapped Mireille quietly.  
From the barn, the starving horse snorted and neighed. Forgetting their matter, Kirika looked toward the dark entrance of the barn. "The horse. Itуs hungry. And alone." Suddenly softened by Kirikaуs care for animals, Mireille smiled and chuckled. "Hm. First you and that cat . . . now the horse."

" Can we ride it?" asked the Japanese almost like a begging child.  
"What about the girls?" reminded Mireille. "Their security comes first."

"Then, promise me . . ." Uh-oh, another promise. Mireille braced herself. ". . . Promise me a ride some day, when this is all over--or, how about tomorrow morning?"

This request only added to what Mireille had in store for that little twerp. She grinned to herself in the darkness. "Heh. We will. I promise."

After all those years of darkness and scanty hope, Noir, the wounded crusader, nuzzled Mireille's blonde hair as she went limp on her shoulder in the cool kiss of the night.

The Corsican leaned and stretched the window wide to allow the morning dew escape in. The cool, but somewhat comforting feeling of morning renewed the sleepy atmosphere. However, it displeased Riki, who hid stubbornly in the darkness of her covers.  
In a singsong tune, Mireille announced merrily, "Rise 'n shine!"

"NO", yelled Riki from her hiding.

"It's a cheesy expression--now wake up and eat your bacons and pancakes I've prepared you," ordered Mireille, trying to strip Riki of her warmth.

"Make me!"

"We don't have time for this, you little . . ." growled Mireille, trying to maintain her patience. "We're going horseback riding--"

Riki sprung from her sheets, pointing, and accusing, "LIAR! Repent, right now!" Audriane, who has been standing nearby watching the enlightening scenario, burst out laughing. Mireille, on the other hand, immediately took advantage of Riki sprung from her warm hiding: she grabbed her hand, and easily dragged her off the bed that Riki landed on the wooden floor not so softly.

"Seriously, weуre horseback riding. I made a promise," said Mireille in a stern voice. She pointed out the window to mark her words. Riki and Audriane peeked out from their window on the second floor, seeing Kirika tending to the horse's needs as she let it drink from the pond-sized spring.

"Oooh! I wanna go riding!" shouted Riki, dashing to the bathroom to slip into a new change of clothes theу've brought with them.  
"I seriously admire your enthusiasm," admitted Mireille as she watched the bouncy ball of energy transitioning from changing clothes to brushing her teeth. She frowned. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast, first?"

"I'll eath on thwa wayyy," answered Riki through her gargled mouth full of tooth paste.  
Audriane almost burst out laughing again, more fond of Riki's cheerful side.  
The Corsican put a fist on her hip. She beamed. "Good. But first, be a doll, and collect fresh water from the spring in the back woods?"

As if gagging, Riki hurled all her spit and toothpaste into the rusty sink. She shot her head around and glared at Mireille. "What? CHORES? What happened to that big puddle of water right out our window?"

"The horse just tinkled in it. There's no way in frikkinу hell I'm going to swim, bathe, or even drink from that horse's outhouse," growled Mireille. As Riki stomped out toward her, Mireille flung an empty bucket at her. The girl caught the plastic object and glared from behind it. Mireille couldnуt help but grin at the sight of a such a big bucket in the arms of the small Japanese--reminding her of Kirikaуs cute mannerisms and height.

Staring from the bucket, Riki grumbled, "For a hot chick, you're annoying." Turning red instantly, quite disturbed by Rikiуs joke, Mireille swat at her as though sweeping away disgusting rats. Riki grinned and ducked out of the way, trotting down the creaking, wooden stairway to the horse.

As she fumed, folding her arms like a snobby teenager, Mireille turned as she heard Audriane trying to fight a fit of giggles. _"What?"_ said Mireille through gritted teeth.  
"I can see it," murmured Audriane.  
"See _what_?"

Audriane looked away, smiling. Before Mireille could swat at her as well, she followed Rikiуs path to aid her into collecting water.

"Riki, wait up!" summoned Audriane from behind.  
Without even showing signs that she heard, Riki kept on walking, dragging the big white bucket behind her like a stubborn hound. Panting, Audriane caught up, evening her pace with Rikiуs as they experienced their first morning in Europe, not to mention the beautifully famous Pyrenees. Morning dew brushed the top of every defined blade of grass crying from last nightуs tickle of rain. Never realizing the open, blank yard of the Etxarren had a stone, pool-like well flourishing with frogs and dirt, they stopped at it quickly to try catching frogs. Next, they admired the small vegetable and flower gardens they never knew had been nourished. Either Mireille and Kirika had secretly nursed these beautiful yellow, white, or pink roses and other grape vines, or the рSoldatsс had prepared these before their arrival. рNow letуs get the bucket filled,с urged Audriane with a silly smile.

They accessed the crowned woods, opening a rusty old gate as though it was to guard off horses from passing through. After the gate they crossed where a creek bobbed on either side. As they looked forward, they saw a single winking stream hissing from the hole gaping in the side of a small hillcrest. Beyond their source of water was a dirt road breaking up into two paths. One continued on out into the open fields a distance from the spring, while the other seemed to wind up higher into the mountain side.

Riki observed the spring and the split paths. Knowing she'd get sidetracked, she bent down and allowed the water to fill the bucket. Audriane took a cup that just sat there, and drank from the purified water. Meanwhile, Riki couldn't keep her eyes off the split paths, as she knelt awaiting the bucket to be full.

Audriane watched her gaze. She smiled tenderly. "Whatchaу staring at?"

Riki replied without hesitation. "The roads. They split up."

Like a teasing girl who, then again, wanted to understand more, Audriane sat and leaned her elbow on her crossed legs. "What are you thinking about?"

"The paths . . ." murmured Riki, her eyes glowing with thought. Finally, she poured her internal thoughts: "One path is you and I. The other is the path of Noir. Tell me, Audriane . . ." Riki abandoned the bucket and ran toward the path winding up. "Would you run away with me, away from our problems, this worldуs cruelty, Mireille and Kirika, Noir--or would you follow the path of blackness?" Riki looked at Audriane with soft eyes Audriane had never seen. The Japanese's sudden transformation enthralled, yet struck Audriane with surprise.

Audriane tilted her head, and smiled. After seeing Audriane smile for real, Riki knew she had found a hidden light in this dark world. Though she would always miss Sakuya's burning eyes that filled her heart with joy and love for mysteries of this world, she knew Audriane would help ease or heal the pain sooner or later. Nothing was better than a friend. Excited, Riki grinned casually, and walked up the ascending trail. She turned, smiled, and beckoned.

_Beckoned_.

Audriane abandoned the bucket and joined her.

Authorуs Note: You're probably wondering when the action will come in. It will come very quickly, already on their first day in a new world. Read on. And thank you for experiencing what I've experienced. I felt as though . . . I belonged in the open, free Pyrenees. I always imagine hearing "Le Grande Retourс, Kirein Kanjou (piano), Corsican Corridorс, Solitude by the Window", from Noir, and "Sixth Station" from Spirited Away whenever I was in the Pyrenees or picturing my characters in the Pyrenees as well. I felt like velvet, just like Noir was like despite their black color. You're also probably surprised by Riki's sudden change, but I'm assuming you've already figured something bad had happened in her past, so pity her hard shell. More things will fold around Basque stuff, so read on if you wannaу figure out what and why and how.


	7. A Pyrenees Path

Chpt.7

A Pyrnees Path

Together, they perceived how unified the backbone mountain ranges appeared. It was nothing but a stretchy skin of bright green, skinned by lots of rocks, and barely blotched by small details of trees in the distance. The valleys were deserted, spoiled with only grass, rivers, and grazing flocks or herds in the far distance. Faraway shady mountains stood with hints of snow-covered bowls caved into their molded forms.

"It's so open and beautiful out here," exclaimed Audriane, stretching out her arms, greeting the caressing wind as they passed through. Riki watched with a weird, burning, but good sensation stabbing her heart as Audriane's dirty-blonde hair struck out in the grasp of the wind.  
Carefree, Audriane collapsed onto her back like a fallen board, and laid out as though doing a grass angel. Her gown was an endless sea of grass and wildflowers as they entombed her with their wild, beckoning scent. Folding her arms underneath her head like a pillow, Audriane admired the sky. To Riki, she was like a quiet, mature, innocent, yet wise little girl beyond her years. She seemed to know how to greet the world in many ways.

Watching her, Riki folded her arms and remarked, "You're the frolicking type, arenуt you?"

Audriane's voice whipped against the morning air. "You got a problem with that?"

"Yeah." The French sat up and beamed from ear to ear at her true best friend. Returning her friendуs peculiar smile with a steady look, Riki commented, "Why are you so open to me like that?"

"Oh, like you weren't to me back there at the paths?" backfired Audriane.  
Riki continued. "How could you be happy like that?"

"How could you not?"

"Because I just lost Sakuya."

Audriane's hazel eyes frowned, but she smiled weakly. "Really . . . I'm sorry."

"Stop it. You didn't do anything. Excuse me for my self-pity--"

Audriane snorted. "You're so stupid." Riki's eyes flashed at her with a streak of curiosity and wonder, as if she sensed a message behind those biting words.  
"You're a retard. For trying to shield yourself from others when you know it could save you even more. And don't excuse yourself for your self-pity. After all," commented Audriane, leaning her head back to challenge the burning blue face above her, "A little pity's all we need."

Riki stared quietly, feeling her heart twitch, roll, wail, moan, beat, and jerk with stabbing pains. It was as though hell and love were throwing all their knives at her in many torturing ways. She couldn't bear it. Looking away, Riki tensed her eyes shut, trying to drain out the ancient songs of something she thought she'd never feel: love and pain. It knocked with the same sensation the beauty of the Pyrenees gave her.

"You don't understand me at all, so don't try to manipulate me," she muttered.  
Her mutter was audible. Not taking it harsh at all, Audriane studied the silhouette of Riki standing solitary against the whole world. "I may not understand you, Riki, but I most certainly understand the pain. After all, we're all linked no matter what. Everyone shares the same burden."

Riki stared back at Audriane, who returned their silence with another killer silence so loud that it only joined the choir buzzing around them. The wind slapped them in the faces gently as though attempting to hush their hurt emotions.

"Huh?" Audriane's eyes gazed past Riki, who followed her fixed eyes and looked behind her. "Is that . . . a monastery?" Already rolling off into the distance, Riki headed toward the ancient monastery. Audriane chased after her tentatively. Just when they were drawing closer, Audriane grabbed Rikiуs arm and tugged lightly. "This isn't a good idea. We're on holy grounds--"

"You believe in a Jesus and God?" asked Riki suddenly, eyes like stone.  
"Yes. Even if I didn't, I would at least respect the religion--"

_Bang. Bang. Fwip. Fwip._ The song of bullets marked ancient tides of ancient wars unbeknownst to them. However, it only worsened their ears and thoughts as more strummed the morning air fogging the mountain valleys. They stared back down whence they came, looking into the begging woods that led back to the Etxarren. Just as Audriane jerked to move backwards, Riki grabbed her hand.  
Scowling, Riki defined, "We won't be Noir. Never. I'm not going to choose whatever path Noir treads, because it certainly doesn't involve saving the world. They're lying to us, and I won't be taken granted for. Audriane, you're willing to return and help them?"

"They saved us," reminded Audriane, staring sternly for the first time, looking at Rikiуs limp grasp on her hand. "Riki, stories are linked, even before our time. And their stories are no different from our own."

Puzzled, Riki was left hanging with that last phrase as Audriane skidded down the hillcrest toward the woods. She yelled, "Why would you save jerks like Mireille!?"

Audriane skidded to a halt and looked at Riki hard. "Why wouldn't you? Wouldn't that make you just as worse?"

She forsaken Riki on her hillcrest as she slipped into the gown of the woods that shortly brought her back to the gunfire. Riki stared after her, her eyes wavering with painful emotions she'd wish to shoot if they were solid matter. Roaring in anger, she threw herself after Audriane's steps toward Noir.

There was a snort and a neigh. Within hearing range, Audriane turned around and saw a horse galloping towards her as though charging. However, she spied the hand that struck out as Mireille yelled, "Grab on!" Audriane dodged the horse as she ran along the horse and tightened around Mireilleуs hand. Kirika helped hoist her up and settled Audriane between her lap and Mireille's back. The Corsican was steering viciously, unable to handle a stinky horse, as they wounded awkwardly around Knights of Spain. Bullets flew for them, almost claiming their only useful steed. Kirika shot for them.  
"Hold on . . ." requested Mireille boldly, as she halted the horse and sent it rearing onto its hind legs. Behind her, Audriane wrapped and hugged tightly to prevent herself from sliding off. Kirika, on the other hand, had timed it perfectly as she leaped far enough to gain a boost from Mireilleуs supporting shoulder; the brunette soared from Mireille's shoulder and onto their straw roof. Afterwards, she began running along the edge of the stone house, firing with double guns, accurately bringing down their ambushing enemies.  
More squads filed in like a tidal wave from many directions. Men popped from even inside their house, out from the barn, out from the woods, and from behind stray boulders in the fields or from behind the stone pool the teenagers had discovered earlier.

Over the roaring trotting of the horse and yells of men and their firing, Mireille commanded, "I hope you're flexible."

"Why?" roared Audriane.

"Because I need you to get off and get rid of them. We have to take them off individually; cover different areas so we can suppress them somehow like they've done to us. Got that--?"

"--No, I can't--"

"Good. Jump!" Obediently, Audriane fell clumsily from the riding horse. Somersaulting wasn't as easy as it appeared considering the hard ground with back-aching pebbles and bullets pecking the area around you. She landed stupidly on her stomach, thinking she had gutted herself at the fall. Yet, when the bullets sung, she scrambled and clambered into hiding with the gun Mireille had given her before last nightуs bedtime. From behind a wooden crate of hay, Audriane aimed for any easy target. She couldn't believe on her first day as "Noir" she was already in a battle, not to mention she wielded a killer gun again. How did Noir expect prowess from a lowly student like her?

Men evidently saw her and charged with daggers, machine guns, or Barrettes. Panicking and screaming, Audriane shot at them blindly. Most of them dropped dead, others blinded by their own received injuries, limping and staggering. Audriane ran into the barn. She was pursued. The chase resulted chickens hopping out of the fray's way, plumage hazily stamping the air with their soft glow. Finding the scattering chickens as an advantage, Audriane ran into the midst of their panic, and fired at their feet. The bullets missed, but it was enough to send the chickens flapping ridiculously in the air as if in the hopes of gaining natural flight. They boosted into the air like stray missiles and swiped at the faces of nearby enemies. Others scampering around the ground tripped unaware Knights. As cheesy it was, it worked, and Audriane ran away.

Being able to evade other Knights, Audriane met up with Kirika, saving Kirika in time by shooting a man whoуd been gaining on her from behind. Kirika turned to the attention of Audrianeуs gunshot. When she saw Audriane, she sighed with relief, knowing Audriane would be okay from then on. However, it occurred to her that Audriane was alone.

"Where's Riki?" she asked, just as she turned around, flipped onto her hands for a deadly handstand, and whipped away able-bodied Knights with the flicker of her rotating legs like the blades of a helicopter.  
"I don't know--" began Audriane.  
Suddenly, a high-pitched roar slit the air. "HEY! Poop brains!" Kirika and Audriane turned, seeing that pathetic rocks were being tossed at their crusting enemies. A rock the size of a human palm smacked a Knight in the head, sending a funny-looking vibration from his head to his body, until he staggered to a collapsed defeat, unconscious. Kirika and Audriane watched in dazed disbelief as Riki took out more Knights with her accurate rock-throwing. The morale changed when Knights just aimed and fired at her. Like a hopping idiot, Riki danced around stupidly to avoid the bullets. Then, she jumped backwards and took cover behind a feeble, rusty wagon. As Knights advanced toward her, Kirika and Audriane fired at them, while the ones who drew the closest to Riki aimed at her. The best Riki could think of was detaching a metal piece of the wagon she hid behind of, and whacking her incoming enemies with it. From behind, this was enough distraction for Kirika and Audriane to shoot them down.

"Use your gun, you idiot!" roared Audriane.  
"Only for backup," proclaimed Riki. To prove herself, she mugged another Knight and stole his dagger, which she found strangely amusing as she grinned at the reflection in the blade. She whipped around and struck a gaining Knight. However, more flooding Knights went for her; Audriane and Kirika continued shooting at them, but few managed it toward Riki, shooting at her.  
Riki stumbled backwards to avoid their shots. Knowing she'd been proven wrong, she frantically pried out her gun and finally used it. Nevertheless, before she even fired, her last Nights were dead after a pair of hooves pounded them to the dirt with a single squash.  
The rider aimed a gun down at Riki and fired. A hole in the ground next to Riki hissed. Mireille drew back her gun, holding the reins of the horse firmly, while glowering angrily at Riki.  
"Imagine if I had accurately shot you. You would have been dead, you _idiot_," she growled. Dismounting the horse, Mireille towered over the fuming Riki. A hand firmly pressed against her hip, Mireille reprimanded, "You could have died. DIED. We can't afford those. You have the potential to be a better professional, and that's a luxury we can't afford to lose! Which is why weуre going to train you. Not only that, but where. The. Hell. Were you? A simple drink would have been nice to go along my breakfast until those Knights came--"

"Hey, we came back to save you, and this is our lovely reward--?" began Riki, but Mireille only yelled again.  
"What. Were. You. DOING? I don't have times for kids like you!"

Riki couldnуt help but gawk, never seeing Mireille this angry before. She'd push it to the limit. But she didn't fear her. Riki growled, "We were running away, but then again, we felt like saving your sorry hide since you did save us--" Mireille interrupted her with another round of fire-blue stares.

She exhaled, exclaiming, "Thank God those were the last lines of offense. However, I could have swore you could have killed them if you opened your mind into using the gun we gave you last night. Don't let cocky, foolish thoughts like those be your last errors."

As Mireille handed over the horse to Kirika's tending, she whispered without turning around to face Riki: "_Escape_? Thereуs no such thing. You can never escape the path of Noir. Once you're chosen, you're chosen. 'Once the Soldats sink their roots into your soul, you can never escape'. Remember that."

"But we never chose to be Noir!" clamored Riki, standing up and aiming her gun at Mireille.

Kirika whispered, "Nor did we. We had no choice."

Silence stabbed them again. Not until they heard clanking foot steps that all four threw their aim at a woman standing there, unarmed.

Authorуs Note: Now we move on to Noir training Riki and Audriane. Man, this is going to be fun to type out. smirks. Thank you for reading this far!

ZЪЪNтDSET├ЪЪ2HЪЪЪЪЪЪ А╗т┬c0тЪЪ6ЪЪDSET─ЪЪ2HJЪЪЪЪЪЪ А╛Ъ┬тЪЪ┬тЪЪ≤тЪЪ≤ тЪЪ ╗тЪЪ ╗0тЪЪ6ЪЪDSUMHDNISTYL jЪЪJSTYL А╦ АЛ А╪ Ад Ал Ат Аэ АД АХсЪЪЪЪk ЪЪЪЪЪЪЪЪЪЪЪЪЪЪЪЪ ЪЪЪЪ ЪЪЪЪa ЪЪЪЪ ЪЪЪЪ ЪЪЪЪЪЪЪЪZЪЪЪЪЪЪ ЪЪЪЪЪЪ ЪЪЪЪЪЪ ЪЪ ЪЪ ЪЪЪЪЪЪ ЪЪЪЪ ЪЪHASH▄ $з▄зА╢чЦ. O O.. .O L:Qh╧язj╜вaz╚АoBodЪЪ CHAR АюЪЪЪЪЪ ЪЪЪ ЪЪЪЪЗЪЪЪЪКЪЪ"ЪЪъ ЪЪЪЪШ ЪЪ─ЪЪ ЪЪЪ ЪЪ #ЪЪъ ЪЪHASH└ Ъ Ъ Ъ  $ $RЪЪ CELL АхЪЪЪЪЪ ЪЪЪ"ЪЪHASHЪ ├ЪЪ GRPH АпЪЪЪЪЪ ЪЪЪОЪЪ(ЪЪHASHУ2ЪЪl RULR Аь╠ЪЪЪЪЪЪЪЪЩ ЪЪЪЪЪ .ЪЪHASHЪЪ Ъ ЩЪЪ KSEN АЮ0ЪЪЪЪ ЪЪ"ЪЪHASH0 LKUP ЪЪ 0ЪЪ$NAMEDefault Default SS Default TBHeaderBodyFooterFootnoteFootnote Index DFNTMHelveticaGenevaЪЪ Lucida GrandeTimes New RomanMCROMCROoBlNMARKMRKSЪЪ MOBJWMBTSNAPc──Ъ ЪЧHH── ──Ъ│──HH Б tЩL────│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ│ЪдЪokZg9g9ЪoдЪдЪw╫w╫cw╫бЪ│ЪфЪkZg9kZog9s°Чg9kZs°гЪгЪ чw╫s°os°s°чw╫s°s°ВчгЪ│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ┐АЪkZs°og9ockZЪs°ckZчkZs°kZs°kZЧocokZчoЧg9cs°cЩog9ВokZs°kZkZokZg9okZw╫og9kZow╫s°kZg9s°okZcЪkZw╫kZos°ЦЪ│АЪ'чw╫g9g9s°kZoчw╫kZoЪg9s°oos°s°ow╫kZs°oЪkZkZs°kZkZчos°w╫okZkZs°oow╫Зow╫ooВos°okZg9s°kZokZЪw╫w╫os°oЦЪ│Ъ≈ГЪw╫oЧg9os°ВkZЪs°s°kZkZog9oчs°cg9чockZoZжkZчЧkZw╫чg9oЩkZ#g9os°kZoчokZoog9s°Ъs°kZcokZocoog9kZog9oockZчs°kZog9oГЪ≥ГЪ w╫kZokZkZВs°kZg9Ъos°kZЧocЪockZw╫os°kZs°R■kZs°ВokZoчg9ЧkZ g9s°ooчkZow╫kZw╫oЧkZs°kZkZg9w╫g9okZoчkZkZoog9oos°s°ookZg9w╫ГЪ│Ъ≈ГЪGчckZkZg9чookZokZw╫g9w╫s°cw╫g9g9s°g9os°чg9g9os°w╫cg9kZs°чookZчckZs°kZkZos°s°g9s°cog9w╫kZocw╫g9g9чw╫kZkZoЪkZookZчw╫g9g9ЦЪ≈ГЪGw╫g9s°ckZw╫kZw╫kZs°os°kZw╫s°g9чg9kZockZoчs°w╫g9ЪkZg9kZkZs°ЪkZs°kZчg9og9w╫g9os°ocokZog9w╫os°kZs°g9os°cg9kZkZчos°s°os°og9g9ЦЪ│Ъ∙ГЪ,чg9okZg9oog9ocs°чkZkZokZg9s°s°os°cs°kZg9чВs°og9os°ЪВokZkZw╫kZчw╫ckZcчЧkZog9s°g9kZчЧog9w╫okZcog9okZчookZokZs°ДЪ█ГЪkZg9g9og9Вs°ЩkZ"w╫kZw╫oog9s°s°ow╫g9s°og9w╫kZokZkZg9s°Ъs°kZg9okZg9чs°g9cos°oШkZ g9Ъg9oog9чs°og9w╫ЧkZw╫ow╫g9kZw╫oчЕЪ│ЪMГЪ"чw╫os°oos°g9s°okZчw╫kZw╫s°s°kZos°w╫g9s°kZw╫kZs°cokZs°okZos°╬ЪMГЪ"w╫oos°kZos°ookZs°s°okZkZow╫g9kZow╫kZoow╫g9ocog9w╫okZokZ╬Ъ│Ъ├АЪчos°w╫чs°чos°ow╫s°oog9s°s°kZs°g9kZчs°kZs°ooЧw╫ ow╫g9kZos°kZчos°g9Чoчw╫os°og9Чo чkZw╫oos°s°kZow╫Ъg9Чs°ЕЪ▀ЮЪ w╫w╫ow╫kZw╫cs°kZw╫kZg9Чo3kZcs°g9g9w╫kZkZw╫kZs°kZЪs°oocg9kZog9чkZg9g9s°ckZw╫oos°s°g9og9Вs°g9s°w╫g9w╫kZkZokZчR■s°os°ЕЪ│Ъ∙ГЪ w╫ow╫w╫kZw╫w╫s°w╫w╫чkZЧw╫ow╫s°s°Ъg9w╫s°чs°Чw╫kZw╫os°s°w╫g9чoog9s°w╫чow╫kZw╫os°s°g9чw╫чw╫os°oЧs° oos°чow╫oЪow╫kZЪw╫oЕЪ∙ГЪw╫g9Zжw╫g9os°ВokZkZcZжw╫okZcs°cw╫Чg9ЪcЩg9s°s°g9kZcNsЧs°$Вos°kZg9okZcs°s°kZg9s°kZw╫og9og9w╫g9g9kZg9g9cw╫g9kZkZcg9g9w╫g9g9w╫ФЪ│Ъ▒ФЪAs°w╫ooЪs°w╫g9kZkZs°s°w╫os°w╫s°kZЪw╫Ъow╫os°os°w╫w╫Ъg9s°oЪkZos°w╫kZчkZos°чow╫s°oЪs°oчs°w╫kZччos°s°Ъw╫okZw╫чЧs°kZБЪ▐ГЪw╫g9ocg9чg9ЧkZg9V╣s°cow╫cg9g9чcчkZkZcs°Вg9os°чcog9w╫kZЩg9чccs°okZs°ckZs°kZg9w╫g9w╫g9og9g9ccw╫g9s°kZkZw╫kZs°ckZБЪ│Ъ├АЪs°w╫ow╫cw╫чЪow╫kZos°s°чw╫w╫g9oЧw╫Щs°(чkZs°os°w╫kZЪВччw╫okZkZs°чkZw╫okZЪw╫s°os°okZЪs°oЪs°чkZw╫s°w╫g9чoДЪ▐АЪCos°ckZckZcчg9g9Вg9cckZocg9R■ocg9og9cg9w╫ВZжw╫kZВcчZжcw╫g9s°Zжccs°cg9V╣g9w╫g9Вg9oZжВs°g9cw╫Вs°s°ВВZжВs°ckZЕЪ│Ъ∙ГЪw╫s°s°чЪkZw╫w╫Ъow╫s°oчcw╫w╫s°w╫s°oчw╫w╫чw╫s°чЧo(s°чЪw╫w╫чkZчos°чЪow╫os°s°ockZs°w╫s°s°Ъs°чkZw╫s°Ъs°ow╫og9w╫kZow╫s°ЦЪ▐ГЪs°cZжg9kZЧc'w╫ZжВZжkZw╫g9kZs°V╣g9cg9Ъcg9occocВcckZs°cg9og9kZВccw╫Zжcs°g9oЧc g9oZжkZw╫Вw╫oВkZw╫g9ckZЩcog9g9ЦЪ│Ъ∙ГЪчw╫kZkZw╫kZw╫oчw╫g9oЪkZs°ow╫s°os°w╫чЧs°Ъcw╫kZg9s°w╫kZЧw╫$ooччokZw╫ow╫s°s°kZow╫w╫g9чs°okZoчw╫чs°cs°s°ЪЪs°s°okZw╫s°чДЪ▐ГЪw╫kZcg9s°Чg9 w╫kZcg9чcВckZccZжkZЧg9cЪokZcВcВg9g9s°g9cckZs°Zжcg9ccg9kZckZg9s°g9g9Zжog9cg9kZg9kZcckZow╫kZЭcoДЪ│Ъ∙ФЪw╫kZow╫w╫s°ow╫ЪчoЪЪow╫s°s°kZw╫Ъoчw╫чw╫чs°oчЪчs°w╫w╫ччs°w╫s°s°чЪos°w╫чw╫oЪччw╫чw╫s°чw╫oow╫ЪkZs°oчЧw╫os°чs°ДЪ∙ГЪ$w╫ВcВkZВog9g9w╫g9coЪokZooV╣kZw╫g9ВчcckZkZВg9s°kZZжccos°Чcg9g9чcZжg9kZg9Вw╫Чos°oZжoocg9kZcZжoockZkZcВs°ВoДЪ│ЪeГЪчЪw╫s°ччcЧчw╫s°w╫w╫s°w╫чs°s°w╫w╫Ъos°w╫Ччs°w╫w╫чkZw╫чЧw╫ow╫oчs°Чw╫Ъw╫s°ЪчнЪmГЪ2s°kZkZckZЪВcчВg9ccg9s°g9s°ccg9cЪВkZcw╫okZZжkZg9w╫ccчckZoВs°Zжs°kZZжg9kZw╫ockZkZнЪ│Ъ┤АЪ9w╫oччow╫чЪoчЪs°ow╫чow╫s°чs°s°ччЪw╫w╫ЪЪw╫w╫Ъчw╫чw╫w╫чs°Ъow╫ччw╫Ъчs°Ъoчs°w╫s°w╫чЪw╫чЧЪw╫ччw╫БЪ┐АЪs°kZcckZZжВkZcВчkZccs°ccВg9cs°ВocВckZkZZжcog9ЧcВZжkZЪЪЧg9og9s°ckZocg9ЧВ cocckZkZw╫ВВos°БЪ│Ъ ЕЪччoЪГЪs°kZco÷Ъ│ЪЮЪw╫Ъow╫ччw╫ЪЪЧчЪчow╫чЪчs°Ъчw╫чw╫ЪoчЪw╫Чч s°ЪЪw╫Ъчow╫чЪччЪЩч s°s°w╫Ъчw╫oЪoчw╫s°w╫АЪ┘АЪw╫ВZжV╣g9V╣Zжw╫g9ocZжcs°ВВV╣ВkZV╣kZcNsV╣ZжВЪZжZжg9cZжg9ZжR■ZжoZжoЪw╫cВoV╣cocВg9cВV╣ZжkZВg9ВoZжВZжчЮЪ!пЪчЩЪчУЪw╫ЫЪw╫ЧЪчрЪАЪчs°w╫чoЪч╗ЪЮЪokZZжV╣ч╖Ъ│ЪiАЪs°oчЪoчw╫чs°ЪччЪw╫Ъччw╫oЪw╫ччs°w╫w╫чw╫ЪЩчЪЩчs°чЪw╫ччs°чЪчow╫ччs°жЪoАЪs°oZжw╫cВcZжZжoВg9oR■чNsВoВВNsЧВoВZжZжoZжokZckZВoВs°ВR■ЪZжВg9kZZжg9oZжg9ZжZжkZжЪтЪч╞ЪАЪw╫w╫ччw╫Ччw╫Ъчs°w╫чЪs°чЧЪчs°ЪчЪчw╫w╫Ъчw╫s°ЪЪчЪЪs°Ъw╫ЪЪw╫ЪkZs°чЪЧчw╫ЪЭчw╫os°ЪЪчАЪ▒АЪDg9ВcZжZжВZжZжoV╣okZZжV╣ВkZg9oВВg9V╣V╣og9ВZжV╣w╫cZжВs°kZZжg9V╣ZжkZoВZжcчR■Zжcog9ВNscZжZжВcg9Ъog9ZжkZs°ZжcokZВoФЪзЪw╫ЬЪчжЪчЧЪчЦЪ&ДЪ чЪчЪчЪччЪs°w╫Ъs°ЪЧw╫╞Ъ-ГЪs°coV╣kZR■ocoВZжs°ZжZжg9cВV╣ч╝ЪДЪч÷ЪOАЪччs°ЪЪw╫ВЪчЭЪчЪЪчЪчЭЪчЩЪ чЪw╫w╫чЪчЪчЪчЧЪчжЪwЮЪ7kZZжg9s°V╣Вw╫g9cZжog9V╣cV╣os°kZs°V╣V╣oВV╣ВoZжcZжw╫NsЪV╣Zжg9kZNsВcw╫ЪcZжV╣cV╣cV╣чcZжV╣ZжВV╣cзЪ│Ъ;АЪw╫ччЫЪчЪw╫w╫ЭЪччШЪчЭЪs°ЪЪчЪЪw╫w╫кЪYАЪ(kZZжZжocV╣ZжkZV╣V╣ВkZЪkZg9ВZжs°cZжZжВkZkZВoV╣g9ZжВZжV╣kZЪNscoZжВZжw╫йЪцЪЧчбЪАЪчw╫чЭЪччШЪчw╫ЁЪ'ЮЪg9R■ВV╣oВV╣R■Zжg9g9V╣ВV╣R■s°╡ЪвЪч╛Ъ'АЪчw╫чЭЪчЧЪчЧЪw╫чЩЪw╫╦Ъ/ЮЪcR■ZжЧV╣og9ZжV╣ВkZZжNsЪV╣JRZжV╣g9kZ╥ЪьЪч╚ЪOчЪчЭЪчЫЪчЩЪчЪчЧЪчЩЪччЧЪчЧЪчs°ЪЪs°ЩЪччШЪччЪАЪ s°V╣V╣NsВNsR■s°cZжV╣ЧВZжg9ZжoЧV╣cNsNsчZжR■kZcV╣ccNsR■V╣Nss°V╣cBV╣ВЪЪZжZжR■R■cЧЪg9ЪJRoZжR■ВoччЪсЪчГЪчШЪчрЪ7ЮЪчЭЪччЩЪчЫЪчЧЪчЫЪчШЪччЭЪчсЪgЮЪ/cZжZжV╣og9ЪВR■g9V╣R■R■kZkZg9NsoNsV╣cR■R■Zжg9cВR■V╣ВcV╣R■s°R■R■g9V╣cw╫ZжV╣kZR■V╣g9w╫w╫рЪ'щЪчРЪчЧЪччТЪчЩЪw╫ЪчпЪчЪчЖЪs°УЪчч©Ъ?АЪs°V╣V╣NsВJRV╣s°NsZжR■cNsg9ЪЪВNskZg9Вg9V╣oВЧV╣c╬ЪгЪч╪ЪАЪчЪЪчШЪч╛Ъ█АЪBcZжV╣kZg9ocg9ckZZжV╣V╣cV╣g9cВckZccV╣kZВkZkZV╣ZжV╣s°V╣s°cZжВВcВчВV╣ВccZжВV╣ВЪZжs°V╣s°ВV╣s°ВV╣g9ВZжcoV╣cg9ДЪшЪчБЪчхЪ│Ъ7ГЪs°ZжZжg9ZжВV╣ZжZжkZR■ВV╣ckZВV╣ZжВkZcZжg9V╣ЁЪЕЪs°РЪs°╝ЪсЪчМЪчеЪ▐АЪCчg9kZВocw╫ckZZжg9cZжw╫kZcoВcoВg9ВokZВZжV╣kZkZcZжg9ВckZV╣kZV╣kZckZR■ccs°g9V╣V╣okZcВkZcВВcs°og9cZжV╣w╫cВg9ЕЪgчЪччЪччЪЧчw╫чЪчЪчw╫чw╫oчЪччw╫ЫчЪw╫Шчw╫ЧЪчw╫ЪЧчЪЧчЧЪччw╫w╫ЪЧчЕЪ#гЪчЪчЗЪчЗЪчЪЪчЪw╫сЪ▒ГЪAs°g9Вs°g9g9V╣s°ZжВZжkZЪВkZR■s°V╣ВokZoВВg9cw╫g9cВВcV╣s°ccokZВВs°cZжkZcZжg9Ъs°cВg9oV╣g9Ъs°ВZжZжВg9ZжВV╣ЪШВkZДЪ┼ГЪчЪЧчЪw╫Ъw╫ЧчЪччw╫Ъчw╫ЪЪЧчw╫чЪЪчw╫ЧчЪччw╫Ъчw╫ЪччЪs°w╫чЪЪЧчЪw╫w╫ЪЧч w╫чw╫ччw╫Ъччw╫чЧw╫ДЪ│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ│Ъ│ЪЪTNAM5A2D64E26ACB96CA47243CA167459CCPRT1ш#?xml version"1.0" encoding"UTF-8?  
!DOCTYPE plist PUBLIC "-//Apple Computer//DTD PLIST 1.0//EN" " version"1.0"  
dict keycom.apple.print.DocumentTicket.PMSpoolFormat/key dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.creator/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.itemArray/key array dict keycom.apple.print.DocumentTicket.PMSpoolFormat/key stringapplication/pdf/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.client/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.modDate/key date2007-03-01T03:17:29Z/date keycom.apple.print.ticket.stateFlag/key integer0/integer /dict /array /dict keycom.apple.print.PrintSettings.PMColorMatchingMode/key dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.creator/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.itemArray/key array dict keycom.apple.print.PrintSettings.PMColorMatchingMode/key integer0/integer keycom.apple.print.ticket.client/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.modDate/key date2007-03-01T03:17:29Z/date keycom.apple.print.ticket.stateFlag/key integer0/integer /dict /array /dict keycom.apple.print.PrintSettings.PMColorSyncProfileID/key dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.creator/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.itemArray/key array dict keycom.apple.print.PrintSettings.PMColorSyncProfileID/key integer1/integer keycom.apple.print.ticket.client/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.modDate/key date2007-03-01T03:17:29Z/date keycom.apple.print.ticket.stateFlag/key integer0/integer /dict /array /dict keycom.apple.print.PrintSettings.PMCopies/key dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.creator/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.itemArray/key array dict keycom.apple.print.PrintSettings.PMCopies/key integer1/integer keycom.apple.print.ticket.client/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.modDate/key date2007-03-01T03:17:29Z/date keycom.apple.print.ticket.stateFlag/key integer0/integer /dict /array /dict keycom.apple.print.PrintSettings.PMCopyCollate/key dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.creator/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.itemArray/key array dict keycom.apple.print.PrintSettings.PMCopyCollate/key true/  
keycom.apple.print.ticket.client/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.modDate/key date2007-03-01T03:17:29Z/date keycom.apple.print.ticket.stateFlag/key integer0/integer /dict /array /dict keycom.apple.print.PrintSettings.PMFirstPage/key dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.creator/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.itemArray/key array dict keycom.apple.print.PrintSettings.PMFirstPage/key integer1/integer keycom.apple.print.ticket.client/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.modDate/key date2007-03-01T03:17:29Z/date keycom.apple.print.ticket.stateFlag/key integer0/integer /dict /array /dict keycom.apple.print.PrintSettings.PMLastPage/key dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.creator/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.itemArray/key array dict keycom.apple.print.PrintSettings.PMLastPage/key integer2147483647/integer keycom.apple.print.ticket.client/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.modDate/key date2007-03-01T03:17:29Z/date keycom.apple.print.ticket.stateFlag/key integer0/integer /dict /array /dict keycom.apple.print.PrintSettings.PMPageRange/key dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.creator/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.itemArray/key array dict keycom.apple.print.PrintSettings.PMPageRange/key array integer1/integer integer2147483647/integer /array keycom.apple.print.ticket.client/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.modDate/key date2007-03-01T03:17:29Z/date keycom.apple.print.ticket.stateFlag/key integer0/integer /dict /array /dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.APIVersion/key string00.20/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.privateLock/key false/  
keycom.apple.print.ticket.type/key stringcom.apple.print.PrintSettingsTicket/string /dict /plist ╟?xml version"1.0" encoding"UTF-8?  
!DOCTYPE plist PUBLIC "-//Apple Computer//DTD PLIST 1.0//EN" " version"1.0"  
dict keycom.apple.print.PageFormat.PMHorizontalRes/key dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.creator/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.itemArray/key array dict keycom.apple.print.PageFormat.PMHorizontalRes/key real72/real keycom.apple.print.ticket.client/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.modDate/key date2007-03-01T03:17:29Z/date keycom.apple.print.ticket.stateFlag/key integer0/integer /dict /array /dict keycom.apple.print.PageFormat.PMOrientation/key dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.creator/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.itemArray/key array dict keycom.apple.print.PageFormat.PMOrientation/key integer1/integer keycom.apple.print.ticket.client/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.modDate/key date2007-03-01T03:17:29Z/date keycom.apple.print.ticket.stateFlag/key integer0/integer /dict /array /dict keycom.apple.print.PageFormat.PMScaling/key dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.creator/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.itemArray/key array dict keycom.apple.print.PageFormat.PMScaling/key real1/real keycom.apple.print.ticket.client/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.modDate/key date2007-03-01T03:17:29Z/date keycom.apple.print.ticket.stateFlag/key integer0/integer /dict /array /dict keycom.apple.print.PageFormat.PMVerticalRes/key dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.creator/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.itemArray/key array dict keycom.apple.print.PageFormat.PMVerticalRes/key real72/real keycom.apple.print.ticket.client/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.modDate/key date2007-03-01T03:17:29Z/date keycom.apple.print.ticket.stateFlag/key integer0/integer /dict /array /dict keycom.apple.print.PageFormat.PMVerticalScaling/key dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.creator/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.itemArray/key array dict keycom.apple.print.PageFormat.PMVerticalScaling/key real1/real keycom.apple.print.ticket.client/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.modDate/key date2007-03-01T03:17:29Z/date keycom.apple.print.ticket.stateFlag/key integer0/integer /dict /array /dict keycom.apple.print.subTicket.paperinfoticket/key dict keycom.apple.print.PageFormat.PMAdjustedPageRect/key dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.creator/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.itemArray/key array dict keycom.apple.print.PageFormat.PMAdjustedPageRect/key array real0.0/real real0.0/real real734/real real576/real /array keycom.apple.print.ticket.client/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.modDate/key date2007-03-01T03:17:29Z/date keycom.apple.print.ticket.stateFlag/key integer0/integer /dict /array /dict keycom.apple.print.PageFormat.PMAdjustedPaperRect/key dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.creator/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.itemArray/key array dict keycom.apple.print.PageFormat.PMAdjustedPaperRect/key array real-18/real real-18/real real774/real real594/real /array keycom.apple.print.ticket.client/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.modDate/key date2007-03-01T03:17:29Z/date keycom.apple.print.ticket.stateFlag/key integer0/integer /dict /array /dict keycom.apple.print.PaperInfo.PMPaperName/key dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.creator/key stringcom.apple.print.pm.PostScript/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.itemArray/key array dict keycom.apple.print.PaperInfo.PMPaperName/key stringna-letter/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.client/key stringcom.apple.print.pm.PostScript/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.modDate/key date2003-07-01T17:49:36Z/date keycom.apple.print.ticket.stateFlag/key integer1/integer /dict /array /dict keycom.apple.print.PaperInfo.PMUnadjustedPageRect/key dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.creator/key stringcom.apple.print.pm.PostScript/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.itemArray/key array dict keycom.apple.print.PaperInfo.PMUnadjustedPageRect/key array real0.0/real real0.0/real real734/real real576/real /array keycom.apple.print.ticket.client/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.modDate/key date2007-03-01T03:17:29Z/date keycom.apple.print.ticket.stateFlag/key integer0/integer /dict /array /dict keycom.apple.print.PaperInfo.PMUnadjustedPaperRect/key dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.creator/key stringcom.apple.print.pm.PostScript/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.itemArray/key array dict keycom.apple.print.PaperInfo.PMUnadjustedPaperRect/key array real-18/real real-18/real real774/real real594/real /array keycom.apple.print.ticket.client/key stringcom.apple.printingmanager/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.modDate/key date2007-03-01T03:17:29Z/date keycom.apple.print.ticket.stateFlag/key integer0/integer /dict /array /dict keycom.apple.print.PaperInfo.ppd.PMPaperName/key dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.creator/key stringcom.apple.print.pm.PostScript/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.itemArray/key array dict keycom.apple.print.PaperInfo.ppd.PMPaperName/key stringUS Letter/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.client/key stringcom.apple.print.pm.PostScript/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.modDate/key date2003-07-01T17:49:36Z/date keycom.apple.print.ticket.stateFlag/key integer1/integer /dict /array /dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.APIVersion/key string00.20/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.privateLock/key false/  
keycom.apple.print.ticket.type/key stringcom.apple.print.PaperInfoTicket/string /dict keycom.apple.print.ticket.APIVersion/key string00.20/string keycom.apple.print.ticket.privateLock/key false/  
keycom.apple.print.ticket.type/key stringcom.apple.print.PageFormatTicket/string /dict /plist ETBLhDSUMCpHDNIC░STYLCMCRON oBlNNMARKN(WMBTNNSNAPNZTNAMjеCPRTjЛETBL°оЪЧЩЭШЗЫЬПЯРС█u╖▀


	8. Trials

Chpt.8

Trials

Kirika lowered her gun. "You're . . . that woman who was with Wessex on the first night we met."

Both Mireille and the woman looked at Kirika as though she lost her mind. Keeping her gun aimed at the woman, Mireille denied, "There wasn't a woman at all--"

"You have sharp eyes, just as they say, Noir," congratulated the Soldat. Her dark eyes slid into contact with Riki and Audriane, whose aims staggered due to their trembling probably from exhaustion or anxiety. "As for these candidates, you might want to train them harder. Riki could have gotten herself killed, hence your failure to raise the perfect Noir, resulting in your death and replacing you with a new Noir--"

"HOLD IT." Mireille cocked her gun. "You just added a bonus. You mean Wessex will kill Kirika and I if we had allowed the twerps to die?"

Shirihime cocked her head like a cool, composed teenager, beady eyes challenging Mireille's. "Maybe. That is, if you don't succeed training them, let alone letting them die. It's simple. If you can't protect them, then that proves you're not worthy to remain Noir. And their deaths mark they're not worthy to be the next generation as well. So train them hard, Noir--"

"I'M NOT HER FRIKKIN' BABY-SITTER!" roared Mireille, shooting at Shirihime. The Soldat only evaded, her skimpy black skirt benefitting in her swift mobility.

"Not very easy-going, arenуt ya?" said Riki, placing a hand on her hip. She drew back her gun, then lowered it. With closed, relaxed eyes and an immature grin, she pointed at herself. "Well, then, I'm gonna have to prove my worth. Throw anything at me, and I'll show I can be better than a simple Noir!"

"Now you're saying you want to be Noir?" asked Audriane, confused. Riki corrected her. "No. I want to prove that anyone can be better than Noir."

"You're weird."

Shirihime paced like a hungry, teasing lioness on its prey, as her eyes locked with Riki. "Noir is a shadow, a harbinger of death. You really think you can challenge such malevolent power, Riki, yet alone surpass its prowess? You're quite the audacious type. No wonder you were selected . . ."

Recognizing Shirihimeуs pacing foot steps, Riki realized Shirihime was preparing for a fight. Stancing herself into a firm, steady, balanced battle pose Riki aimed her gun at Shirihime. "Just watch me be better than Noir . . ."

"That says it all: You're an idiot," stated Mireille.  
Ignoring Mireille's comment, Riki joined Shirihime in their daring pace-around-in-a-circle. Riki kept her aim on Shirihime, who just walked, crisscrossing her balanced steps once in a while, representing her ability to move swiftly with accurate balance.

Shirihime said in a quiet, focused tone, "If you were able to to pass the previous trial, then I'm sure you'll do fine in this one . . ."

"Trial?" queried Riki, halting in her foot steps. "You mean . . . fighting off those men was the first task that Wessex assigned us?"

Mireille and Kirika looked at her, while Mireille muttered, "No duh. You didn't know? Everything that happens around the Etxarren are only tests. You should have figured that out by now. Recall that the other Soldats don't know our location. Hopefully."

Howling in anger, Riki fired at Shirihime, shouting, "You were _testing_ me?"

Shirihime flipped backwards gracefully, avoiding the awkward bullets raining after her. Standing there, she taunted Riki, fueling the girl's anger as she said, "Your poor accuracy rate states otherwise in contrary to your words . . ."

Before Riki could fire again, Shirihime already strode in toward the freshman, posing nose-to-nose with Riki, who gasped at her sudden speed. In reaction, Riki stuck her gun to Shirihimeуs stomach, but the woman only twirled around Riki to dodge, while grabbing Riki's armed hand at the same time. She used Riki's hand, who fired in panic, at some forsaken chickens. All were shot down like geese on a hunt.

"There goes our morning eggs," growled Mireille, folding her arms and exhaling in silent frustration.  
Riki, terrified that Shirihime was able to use her own arm to shoot whatever she pleased, gasped; her eyes trembled while her heart jerked in horror. She tried fighting against Shirihime's grip, but the woman just held her.  
Shirihime rested her chin on the teenager's shoulder, whispering, "Learn to use your enemy's raging momentum against them; harness their power against their comrades . . ."

Releasing Riki, Shirihime stepped back. At that same instance Riki whirled around to shoot at Shirihime, but the woman cooly dodged, sliding side to side, her calm expression only mocking Rikiуs poor agility. Riki attempted to fire at every moving glance of the woman's short dark hair. Next, she charged swiftly and threw punches or kicks. Shirihime only backflipped.

When she landed, she shouted instructions: "Bend backwards, jump, tuck, roll, relax, balance your landing; flip and handsprint to avoid damage. Most of all . . ."

"SHUT UP!" bellowed Riki, firing blindly, magazines almost wasted.  
A bullet grazed Rikiуs neck, almost scarring her with its speedy bite. It zipped and cut off strands of loose hair. Riki froze, realizing how heedlessly clumsy she was at the brink of death. Just as she turned petrified, eyes widened, Shirihime dashed in for the finishing touch. "Most of all . . ." She karate-chopped at Rikiуs collar with ease, sending her collapsing forward--but before she even landed, Shirihime kneed her in the stomach gently, pushed her in the back at the same time, let out her foot, and tripped Riki. Riki fell flat on her back with her own gun aimed down at her, eclipsing her morning sun.

". . . Never EVER let the enemy anywhere near your body . . ." murmured Shirihime, keeping her aim on Riki steady. She smiled almost warmly, yet in a creepy way. рAfter all, you will be Noir, and Noir doesn't--"

_Bang_.

A bullet stung into Shirihimeуs left arm, thrusting her backwards with its quick force. Grunting in pain, she landed with a thud, then weakly struggled to sit up. She clutched her bleeding arm, while gritting her teeth at the pain and anger as she flashed her beady eyes at the direction whence the shot came from.

Kirika's gun steamed; then it faded. Reloading it, the Japanese raised the gun parallel to her face, eyes closed. When she opened them, a hard blaze spoke to Shirihime, who glared in disbelief.

"You . . . _shot_ me!" grunted Shirihime.  
"Good job, you've recognized pain," murmured Mireille, looking away, but grinning slyly in gratitude for Kirikaуs cocky intervene.

Riki, who finally found her feet, stood up and grinned. "OWNED."

Audriane snapped her head toward Riki.. "Look who's talking."

"Show-off," muttered Riki.

"You know you like her," said Audriane with a grin.

As Shirihime struggled to her feet, still clutching her arm, glaring at Kirika, Kirika murmured, "If I had shot the veins that led to your heart, you would have bled to death. Now, go and patch yourself up. Guaranteed weуll nurse the Saplings with stronger roots and better water. By the time you return personally, Riki will greet you with a bullet."

_"Burrrr-nnnnn,"_ sneered Riki, tickling the air with two wiggly fingers as though she was teasing the trigger of a gun ("Riki, shut up!" snapped Audriane).  
Shirihime stared at her silently. "Next time we meet, I will kindly welcome your bullet as you to mine . . ."

Turning, the suited Soldat walked away tilted to the side as she held her bleeding arm. Quietly from the shadows of nearby trees, two more Soldats popped out and escorted her over a hillcrest from Noir's sight. Staring after her, Mireille glared, then announced, "We won't be seeing her in a while. During the meantime, shall we begin?"

"Yipee," said Riki with a flat expression.

"Hey."

Riki turned around--a swimming suit slapped her in the face, drowning her face from sight. When she flung it off and stared at it, she raised an eye brow and looked up. Displaying the blue swimming top and its matching bikini, she glared at Mireille.  
"And you want me to do WHAT with this?" she asked.  
When Mireille threw Audriane her own white-and-black swimming suit, Audriane asked, "Where are we swimming?"

"In the pond--" replied Mireille, but was cut off by an outrageous Riki.  
"Didn't you just say the horse tinkled in there!" Riki pointed at the pond next to them.  
Raising her head and sniffing the rotten atmosphere, Audriane complained, "And what about the dead men? We can't leave them hanging around."

Mireille, who stripped off her clothes as well with a red swimming suit underneath, reported, "Kirika and some Soldats are walking around burning their bodies."

"That is just a mental disturbance to my youthful, educated brain," said Riki.  
"You have a brain?" murmured Audriane, but Riki snapped her attention to her to silence her best friend.  
"Anyway," said Mireille, grabbing the teenager'у attention. "Kirika just made a stupid bet with that Soldat. We have to get your training started. Right here, we'll practice aerial stunts into the water, just for starters. When you gain more flexibility and when it appears as though itуs getting easier, we'll practice more on ground, then off the roof onto the ground. Ya know, the usual stuff."

Riki groaned. "I suck at aerial stuff."

"As long as you don't do a belly-flop, I think you'll be fine," stated Mireille. She edged closer to the edge of the pond, looking down a feet into the rippling water. Underneath the rolling layers of tranquility, small fish flashed and splashed. "The water looks refreshening . . ."

"Yeah, don't forget the lovely fact that a horse just went doo-doo in it," muttered Riki.

"Forget the horse. This is nature weуre dealing with, so blend with it," advised Audriane in a confusing, queer way. Riki looked at her. Audriane matter-of-factly stated, "If you're going to live in nature, might as well harness its natural attributes for stealth and natural ambushes. Especially if we get attacked again . . ."

"Sure, Yoga."

There was an irritating silence as they listened to the swooning of the gentle, hot breeze of a European afternoon. Above, the sun splintered through the dense tree tops, baking what it could with its golden touch. Fingers of light illuminated through gaps in trees and shook in the pockets of lit water. Gold even penetrated some holes peeling away on some walls of the Etxarren, which Audriane couldn't help but admire.

"The Etxarren, it looks so enchanting," she whispered. In love with Audriane's tenderness and appreciation for nature, Riki joined her and looked over her shoulders at the Etxarren behind them. It was like a stone jewel cloaked within the still currents of ancient time, isolating the outside, developing world. Capping it with a luxurious, old look was another mist of light spraying and outlining its wrinkled, crumbled state.

When the teenagers turned around, they watched as Mireille hesitated to jump in the water. Standing there not knowing what to do, Riki's eyes couldn't help but leech to the rolling motion of the detailed muscles gliding along Mireille's chiseled back. Her shoulder blades bulged and pouted at Riki as she raised an arm to smooth out her tangled hair in the breath of the hot air. Riki had to admit for someone in her mid-thirties, she still stole the image of a flawless, strong super model in mid twenties.

But it wasn't her perfect body Riki found amusing: the fact that someone as strong and hot-tempered like Mireille made sense why she was chosen for Noir. Not only because of her strong, physical ability to endure battles, but because of her strong personality Mireille was chosen. But what about Kirika? How did Kirika relate to her relationship in Noir with Mireille? Sure, Riki's seen that Kirika had skill--more skill than Mireille or other Knights combined . . . but something they were hiding from Riki and Audriane explained their reasons for becoming Noir.

But, what was Noir?

"Have you ever thought of being a super model?" blurted Riki. "For someone old, you look like a teenager--"

Mireille's head flipped around after realizing Riki had been secretly gazing. Heated by her raging blood, Mireille glared at Riki, and shouted, "You perverted minded little girl--"

"GAH!" Riki was shoved into the greedy, cold lips of the water. Replacing the spot where she had been first seen standing, stood a calm Kirika with relaxed, closed eyes.  
"Thank you, Kirika," muttered Mireille, folding her arms and looking away as Riki splashed to the surface. _How did this perverted dweeb become Noir?_

"I was complimenting you, you hot-tempered chick!" roared the teenager, slapping the surface with flailing arms.

Kirika's face changed as she saw Riki splashing there. Her eyes widened, as she asked, "Can you swim?"

"OF COURSE I CAN," yelled Riki, spurting out water like a memorial fountain, "'I'm just spazing here, thatуs all! Don't mind me!"

Audriane roared a series of taunting, fond giggles. Mireille only huffed with a raised, pouty nose in the air, looking away from Riki. Kirika sighed with relief, glad she hadn't drowned anyone, and dove in perfectly as if she'd been in the Olympics. She paddled the water with strong legs as she joined Riki, who hid half her steaming face in the water, burping bubbles that bucked in the broken surface.

"That was the stupidest stunt," muttered Mireille flatly. "Do it again."

"WHAT? C'mon, take a joke! You're so shallow--SHALLLLOWWWWW!" yelled Riki. As she clambered up the muddy, foot-lengthed side of the pond she stormed toward Mireille and pointed. "I want to see YOU do a perfect stunt, blondie."

Maintaining her ground in this heated aura, Mireille folded her arms and declared, "Frankly, this training session isn't run by me. Unfortunately, I cannot jump and flip and waltz as well as Kirika. For this hour, she's going to train you and Audriane to flip and handsprint while shooting at the same time . . ."

"Better her than you," growled Riki, turning around and awaiting Kirika's instructions.  
Mireille shed a fake smile, as she cocked her head and said, "Why, don't be silly, twerp, I'll be training you in the following hours when Kirika's time's up."

Audriane aimed her dim, ember eyes at Mireille with a curious tone dabbed in them. "What are you going to do during these two hours?"

"I can't believe we're seriously doing this for two hours . . ." grumbled Riki, closing her eyes as if meditating off her anger.  
"I'll just sit and bask here," said Mireille with a relieved sigh. She retrieved a towel and laid it out in the grass. "Meanwhile, I'll analyze to see what's wrong with you during the session."

"You SERIOUS?" roared Riki, but her temper was broken off by Kirika's birdlike, tempting tone:  
"Show me what you can do so far," asked Kirika.  
"Like what?" returned Riki, glad she could switch her ttention onto a calmer person. "All I can do is twist, somersault once, and dive. That's about it."

"We'll change that," informed Kirika with a definite smile that reassured Riki that this session wouldn't be so bad. In that smile, Riki could understand where Mireille's fondness grew on Kirika. "Now . . . the two of you show me your somersaults to the best of your abilities."

Author's Note: Sorry that these chapters are short. I know I get frustrated whenever there's so many blooming chapters that hold little progress in each one. However, the focus of each chapter sometimes will continue in the next chapter's length. You're probably wondering why progress is going so slow. I figured training Noir must have taken forever up to the point where we actually see them in realistic action--so I tried to make the training as realistic and logical as I could. You'll be plunging deeper into their training, along with the relationships.


	9. The Thorns of a Rose

Chpt.9

The Thorns of a Rose

"Again," repeated Kirika for the umpteenth time.  
Riki and Audriane struggled up the muddy shores of the pond once more, and positioned themselves a feet from the lip of the pond. When Kirika signaled an ok, they raced each other, crouched, sprung, leaped, tucked, relaxed, and loosened up as they dove headfirst into the yawning water. As they surfaced, smearing water from their faces, Kirika looked at Mireille, who tilted her sunglasses down to peer back.  
"Well?" began Riki with an impatient determination glowering in her eyes.  
Kirika smiled calmly. "You're getting better. However, it seems you haven't strained your flexibility to the limit it can reach, yet. Once we cover that, you'll be able to perfect double, or maybe even triple flips a bit quicker and easier. Afterwards, we'll move on to the handsprints and roof jumping."

Shivering from the icy water, Audriane pointed out, "Why start with fancy, advanced tricks when we should focus on the basics of hand-to-hand combat, or distant firing? Isn't that something we should get down first?"

"That'll be my job," proclaimed Mireille. "Though Kirika's more advanced in that than me, we agreed to split up training sessions so one could get a break. Kirika." Mireille looked at Kirika, who waded out of the water like a merging goddess. "How 'bout you make some snacks for us? We'll move on to target practice and return to stunts tomorrow."

Nodding in acceptance, Kirika grabbed a towel and smothered her head with its dryness, walking away into the battered up Etxarren, swatting away clouds of mosquitoes and other pesky bugs. As the day grew more dim, the bugs attacked; Riki clawed at the air like a ridiculous cat, vexed, while Audriane hurried after Kirika to go retrieve their change of clothes. While Riki and Mireille were left alone, Mireille watched with entertainment as Riki tried squashing all flies in sight.

"I'm going to roast you, you little nagging--" began Riki when a gunshot went off. She yelped, as Mireille's bullet sliced a gap out of the cloud of mosquitoes engulfing Riki. Riki stared back at the French, suddenly fascinated. Mireille saw her look and looked away.  
"With that many mosquitoes, you could have killed them, too," retorted Mireille.  
Their annoying, silenced tension was intervened by Audriane, who returned with Rikiуs change of clothes along with her own. Behind some smooth, gray rocks the girls changed individually. When they slid out dry and renewed, Mireille led them to the stone pond Riki and Audriane had discovered the day before. There, the Corsican positioned pyramids of empty cans. She settled the girls several feet from their targets, handed them guns, and told them to try shooting every can one by one off their stances. They managed a bit, but not enough to halt advancing enemies.

"First of all," started Mireille, standing next to Audriane. She grabbed Audrianeуs armed wrist and guided her aim as Audriane pulled the trigger multiple times. Afterwards, Mireille repeated again with Audriane, instructing, "Use one eye. You'd only have the sight of a drunk idiot."

Audriane fired. Her bullets kicked off a few cans. Riki went over to stack them up again, then retreated to allow Audriane's further mentoring. Mireille explained guiding tips to advance and ease Audriane's shooting sight. "You've probably heard this general advice, but aim down at their knees. Aim lower than you think."

The French teenager lowered her aim and fired. The retracting force of the gun slipped itself from Audriane's grasp, but her cans were hit. Seeing this flaw, Mireille picked it up, reloaded another round of magazines, and handed it back. "That's an error you can't afford, dropping your weapon due to its force once fired. You were doing good in the beginning, but then you relaxed, reducing your grip on the gun. Don't let that happen. It's not a game of life and death--you only have one chance. Now . . . keep it up. I'm going to train pea-brain separately."

"Pea-brain's real name is Riki," corrected the mumbling Japanese. As Mireille went to her, she asked, "What are we going to do with me? Something special?"

"No. While she practices her shooting ranges, I'm going to separately test your physical strength," explained Mireille.  
"Strength? But you've seen my abs, I'm fine--" Mireille reached out and easily shoved Riki to the ground. "Strong, but not stable enough," she told the girl as Riki got up with a glower. "If you can get knocked that easily, then you'll lose your ground and position of offense. Thus, you'd die."

"Enlightening," mumbled Riki, dusting off her vest. Sighing, she said, "So, what does that take?"

The Corsican just stared at Riki, shaking her head hopelessly at Riki's lack of determination. Then, she bent down, scooped up Riki by the legs, and held her as the Japanese strangled the air, kicking her feet, as she hung. р"LEMME DOWN!"

"Let me finish," ordered Mireille. Before Riki could further her complaints, Mireille commanded, "Support yourself. Handstand."

Listening, Riki firmly padded her palms against the dirty ground. Mireille released. For a moment, Riki was upside-down strongly, but several seconds later she lost balance and clumsily fell onto her rear. Mireille was holding her chin, pondering. "Just as I thought. Your cooperation with gravity is weak. No wonder why it took you a while to master a simple double somersault."

"The pond is only a feet below me," argued Riki. "I can't gather that much air."

"Yeah, but with better understanding of gravity and height you could have pulled off another somersault perfectly. Calculating your weakness _is_ your weakness."

Audriane, who had stopped firing to watch, looked over her shoulders at Mireille. "Do I keep continuing in fire?"

Mireille nodded. "Lemme handle Riki."

"OH MY GOD, c'mon--" argued Riki.  
"Shut up and go next to the wall," demanded Mireille, pointing at the flimsy post of a carpenter or blacksmithуs wooden workshop nailed in the backbone of the Etxarren.  
"What, am I on a time-out--"

"DO IT." Riki stood parallel to the wall. Mireille then commanded her to perform another handstand. Riki obeyed, and Mireille requested for Riki to use the wall as a support.  
"Isn't this cheating?" grunted Riki.  
"It'll help boost your stability in balance. Once you've mastered this technique, it'll benefit in three areas all at once: your balance, the ability to perform better stunts such as midair somersaults or handsprints, and it'll just buff you up. I'm going to keep you hanging there for about a half an hour, then you'll switch with Audriane, who will endure your exhaustion as well. I want to see how much energy and time you can endure. Itуs a good way to lengthen your patience, also."

Mireille turned and walked back to Audriane. Riki watched her upside-down as the older woman continued instructing Audriane. Groaning, she mumbled to herself, figuring this was a great way for Mireille to waste the energy out of her. Also, she was able to recognize her weakness in stamina and endurance during the process. As she tried to rip her focus off the tightening, aching muscles in her arms and abs she tried calculating what she was good and bad at versus Audriane:  
She knew she had better accuracy than Audriane in terms of firing arms. Also, she was quicker and more audacious than Audriane. However, her cockiness was worse; it benefitted Audriane, who thought things out a lot as though she was half philosophical and half mentally strong on the grounds of strategical tactics during battle. Already, Riki felt the screaming, biting, pulling pain in her strained muscles as she tried to keep herself up. Only five minutes have passed. This was pretty lame. The redness of her working blood brightened her skin, while sweat coated her, not to mention she was still under the trap of the scorching sun. And just looking at an upside-down world was already hard and dizzy enough. The world was already screwed to her.  
"C'mon, PROVE to that blonde you can beat her at her own game," grumbled Riki. "Imagine throttling her. Imagine ripping a strand of hair that she'd lose her mind. Steal her wallet. Steal her purse--steal her MAKE-UP! Yes! Perfect to keep my mind off this pain . . ." She grew flustered. "C'mon . . . cheesy note to self: You can do this . . ." Her arms trembled, muscles screaming once more. Suddenly, she felt as though weights were clogging her arms as she felt herself growing heavy. That wasn't good.

_Just when I thought shin splints were worse in soccer,_ she thought furiously. _DAMN that blonde. She's going to pay for forcing me into exerting energy! A waste of my time--HAH, what should I do when she comes back? Scorch her? Torture her hair? Draw on her face with her own lipstick--THROTTLE her, maybe? Heheheheh._

"How was greeting the buds?" asked Wessex.  
Shirihime stepped up nervously, holding her arm to shield it from Wessex. Wincing in silent pain, she gathered her nobility. With a high head she described in full detail, "The buds are blooming weakly, but with enough nursing in adequate water they'll grow. However, the roots of the first Sapling are unstable. She's a rose with a prickly attitude that often leads to her own demise . . . just like the Daughter of Corsica. I barely had time to nurse the Second Sapling for Noir." She stopped it there, not wanting to inform the head lord that she'd been taken easily by Noir.  
Sensing her tension, Wessex smiled. "It's all right, Shirihime. It's Noir. Does it hurt?" He looked at her arm.  
Loosening her tensed muscles, Shirihime sighed and answered, "Just a little."

"You see? Noir is shriveling. That is why the seeds need to be scattered. Since it wasn't a poisonous threat, Noir will soon fall by its own accordance."

"What do you mean?"

"If Noir keeps this up, they will be digging their own burial."

"What do we do, Sir Wessex? Allow them to press on with the training, or find new suitable candidates?"

"No. No. Don't forget, we're trying to figure out the meaning of Noir. We'll only find it through them. Their bond is the mark of the True Noir, a mark they'll pass down to the buds. Theyу're doing just as I had hoped. Now . . ." Wessex picked up his wine glass. "Another round, please."

"Heh, grand, my shirt's falling down," growled Riki. As much as she wanted to tuck it back up to its previous state, she knew she couldn't. She wasnуt strong enough on one hand, even when leaning against an unstable wall. Suddenly, a tickling sensation sent her falling flat on her face, as she jumped up and screamed, "GAH. Ants, ants, ants! Stupid crawlers--OUCH!" They bit the moment her threatening nails packed them inside her vest. A series of sensational, but painful, burning bites vibrated down her back. "OW, owowowowowowwoOWWWWWWW!"

"Awe, what a pity. And you almost made it."

Seeing a bulging shadow below her, Riki reared back her head and glanced up. Mireille's blue eyes poured down back at her, grinning, as she rested her chin on her hand. As Riki glared, Mireille leaped off the roof and landed easily next to her, dusting herself from the dirt on top of the Etxarren.  
"Wasn't that good enough if I almost neared the time limit?" yelled Riki, still trying to flick away the remaining ants crawling over her skin.  
Mireille's eyes hardened. "Not at all. You're going by my rules, so don't take my orders so lightly."

"I WAS ATTACKED BY ANTS!" bellowed Riki. She directly pointed a finger at Mireille's face. "YOU would have reacted so much worse than I would--" Riki skipped pathetically, mocking Mireille. "'OMG, ants are in my hair! HELP ME, HELP ME, they're in my panties, they're in my beautiful locks, THEY BURN! They're ruining my make-up!'"

Mireille was taken back by Riki's mockery. She glared. "I want you to do it again."

In fury, Riki's dirty hands curled into a fist and struck at Mireille. Mireille dodged and grabbed the hands, shackling Riki in her awkward position. Her eyes thinned at the struggling Riki. "We're not doing the hand-to-hand combats yet, so be patient." She pushed Riki to the ground, who stumbled forward and managed to counter the push with bucking legs like a horse. Folding her arms, Mireille watched, sighing. "Clumsy. I guess a half an hour's work of standing still wasn't long enough. Guess you're too whiny to accomplish such a simple task. Audriane, your turn." Audriane approached and did as Mireille told her, ending up in the same handstand posture against the rubble wall. While Mireille told her to hold that for a half an hour as well, she directed Riki back to the stone pool. But Riki refused.

"NO." Mireille blinked, looking at Riki. Riki dashed to Audrianeуs side and joined her in a competitive handstand. "I'm going to prove to you I have more patience than you give me credit for. How about it, Audriane, whaddya say to a nice round of who can last the longest?"

Riki grinned at Audriane next to her, who returned with a concurring smile of adventure as well.  
Stunned, Mireille watched. "After all that drained energy, you're going on? This isn't about your patience as much as I'd like for it to be, Riki. Like Audriane said, we need to move on to the basics of shooting."

Riki pointed out through struggling panting and grunts of effort, "Just leave me be! We'll continue, don't you worry."

Mireille cocked a hand on her hip. "Fine by me. You two work on it. However, when your half an hour elapses, I want to get the target practice over and done with."

Riki nodded. Then she and Audriane engaged a staring contest as they struggled to stay up the longest. Mireille gave a short laugh heartily, then whisked around back to Kirika.

"Who would have thought that little twerp would become so competitive in a game of handstand?" announced Mireille as she reunited with Kirika, who was combing the horse. Leaning against the stable door frame, she looked quizzically at Kirikaуs care for the horse. "You sure have a fondness for that horse."

Kirika wove a brush through the horse's sand-colored mane. Turning to give Mireille some spoiled attention, Kirika beamed. "Whatуs the status?"

"Theyу'e circus freaks," replied Mireille in a flat tone.  
Kirika gave a curious, but fond look. "Shall we give them a tray of water and food? Itуs almost 4:30 p.m."

"You can, I won't," said Mireille. Crossing her arms, she looked at the pond. A sigh from her was in hearing range, making Kirika look at her. "When will this all be over so you and I can return to our 'normal' lives? I mean, the normal-normal. Without having to always hide a gun."

Kirika's hand softly touched the big nose of the horse, who tried eating her hair. Sadly, she frowned and looked into the horse's eyes. "I don't know. The Soldats . . . they are time."

Huffing in a laughlike manner, Mireille gave a disliking grin. "Just like that stupid pocketwatch. Well, we're gonna have to crack that face, won't we?"

Author's Note: I doubt I'll bring back in the pocketwatch. It was just a little memory-teaser. Anyway, Noir will continue on with hand-to-hand combats and faraway shooting. Then, we'll cruise on to battle tactics and getaway techniques. The closer you progress into рEtxarrenс, the closer to the end. I should be doing at least within twenty-something chapters . . .


	10. AND CHPT11 Between the Arms of Time

Chpt.10

Between the Arms of Time

The next days ran awkwardly, but with healing time they progressed faster. To a good extent, Riki and Audriane were very close to mastering the aerial stunts. However, Noir didn't want to push them too far after reaching deep into the heart of their intense training. Having them jumping off the roof would probably endanger their chance to press even further. Now that the candidates have mastered simple flips, somersaults, and handsprints Noir felt they could handle shooting enemies in the middle of their aerial stunts. Whether during their swimming or on dry land Noir challenged the candidates into flipping and shooting at a circle Mireille carved into a faraway tree. When Noir felt they got a hang of stationary targets, they adjusted the challenge by attaching a clothes line between two trees. By rearing in the moving line, Noir managed to make pieces of cloth with bulls-eyes marked into them to shift across. First, the candidates fired at the clothes in motion while standing, then tried shooting the moving targets while running, next flipping, and other stunts.

"With that mastered, we'll move onto heights soon," announced Mireille during their water break. "After all, ya never know when fights engage on top of buildings. So the time will come when jumping off average roofs will pay off."

Apart from target practice, Audriane and Riki returned to their daily handstands to outwit the other. Every day for a half an hour, which was enough, they challenged each other against the wall. As this went on, Noir wondered when it was soon necessary to let the competitive girls challenge each other without the wall. That time didn't come yet. But Noir encouraged the matter. While Audriane and Riki stood upside-down, Mireille dragged Kirika along to boast their progress and prove how good of a trainer she was as Kirika. Smiling, Kirika approved, congratulating their efforts.

Kneeling next to the upside-down Riki, Kirika added, "This is probably the overall best training for you. It relaxes and centers your mind on significant things, almost like meditating . . ." Kirika poked Riki's head, then moved up to her torso, placing her hand on the balanced stomach of Riki. ". . . It centers your energy inside your abs, strengthening your balance, which is centered in the abdomen. All energy of motion comes from the abdomen, and you're doing a good job channeling it there, centering it, focusing it, harnessing it when necessary. In time, it'll become easy. Normally, itуs easy, but in terms of remaining stable on your hands for a half an hour for fitness, it's difficult. You're starting to surpass the average person . . ."

"But don't get cocky," said Mireille, bending down next to Audriane. Her hardened look into Audriane's eyes confused Audriane. Changing the subject, she added, "For future training, we're gonnaу have to focus on things in motion. Being stationary like that won't be healthy for your realistic battles, rookies. So be sure to practice your shooting daily. Not only that, but we gotta boost your stamina and endurance. Sooner or later, we might have a real battle against each other for ultimate training . . ."

"WHAT?" roared Riki, almost losing balance, but Kirika held her steady ("Do you HAVE to scream?" said Audriane).  
"In the mean time," said Kirika, looking at Mireille to shut her up, "we also want to focus on your weaknesses. Riki, you need to boost your stamina, endurance, strategical areas, and reduce your haughtiness."

"Meaning . . .?"

"Your retarded cockiness," defined Mireille. She stood next to Audriane, catching the dirty-blondeуs hazel eyes. "And you work on your accuracy aim and physical strength, especially for real fights."

Finishing their conversation, Mireille and Kirika walked away to let the Saplings finish their half an hour. When Mireille paced by Riki, she flicked at Riki's legs hard enough to make the Japanese lose balance. The girlуs legs bucked the air ridiculously as she landed flat on her entire body, cursing at Mireille.

Turning around, Mireille requested, "By the way, twerp, get a few gallons of water from the spring again. And come. Back. On. Time. Audriane, please start stacking woods near the blacksmithуs shop. It'll help strengthen you anyway . . ." Sitting up, Riki waved a fist after Mireille, yelling, "What is wrong with you? Why are you always like this? I can't see how pushing me around in the dirt when I'm actually _trying_ helps 'hardens' me from this worldуs cruelty! All I've got to worry about is _you_ breathing flames down my neck!"

With a sorrowful glance, Mireille peered over her shoulders at Riki. "The only reason why I'm strong, is because of Kirika." Kirika stood there in silence, observing how Mireille was trying to transform Riki. "Some day, you'll begin to understand that concept."

Noir turned the corner to tend to their gardens.  
In hurt anger, Riki fisted the ground, while Audriane stood there with a sympathetic expression.

"Will you ever soften up to her like you finally did to me?" asked Kirika, looking at Mireille from across her dirty row of flowers. She clipped at dead, brown leaves, awaiting Mireille's response.  
"The emotion's complicated Kirika, which I'm sure you're aware of," mumbled Mireille, spreading and splitting soil. She took a gardening tool and scraped at the soil, plunging into its dark skin, spraying gentle water like the kiss of mist. "Soon, she'll adapt to the harsh sun, and will bloom. Maybe one day, I will open up to her and teach her everything I know about everything--emotions, harsh judgment, redemption, hell, but sanctuary with one devoted soul who'd quietly cry behind her.

"Audriane will be that one soul who will cry for her silently," predicted Mireille, watering another patch of dirt. "Though they barely know each other, they're gradually attached to each other. They're in the same current situation, so they can relate and understand each other's pain. You and I barely knew each other when we first allied onto that pilgrimage to your past and mine. I didn't trust you; I was wary of every movement you made, because even in normal society, your motions were that of a killer's. Yet, a killer who was asking for forgiveness. You tried to be soft. I waited for our plant to turn black, but it only shriveled up and died. Died like a normal plant. You may have killed it, but you tried _atoning_ for it, by attempting to nurse it back. And forgiveness will save us all, even sometimes more than love would. That plant represented our relationship. You tried securing and saving our relationship every time you went over there with a glass of water in your hand . . ."

There was a pause. Silence sighed as if hoping to hear Mireilleуs beating heart. Kirika, now fully aware of her similarities with the candidates, nodded. "I now see why they were chosen. Like the rest of humanity, they are trying to find reasons to stay alive . . "

"I've found my reason with you," murmured Mireille. "You know that, right?"

Kirika smiled. "Yes. Hopefully, they find that, too--even in the midst of their pain and separation from civilization. I hope they see it in the shedding beauty of the Pyrenees. Because this is just beautiful. I'd die for this rare beauty."

"And I'd die for only you, Kirika . . ." confirmed Mireille. "Because our painful memories are worth keeping together . . ."

"Let's hope they realize that despite the pain, devotion to each other in the darkness will prove that there's still hope of something warm in this world."

"Do this, do that, Noir this, Noir that, black here, black there," grumbled Riki as she lunged forward another attempted swing to hoist the heavy bucket. Next to her, Audriane struggled to keep the heavy bucket up as well. Inside, the water fought to roll out. Audriane listened to Riki's complaining ramble. "While we work off our shwanky tails, they're doing what? Sitting down enjoying tea? I'd like to march up to that blondie and suffocate her with her own tea."

"Getting morbid there?" said Audriane with a weak smile.  
"Yes. Enjoying it, so don't disturb. Now, c'mon, we've got a long ways to go with this elephant here," grumbled Riki, hoisting and lunging the bucket less a feet to get it moving. "Gah, weуre so weak. We're not even several yards from that blooming spring."

Audriane peeked over her shoulders at the spring. Then, her eyes fell back upon the dirt path that slowly ascended up the mountainside. Crowning its beckoning frame were trees choked by wooden, vein-like twigs or vines. Bright green reigned the shady, crisp, wet woods that enhanced the mysterious paths.  
"Hey, Riki, remember that monastery?" called Audriane.  
"Why are you screaming next to my ear?"

"Oh, sorry. But the mona--"

"Yeah, I know. Before we investigate that, weуve got to return this bucket before Barbie throws a fit," counseled Riki, grunting in annoyance and effort. "OK, where's that flippin' horse when ya need it?"

Grinning, Audriane said, "Riki, keep your whining up and Mireille-sensei will only find excuses to torture you into more grueling tasks even more."

"Stop saying '-sama' or '-chan', you're not in Japan, anymore," growled Riki. "And yes, I know I'm Japanese, but still, talk normal. I don't say all that formal stuff."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just make up for it by getting this TWEAKIN' BUCKET DOWN THIS HILL!" finished Riki in a sensational roar of frustration. She dropped the bucket. "I'm so fed up with my weakness--I'm not letting that blondie get the better of me, especially over a stupid bucket!"

"Riki, no offense, but it's not that heavy--"

"Let's just get it moving and get it done with so we can ask about that monastery--!" began Riki as she attempted to run forward with a two-gallon bucket of water, but a voice halted her.  
"Monastery?"

Audriane and Rikiу' heads slapped to their right. Leaning over the bobbing creek near the rusty gate was Kirika. Her quiet, casual posture was so still that they could have swore she must have camouflaged or something. She had her ways of popping up. Reserved, but the curious kitten she was, Kirika cocked a head at the candidates who stood there, hands tucked into her sweaterуs pockets.

"And _why_ are you wearing a sweater in this blazing microwave?" questioned Riki in a loud tone.  
"Why are you yelling, once again?" snapped Audriane. She released the bucketуs handle, smoothing out her aching palms and tensed knuckles.  
"What monastery?" repeated Kirika in her attractive, but enigmatic tone.  
Riki put a fist on her hip. "You havenуt noticed? I'm surprised you haven't used your full, free time to navigate your own estate? While we're loli-gagging up here to get your ounces, you're rocking in your chairs like grannies--"

"Actually, nursing the gardens, tending the horse, adding stacks to our pile of firewood, collecting bullets from target practice, cleaning clothes in the pond, and scrubbing dishes from your sloppy meals," murmured Kirika.  
Audriane laughed. "The monastery?" demanded Kirika again.

"Wow, you're a demanding zombie," said Riki weakly. Scratching the back of her neck from the bugs and heat, she sighed and aimed her stare back up that path. "Theress a monastery up there. Not suspicious or anything."

Kirika followed her gaze. She beamed innocently. "I'm shocked you even know the name for that rubble."

Audriane laughed again, while Riki snagged Kirika under her heavy glower. The older Japanese only smiled fondly as though none of this was happening. "You're a good person, Riki. Even Mireille knows it . . ."

"Oh really?" muttered Riki as she and Audriane led Kirika. "Yes, sounds like she's trying to bond with me."

"You should know by now that hardcore people like her have their stories," added Audriane. "Deep down, it's clear as a blade that she's fond of you, Riki. Just because she's reserved doesn't mean she's an idiot."

"That Barbie deserves the title of the world's number one 'NAG-NAG-NAG' drama queen/supermodel," said Riki.  
"Barbie?" queried Kirika, eyes instantly flashing with amused pleasure.

When they stood at the edge of the monastery, they gazed. Its walls spoke of no boundaries; numerous iron gates or opened entrances welcomed them. Modern, confusing arts such as sculptural statues and other memorial objects stood with pride. In the inner membrane of the property, it was nothing but a maze choked with grass, trees, some sculpture touches, and maybe a few wells--but numerous, holy cemeteries wept on by burial flowers. Walking around the monastery gave them enough time to realize it had been recently deserted. At the front, where the entrance was actually on the other side from the direction they accessed, were a few blank steps leading into a small chapel. A somewhat broken figure of Jesus stood at the entrance. Ignoring the chapel, the trio, most of all, were attracted to an absorbing small room they uncovered.

"I could sit here forever," said Audriane with awe. They circled around a rectangular room with an open, circular hole in the ceiling above. "It's so strangely absent of purpose, yet so captivating at the same time."

Though the exterior perimeter was nothing but a spare path to walk, the rectangular room contained what appeared to be some forest-like garden in its core. From its four corners the trio tread cemented paths to meet at the center, where moist from the garden trickled into a hole in the center. In the pockets where it wasnуt cemented, were endless fields of moss, but mostly clover leaves. It was like a clovered, bigger version of an X.

"What purpose does this room serve?" asked Riki, finding a relaxing seat on a broken marble bench on one side. Kirika looked up at the hole in the ceiling peering down at her with a blue smile. "I've never seen any room like this. Clover leaves, an X-shaped path from all corners, nothing valuable in the heart of the room. Cracked pillars supporting the ceiling up. A hole above. No signs of pure holiness: no trinity symbols, no statues of Jesus, Mary, or Joseph, no intricate carvings. Just this room. If you think about it in the mathematics, X stands for unknown. This X-shaped garden . . . it seems to hold self-knowledge of its unknown purpose."

"For someone who's not religious-centered, you know your stuff," complimented Riki.  
"It's kind of common knowledge, even if you're not Christian," stated Audriane.  
Kirika stood at the center of the room, staring up at the ceiling. "Due to little light, I suspect there will also be at least a few mushrooms . . ."

Leafing through the pockets of moss, Kirika spied three brown mushrooms. The teenagers watched as she plucked one mushroom, then crumble it under the press of her finger. Inside, its broken internals were replaced by a horrible odor and icky brown.

Riki watched, as Kirika's eyes frowned. "This one's different. Just as I feared." Riki and Audriane looked back at the two mushrooms remaining in the soil with wonder, while Kirika looked back up through the gap.

WARNINGWARNINGWARNING: For some reason, internet won't download my document for the next chapter. So here it as follows NOW!

Chpt.

Sixth Station

While Riki laid out on her back on her marble bench, Kirika remained standing there looking at the hole above. A few feet from her, Audriane bent over the garden of clovers on a cemented path, careful not to crush a single pocket of clover.

"An X down here . . ." murmured Kirika, her voice hallow with an additional, echoing bounce to it around the room. Audriane and Riki looked at her. "But . . . a hole up there . .

"What are you muttering over there, enigma-girl?" called Riki from her lazy position.  
"Don't be rude, Riki, she has a name. It's Kirika," rebuked Audriane, twirling clovers in between her fingers with love and care of a gardener.  
Kirika continued mumbling as though in a poetic trance: "The Eucharist, X for unknown, symbol of the cross, the white face of life, purified tears of Jesus . . ."

"What the?" mumbled Riki as she listened to Kirika. She sat up, observing Kirika, who looked nothing more than a creepy teenager chained where she was. ". . . The hole," explained Kirika finally, still gazing up at the hole in the ceiling. ". . . It stands for wholeness or zero void. And the garden stands for X for unknown."

"Yeah, we've heard that already."

"Why . . . would the Basques place this kind of room here?" queried Kirika. "It makes sense to be in a monastery, but why like this? What for? Does it relate to the Soldats and Noir since some of them knew of Noir . . .?"

Audriane decided to join Kirika's examination, while still twirling and flicking a clover around in between her fingers. Looking at the symbolism in the garden of clovers, Audriane held her chin in thought, her eyes surveying every inch of detail or symbolism she could catch. Finally, she pointed, "Maybe it represents a staggered cross. The cross does symbolize a few things."

"Sacrifice, death, life, or maybe a hardship that has to be endured if you looked up the different meanings of a cross," murmured Kirika in agreement. Riki was lost as she listened, but tried to understand. Lately, just listening more and more to the mention of Soldats and Noir made her wonder what Noir really was about. Watching Kirika be very keen in her researching gave Riki a feeling that . . . Noir was not as she thought. And since she and Audriane were supposed to be Noir . . . Riki wasn't sure; she had some connection, some idea, but wasn't counting on it. So, she listened to the intellect Audriane and Kirika.

"Maybe," added Audriane, рit also represents a significant rank in some orders of Knighthood. "Lately, I've heard you and Mireille call our enemies 'Knights', so I figure since the Knights are linked to the Soldats, this probably represents actual, ancient Basque Knights back then. The medieval types . . ."

"A great theory," approved Kirika. "Some knightly Basque organization from ancient times existed here, along with our Etxarren. Evidently, Wessex placed us in this location for a reason. This monastery and the Etxarren are linked. This garden has to serve some purpose. Thank you Audriane. Your thoughts were of the utmost helpful. We need to show Mireille this."

"Wow, Audriane . . ." By Riki's low, dark tone Audriane sensed indignant aura from her friend. Audriane turned. Riki sat there, eyes suddenly narrowing ominously at her. Audriane returned her stare with a curious, yet cautious tone. "Since when did you suddenly grow so fascinated by all of this? It's as if you want to get closer to what's keeping us from our freedom--"

"Riki," interrupted Audriane, her eyes moving with sorrow and pain. She took a step closer, reaching out. "Iуm not betraying you or anything--"

"Spare me the manipulating lies," growled Riki. She stood up and yelled, "Donуt you miss home?"

"Riki, I do! But if we're going to get out of this, we have to figure things out quicker! The sooner we figure things out, the sooner we leave!"

"You _want_ to be here?" questioned Riki, the transformation of emotions splitting through her eyes in raging currents.  
"No--"

"That explains a lot," continued Riki in a murmur. "You love the mountains, you love our pond, the Etxarren, this monastery garden . . . You don't want to leave--how COULD you possibly already forget your French family? Your motherуs caring arms, her nagging, but understanding voice, your fatherуs predictable advises of adolescence, the crusting atmosphere of that familiar scent of home? How could you suddenly drop that all behind! I haven't forgotten--"

"You're adopted, how could you possibly know the feeling of a family!" screamed Audriane, then gasped, covering her mouth. "Riki . . . I'm sorry . . ."

Riki glared, taking a step back. "I want to get outta here. Not a minute's gone by when I haven't thought of the busy streets of Japan. I'm stuck out here following the trail of whoever the hell Noir is! In fact, I don't believe Kirika and blondie are even Noir--they're just our trainers. Noir is something bigger than you and I expect, nothing like saving the world! The world is against us--Noir is something shackled by the hands of some organization who wants to manipulate us. Mireille and Kirika are manipulating us--this isn't training us to survive, itуs training us to do something beyond our worse nightmares combined! It's so dark here, I . . . I . . ." Riki glanced at her hands, which trembled with thrashing emotions that overwhelmed her body functions. "I . . . I can't even bear this smothering, dark aura around me! I'm dying here! I want to get out--Audriane, Mireille and Kirika are _using_ us--SACRIFICING US!"

Audriane gasped a hiccup-like cry, covering her mouth, eyes widening at the truth. She continued to gaze at Riki and into space. Riki stood there, quaking with angst. Her eyes held down Audriane, but most of all, Kirika, whoуd been standing there with Audrianeуs same reaction. Cupping her mouth to shield away her gasping sobs of surprise and torn emotion, which failed, Audriane cried. She and Rikiуs eyes moved to Kirika, who fell to her knees.

Riki stood there firmly like an influential omen. Her stabbing eyes tore Kirika, who bent over in despair and remorse like the day when Mireille spared her in the cemetery. Her body quaked, but no sobs escaped.

"You thought I was blind?" growled Riki, fist trembling, her voice snapping at Kirika like jaws. "You thought I didn't know? I figured it out, Kirika. Ever since that Soldat woman talked to us, she wasn't calling us Noir, she was calling you Noir. You and Mireille were Noir before us, and people before you were Noir, back into the lost, ancient tides of history."

Audriane gasped, looking over at the crumbled Kirika. She gasped, "You're . . . _the_ Noir?"

Kirika didn't answer. She was a motionless, rolled up girl with quenched pain.

Riki said through gritted teeth, "They've been using us. There's something about Noir that made them hate it. They bargained with Wessex, that, in order to release the title of Noir off them, they'd train us and weigh that burdening title on you and I, Audriane. So once we were trained to become the True Noir, they'd run away from us, free. Free. While we're stuck in our own shadows and bloodstained hands. Audriane, Noir kills. It's all Noir does. It kills. The bullets . . ."

Bang! Bang! The falling, wailing men . . .

"The training . . ."

_Audriane's frustrated, but hurt efforts into becoming stronger, all for nothing . . ._

"The suffering . . ."

_Homeless, separated from the family she once knew and loved . . ._

"Alone with these murderers . . ."

_Being stuck, almost imprisoned, with lowly murderers who appeared nothing more than normal people 'protecting' them . . ._

"All lies," finished Riki, every phrase strengthened by her hurting, but powerful tone. "All lies. Just to save their sorry butts. Nothing but manipulating--the _dogs_ of the Soldats, that's who they are, Audriane."

"STOP!" screamed Audriane as though being mentally tormented. She clutched her head and sank to her knees in a single collapse. Leaning over, she tried spilling out the pulling, tormenting pain inside her stomach and beating chest, as she roared in mental and emotional suffering. "STOP! Riki, I want to go HOME! I want my parents . . ." Audriane screamed.

Kirika, torn like flesh by Audrianeуs pained wail, jerked her head up and ran over to comfort Audriane, but Riki rushed to her first and rejected her. Holding Audriane in her devoted arms, Riki cradled her, while her eyes staggered Kirika with their cold glare.

"I have six gates, six stations," she told Kirika in a low, distrusting tone. "I have a body, a mind, a soul, ears, sight, and last a heart. You may have fooled my body into thinking itуd get stronger, you may have fooled my mind into thinking Iуd be saved from this worldуs cruelty, you may have fooled my sight with your casual appearance, you may have whispered lies into my ears, but you can never make it to the sixth station. I trust my heart, no other. And youуve just ripped Audriane's . . ."

"I'm sorry . . ." Kirika's eyes swelled with burning tears, that burned her face, and her melting heart. It felt as though her own heart had dropped to the endless depths of her abyss-like, dark soul. She fell to her knees and stayed there. "I'm sorry . . ."

In the dusk-layered distance, Mireille spied Kirika. Her heart sighed and slowed down with relief after beating forever. Her blue eyes softened, as she dashed up to Kirika, calling, "Where have you been?" Kirika's head had been drooping that Mireille couldn't see her stone face behind those dangling curtains of brunette bangs. When the Corsican stopped and stood in front of Kirika, she bent down a bit to see if she could catch Kirika's moping expression.

"Kirika?" Mireille parted the bangs and tilted up Kirika's chin. Her eyes seemed to gasp as they saw Kirikaуs red face bruised with tears and a heartrending expression. "Kirika? What happened? Where are the candidates--?"

The brunette interrupted Mireille with her hand reaching out. Mireille, staring with a puzzled look, followed the hand as Kirika placed it on Mireille's chest. About to jump back, Mireille gasped, but Kirika's hurt, hushed tone prevented her:

"Let them reach your sixth station, Mireille . . ." whispered Kirika in a begging tone. Mireille heard the whimpering, then soft sobbing, followed by louder gasps as Kirika squeezed her grip on Mireilleуs button-up shirt. "Let them reach it, Mireille . . . _Please_ . . ."

"Kirika . . .?" began Mireille, confused, but alert that Kirika had been penetrated with guilt, knowing this as her greatest weakness. She lent her arms to help support Kirika up, but the girl melted down on her knees, crying. She wailed out, _"Please, Mireille!"_

Mireille stared down, then her head flew up to the spring in the woods, searching for any hints of Riki and Audriane.

Weak against the pillar, Riki untangled her best friend's dirty-blonde hair, braiding them. Meanwhile, Audriane's face met the countless clover leaves as she laid her head in Riki's lap. Her fingers crawled out to the forest of clovers and plucked one, observing it. In her mind, Rikiуs hurting, but truthful words rang like poisonous daggers. The overwhelming thought of their past argument worsened when she replayed Kirikaуs reaction, which marked Rikiуs words to the truth.

All she could do was lay there in the lap of the only devoted person accompanying her in the darkness. Her face was barely a dry, tearstained mask as every corner of her mourned and yearned for her normal life back.

Riki looked up, her eyes reflecting the moon's pure light that beamed down in a single column of light through the hole in the ceiling. The moon seemed to faintly frown upon their horrible night.

Finally, Riki whispered, "Audriane, let's go. Away from here."

Sniffling, Audriane smiled, glad she had at least one person there, of all people. Whispering back, she sniffled: "Riki, you're the kindest person I've ever met . . ."

Riki chuckled weakly. "And you're the biggest crybaby I've ever met." In response, Audriane budged a weak, but genuine laugh. She closed her eyes, breathing in the damp scent of the clovers surrounding her, enjoying the caressing motions of Riki's hands exploring her hair.

Looking back at the moon pinning down the center of the garden, Riki murmured, "You just keep crying there, Audriane. Just keep crying . . ."

Authorуs Note: This chapter COMPLETELY had me emotional. Not meaning to make Noir appear the enemy, but this will actually benefit ALL of them in the future. Just keep reading to read the results. Thank you for going this far . . .


	11. CHPT 12: Mirrors

Chpt.12

Mirrors

The blades of bright green grass sighed in the wind. Though supposively balmy, the sky's beaming face was bruised by white clouds tinted with dismal gray. Noticing this, Riki and Audriane looked up as they walked down hills, slid down slopes on their rears, and climbed rock-bruised hillcrests farther away from the Etxarren.

Meeting a river that slithered a few miles as far as the eye could see, they rested there. There was shoulders of boulders of all sizes big enough to let them sit. While Audriane purified her dry face swollen from her crying, Riki stood up and challenged the hot breath of the Pyrenees. Her eyes glued to the jagged, deformed mountains kissing the blueness with their solid faces.  
Looking into the running water, Audriane saw her reflection gaze back as the light and bending of water ripped it apart. She felt as though her heart had been ripped as well as she gasped at her changing face. She didn't recognize herself. After those several weeks at the Etxarren, it appeared as though the mountainside life had chiseled her face into a different person. Her hair was longer and shaggy from the dirt and heat. She appeared more tan, yet slightly dirty from her new life in the woods. Though she'd changed, cleaned, and switched clothes her white tank top appeared to be worn out.

"I don't know who to see anymore in the water," she murmured.  
Riki looked down at her, listening.  
Out of energy to cry again like a drained well, Audriane only hid in shame behind her hands, remaining bent over the river. "Was that Audriane, Noir, or someone I don't know?"

"Believe me, you're Audriane," reassured Riki with a hard look. She looked at Audriane's reflection, who returned her eyes through the tumbling, whispering currents. "After all, your name proves your existence. Audriane exists . . . yeah, she does. And she's still a crybaby."

"But I'm your crybaby," finished Audriane with a weak, sanguine smile.  
Riki beamed. The wind played with her hair again, flipping it out in its artistic strokes. Feeling the itchy sensation of her growing, dark mane strangling her vision, Riki muttered, "I don't know how to get out of the Pyrenees, so I'm assuming it'll take for a long time. This heat's murdering me. Audriane . . . help me find a sharp rock."

In time, their search was a satisfying end as Audriane did the honors of gradually snipping off Riki's long hair. She cut it so short, as Riki insisted, that Riki's hair was almost as short as Kirika's. However, her new haircut differed from Kirika's mop-like appearance; hers came out to be straight and layered where every strand of detail were sharpened by its blackness to the naked eye.

"I find it rather intricate," complimented Audriane with an observant smile.  
"Thanks. Now, as for you . . ." They switched. Riki took the pointed rock and nipped off dead ends hanging on Audriane's. She didn't bother trying to make Audriane's look layered like it used to, so she left at that. The dirty-blonde's hair shrunk back just above her shoulders.  
"Feels lighter and more refreshening . . ." sighed Audriane. She and Riki looked at themselves in the water. However, Audriane's eyes only struck wide as their hazel glow dimmed. She stood up straight as if neglecting her reflection. "We look . . . a lot like them . . ."

Riki snapped up straight as well. She refused, "No. Weуre nothing like them . . ."

"How ironic . . . that we'd end up looking a lot like them, like Noir," murmured Audriane, as though half-enchanted by the thought. Then again, haunted.  
Her emotive tone shook Riki with annoyance, anger, yet suffering. Shaking the topic off, Riki turned and started walking back up the hillside that had poured into the river.

"Let's go. We have a long ways to find another refuge in this inner world." Audriane trotted along, smiling. "Who would have thought . . . our little world was only part of a bigger world. Riki, I can't help but admit this, but . . . I like it out here. I can't help it."

For once, Riki didnуt mind. She began to figure Audriane was the reserved, frolicking type who appreciated nature. She could so picture the French standing in a gallery for hours admiring stationary pictures that seemed so realistic, yet only disappointing dreams. As for herself, Riki couldn't help but agree with Audriane.

"You're right," she murmured as they walked along the endless green cape of mountains. "Though I have the longing to return to our normal lives, back into the normal throngs of people in the busy streets . . . I feel as though, I'm not alone out here. I feel . . ."

"Like you're free?" finished Audriane, knotting her hands behind her back as she walked a timeless pace next to Riki. р"Your heart is bleeding with so much joy it could burst, that it hurts--yet you want to harbor that feeling forever. As if you have finally gotten your freedom, yet, the more you obtain something, the more you feel like you deserve more of it, until you die of pleasure."

"Heh, sounds like power."

"Yeah. After all, these mountains _are_ the land of our origins . . .!" Audriane basked in the feeling of warmth. Though she was out in open air where there wasn't nothing, it was as if a long absent feeling she has missed returned. And yet, it still felt so far away. "Kinda' reminds you of an adventure . . . within yourself."

Stuffing her hands into her jeans, Riki nodded with a sighing smile. "Yeah. Guess we got a lot to seek within ourselves, huh?"

Stroking the horse's sweaty, yet velvety skin, Kirika gazed timelessly into the mirror looking back. The only misty, bending images she saw were those of Riki and Audriane. The image was broken by two feet that wriggled into them next to her. The Japanese didn't look sideways as Mirelle joined her, sighing. Her blue pools met the clear pool underneath.  
"Look at them," whispered Mireille. Kirika listened, taking action to the Frenchуs words as she examined their reflections. "What cruel, grotesque beings they are. So distorted, they disgust me . . ." Grabbing a pebble, Mireille smashed the reflections with it as though hoping it was only an irking mirror. Nevertheless, she only disturbed their hazy forms as the ripples spoke and slid across the surface, and the pebble disturbed the silent feeding of the fish deep down. Mireille waded her feet barely as she sat there limply.

"Why'd they have to assign us those girls?" she growled hotly.  
"I'm sure any other girl would have been like them," retorted Kirika in low volume that the hammering song of the surrounding insects and friction of leaves overpowered it.  
"No. Since they were chosen for a reason, that reason is clear. They were special," argued Mireille, sabotaging beds of grass near her legs. "Not just special--they were Noir. They were sleeping buds blossoming with better growth that surpassed ours. They've past the trials quicker than you and I. That enrages me. They didn't endure as much pain."

The horse laying down nudged Kirikaуs head, while attempting another snack on her hair. She only gently pushed its brown muzzle away with her caring hands. "Noir . . . Mireille, they're not Noir. Nor are we. This name of Noir has erased peopleуs true identities from the face of time and earth. We can't allow that to brush itself on our names and theirs as well, Mireille. Just you calling them Noir or ouselves the former Noir makes it sound as though Yumura Kirika nor Mireille Bouquet existed . . . But Riki and Audriane existed. They still do."

Exhaling, breathing in the addicting scent of wildflower vegetation, Mireille murmured with closed eyes, "So you told them everything?"

"No," whispered Kirika. "Riki figured it out all on her own. But I haven't further progressed back into the way past, not even close to our own past. They do not know the real meaning of Noir, not yet . . ."

Getting up lazily, Mireille exhaled. "Then I guess we'll have to tell them, huh?"

Kirika looked up with a puzzled look. "Everything?"

"Yes," confirmed Mireille. She looked back into the pond, seeing them and especially herself. "They deserve it . . . just like you and I did."

Kirika smiled weakly, but her soul lightened with relief. She stood up, pulled at the horse's reins, and began to steer it away.

"Hold on," halted Mireille. Kirika paused and looked at her. Mireille smiled with fondness, as she suggested, "How about we bring the horse with us, just in case?"

Immediately recognizing the message behind that phrase of caution, Kirika smiled with exhilaration. Instantly, she jogged back to the stable and returned with stirrups, a saddle, and extra magazines, knowing Wessex might throw another round of trials any time, anywhere. The duo mounted the steed, then Mireille clicked, tapped the horseуs sides, and galloped them away up toward the monastery.

"My feet hurt," protested Audriane. "And don't criticize me, Riki, I know yours do as well. After all, we've been walking for more than an hour . . ." Following her complaints, Audriane flopped onto her rear, and relaxed as she surrendered into another layer of beautiful grass. Like healing wings, she heartily rested her arms beneath her, supporting her eyes up to the lofty heavens.  
Riki couldn't resist as well. She sat down, spread out her legs, and leaned on her supportive arms. Her eyes read the light of the day to determine the time. By reading off the hotness of the day and no hints of fading light, they were nearing midday. The sky had begun to clear up as though stretching; cotton-like clouds slid by like soft jewels lost in the currents of the timeless sun.  
"We've been aimlessly walking one of the world's greatest mountains, and still haven't gotten bored of it," said Riki. She inhaled. Blinking, her eyes admired the azure sky. "It look as though someone painted the sky with so many highlighting layers of blue paint."

"Yeah," concurred Audriane.  
Riki moved her head in all directions to get a good, clear perspective of the vista. Once again, this world of green mountains trapped her physically and spiritually. She couldn't believe all of this was out here. To think Europe was this big, home to the beginnings of recorded civilizations and the roots of humanity's first breath. It swept her away with its engrossing, blinding green color.

"Yeesh, there's no escape no matter how far we aimlessly walk," said Riki, astounded. "No signs of humanity, just what I call the real identity of life. Huh, now that I think about it, I'm not really sure if I want to go anywhere. I just want to stay here, worry-free. Free of Noir, free of bickering adolescents, free of the worldуs stupid flaws, free of a snobby Mireille, free of battles and training, free of everything. And what's even better is that I have someone to share my celebration with . . ."

Audriane's tranquil expression lit up with exhilaration. She leaned back again on her back. "Yeah . . . no Noir. Just us, the grass, the azure sky, the rivers, the Pyrenees, the horses, and . . ."

"Horses? Hm," said Riki, looking around in wonder. "I suspect thereуs probably a nearby farmer or something. All we've seen were mainly horses, barely any cows, and sheep." Riki stood up. She heard the snort again and the hardcore galloping. "Is there a barn nearby or something--?"

She turned around, and spied a brown horse coming their way fluently.  
Eyes widening, Riki pulled up Audriane to her feet, declaring, "They've found us! Hide!"

The horse drew closer. Obviously they have been seen. Angry and not wanting to fed up with Mireille's infamous fit, Riki stopped, spread out her legs, and shouted, "Leave us alone! We don't need your stupid 'protection' anymore! We're not Noir!"

"Liar." Just then, the candidates realized the horse wasn't galloping toward them--but _at_ them. Seeing that the rider wouldnуt halt the horse, Riki shoved Audriane and herself to the side, barely avoiding the charge. Just as they tumbled and jumped back on their feet, the rider flipped from her saddle. She was a falling shadow obscuring the sun as she came down like a nuclear missle. Pulling out her gun, Riki aimed up and fired despite the poor fact that the sun blinded her. She stepped back barely as the enemy aimed the points of two small blades, but missed. The blades struck the earthуs crust as though slicing up cake. Riki performed a decent handsprint backwards to evade. On the other side of the enemy, Audriane flipped backwards as well, pulling out her gun and aiming it at instinct.  
Together, Riki and Audriane kept their aim on their attacker, while observing her with caution and confusion.

Authorуs Note: Youуre probably wondering who it is.


	12. CHPT13: Veils

Chpt.13

Veils

If Riki knew her historical stuff, she could have sworn this newcomer was Greek or something according to the skimpy attire she wore: bare arms, legs, back, and exposed abs. Like she could appear any more barbaric. Flapping in the moaning wind was a burlap tunic attire; draping her waist was what appeared to be a skimpy loin-cloth with short, short, SHORT black shorts that could be a bikini if she wanted. Covering her bosom was what looked like another loin-cloth flap. From Audriane's rear-view, she saw that the flap-like top could also transform into a hood; a hood dangled in the back. The only accessories on her bare limbs were Greek boot-like sandals and wristbands as thick as leather. From the wristbands triangular, thin fabric flowed into a ring at the middle fingers. Also, from the back of her dark brown hair flourished black strings of what seemed to be cloth, if Audriane was correct (Author's Note: go to and look up "duskricorn's" art to see all the characters).

_What a weird mask,_ thought Riki, trying to hint as much as she could of their attacker's face--her head was inclined as though she was slouching in despair, but she was only lowering her head to make her appear intimidating. A silver, metal mask tucked away half the attacker's face, connected to black, thin fabric that stretched all around the woman's jaw, and to the back where the candidates assumed it was attached to the black, flowing sashes. What frustrated Riki was that she couldn't get a hold of what the other half of the hidden face looked like, because the fat, silver metal head bandana hooded her eyes from sight. Eye-shaped jewels were engraved into the metal head bandana, making it look like she had four more eyes.  
Aim locked onto her target, Audriane shouted, "Who are you--why are you attacking us? Not only that, but how'd you know we were here--" The attacker whipped around and raced toward Audriane in equivalent speed to Kirika's. Her arms were spread out like preparing wings for flight, where Riki caught the sight of winking blades she held by her forefingers and middle fingers.

"Audriane!" she shouted and raced after the attacker.  
Before she even reached Audriane, the French was already in her own battle, defending for her life. Silver slices swept in the air at her, as she tried backflipping. The small, unidentified blades shot at her in a horizontal stride, but Audriane ducked and then rolled to the side. However, the attacker only flippped the daggers into a diving pose so she could strike the French on the ground.

"HEY!" roared Riki in her battle tone, that she didn't even recognize her own battlecry. She twisted and kicked away the attacker with a tornado kick.  
The attacker was pushed forward, but she cushioned her fall with an easy somersault, then flipped back onto her feet. She kept her face low as if trying to conceal her identity, which only provoked Riki into a more enraged fit. Riki chased her, firing at her. The only hints of the attackerуs location as she ran away evading the bullets were the black sashes flickering from the back of her hair. She ran the same way Kirika did, her shoulder-lengthed brunette hair flashing after her.

"Stand still!" shouted Audriane desperately, firing at the attacker. Next, the attacker switched targets back to Audriane, who figured her self-delusional appearance appeared the weakest out of the duo. "Audriane, avoid those daggers--!" roared Riki, firing at the attacker, who only handsprinted and leaped into the air in a spinning ball, which was to her advantage since looking up at her only blinded the candidates with burning sunlight.

Her figure was outlined with an angelic glow as she rocketed down with her leg thrust out. It kicked Riki in the chest, sending her flying backwards.  
A bullet whipped through her flying sashes, making her turn around before she could strike Riki. Audriane charged at her and threw a punch, but the attacker only dodged the wrist, grabbed it, and used it to twist Audriane around completely in an awkward way, sending her backwards. When Audriane fought to get up, the attacker then glided around her, grazing by with her unavoidable daggers. In pain, Audriane shouted out, clutched her side, and clumsily slouched forward to her knees in travail.

"Audriane, watch it--" Riki lunged forward and knocked the woman down. They rolled into a fight, but Riki's strength was equally matched with her opponent as they struggled in a rolling ball. In seconds, Riki pinned her down, weighing down her legs, pressuring her abdomen so she couldnуt bend or breath properly, and restraining one wrist which held her mysterious blades. Just as she aimed her gun down at her enemy, the enemy used her spare hand to aim up at Riki's neck with a blade.

Grunting in efforts to fight the pain, Audriane gasped, "Riki . . . be careful . . ." She stood up awkwardly in swaying pain, but managed to limp toward Riki and the pinned enemy.  
Staring into burning blue eyes, Riki went numb in complete, utter shock. Instantly, she loosened her grip on the trigger and lowered her gun, unable to speak. In return, the pale, beckoning blue eyes stared in return, dropping her blade.

"RIKI! AUDRIANE!" hollered Mireille in shrieking tone, as her horse galloped closer to the still, familiar figures in the distance.  
Riki felt an urgent buck in the stomach as Sakuya's legs found their strength and threw her off. She fell on her back, but scrambled to her feet to chase Sakuya--but the auburn-haired girl already leaped onto her horse, kicked the sides, and fled.

"Riki!" exclaimed Audriane, bending down next to Riki, helping her up despite the stabbing pain rolling in her side where Sakuya had streaked her with her blade.  
"RIKI, AUDRIANE," repeated Mireille, tugging the reins to stop the horse. Behind her, Kirikaуs eyes widened with wonder as she saw Sakuyaуs horse race away. In an instant, she pulled out her gun and started shooting at the runaway horse, barely missing . . .

"NO!" Riki's arms pushed away Kirikaуs arm, unlocking her perfect series of aim. Kirika was thrust back a bit, tripping on her own feet, but Mireille caught her. Both stared at Riki in disbelief, who ran a few feet, but stopped as she watched Sakuya disappear over a backbone of rolling hills.  
Next to her, Kirika saw that Audriane was bleeding, and instantly focused on her as she ripped off a piece of her own tank top and pressed it against the girl's side. Audriane whimpered in pain, but fought it off, grinding her teeth in restraint. Mireille, who had been watching everything in tossing confusion, stared speechlessly at Riki's back. She looked at Audriane's wound, she spied the clues of struggles in the pressed-down grass they stood on, and she saw Riki holding her gun limply, about to drop it.

Then, everyone watched in silence as Riki collapsed to her knees, then fell onto her side, unconscious. "RIKI, hey!" shouted Mireille. She rushed to the unconscious Riki, and dragged her head into her own lap, testing her face and breathing.  
While Kirika cluelessly wrapped bandages around Audriane's torso caked with crimson, her eyes caught something flashy blinking in the heated gold. Adding the final touches to Audrianeуs wrapping, Kirika bent over and picked up a familiar blade, eyes widening.

"Mireille . . ." beseeched Kirika. The blonde left Audriane to watch over the unconscious Riki, who laid motionlessly under Kirika's big sweater. She joined Kirika in a silent huddle next to their grazing horse, as Kirika lifted up and displayed the blade.  
Immediately, Mireille's eyes widened. "Chloe's dagger!"

Kirika shook her head with certainty. "No . . . Chloe's dead. This may be the dagger she's used, but you and I know she can't return. In fact, it was the new Third Sapling. She has found Riki and Audriane and tried to eliminate one of them."

Mireille sighed. "Audriane said the Third Sapling tried killing both, unless she was trying to figure out which one was the strongest as she fought them both off. In terms of condition, Audriane got cut in the side, but Riki only has a few bruises." Kirika murmured, "There's one more thing . . ."

Mireille looked at her, alert. Kirika stole a secret glance at Audriane, who just stared upon Riki's crestfallen, unconscious form. "When I spoke to Audriane . . . she replied with a sad tone."

"I wonder what happened," hummed Mireille, staring at Audriane as well.  
"It has to do with the Third Sapling. Maybe we can get Riki to tell us. It appears sheуs been traumatized by something during their struggle against the Third Sapling."

"I knew we should have taught them how to fight against blades and how to change magazines quickly," said Mireille. "We could have been doing that beforehand, until things went out of control."

Kirika looked at Mireille. "Are we . . . going to finally tell them everything?" This time, Mireille looked away at the mountain scenery. "I . . . actually don't know this time. Ever since they ran away, let alone got ambushed by the Third Sapling, I figure . . . maybe they can't handle the truth."

Kirika turned the blade in her hand many directions as though hoping to find Chloe's reflection in there. She murmured, "Mireille, to be honest, I don't think even I know what Noir is: _'The name of an ancient fate, two maidens who govern death. The peace of the newly born, their black hands protect . . .'_"

"Just listening to you recite that gives me the eerie vibes," muttered Mireille flaty. She turned around, looking back at the weakened candidates. "I don't know either. _'The peace of the newly born, their black hands protect?'_ I don't get that. I guess you can say you can kill, and still save people like cops do . . . but Noir's different. It's in a whole different shadowed world, a different twisted perspective from the rest of the world's view. I really don't know if we're doing anything good, or just . . . gah. It's making my brain itch again."

Behind them, Audriane limped toward them, whispering, "Well, maybe we can prove the world differently. Maybe . . . if Riki and I continue the path of Noir, we can light it. And give Noir a new purpose, a new meaning to its existence." Noir turned around and looked at Audriane, with half uncertain glances, but staunch glints in their eyes. Together, they stood and admired the Pyernees, the wind teasing their hair and ripping at their loose clothing.

"I can see why you ran away out here," murmured Mireille. "It's so beautiful . . . and yet." Her blue eyes switched onto Audriane, who didn't return the stare, but silently continued admiring the enthralling view. "Why are you even talking to us? After all we've done to hurt you. You're still willing to tread the path of Noir?"

"No," replied Audriane in a solid tone. Her eyes squinted at the sight of concrete blue heavens. "We won't tread the path of Noir, we'll only light it up. People make it sound as though Riki and I are soulless puppets of darkness, when weу'e actually just stained people. We all are. Every single one of us."

"You're not forgiving us, are you?" questioned Kirika, unsure. Her eyes were damp with the lack of their normal, hushed brightness.

"If you can't forgive, you're killing. And I don't want to kill," murmured Audriane. She turned around, saying, "Forgiveness . . . it's what makes us human. If forgiveness, mercy, and sorrow were to be angels, they'd revive me. However, I think the main question is . . . what is forgiveness to you?"

Looking after her as though she was a venerable sage, Mireille and Kirika smiled. Her words hung like poisonous, yet addicting poems. Realizing Audriane was wise beyond her dark years of experience, Mireille respected her for that. She even now respected Riki, knowing Riki was just as good. Cocking a hand on her hip, Mireille said, "She's better than we ever were . . . me, personally."

Kirika smiled genuinely. "You had your flaws, but it's the way we live. Otherwise, life wouldn't be exciting, now would it?"

The Japanese did a cute shrug like a carefree child.  
Mireille smiled. "Yeah . . . now c'mon, let's get them back to the Etxarren."

"Did you get a chance to greet the buds?" asked Shirihime as Sakuya slipped by through the hallway.  
Halting, the auburn-haired Sapling twisted around and slid in nose-to-nose with Shirihime, who calmly stood her ground. "YOU LIED TO ME. You told me she was dead during the massacre! Not only that, but that she was also one of the _Saplings_. Aka-sensei, you lied to me--!"

In a single swipe, Sakuya slapped her trainer hard, but not hard enough--Shirihime's head was only jerked to the side.  
Turning her head without rubbing the burn she received, Shirihime murmured calmly with pity, "It was the only way to get you to cooperate, child--"

"I'M NOT A CHILD, I'M A TEENAGER WITH FEELINGS!" Sakuya aimed to slap again, but Shirihime caught her flying wrist in the nick of time, shackling Sakuya from moving. With a cool expression, Shirihime growled ominously, "If you choose her over Noir, you're choosing death. Also, for a bonus, she and her friend will be wiped out at Sir Wessex's command if you interfere with our future plans. The new candidates will be reselected, along with their new trainers. You agreed to this, Sakuya. One wrong move, and it's checkmate: theyуll be killed."

Wriggling free, Sakuya stepped backwards, growling, "And I attacked her best friend. Her _best friend_. The one person I thought she didn't have--You told me doing this was for the greater good. What good does it do uselessly killing the other Saplings when I'm supposed to become Noir with them? What is Noir?"

In an instant, Shirihime cocked her head in the usual way that boiled Sakuya's blood. "Oh? You mean I didn't tell you? Huh, I forgot to mention that in order to become Noir, you must despose one of the Saplings of your choice."

Sakuyaуs blue eyes widened. "But . . . that girl was her friend--"

"The trials into becoming Noir include killing people. Trials of the sinner. What do you think all that training's been for, child? Noir kills. It's not only the name of an ancient fate, but a name for _two_. You may choose her to become Noir, but that will only result in the death of her best friend, whose death will stain your hands."

"I-I . . . can't," breathed Sakuya, bending her head.  
"Why not?" boomed Shirihime in a raising tone. Walking to a window, she looped her arms behind her back like a stringent commander, as she called to Sakuya, "After all, she did forget about you."

Sakuya's eyes widened. She snapped her head back at Shirihime. "No . . . that was only because she thought I was dead--"

"But didn't you see how happy she was with Audriane? So happy, she'd forgotten you."

Unsheathing her blade, Sakuya growled, "You manipulating witch--"

Shirihime sadly stared at her. "I'm not manipulating you at all. I'm speaking the truth. You can see it in her eyes. Go ahead, go see her again, face-to-face. In her eyes, you'll see the leeching devotion to her consoling, best friend. She will even _hesitate_ to decide whom to choose to become Noir with in the final trial."

"I can't . . ." Sakuya fell to her knees, head inclined. "I can't tear her from the only friend she's had--"

"Aren't you her friend as well?" retorted Shirihime. "After all, you do _love_ her. And she now knows that you're alive."

Sakuya trembled; fear, tempting confusion, and madness pierced through her heart and flashed her mind with corrupting, yet overwhelming thoughts. Shirihime's poisonous voice rung out through her reverie: "If you don't want to be forgotten, erase the memories of her best friend."

"I can't!" roared Sakuya.  
Shirihime glanced over her shoulders at her trainee. "But you can. And you want to. I know you do. And when you two are Noir, you have saved many lives in the process of taking just one. And Ms. Dupont will be that lamb on the altar."

"I won't," resisted Sakuya, posing her blades in a threatening stance.

Shirihime glanced at her determined, ambitious eyes, then looked back out the window. "If you'd like, visit her once more, unarmed. When you talk to her, decide for yourself if you'd rather kill her friend . . . or her."

Sakuya gasped, heart struck with those ruthless words. "If you wish to save her, then kill her trainers and her best friend," murmured Shirihime. "Take your time . . . but I assure you, both your happiness will be promised."

Sakuya stayed on her knees in weeping silence. Looking at her trembling grip on her blades, she stared into her bladesу reflection, eyes watering. "When I attacked her . . . I had no idea. I couldn't believe . . . I couldn't _recognize_ her, even with her battlecry--I barely heard her talk aloud. She cut her hair, her face has tanned, her cheekbones more defined, eyes darker than they ever were, her face dirty from past experiences without me there comforting her . . . I can't believe I almost killed her . . ."

"You'll be saving her if you put my words into consideration," advised Shirihime.  
Sakuya glanced up. "Why are you like this? Why do you choose to tear the relationships of people apart like this? How does it support your interests? What are you trying to do with Noir?"

Shirihime remembered Sir Wessex's words. Murmuring , she replied, "I don't know . . . maybe, trying to find the reason of Noir . . . it's true purpose . . ."

"Riki would die if we told her," murmured Kirika as she and Mireille sat at the pond again after the whole half of the day to return the candidates to the Etxarren. Noir turned around to examine the sturdy, yet magical appearance of the stone house, as if hoping to spy Riki up there through her window.  
Mireille exhaled, feeling like crying, her guilt beating her up from the inside. "We should have told them . . . but telling them now would only tear Riki."

"Telling them later would kill Riki," argued Kirika in a hurt tone. "Because if she finds out that she has to choose over Audriane or the love of her life, she will die. And hence, the failure of future plans. It'll risk all our lives, including Sakuya's. And our goal to lighten up the existence of Noir will shatter."

This is killing me as much as it's killing everyone involved," murmured Mireille. Slipping out a piece of paper from her jean pocket, she looked at it. Curious, Kirika's eyes perked up at the sight of it, questioning Mireille in silence. "What is that?" she demanded softly.  
"A contract sent by Wessex," murmured Mireille. "He thinks Noir's ready. Their first mission . . ."

Author's Note: Yeah, this was kinda long, but I was so into it that I didn't want to continue on to the next chapter. But yeah. There you have it, Sakuya is the Third Sapling. I'm curious, but did that seem obvious to you from the beginning of her 'death'? And yes, this plot seems to repeat the original plot of Noir: the trials and choosing which canidate to team with, but it has a slightly different twist to it. This will include the Etxarren and the monastery, kindaу explaining the title of this fanfic.


	13. CHPT14: Cracks

Chpt.14

Cracks

When Riki awoke, she was an emotional wreck. From the bobbing, impudent wise-guy she was, she suddenly slipped into a blank, rejective silence. Ever since, Kirika and Audriane have attempted many ways to reach to her, but her emotional barriel repelled them, even Audriane. As it went on like this, no one could even entered her quiet, small room. They began to think that her weak, emotional state would dwindle their progress of training. It went on for a day and a half, and out of the blue Mireille hypothesized that Riki had fallen into depression.  
Sighing, she looked at the contract with Kirika. "If she keeps this up, we can't accept the contract. Not only that, but our task to train Noir to its extent will be interrupted by all our deaths."

Eyes full of hurt, as if trying to reach out to Riki silently mourning in her room, Kirika whispered, "What's worse is the fact that she doesn't know why Sakuya attacked her . . ."

Audriane declared, "But Sakuya recognized Riki! She ran away shortly after that and just as you arrived."

"There's also the fact that Sakuya lived without Riki's knowledge only to participate into becoming Noir," added Mireille. Reading Wessex's contract, she murmured, "I wonder if Wessex used our flimsy lie on Sakuya, that becoming Noir was for the greater goodу. How cheesy."

"It never worked. Riki had known ever since we've saved her out of the blue," whispered Kirika. Her eyes lit up slightly. "But . . . if so, why'd she agree to join us?"

Mireille exhaled, eyes closed as if trying to drain out the outside world. "That, we may never know." Suddenly, Mireille caught at the corner of her eyes the Japaneseуs rust-colored eyes glued on to her. Turning her head, Mireille glared back softly. She muttered, "What?"

". . . Maybe, if you asked her . . .?" Instantly, Mireille's grasp on the contract crumbled it, wrinkling it into an even more disgusted appearance as far as horrible contracts went.

"She's going to be throwing axes at me. She hates me, so what's the use?"

"But you don't hate her." Heart pounding for an odd reason, Mireille shot her eyes at Kirika. Kirika returned the glower with affection, understanding, and "I know everything" tease in her misty eyes. Trapped within her partner's eyes, Mireille didn't say anything, but looked away with denying blue eyes. "Mireille . . . for us all, especially for you two, you must do it."

Eyes shut, Mireille stood up from their seat at their dining table in their dim, enclosed, stone room. She picked up her teacup and walked out, leaving the contract on the table in front of Kirika. She walked out of the weak doorway that led to outside, entering a kitchen that led up creaky stairs to the limited bedrooms.

After watching her leave, Kirika's eyes slowly fell upon a pot of flowers standing still in an encaved, hollow, stone sill in the wall.  
Those flowers have been in the darkness for quite a time, she thought with a sad expression in her eyes. She glanced around casually, seeing that no light came into this dining room except from the door. She swore when this was all over she would knock down a window in one of the walls to illuminate the isolated dining room, and to light up the feeding flowers in the darkness.

_Mireille, seek that light. Let them reach your sixth station, as you to theirs._

"A day and a half has passed, and Noir still hasn't returned their confirmation on my contract," announced Wessex. In his green house, he slid on to the next row of flowers, feeding them with water.  
From across him, Shirihime snapped on gardening gloves and started separating soil, feeding them with seeds, while multi-tasking as well with watering hanging flowers. Listening to her lord talk, she said in response, "What is your wish to notify this situation, Sir Wessex?"

Smiling, Wessex picked up a pot of small European cacti. Caressing the pot with his hands, he answered, "Let them grow a bit. After the Third Sapling's encounter with her love, the First Sapling's strength has been cut. Let her grow."

"Then, shall we give them another day of light?" asked Shirihime. She handed a readied pot of flowers to a nearby Soldat, who walked out of the greenhouse.  
"Yes. Let's . . ." Wessex raised a pot, its satisfied leaves and roots weeping with fresh water. They glistened happily in the sunlight penetrating through the transparent ceiling. "Like my flowers? I daresay, I'm good."

Smiling exuberantly, Shirihime concurred: "After all, you are the gardener."

Wessexуs eyes beamed a dark, rich brown. "Yes. Yes I am."

There was a crash. Their heads fell to the attention of a broken pot of flowers on the ground nearby, and their eyes met with Sakuya. In her usual tunic attire, the woman stood there, untouched, slender but bold with ambitious determination. As though a jubilant, tender father Wessex slapped on some gloves and called to Sakuya, "Hello, Sakuya, good day. Would you care to join us with our plants?"

Sakuya stood there, eyes fixed with a hardened pose on Wessex and Shirihime: the Soldat woman looked away, as though absorbed into her plant in her hands, while Wessex awaited Sakuya's any sign of reaction or life. Finally, Sakuya walked over.  
Wessex gestured toward three solitary plants awaiting Sakuya on another table. "Do please tend to those lonely plants. They need their light . . ."

Fire-blue eyes fixed their gaze on the pots of flowers. Silently, she trudged over to them and stared down at each one. Before she even got started, she picked up the plant on the way left. It was a pink-colored plant: paler than pink, yet brighter than crimson. Suddenly amused by its tender personality, she twisted its position in her caring hands.  
Behind her, Shirihime silently watched with observant eyes. She looked at her lord, wondering if he was paying attention. He was occupied with his plants.

"This one's shell is cracked," announced the Sapling. Wessex and Shirihime glanced over. They joined Sakuyaуs side as she showed her cracked pot. Silently, they watched as the teenager's hands traced the sharp crevices. "Wrinkles like that of a weary, decrepit clock."

"Your eyes surprised her," began Wessex. Both Shirihime and Sakuya's ears were keen as they listened to the wise currents of Wessex's voice. "After thinking you were dead, yet alone attacking her, it tore her. Her shell is cracking. And you must heal it."

Promptly, Sakuya turned her head, darkened strawberry hair slapping after her gracefully. Her eyes beamed as she smiled, gasping with joy. Lunging forward, she hugged Wessex quickly, then released, exclaiming, "Thank you, my lord! Thank you!"

She raced away with her frolicking heart that seemed to be lifting into flight. Gasping, watching after her, Shirihime whispered, "Sir Wessex--!"

"Let her, Shirihime," interjected Wessex with a raised hand. He smiled gingerly. "They all need it. Now . . ."

"I donу't get it, my lord," murmured Shirihime. Curious, Wessex turned to her. She said, "Why . . . ever since she found out she has to kill either, how come she still finds shelter in your care? I would have thought by now she'd attack us in anger, just like Noir has previously done, and like Riki would be doing currently. However, I sense Noir hasn't told the First Sapling yet. So _why_ . . . why doesn't she just attempt freedom?"

"First of all," stated Wessex in a quiet voice, "she knows we will kill the others if she does rebel. Additionally, that's what I'm trying to figure out. Why she would still remain with us, when she could run away with all of them . . ."

"Huh?"

Wessex shook his head in answer, as if saying sadly that he was clueless. "Thatуs what I want to know about Noir. Deep inside, I know she wants to be Noir with only Araki Riki, but then again she loves her too much to cause her despair if she killed Ms. Dupont. As the old Basque proverb states, _Izena duen guzia omen da_--'That which has a name exists'. Perhaps, she feels as though the title of Noir gives more existence and purpose to her own existence. After losing everyone's she loved during the school massacre, it adds to her regular identity. And the feel of power and destiny. By sharing this experience and feeling with the one she loves, it makes the whole objective complete. Noir, it is a name for two. She knows that. It completes her. And yet, she doesn't know she thinks this way."

"The three plants," murmured Shirihime, looking at Sakuya's three plants, especially the cracked one. "You planned that, didn't you?"

A promising, sly wink was visible in the lord's eyes. Before anything else was said, he clapped his hands of the dirt, and exclaimed, "Now, on to the vineyard?"

Breathing regularly, inhaling and exhaling, Mireille pushed herself. She finally turned the door knob and walked in quietly. As she peeked into the wooden bedroom, she saw that Riki's forehead was hopelessly leaning against the window while she sat there like an abandoned doll on a stool. Her face was colorless of her usual, snobby energy as it stared blankly out the blinding window, much like Kirika's expressionless daze. Riki was draped with a dusty blanket as though enfolded in hopeless, torn wings. Even as Mireille took steps toward her, Riki didn't react in her usual manner. No stone, pieces of wood, or any other sharp hazard was thrown at Mireille in raging fit. Riki just sat there dumbly. Halting only a yard from the drained girl, Mireille folded her arms in a comforting tone, while she examined the girl sadly.  
Finally, Riki's cracking, hoarse voice from the lack of speaking or sleep spoke. "She . . . was alive . . . all along. What's worse . . . she tried killing me . . ."

Mireille snapped softly, "She didn't know. Nor did you. Now you're even . . ."

Riki softly continued as though Mireille hadn't spoken. "I should be rejoicing . . . but the fact that she attacked me cluelessly, not being able to _recognize_ me . . . kills me."

"Just looking at you now isn't such a comforting, familiar sight."

". . . Why would she attack in the first place? The garments . . . the blades . . .? What was that all about?"

Mireille's breath paused, heart beating faster. Still, Riki had no knowledge of the final trial for the candidates of Noir. And telling her now would only earn Mireille an emotional, worse fit. But even so, she wouldn't blame Riki. It was all Mireille's own fault; her selfishness for the safe future of Kirika had brainwashed her into becoming a desperate puppet for Wessex, that it never crossed her mind that she'd be hurting _children_ . . . who happened to be just like her and Kirika, just like Noir material. It was all about the Noir material.

Riki's voice disturbed her waves of thought. "No . . . that wasn't Sakuya. Yet . . . I've been telling myself that, but it never worked. Mireille . . ."

Mireille's thought burst: she'd never heard Riki refer to her actual name. It's always been blondie or even Barbie. Chuckling to herself, touched, Mireille rather prefered Riki's impudence than seeing her this way. It was as though seeing a reflection of what she was like, and knowing that heart-tearing experience, that didn't brighten her at all.  
Staring into Riki's worn eyes, Mireille stared at the call of her own name. Riki looked at her the way Kirika did no matter what mood she was in:

". . . I can't bear it any longer . . ."

And Mireille couldn't bear it either. The burden of Noir, the sins, the Soldats, Riki and Audriane's suffering, and the horrendous thought of losing Kirika and these girls altogether . . . to the claws of Noir. It was a battle against their inner demons. By just reading Riki's eyes, Mireille saw a softness easy to penetrate. As she stared into them, she read Riki's story--from the birth of the first chapter, to now. Exhaling, Mireille didn't look into those painful eyes. Slowly, she walked to the window and joined Riki as they stared out at the mountains. Riki, surprised by how close Mireille was getting to her intangibly, looked at her. And by seeing Mireille's eyes, Riki had the strength to read Mireilleуs story.  
Forehead still stamped against the window, Riki looked back out. Smiling weakly as though injured, she whispered, "Of all people . . . I meet Kirika, Audriane . . . and you."

Mireille snorted lightly. "Yeah, of all people, you . . ."

Riki murmured, emotions swelling her damp eyes, "I love her."

Hearing Sakuya behind that rare phrase, Mireille turned and whispered, "Sakuya?"

"Yes . . . but I was refering to Audriane."

Mireille blinked. She'd never heard Riki mention Audriane this way to her. And to her, to think of all the three people Riki could speak to . . . Mireille's heart drummed, feeling as though she was running toward something, intending to reach it, but was still running . . .

"She's taught me a lot. Words can't even describe," explained Riki, smiling. "Because of her brightness, I chose to tread the path of Noir. Her dream is to shatter the darkness in Noir with her light. And I tend to help her, because she shattered my darkness . . ." Every sentence grew stronger with emotional sensation. Mireille was shocked. "I never had a family . . ." Mireille looked at her sideways, heart stopping in hushed silence. Riki continued. "I was an orphan. The woman who took care of me was a nun. I simply called her Maiden. I hated her strictness, even her for a nun. Though she exposed the same feeling, for some reason, she still took care of me. Even paid for my cruddy education with the support of the Church. I always wondered why . . . and meeting Audriane, I learned the meaning of family. Something Noir doesn't have."

Mireille was silent. There it was: Rikiуs story. It was predictable, it was cheesy, but it was still heartrending. Without hesitation, Mireille briefly said, "My family was murdered."

Rikiуs eyes popped to life, their haughty glow returning, but with more exposed emotion. Instead of asking what happened, she murmured, "I'm sorry . . ." And turned her head, as though it had been her who murdered the Bouquets.

"It's not your fault." Suddenly, Mireille smiled slightly, as she said, "Ya know, it was Kirika who killed my family."

Suddenly confused by Mireille's words that contrasted to her smile, Riki stared at her. For some reason, she hated Mireille's tone, as if it was no big deal, as if she was content that she got rid of such a 'nagging' family. Her eyes were stone daggers as they hit Mireille.  
The French folded her arms as she gave a fraud smile. "But you can't blame her. Really. You can't. After all, that's what happens when Noir claims your identity, leashed by the Soldats who has raised her into the underworld business of murder."

"So why chain that title on Audriane and I?" murmured Riki, not at all shouting, which surprised Mireille overall. No hint of anger, just curiosity that tried to understand.  
"To drop that weight off us," answered Mireille honestly. "To be free. In the end, no matter what you do, no one is free."

Riki stood up, fists curled. "How could you forgive Kirika that way?" She had completely switched the topic back to Kirika's blood-stained hands. Mireille, looking at her, smiled, grateful for Riki's concerns over her emotions. She said boldly with a genuine smile, "'If you canуt forgive, you're killing. And I don't want to kill'. I'm afraid that's not mine--I picked that up by the one you call your best friend." Mireille beamed.  
Riki only stared, then looked back out the window. Mireille frowned, finishing, "'Forgiveness . . . it's what makes us humanу'. I used to think killing Kirika in the name of revenge was the final act of forgiveness--but I was wrong. I knew I was wrong even during the thought of revenge. I had bonded with her way too much to let the thought of anger slip my mind. And besides, by that time, I was sick of the killing, because of the Soldats, it was happening around me. I fed off it as though it was my daily bread. And you don't want to feed off such black things. You turn into what you eat."

"Yet, that's what youуre training us to do. So why bother?" Riki's dark eye brows thickened in sloped anger. "What good does it do?"

Mireille leaned her forehead against the window lazily. She murmured, "I donуt know. Really, I don't know . . ."

Authorуs Note: I'm getting there, I'm getting there. I want to make this length of chapters perfectly balanced, so please be patient, as much as you want to know what will happen in the end: will the ideal of Wessex succeed into what he wanted? Will Riki and Audriane remain or become 'Noir'? What decision will Sakuya make? Thank you for reading this far.


	14. CHPT15: Promises

Chpt.15

Promises

Back in the clover garden at the monastery, Audriane once again resumed staring at her precious clovers as though they were part of her endless collection. As she laid along the cemented X-shaped paths, she ignored Kirika, who stubbornly stood underneath the holed ceiling. Another day . . . and still no promises. No promises of redemption or total freedom. The blue sky told Kirika nothing, as though blank of words. Kirika's eyes followed every misty details of the whisking clouds licking the day's face, but found nothing. Even looking at mushrooms solved nothing.  
It was as though time was confused.  
Audriane murmured, "That contract . . ."

Kirika turned, heart shocked at Audriane's unexpecting words. The girl wasn't looking at her; she was preoccupied with her clovers, but her voice was aimed directly at Kirika.

". . . When will we accept it? Wessex must be impatient, especially since we've been according to Riki's emotional state."

Kirika just gaped in her usual, innocent manner. However, Audriane didn't find that cute expression not so innocent anymore. She said casually, "Yeah, I heard. You think since Riki's stopped eavesdropping that would mean your words were safe? After all, how else would we learn more?" Her words pinned Kirika ruthlessly. Kirika could only look away, up at the heavens as though begging for mercy and help.

Audriane murmured, "After all, we're Noir material. Of course you wouldn't be able to hear us."

Kirika was hurt, for herself and for the damage to the teenagers. Audriane asked once more, "So, about that contract? Will we ever accept it? Please, Kirika, answer me. I've got to know. It's my chance to shatter Noir."

"Noir you can never shatter," whispered Kirika, knowing her experiences. "It's a manipulating mask sneering from the shadows. Not as worse as the Soldats, but worse enough. You don't want to endure any more trials."

"Hey," said Audriane cheerfully, "like I said, and like you said, we are Noir. We can handle anything--"

"I can't let you anymore, Audriane. Why are you ironically asking this?"

"Isn't it what you and Mireille want?"

Kirika gave her a hard look. "No. We never asked for this. No one ever has . . ."

"It would make _you_ happy. It would free you from the burden of Noir. Kirika . . ." Audriane stood up and stared at Kirika with sorrowful eyes. "I want to help you. So does Riki."

Kirika's eyes bulged, as she burst, "Riki . . !" Then, she gasped. "Is . . . is _that_ why you agreed to train into becoming Noir--for US?"

Audriane looked away. "For you, and for us. You can escape the darkness that's been tormenting you for ages, and we'll take in our share of the burden. It's only fair. It's like saying no one deserves to suffer or die on one side of the world while the other watches. 'Everyone shares the same burden'."

"STOP saying that," snapped Kirika in a hurtful tone, looking away. She knew Audriane was only saying this to make her feel bad. It was as though Audriane was suddenly melting into Riki mode, to take Riki's place since the girl has been mentally absent. She knew Riki well enough to understand the reasons for Riki's harsh comments, and she took Riki's perspective on things into action, to get her answers indirectly. Kirika murmured, "You don't have to suffer. Please. Just . . . _leave_."

Audriane goggled, speechless. Then, she finally spoke firmly, "No. Weуre not leaving you here--at least, I'm not."

Kirika didn't want to see Audriane trapped in her same past. She said louder, "Audriane, no, please--"

A white flash whipped up in Audrianeуs raised hands. Kirika squinted, then her eyes gradually widened. Barely flickering the contract in her hand, Audriane said, "Please, Kirika. Let's send back this contract to Wessex in agreement."

Almost about to burst into tears, Kirika whispered, "Audriane, it's not worth it anymore, the pain . . ."

"Donуt worry." For the first time ever in Kirika's life, Audriane grinned. This wasn't her. The girl signed the contract with a pencil she pulled out, saying, "Donуt worry. I have a plan."

As dusk crept closer by 4:00 p.m., hugging the earth, Riki shifted the silence that has swallowed them for a bit:

"Please . . . leave me alone." Stunned by those sudden words, after that hearty conversation they had, Mireille whipped a look at Riki. The girl's eyes were worn out; her face was a dazed, hurt mask. But respecting the scarred girl's privacy, Mireille only turned around and paced towards the exit. However, before she left, Riki called after her in a tired tone:  
"But thanks."

The Corsican stopped. Looking over her shoulders at the girl, Mireille silently winked her wavering blue eyes back, hiding a fond smile behind the gold-lit locks resting on her shoulders. Riki wasn't looking at her anymore, but Mireille knew she was watching the Corsican in the fading reflection of the dim window. Mireille gave a small  
"Hm" strumming along with her weak smile. However, as she remained there staring at Rikiуs crumbled form against the window, she frowned. She couldn't stand seeing Riki like that forever, especially over someone whom she loved, who was alive, but attempted to kill her without knowing it was really her.

Actually, if she thought about it more, it was _ridiculous_.

Not turning around or moving one bit, Mireille called out, "Ya know . . . she's alive. Isn't that rejoicing enough? Shouldnуt you be happy?"

Riki slowly looked at Mireille, at first puzzled, then got the message. She didn't say anything, though. Just stared. Mireille pressed on in the hopes of releasing Riki from this pathetic stress. After all, the one she loved the most was alive. Why cry?

"I think I would have been rejoicing. Even though she attacked, I'd be rejoicing. Because that's what love is--to put the facts of the person you loved before your own situations. You're not showing that--you're moping over her sudden _changes_. Don't let that pull you down. Though the Third Sapling attacked Kirika, she still rejoiced that she was alive since they shared a lot in common and since they cared about each other . . ."

"Third Sapling?"

Mireille stopped herself. She'd forgotten about the forbidden, poisonous means of mentioning a Third Sapling, especially since it was Chloe. And especially since the two other Saplings had no idea . . .

"_Third_ Sapling?" repeated Riki. Her tone was a curious pitch, until it rose into a lower, but louder tone. She stood up for the first time since the last time Mireille's seen her stand up. Picking up the glass of water Audriane always left by her side, she threw it clumsily at Mireille, who dodged it easily. "There's a THIRD Sapling--and you _knew_ all along? You knew _she'd_ be the one! You knew she was ALIVE? You denied her existence--you _lied_?"

"Riki, I had no idea--" began Mireille, but Riki roared like an awakened, wounded demon.  
"You HID this from me--!"

Riki charged at Mireille, grabbing a stray fragment from the broken glass she threw, thrashing at Mireille, who awkwardly stepped backwards. "YOU KNEW! If Sakuya's the third candidate, then that means I have to go against her and Audriane! You meant this all along, didn't you?!But YOU HID IT FROM ME! Now I have to compete against her--"

"I HAD NO CHOICE," roared Mireille, grabbing Rikiуs wrist, luckily, and holding her there, while tripping her. While the girl was vulnerable on the floor from the trip with her hand caught in Mireille's control, Mireille said loudly, "I had no choice. It was the only way to get you to cooperate . . ."

Regretting her words, her bitterness, her selfishness, Mireille gritted her teeth as she lowered her eyes in frustration and pain.

Riki remained there as though she was surrendering. Tears fell for the first time in Mireille's sight, as the girl hammered the wooden floor with her only spare hand. Through hurt gasps, she spoke awkwardly: ". . . And I tried helping you . . ." Mireille's eyes widened, looking down at Riki as though she was a demon.

Riki's fist trembled as she struggled out her words: "I tried helping you . . . That's right: I knew about the real purpose of you saving us. So did Audriane after I told her. Because she deserved the truth as much as I did. There's no such thing as 'saving the world' in this reality . . . but I thought . . . since she's taught me so much . . . that I could change my stupid ways . . . and help you . . . fight your pain . . ." Riki fought tears and a clogged nose, as she gasped, "I did it to save you. I knew what you were turning us into had once held you in pain. Why else would you mention Noir with disgust, while you were there trying to turn us into it? I wanted to help . . . because I thought it was the right thing . . . and now, I'm stuck here, having to decide whom to be Noir with . . ."

Listening to these distraughting words, Mireilleуs heart shattered. She thought she was going to die . What's worse was the top horror of the entire series of Noir trials: in order to become Noir, one must die. And she couldn't afford telling Riki now, not with her like this. Who would have thought seeing this girl hurt, after those weeks of wanting her to feel the pain she's experienced, would only backfire on Mireille and Kirika?

Letting go of Riki's wrist, Mireille backed away toward the doorway. And Riki dropped her shard of glass, crying into the floor, its greediness soaking in her tears. Not knowing what to do now that they've been carried this far, Mireille walked out.

Rushing down toward the Etxarren with their exciting new plan, Kirika and Audriane scurried downhill. Panting, Audriane said, "Let's first talk to Mireille, then get Riki charged up. I swear . . . this will make her happy. It'll end Noir, and damage the Soldats!"

Kirika nodded, beaming, proud and excited for Audriane and Riki's future. As they neared the woods, Audriane stopped behind Kirika, who kept going on until she realized she wasn't hearing Audriane's excited panting. Kirika turned around, looking at Audriane, whose gaze was pasted somewhere else. Kirika followed her gaze.

Audriane pointed, shouting, "Hey, your horse got out of the stable."

Kirika looked over seeing her brown horse grazing. She looked back at Audriane.  
"What?" asked Audriane.  
"That's not my horse." Kirika rapidly ran away, pulling out her gun. Knowing that sign, Audriane followed, drawing her own as well. Even looking at herself prying out her gun from its safety disgusted her. Even when it was for protection, she believed no one should live in a world in fear of pain. Shaking that feeling off, she followed Kirika, knowing they'd ban the idea of fear from the world.

Riki remained bent over in pain from the wound she was given. As she clutched her head, she couldn't help but gasp from the pain. It was unbearable. Hugging herself, she cried, not knowing when she'd stop, not until this well of tears stopped overflooding.  
Arms wrapped around her. In reaction, she whirled around to throw a good punch at Mireille in uncontrolled power, but her fist only countered a flawless palm. When she looked forward, she gasped.  
Sakuya closed her fingers over Riki's and squeezed then, them used the Japanese's arm to lure the rest of her in. Riki was pressed against Sakuya as the teenager squeezed her hard, but with a gentle love. More tears cascaded as Riki returned the embrace, suffocating them both.

"I'm here . . ." murmured Sakuya, pressing hard. "I'm so sorry for not being here, but now I am . . ."

After talking about how hurting it was to be going against Sakuya, here she was, consoling the injured girl. They stayed in that suffocating embrace that it smothered them with overwhelming rejoice. Just feeling the comfort of each other's arms told each other the pains they've passed without each other. Now all that suffering was washed away like water. However, the memories would always remain, for memories were memories . . . Riki couldn't say anything. All she could do was sob, gasp, and peel tears. Her heart and mind throbbed as this dream enfolded her. She couldn't believe Sakuya was back--not with blades, but with her love and company. Surely Noir had some of this . . .

Suddenly, foot steps flew up the creaking steps. They stopped. Sakuya and Riki didnуt bother turning around at the guns aimed at Sakuya's back. They knew they were all safe . . . and together. The lost lovers remained in each other's arms.

Mireille, who lowered her gun, looked at the back of the newcomer. When Sakuya helped Riki up, both Saplings turned around. They dried their faces of their healing tears. Audriane, who stood there, smiled and hugged Riki, happy for her. Kirika beamed as well, locking away her gun inside her sweater, as she and Mireille observed Riki's love.  
Twin, burning orbs of blue stared back at Mireille. Seeing the beautiful, bold face of the Third Sapling, Mireille respectfully bobbed her head slightly with a welcoming smile. "

"Welcome, Sakuya."

However, the remorse in her heart for talking to Riki the way she did about Sakuya, still planted its stinging thorns inside her. But Mireille slapped on her endless smile, as everyone basked in Riki's dawning happiness once again. And this wasn't just her normal happiness . . . this was who she really was.

Author's Note: REJOICE! Reunions, they're so touching! I loved doing this chapter. It was my way of getting the characters to know each other. And just like in the original Noir, Mireille, Kirika, and Audriane will begin to learn about Sakuya at least slightly . . .


	15. CHPT16: Between Two Worlds

Chpt.16

Between Two Worlds

Audriane walked up next to Riki, who sat at the pond leaning on Sakuya's bare shoulder. Stepping up next to Riki, Audriane leaned down and reached out. Riki gazed at Audriane with confusion, then saw her iPod in her hand. Smiling, overjoyed as though her normal life was returning, Riki took the iPod and thanked her best friend. In respect, Audriane smiled, turned around, and left the two Saplings alone.

Seeing the familiar black Nano iPod, Sakuya smiled warmly. "You have a tendency for dropping things."

Riki smirked at her gently. "And you have a habit of appearing out of nowhere."

They smiled at each other. Then, Riki sunk again against Sakuya's shoulder. Lovingly, Sakuya wrapped her arm around Riki, tightening her close to her, never wanting to let go of this moment. Their feet met the cold water's kiss beneath them. For once, fish surfaced to nibble at their toes, which Riki squealed due to her ticklishness. Sakuya found it enlightening to hear the first, genuine laugh of joy from the one she cared about the most, since a long time. And the beaming day added to their heartthrobbing happiness.  
As they laid in the grass listening to Riki's music with split earphones, Sakuya couldn't resist combing Riki's thick, black hair. The Japanese remained still as she welcomed Sakuya's caressing motion. The Third Sapling leaned on her side, elbow supporting her arm as she leaned her hand against her cheek, while playing with Rikiуs dark hair.

"You cut your hair . . ." she murmured. Her eyes examined every detail of Riki's hair. "Yeah . . . so. I'm sorry, does that make you upset?" replied Riki sarcastically, her eyes closed. Sakuya loved that trait of her.

As she brushed through, the dark strands she caught between the gaps of her fingers caught a winking, silver tint of hair. Exxaggerating, Sakuya gasped: "You have premature silver hair! You're aging faster than I thought!"

Riki glared at her. Sakuya, not taking it harsh at all, laughed as she messed up Riki's black layers. The Japanese fought her wriggling hands with her own swatting arms. Sakuya only laughed teasingly as Riki rolled onto her side to avoid those mocking fingers. As she laid on her side, back pouting at Sakuya, the blue-eyed teenager only admired the back of her survivor. Just looking at the back of Riki painfully brought her back to when she attacked her, unaware she could have killed the only person she loved.

"I can't believe . . . I didn't recognize you," she whispered. Hearing this and recognizing Sakuya's tearing tone, Riki rolled around and looked at Sakuya. A burning message shone from Sakuya's eyes. Riki stared into them, blinded, but delighted by their addicting shade. After a moment's silence where their eyes only drowned in the presence of the other, Sakuya complimented Riki's music.

"I've always loved your music," confessed Sakuya, as she and Riki laid on their backs, looking up through the treetops. "It was so different. So were you. You don't hear people listening to only peaceful Japanese music every day. In contrast to your up- eat personality. You never wanted to blend in with the others. You wanted to blend out, and I lovd that about you. I could easily distinctly catch you apart from other Japanese students . . ."

"School . . ." murmured Riki, her mind tagged onto those tedious days--days she sort of missed. "That felt like . . ."

". . . A life-time ago," finished Sakuya in a slight nod. Then, looking at the iPod, listening to the music, and recalling their last day in school together, she requested, "Hey, Riki, sing me a song."

"What? NO," rejected Riki. She rolled onto her side again, quite embarrassed. She remembered the days singing to herself in the Church, whereas Maiden would criticize her to sing with her heart.

"But your voice . . . it's lovely," insisted Sakuya, begging.

"You're only saying that because you love me."

"Exactly. But it's the truth. It's not too perfect, but that's what makes it perfect. You sing because you like to. That's all that matters. Like a child singing . . ."

"No."

"You're so stubbornly rejective--"

"I sound like a squawkin' moose," growled Riki, suddenly feeling pressured.

"Ohhhh, poor Riki's being peer-pressured by her own girlfriend," teased Sakuya.

An arrow flew through Rikiуs heart as she turned stone, petrified by the words she thought she'd never hear since she thought Sakuya was dead and since the possible percentage of Sakuya loving her was excessively slim. Blushing and feeling so warm, she was speechless. However, she had the courage to roll back and face Sakuya, who's been watching her with a bottomless pit of love.

"Please?" she murmured, luring Riki in with her spellbinding eyes.

"Yeah, please? We're dying to hear," concurred Mireille.  
Riki nearly jumped as she erected in a straight sitting position. She glared up at Mireille, Kirika, and Audriane. They were smiling at her--well, Mireille was actually grinning jokingly, but that was the problem. Her stupid, annoying jokes bothered Riki. However, Riki wouldn't let that ruin this day that turned out to be just too perfect. She was content. And she only laughed along with everyone as they laughed at her playfully. Audriane especially beamed at her with boundless happiness for her joy.

Next to her, Sakuya observed, Shirihime's nibbling words pulling at her mind murderously. She analyzed the connection between Riki and Audriane as they beamed especially at each other, while Noir smiled casually with fondness.

However, their moment was interrupted as Kirika said with a smile, "We'll be in the back of the Etxarren stacking wood. You three relax."

Mireille turned without her own solacing words as the former Noir curved around the Etxarren from sight. Audriane looked down at Riki, asking politely, "You wouldnуt mind if . . .?"

"Whaddya shy about?" interrupted Riki, knowing Audriane enough to know her question in advance. She pulled on her best friend's arm and forced her to sit next to her. Audriane sat with a surprised little squeak, but beamed as Riki laughed at her, messing up her hair like a fond sister.

Watching, Sakuya's heart skipped a few flights as she watched Riki carelessly act all hyper and composed with her best friend. Though she knew best friends acted that way toward each other, she wondered curiously why Riki couldn't act like that with her as her lover. Well, now that she thought of it, the word "lover" did trigger awkwardness. After all, Sakuya could understand the feeling Riki must have gone through, the thoughts of thinking Sakuya didnу't care about her. And as Sakuya observed Riki and Audriane talking to each other lightly, she knew she'd never forgive Audriane for taking Riki away from her . . . but she had already grown respect for the French. She knew that, because of Audriane, Riki made it this far emotionally and physically. Even better, Sakuyaуs reappearance of reassurance and love had ignited the final flame of home in Riki's heart, securing her with a total emotion of love and happiness.

If that was all Sakuya could give Riki, she was content.

Respecting Sakuya as well, Audriane stood up and said to the confused Riki, "I'll help Mireille and Kirika. You guys relax. Itуs been a while since you've seen each other, and you've already put up with me far enough."  
Riki blinked, then smiled warmly as Audriane walked away before Riki could say anything.  
She turned and looked at Sakuya, who was staring at her with illegible eyes.

"What?" demanded Riki.  
Sakuya looked away, giving a false smile. "I barely knew her. I remember her in my science class, but that was only for the first two days. Then, she was moved to a different class. That's when I last saw her. I'm surprised I remember her to even now. Who would've thought . . . she'd be the one there for you in my absence . . .?"

As Mireille released a chunk of chopped logs onto the ground with a thud, she clapped her hands to dust off the dirt and chips of wood. Putting her hands on her hips, she closed her eyes into full concentration. When Kirika flipped her own stack onto Mireille's against the Etxarren wall, she stood still as well in silence.

". . . I'm happy for her," she whispered.  
Mireille, whose eyes were still closed, murmured, "I . . . can't believe she's alive. What's more is that sheуs the Third Sapling. The whole Noir harvest has planted the same type of seeds."

Kirika looked sideways at Mireille. "Are you happy for them?" she continued.

There came a huge exhale from the exhausted Mireille. "To be honest . . . I'm not sure. I'm beat out. So much has happened within these weeks. It's almost a month, and yet the day we met those ungrateful thorns seems like a life-time ago. And yet . . . I don't know what I should feel for her."

"Mireille . . ." began Kirika, but Mireille gave Kirika a look she never liked.

"Kirika . . ." whispered Mireille. "You do realize . . . the Third Sapling will die?"

Kirikaуs eyes dimmed and she looked to the ground as if hoping to spy saplings sprouting out. ". . . Just like Chloe. But why does it have to be this way?"

"The same harvest, the same painful rituals, the Saplings' roots cut, fed with different pains and shades of light . . . this Wessex is no different from the rest of the Soldats," growled Mireille, kicking the stack of wood. "He's only repeating their patterns. I can't see how he could be against them and offering our protection when he's just doing the same thing as they are . . ."

"Chloe . . ." whispered Kirika after all those years. Easily understanding Kirika's absent pain, Mireille's eyes frowned upon her best friend. With a throbbing heart, mourning for Kirika's loss, Mireille stepped closer to Kirika, put a hand on her shoulder, and cocked her own chin on top of that brown mop of hair.

Closing her eyes, Mireille sighed: ". . . I'm sorry, Kirika. Really."

The Japanese's body shuddered with silent gasping sobs. Mireille could only keep her chin aloft Kirika's head as she thought over what it must feel like to think about someone's death decades ago . . . and how it could still feel freshly alive in Kirika's memory as though it were yesterday. Sadness was such a tormenting pain, and Mireille couldn't stand seeing Kirika in it. She couldn't even understand sadness, this knife. It was ruthless. As Kirika whispered Chloe's name through hushed gasps, she suddenly broke through and surrendered into Mireille's torso, surprising the Corsican. Though startled by this new sudden action, it was no stranger to Mireille as she welcomed the poor girl and squeezed her.  
Kirika released their hug by backing out of Mireille's arms. Wiping her face, she murmured, "The training . . . it must go on. We have to erase the title of Noir and its purpose."

Mireille blinked. "How so?"

"The Saplings' training is a necessity we cannot afford to lose," murmured Kirika with dismay. "Though we hate it, we must make sure it damages the Soldats right in the heart." Mireille nodded wtih affirmation and agreement. "We will, Kirika. That's a promise."

"Again," ordered Mireille, and quickly concluded, "RELOAD."

As rapidly as they could, Riki and Audriane fought for their ammunition inside their pockets the best they could. Within seconds, they pried the magazines out and struck them into the slots of their guns, then aimed, and fired. The bullets bruised the bulls-eyed rags for the thirtieth time. As steam exhaled from their gunholes, they awaited Mireille's feedback.

"Still not fast enough," criticized Mireille with a solid expression. "Keep that up and youуll be pinned voodoo-dolls."

In frustration, Riki threw empty magazines to the ground. "C'mon, lady! We're doing our best! We're not the Noir you're expecting--"

"Again," ordered Mireille, ignoring the Saplings' plight.

Riki glared at her. Suddenly, Mireille whipped out her gun and fired at Riki. Her bullet only flashed by Riki's head, whose eyes bulged with shock. Audriane and Sakuya, who stood aside watching, stanced into readied position, looking over at Mireille. Before Sakuya could attack in anger and confusion, Mireille fired again, grazing Riki's arm.

"What is YOUR BLAZING ISSUE?" roared Riki, holding her bleeding arm as she sat up quickly, scowling at her trainer.

"Reload," repeated Mireille, aiming her gun and firing--Riki had already taken her gunshots to heart. She instantly dodge-rolled sideways, positioned her gun, reloaded, aimed, and fired. Sakuya and Audriane rushed to Riki and helped her up, while Kirika's eyes slowly looked at Mireille. The blondeуs hair just settled back to its normal state from the bullet that ripped a hole through their undisturbed currents. A bullet hole nailed a distant tree, but Mireille remained unharmed. Arm erected, she closed her eyes and sighed, then lowered her gun.

"Just as I feared. Not ready," she declared.

"Does it hurt?" asked Sakuya as she and Audriane looked at Rikiуs arm. It was only a crease of red that didn't bleed as much. However, Sakuya tended it; she mopped it with a wet cloth, then placed a bandaid over it. Riki stood up, ignoring Sakuya's help mind-absently, as she threw hot glares of an unforgiving attitude toward Mireille.

"What is your PROBLEM!" she roared.

Kirika watched as Mireille stood there with a flat expression, while Riki condemned her. Finally, before Riki could actually shoot Mireille now that the blonde was off focus, a hand grabbed her hand holding her gun. Putting a hand on the Japanese's shoulder, Sakuya stepped up, placed her grip over Riki's on the gun, and smiled calmly.

"I'll help," she offered, a strange glint in her eyes.

Mireille fixed her focus on the Third Sapling. Though she learned that Chloe still cared for Kirika to the saddening end, she still didn't trust Third Saplings. By just looking at the traced details of Sakuya's flowing muscles, and the "Third Sapling Trait" she wore in her eyes, Mireille could tell Sakuya had been under intense training since she'd been selected as candidate. Seriously, the skimpy Noir-like Greek attire, the deep eyes, and Sakuya's strict pose said it all. She was Third Sapling material, and despite her better agility she would end up becoming a hazard, to the point of death--which would result Riki's trembling rage of despair. Everyone, including Kirika, looked at Mireille as though she were head of the house. As Mireille stared sternly at Sakuya with a reading look, she closed her eyes, then turned around silently.

Walking away with Kirika tailing after her in confusion and curiosity, she called to the Three Saplings, "Go ahead."

Glaring hotly after the blonde, Riki returned her attentions to Sakuya's, whose highlighted eyes melted into Riki's body, softening her emotions and anger. She trusted Sakuya, and would even listen to every instruction or command. After all, she was more experienced and agile than Mireille would have ever been by the looks of it. Together, Audriane and Riki listened to Sakuya's offering guidelines for the rest of the day. Mireille and Kirika walked away leaving behind the practicing, swift gunshots.

Author's Note: I guess it would make sense to have the Third Sapling, as the more experienced and trained, to help the new Noir. I'm so happy for Riki and Sakuya: 3.


	16. CHPT17: Clovers

Chpt.17:

Clovers

"Reload," ordered Sakuya.  
Within a second Audriane and Riki pulled out their spare magazines, loaded them, and fired . . . flawlessly into the center of their bulls-eyed rags. With pleasure and relief, Sakuya grinned and congratulated the two Saplings. Her eyes especially fired at Riki with her endless affection. And the more Sakuya did that, the more tempted Riki was--after all, they were together, right? Riki didn't want to afford to lose any more time with Sakuya.

"Momentarily, you'll be invulnerable," stated Sakuya happily, coming closer to Riki. Looking down at her hauntingly, she leaned closer, grabbed Riki's hand, and playfully held strands of black hair through the gaps of her fingers playfully and with affection. Just when Riki thought this was it, Sakuya kissed her gently on the forehead, then drew back.

Before Riki could say anything, her heart stopped, then she flung out her gun, reloaded, and aimed to her right. Sakuya and Audriane whipped their heads toward the target, then all stood still with intense eyes as a horse quietly padded out from the shadows.

"You can reload quickly and shoot stationary objects . . ." said Shirihime as she tugged lightly at the reins of Sakuya's horse. She flashed equivalent beady eyes down at Riki with a hidden smirk. ". . . But what about moving objects?"

One look at Shirihime, and Sakuya was angered. Standing her ground, she glared up intensely at her trainer, wishing she wasn't here to disturb the only other tranquil world she possessed. Glowering up, she said in a low, ominous tone, _"Leave."_

"You're that Soldat who tested Riki earlier and owned her," proclaimed Audriane. Riki switched a glare with her, whose face fell still, then Riki snapped her attention back to the woman she knew was a threat the instant she met her. Her aim was still locked onto Shirihime as the Soldat remained straddled on Sakuya's horse. Sakuya, seeing that her horse has been used without permission, flashed another round of stale eyes.

"Get off my horse," she demanded in another low tone.  
Shirihime stared at her. With a calm expression, she simply said, "It's time to go--"

Riki fired past rider and steed. Instantly, the horse reared up, kicked the air with its front hooves, and neighed with fright while Shirihime calmly leaned forward to balance her grip. Sakuya, not wanting her horse frightened, grabbed its loose reigns and calmed it promptly with hushing words. She turned to Riki and murmured, "Could you not do that?"

Then, Shirihime swung her legs to the side and landed off the horse. Standing up straight, she looked toward Riki, whose chocolate-colored eyes challenged her back. Then, Shirihime's beady eyes glued to Audrianeуs for the first time. Seeing the fury and threatened look in Noir's eyes, Shirihime smiled.

"Maybe you're ready," she murmured.  
Riki's eyebrows thickened into a slope warily. Audriane slowly crept her hand into the back of her tank top, a stealth technique Kirika taught her. Her hand was ready to rip out the gun taped to her bare back. Shirihime, who had closed her eyes as though meditating boastfully, opened her eyes--she suddenly strode to the right with a gun pricked out. In synchronization, Riki and Audriane flung out their weapons as well, and the trio combatants fired.

Just then, Mireille and Kirika ran in with loaded guns. Together they aimed their guns at Shirihime, who grabbed her shoulder where a ripped piece of fabric creased. A thin grin grazed her mouth as she eyed Riki and Audriane. Torn clothing in the side of their torsos grinned into their fabric. The duo panted heavily as though they had seen death swipe before their eyes.

"We heard a gunshot," said Mireille, staring at the paused scenario.  
Kirika's eyes slowly fell upon Shirihime. "You."

Shirihime's eyes flicked at the ripped hole in her pinstripe suit's shoulder. She stood up straight, and lowered her gun. "Hm, just as expected from Noir. You almost actually killed me."

Audriane shouted, "You think this is a game of cat and mouse? It's not something to grin about. We could have seriously _killed_ you--us two versus you, Soldat!"

Sakuya, who stood there speechless, finally spoke, "Aka-sensei, please, leave. At least before the trials."

"OH, she's not going anywhere--!" began Riki as she charged at Shirihime. In the middle of her charge, she growled, "After all, we made a bet that the next time we'd see each other we'd greet each other warmly with bullets--"

Riki's speed benefited as she gutted Shirihime in the stomach with the mouth of her gun. Before she could pull the trigger, Shirihime's flexible leg struck up from where she stood and knocked Riki backwards. However, with great effort and reflexes Riki caught herself upside-down in the midst of her fall, and flipped back onto her feet, aiming her gun.

Before she even had a hint of a chance to pull the trigger, a hand grappled her wrist.

Looking aside, Riki glared into Kirika's calm eyes. The older latter then released her grip on Riki's wrist, who surprisingly lowered her own gun and stood there. She clenched her teeth as she glared at Shirihime, who stood up and calmed down as well.

Mireille folded pouted arms as she looked away, growling, "You could have saved us the trouble by letting her kill her, Kirika."

"Kill the people who offered us our only chance of protection?" murmured Kirika.

In unison Riki, Audriane, and including Mireille's eyes shot wide open as they gaped silently at Kirika. _Kirika . . . has never alluded to the Soldats before like this!_ thought Mireille furiously with itching confusion. Her eyes thinned at Shirihime. _She's trusting the enemy? Even though they've offered us protection from other Soldats, it doesn't change that they are Soldats as well . . ._

Taking Kirika's wise words heartily, Shirihime smiled. Unpleasantly, she cocked her head at Riki, who mumbled her thoughts to herself under her breath. "She's right, ya know. Your lives lay in between our fingers--Sir Wessex's and mine--especially Sir Wessex's . . ." The Soldat pulled her fingers into a tightened fist. "We could snap you just like that if you go back on our contract."

"Contract . . ." growled Riki, not ever forgetting that because of Mireille and Kirika's selfish reasons, she and Audriane ended up here in these "Noir trials", that including Sakuya.

"Sakuya," announced Shirihime, grabbing hold of the horse's reigns. "It is time. A task calls for your attention."

The Third Sapling stared at her trainer. Riki looked at her with hurt, puppy-dog eyes that ripped Sakuya's heart.

In a low whisper, Riki's words tackled Sakuya from the back as the Third Sapling slowly tread toward her horse in obedience: "You're willing to become Noir . . . for WHAT PURPOSE?"

Without answer, Sakuya whirled around, walked toward Riki, and pulled her close to her in a quick embrace. Then, leaning down, she kissed her forehead once more. Frustrated, Riki stared up with begging eyes, heart throbbing painfully, but Sakuya only walked away. She mounted the steed, while Shirihime walked along the horse as they steered the horse away. Over her shoulders, Sakuya sadly looked bAck at Riki, who stood there with disbelief, but faithful love.

With a hand on her hip, Mireille watched, almost sympathetically. _If I saw that correctly, Sakuya had just chose the path of Noir over her own love._ However, the way she held Riki and kissed her lovingly told Noir that Riki meant more than she expressed. For some reason, she was hiding her feelings inside, leaving Riki hopelessly twisted in confusion.

Kirika's eyes caught a paper pinned to a nearby tree with a small dagger. Everybody had been so caught up in Riki's hurting moment that they didn't see the flapping sheet of paper. The Japanese plucked it out from its wooden prison and scanned the surface.

"What's that?" asked Mireille, looking sideways with an observant, strict expression.

"'You have another day of training before your first, and maybe, final mission. It was my pleasure meeting you again, Noir'," read Kirika. She remained staring at it blankly, thinking over those two phrases. She exhaled quietly. "That's all."

Mireille closed her eyes. "Well then, shall we continue soon?"

Kirika looked at Riki, who remained petrified as she was last seen. Her eyes still looked after the path toward the woods where Sakuya and the Soldat had disappeared. Kirika whispered sympathetically, "Let her recover."

They watched as Audriane stood next to Riki, then wrapped her arms around Riki as the Japanese bowed her head mournfully into Audriane's arms. Mireille murmured to Kirika, "That girl's never experienced so much hurt before considering her lack of social skills. And all within a week. That's a lot of depression in that plugged-up well inside her . . . recovering emotionally may take the rest of this night and maybe a bit of tomorrow."

Silence was snug in the atmosphere. They watched as Riki limped down to her knees, silently staring on top of her knees. Audriane knelt down next to her. They were a still, sorrowful painting. "She'll come back," whispered Kirika. "The Third Sapling always comes back."

"Huh. Predictable," agreed Mireille, knowing that as first instinct.

------

Riki laid across the mini man's hole at the center of the clover garden. Her eyes fell upon the endless patterns of green clover. Audriane was only a few inches from her, sitting, and repeating Kirikaуs unusual style: staring up through the hole as though hoping to find whatever answers Kirika attempted to seek. Staring blankly, as if drained, Riki reached out and plucked a clover. Her eyes glued to its frail form. Then, she started plucking at its fat, round leaves.

"You're not going to get a good 'she-loves-me-she-loves-me-not' fortune out of a three-leafed clover," said Audriane's echoing tone as she looked over her shoulders at the moping Riki. That didn't humor Riki nor earn the French a rich reply.

Riki plucked more clovers as though ruining a harvest of clovers would demolish the ideal of Noir.

"Please don't do that, I've worked so hard planting this garden."

Riki and Audriane jumped in their still positions. Their heads flared toward the direction of the only entrance to their clover garden. Standing there was an old man with an aging, silver mustache crowning a decrepit, dim smile. He was somewhat bald, and wore a flowing hooded robe stealing the color of rusty-red. In his wrinkled hands was a watering pot.

Surprised that they hadn't heard the echoing ruffles of his tangled robe, the two Saplings stood up. Audriane apologized with a quick bob of her head. "We're sorry. Ever since we've arrived here we hadnуt suspected any existence."

The old man only shook his head politely, and quietly trudged toward them. His feet shuffled gracefully across the cement path as he barely trickled water into his garden. Considering the sun and amount of shade the garden obtained, Riki was sure he'd drown them any moment. However, nevertheless, the garden was rich dark green with a healthy glow.  
They stepped back to allow the slow man to saunter past as he continued his watering.

By just looking at him, Riki assumed as politely as she could, "If you don't mind my asking, are you a monastery monk?"

The man nodded slowly and slightly as though the muscles in his neck were too weak to support such a simple movement. "I've lived here for years, caring for my only home, tending to the plants here because I fell in love with this garden ever since earlier monks before me have shown it to me with their care."

"You live here . . . alone?" questioned Audriane.  
"Hence, my name," said the monk, kneeling down awkwardly as he studied his clovers.  
"What is your name?"

"I'm referred to as Monos."

"'Solitary' from ancient Greek dialect," murmured Audriane.  
"By whom are you referred to?" questioned Riki, predicting there were other monks roaming around.

"From previous monks who have lived slightly before or during my generation," replied Monos. "But they have passed away as all life does."

"You live here alone?" repeated Riki stupidly. She was aghast. "I wouldnуt be able to stand that. Gah."

"I've devoted my life around this garden's eternal growth," explained Monos with ancient gray eyes. "And I sleep under the statue of the Virgin Mary in the Chapel."

"We've been there for a short period of time," said Audriane with interest. Riki couldn't stand how Audriane could be so fascinated with religious stuff. "It's beautiful. The stained glass paintings . . ."

"Yes, an ancient art worth dying and living by for," exclaimed Monos with a healthy tone.  
In studying silence, Noir watched Monos work his way around the garden. He mumbled every now and then, "It's been quite cloudy, lately . . . these clovers' need for light is excessively increasing . . ." As they watched, Audriane wondered if Monos had been living here independently, that meant he had to rely on some natural sources in order to survive and satisfy her hunger. She thought of how the Etxarren had remained standing for lost years. Maybe he'd known about the Etxarren . . .

"You do know there is a stone house down the hill path, into the woods, and beyond?" asked Audriane. Riki, who'd been bored to death, slumped against a pillar. Audriane's interested eyes, however, followed Monos' every motion.

"Yes. Earlier generations of monks or maybe even Basque peasants have used that Etxarren for 600 years," exclaimed Monos with ancient pride for the stone house. "However, its weakening foundation has forced us to abandon its uses and live up here to meet the monastery and God's needs. Once in a while I visit that Etxarren to replenish myself to the youthful years of mine . . ."

"So why just you, out here in the middle of the Pyrenees, alone? Just you?" asked Audriane, her brain itching with wonder.

Monos was brought from his dreamy reverie of the past years. Sadly, he said, "Ever since the rule of Caudillo, or the _leader_, Franco of Spain, Basques have been persecuted for being Basque. If the language or cultures were revived within Franco's lands the harsh punishments were assured swiftly. It was like centuries of endless eddies of merciless darkness. And so the Basque were lost and forgotten, fading back into the Earth. No more shedding of blood could take back the innocent lives that have been taken, the shadow that has cloaked the diminishing Basque civilization. However, in order to counter a shadow, you must advance with more black . . . oh dear, this one's fading . . ."

Monos gingerly caressed the fragile leaf of a clover clad in dry, brown bits. "It is dying. Anyway, assuming your civilized attire and youth I assume you came from the Etxarren. You visiting there? It is lovely, yes?"

Audriane beamed. "Very." Then, she reversed her smile into a pardoned frown as she awkwardly walked toward the doorway. "It's dusk. We must return for dinner."

"About time, I think my stomach just erupted," exclaimed Riki. Courteously, they walked out with waves over their shoulders back at the monk.

Author's Note: You getting the message? That monk was there for a reason; his words were VERY significant. And sorry, though this historical backup information sounds quite tedious, itуs actually part of the plot. I know, I'm obsessed with Basque. Though I'm adopted and extremely not European, I'm in love with European history, especially with the Basques. Forgive me if little historical Basque information is a slightly wrong . . .


	17. CHPT18: Questions, But No Answers

Chpt.18

Questions, But No Answers

The girls stepped into the dim-lit stone room, and seated themselves at the old dining table. There, Kirika had just finished setting the table up. Next, the blonde stepped in from the outside, detached kitchen nearby. By the looks of it she was attempting to multi-task as she held three servings of delectable dinner. When she set the food down, she stood up strictly, and scowled the girls.

"Where have you been?" she demanded as calmly as she could.  
"First she acts like our 'guardian', now our mother," grumbled Riki as she rested her cheek against her palm/

"What was that?" demanded Mireille.

Riki pinned Mireille back with her own ferocious eyes. "C'mon, Barbie, we always come back before dusk. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Apparently not," murmured Kirika as she sat down and punctiliously settled a napkin on her lap. Audriane tried hiding a resisting giggle.

Mireille sighed, closing her eyes. "At least you're back to normal, as much as I hate."

"Normal. Right." Audriane silenced herself by eating her ham before Riki could glare.  
However, Riki just glared at Mireille, knowing the message behind that sarcastic tone. Quietly, the girl picked up her fork and started eating. Mireille stood there watching her, then reluctantly joined her companions in silence. Not long into their silent meal, Mireille toyed with a rolling mushroom on her salad plate as she tried finding her words.

"Well?" was all she could punch.  
Staring at her mushroom, Audriane's eyes highlighted her thoughts. Kirika returned her silence with penetrating calm glimmers in her own brown eyes. Finally, Audriane reported, "Did you know there's a monk residing in that monastery?"

"A monk?" piped up Kirika through her ham.

Mireille followed that up with slicing stares of steel blue. "During Riki's breakdown, Kirika and I have probed out that monastery. We didn't sense any living thing in there. How long has he been there?"

"Longer than you'd expect," replied Audriane. "In fact, as you could guess, he's a Basque monk. Generations of them had previously tended that same monastery, and even have once resided inside this exact stone house."

"What was he doing?"

"Doing the usual. He claimed he's lived there for years under devotion to 'the monastery and God's needs'. It so turns out that he's the one who planted and nursed that whole garden of clovers," finished Audriane with inspiration.

"That garden," repeated Mireille, putting down her glass of water. She blinked, then gave the girls a hard stare. "You mean that purposeless garden of clovers in that holed chamber?"

"No, the garden of Mario mushrooms," growled Riki jokingly. This time it was Audriane's turn to flicker her own glares at her partner.

Avoiding everyone's laser eyes, Riki looked at her meal, twisting her fork needlessly upon her plate. Finally, she declared, "Hey . . . when you first met that Sir Wessex dude, did he look anything to you? I mean, did he appear like he was Basque as well considering the circumstances?"

"Oh, what's this, Riki's thought up of a theory?" teased Audriane.  
"Hey, and a very good one," fought Riki.  
They were silenced by Noir's studying eyes.

While Mireille stared at the girls hard, Kirika thoughtfully closed her eyes into concentration. Then, she murmured, "No. I don't think so. His skin was of a European paleness--but not as tan as you'd hope. Though Basques' strongest features were their large noses, dark skin complexions, and defined cheekbones I do not think Wessex is one. He seems more like the Spanish type . . ."

"Why ask?" added Mireille, munching on green grapes from a small wooden bowl.  
"Caudillo Franco," murmured Audriane, turning to Riki instead of Noir, "I'm pretty sure Monos said Franco was Spanish. Do you think . . .?"  
". . . Wessex is using Noir to repel the rising Basque civilization!" finished Riki, shooting up from her chair, startling Noir. Mireille perked her head up, while Kirika's eyes widened for a second at Riki's reaction. Exciting silence followed, but was disturbed by Mireille's voice.

"Don't get too caught up with yourself, genius," murmured Mireille, continuing eating. "Even if that was so, it's nothing prominent to the bigger catch. Wessex didn't ask for your training just to diminish a rival, forbidden culture. Just like all Soldats, he wants you. Just you. Because you're the key to the general power he could obtain. He's just using you . . . just as we've been used."

"I can't see how you could be so excited about such a minor detail," mumbled Kirika faintly, ripping a loaf of bread and ripping off soft wheat.  
"Ungrateful dolls," growled Riki.  
Mireille's eyes shot up at Riki. "No standing at the table."

"Oh, but I _am_."

The older woman bulged her flaring blue orbs at Riki. "You're so overreactive. Just because you didn't figure out anything doesn't give you the reason to react that way. Now sit and eat."

"You'll need your strength for tomorrow's last day of training," advised Kirika, pushing a bowl of bread, cheese, and grapes toward the girls.

"I'm sick of this training! I want to go home!" roared Riki, standing up ferociously once more. Fiercely, she pointed a kitchen knife at Noir. "You're our trainers, not the mothers we've ever hoped for! Now leave us alone, and let us go. If you don't this like whole Noir crap, why involve us as well in your worries?"

"Youуre not going anywhere," murmured Mireille as though they were talking pleasantly. She buttered her bread and ate away formally at her salad.

"I don't get it--AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE FOR YOU," yelled Riki. Her eyes searched for any signs of weakness in Mireille's hot eyes, but those faint, lowered orbs wouldn't meet hers for the sake of them both. Hotly, Riki whisked around and stalked out the stone room, demanding, "Audriane, we're heading for the Pyrenees."

"We _are_ in the Pyrenees," retorted Audriane, but nevertheless she followed. However, tentatively, she stopped and glanced over her shoulders at Noir with a remorseful look. Then, she proceeded.  
Kirika sat, wondering if she should chase after them. But knowing Mireille's calm expression as she continued with her dinner, Kirika remained and continued her own meal. Five minutes passed until Mireille heard a weak creak from the hinges of the exit. Looking up, she wasn't surprised to see Riki leaning against the doorframe with a fallen expression on her face, faint eyes, and a displeasant posture added.

Knowing the answer, yet not knowing, Riki moped into the chipped wooden flesh of the doorway. Sniffling, she choked out her best, strong words: "Why . . . why _can't_ I leave?"

Behind her Audriane stood, watching, wondering what to do in whether to follow Riki or follow her heartуs desire to light the purpose of Noir. She stood in her own sad daze, feeling emotionally and spiritually torn, not to mention confused.

"Because you are Noir," whispered Mireille flatly. Though she knew Kirika and herself loathed her for her composed structure and tone she continued. "Aside from that, you'd be leaving behind your only love in the depths of hellfire, 'trials of the sinner', so it is said. Putting that into consideration, not only that, but you can't seriously find your way out of the walls of your 'true home'. This is the Pyrenees, haven to lost tides of ancient secrets. Even if you did make it out, you won't have any home to return to. Don't forget that any contact with outsiders of Noir would be risking them and yourselves. As long as you remain with us, you're safe, and hidden. Considering the experiences Kirika and I have endured . . . it's best that you stay by our sides, and us by yours."

"But we're only teenagers," gasped Riki, glaring at the same time though her eyes were stung by her salty tears.  
"Kirika was younger than that, yet she still endured the same mental, emotional, and physical pains," growled Mireille. That simple phrase silenced Riki and Audriane, who stared over at Kirika. The Japanese only sat there, staring at her lap with a blank expression, though her eyes betrayed her inner emotions.

"Why . . . why can't I leave?" questioned Riki again, hiding her face into the Etxarrenуs door. "I want to leave. I want to leave . . ." Behind her, Audriane slid down against her share of the doorframe, limply holding an arm as she weakly started shedding tears. On her rear, her faint, crippled image mingled with the cloaking darkness.

_"'Noir. It is the name of an ancient fate. Two maidens who govern death. The peace of the newly born, their black hansd protect . . .'"_ recited Audriane in a haunting tone that surged hatred and scarred confusion.  
Riki and Kirika looked over to Audriane, while Mireille looked at the pot of dying flowers in the stone sill: "_'To the depths of hellуs fire, their black souls lure the lost children . . .'"_

_"'To ward the darkness from the nursing babes',"_ added Mireille, caressing the smooth skin of a few flowers, _"'their black robes serve as shields . . .'"_

Riki and Audriane's tears overwhelmed them as they stared at blurry visions of Mireille and Kirika's torn forms. As Mireille leaned against the wall, Kirika sat there.

Finally, Mireille whispered, "That recital, that 'poem' speaks the secrets of Noir, which you must learn. Though I hate to plant it into your souls, you must learn it in order to understand Noir . . . and maybe one day you'll surpass it and cut its roots to the current world. Then, maybe this will be all over."

The Corsican turned around to face Riki and Audriane, who remained in their limp positions. Her eyes fired them deeply with their blue depths. Suddenly, Kirika murmured hauntingly, _"'To the haven beyond the grapes, where black dawn sits, two hands drink red and black, calling to their hidden roots . . .'"_

Mireille looked at her quizzically. Kirika whispered, "The Soldat added those last phrases to the back of the paper she pinned to the tree, in small print tightly in one corner . . ."

"More riddles, huh?" murmured Mireille, lost in her own voice and thoughts. She sighed, her eyes sliding lazily back to Riki and Audriane. "Yes, Kirika and I are using you . . . but so you can light up Noir for us. And for each other."

---  
_"'Let the Saplings be fed with water and lightу',"_ recited Sir Wessex as he walked along his only small vineyard. "That is the ideal of the Soldats. Each Sapling has been planted into different soils, different home backrounds, different painful experiences with dabs of light to keep them going . . ." Once in a while he paused and took a crown of fresh, purple grapes into his caring fingers. He lifted up leaves for any poisonous insects, and checked the roots of the vines.

"If that is so," asked Shirihime, who stood behind him, "then why keep squashing them like this? As you ordered, my lord, I nursed the Third Sapling in the soils of hopelessness. And as you requested, Noir passed its seeds on to the next buds in the soils of confusion and dim affection. What does any of this lead up to--why hurt them?"

The righthand woman looked at Sir Wessex, but his back was ignoring her as he looked beyond a few rows of grapes. His dark brown eyes caught Sakuya in their grasp, reflecting her back as she stood and stared at the mountains. All he saw was a breathtaking painting of the Third Sapling.  
"My lord?" repeated Shirihime intently.  
There was a paused sigh in the wind, then Wessex murmured, "To make them stronger. _'Blacker than black, burdened by sin, reaching out with mercy . . .'_ If we make her blacker and blacker each day with the chained pains of emotional torment and confusion, we can make her behold countless sins of her own. Then, when we make her suffer, she will either feel _sympathetic_ or stabbed with hatred's curved blade. If we succeed, she'll be a hurt woman who wants to prevent others' pains: 'Reaching out with mercy'."

"I see," murmured Shirihime, following his gaze toward Sakuya. "Hence, the more suffering, the more she would want to become Noir with the only person she's ever loved. Then, together, they'd fight for only themselves in the darkness. Just like Mistress Altena has once done to Chloe . . ."

"However, she doesn't see that," said Wessex. His eyes glued to Sakuya, who was a still painting. "She doesn't know _why_ she wants to become Noir as well as the two other Saplings. But in time, she'll realize why she chose to tread the dark path of Noir."

"This Noir . . . it shares many burdening names. The name of love, the name of torture, the name of black, and the name of mercy. Ironically, Noir kills without mercy."

"Blacker than black, blacker than sin, blacker than the darkness itself," said Wessex with full inspiration. "We want Noir to suffer for all and for itself."

"That is _a lot_ like Jesus . . ." murmured Shirihime. For the first time, she frowned with a sad glint in her eyes. "However . . . Noir isnуt Jesus, but the vessel of all humanity's pains and sins. How painful that must be. That would push Noir with rage toward the whole world. I don't see any sympathy for the world in Noir right now, my lord . . ."

"You will," said Wessex. They watched as Sakuya walked toward the greenhouse. "You will."

Authorуs Note: I'm enjoying this myself. I feel like the manipulating Altena--scratch that, Altena's creepy. Gyaah, all these Noir quotes are getting annoying to recite, and this whole ideal of Wessex's is even confusing me. Anyweh, ya, so you're getting there.


	18. CHPT19: Testament

Chpt.19

Testament

Daylight yawned through the cracked windows of the Etxarren kitchen, as Mireille cooked up some eggs, bacon, and milk. Later, she had a set of four plates of breakfast for their little family. As she stood at the kitchen sink washing her hands, she glanced through the open windows, peering out at the outside scenery. Old, white beams of wood stalked up to the sky and intertwined forming an outside, ceiling-like roof. Vines of green grapes twisted and stretched around the wooden flesh. Underneath iВt, she watched Kirika set up the napkins and silverware on the outside, white table. Then, the Japanese went over and admired the pockets of garden flowers lined up. Mireille watched as her best friend took a few flowers into her hands and sniffed them.

Silence smacked her in the face as she watched. Just watching the frail, innocent posture of the one she only cared about sent a striking sorrow through her heart. This feeling only told her one thing, and one thing only: She couldn't afford losing Kirika to the Soldats, whether she was Noir or not.

Reddish dawnlight scorched the entire setting of the Etxarren. Leaves tickled and framed the Etxarren in their green luxury, while rays of red bit through their leaves. Kirika's form was slightly painted in a hazy touch as she continued admiring flower after flower.

Knowing Riki would kill her if Mireille attempted to wake her irked Mireille's early headache. So, opening the kitchen window in front of her, Mireille called to Kirika, "Could you wake up the girls?"

This, of course, surprised Kirika for she was always the one taking care of their solitary horse in its stable while Mireille had the mind to wake the girls up. Kirika called back in a puzzled tone, "This is different. Why me?"

Mireille has never heard Kirika "complain", not the slightest. This was probably Kirika's limit, and the way she said it brought her back to the memories of her as a teenager. Even now, she still acted and somewhat appeared like a growing teenager.  
She couldn't help herself; Mireille smiled, and pardoned any further argument with concluding words, "Just do it, please?"

Without arguing Kirika walked into the kitchen, brushing past Mireille without a word as it normally went, and creaked up the wooden staircase. Mireille opened up her ears, waiting patiently for an expected burst of complaints. However, that was pushed aside when she heard padding footsteps climbing down the staircase. Mireille turned around as Riki and Audriane walked by in dragging paces, with drooped, wearied expressions.

When Mireille followed them later with their breakfast, she placed their individual plates in front of them. However, when she settled Rikiуs glass and plate of food Rikiуs head was flopped onto the dining cloth.  
"Head up. Eat," ordered Mireille softly.

Riki barely lifted her head as she stared with drooping eyes. "Sooooooo tiredddddd--crisis, woman, why so flipping EARLY?"

"It's eight in the morning," added Audriane, rubbing her palms against her eyes to wake herself up, though she didn't want to. She stifled a yawn as she leaned back against her chair almost lifelessly. "What's the emergency?"

"I told you we would battle each other one of these days," recalled Mireille as she sat down next to Kirika. "And since this is our last day of ultimate training, we want to pour in as much experience as we can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" grumbled Riki sleepily. She flashed a stare at Kirika, who ignored her hot expression as she nibbled on her eggs delightfully: "Why aren't _you_ talking, Kirika? I can't stand this witchуs voice anymore--nagnagNAG."

Mireille barked quietly, "We're all tired, now don't throw a tirade on Kirika just because you are tired especially."

"Hey," growled Riki, picking up her fork and stabbing her eggs murderously. "I'm hungry and tired, so don't make me any more cranky than I am . . ."

"Riki, this is our last day together, please make it happy," pleaded Audriane, just as tired and cranky as Riki.  
Mireille crossed a leg over the other as she folded her arms and strictly announced, "What we mean by experience is top significance. Just because all that training's got you buffed and readied, doesn't mean your experience is just the same."

"Speak normal," growled Riki, but Kirika interrupted.  
"You may be the best fighter in the world, but it's all about experience," mumbled Kirika as she drank a glass of water. "That includes knowing your surroundings, knowing how to react to certain situations, and knowing how to harness your time and weaponry."

"What she means," interrupted Audriane, nudging Riki who appeared to be nodding off to sleep, "is that in order to understand and get used to actual battle, we must battle each other."

Riki's eyes shot awake. "Wouldn't that _kill_ each other?" she shouted with a glare.

Kirika, for the first time, slipped a queer smile that seemed unusually strange to Riki and Audriane. "Not really." The friends exchanged worried, but confused blinks. Then, they looked back at Mireille and Kirika. Mireille, especially, was smirking. For the first time, Riki looked beyond Mireilleуs haughty eyes, and found a different meaning behind those blue pools: fun? Genuine excitement?

Suddenly, Mireille and Kirika lifted their arms from where they sat.

When Riki and Audriane saw their guns aimed, their eyes widened. Instantly, they fell clumsily to the sides off their chairs, pulling out their guns taped to their backs, and fired at the same time while falling to the floor. Together, in panicked struggles, the friends jumped to their feets and squatted, while paralleling their guns to their faces. As they peeked through their chairs underneath the dining table they realized Mireille and Kirika were nowhere inside their stone dining room. When they looked toward the door, they had just seen a hint of blonde hair flashing from sight.

"C'MON! I'M IN MY TWEAKIN' PAJAMAS!" roared Riki, standing up with her gun readied.

Audriane, dusting herself, joined her as they stood together staring to their only exit. Gasping and shaken by shock, Audriane whispered, "Are they serious?"

"I don't know, maybe they were trying to be _friendly_," growled Riki.

Audriane paused as she looked at the long sleeves of Riki's brown pajama shirt. "Riki." Riki glowered at her, then followed her gaze at her own sleeve. A cresent-shaped tear opened up to Riki's tan flesh. They looked over their shoulders, seeing several bullet holes in the stone walls.

"They . . . _are_ serious," panted Audriane, shaking.

"A-duh! They call this training?" growled Riki. Then, without another word, she ran to the door, but Audriane ran after her and stopped her before the Japanese exit.  
"Think, Riki!" she reprimanded. She lowered her tone. "Don't just run out in open space. They could fire at you . . . Stance yourself like they taught us in stealth sessions . . ."

Riki watched as Audriane crept to the doorway and stood against the wall on one side, gun prepared. She gestured Riki to the other side.  
"Crisis, I can't run out there without my shoes!" hissed Riki in frustration.  
"Riki . . . we don't have time for this--"

"You think it's genius just running around in the Pyrenees without shoes? I'll go," insisted Riki instantly, looking out the best she could without being seen. She looked at Audriane sternly with a battle expression. "Then, you back me up from here. Shoot at wherever the gunfire comes from--here I go!"

Before Audriane could protest, her friend lunged out with a prepared gun. She called after her, "Wait! Where are we going to meet--?" Her shout was interjected by gunfire that instantly rained toward the running and dodging Riki. Without second thought, Audriane peeked out from the dining room and fired where she could have sworn she heard and saw the firing come from. Then, she retreated and took cover, breathing hard. She couldn't believe Noir was doing this to them, especially on their last day before the threatening mission. They should be resting and thinking up strategical plots before entering enemy ground!

Riki, who managed to lurch into the kitchen, readied her gun in case one of Noir were waiting for her. Then, quickly, keeping the lone Audriane in mind, she stomped up the stairs quickly to fetch their shoes. After grabbing them from the sides of their beds, she hurried back. Then, at the sounds of more bullets, she halted before even leaving the room. Seeing a small mirror on her own bedroom table, she snatched it and used it to see for her out the bedroom window. She didn't see anyone, until she caught a glimpse of a huddled figure behind the plants and trees on those big boulders with flowers and roots clung to them.

The heavy shading of the forest plants prevented Riki from figuring out if it was Mireille or Kirika. However, she waited, not wanting to rush or endanger any chances as the figure continued firing at the entrance where Audriane remained hidden.

"C'mon Audriane, do something--don't just hide there . . ." growled Riki through gritted teeth. Her mirror didn't snatch any glimpse of Audriane, proving that the girl was cowarding. It must be hard for her, considering she was going against her own trainers in real battle with guns.

Mireille, from her camoflauge in the gardens of their surrounding woods, narrowed her eyes for a closer peek of Audrianeуs current status. Not a hint of life popped from the doorway. Impatient, but wary, Mireille remained crouched with her gun. _The runt's still a little frightened . . . can't blame her after Kirika and I attacked them,_ she thought with an observant expression.

Stuffing her shoes on, Riki continued spying from her window down upon the unaware Mireille. What frightened her the most was the stealth fact that Kirika was still nowhere to be seen. However, she focused on the sole fact that she needed to get Audriane's shoes to her so they could start strategically outwitting the former Noir. If this was about proving all the guts they had, then they'd show it to Mireille and Kirika.

Finally, both Audriane and Riki from their covers heard Mireille shout, "So far you're doing well hiding. But hiding too long will give the enemy more time to regroup and surround you. Think fast and prove me that all that training's paid off."

No response. Duh.

_Fashion Diva's a bloody idiot for revealing her location vocally,_ thought Riki. As she watched, growling with fury, she impatiently awaited the time when Audriane would slip out of hiding. Though she didn't want Audriane to be open target, she wanted her to be enough of a distraction to lure Mireille off guard and focus. That way, Riki could start climbing out the window and sneak up on either Mireille or Kirika from above.

Behind the entrance, Audriane broke into a cold sweat as she nervously inhaled and exhaled. With a final exhale, she readied her gun, peeked around, and jumped out. Both Riki and Mireille blinked in surprise.

"What an idiot, running into open fire like that!" snarled Riki to herself, as her eyes followed Audriane charging at Mireille. Overall, it surprised both Riki and Mireille that Audriane actually pinpointed Mireille's exact location instead of guessing wildly through shooting. What's more is that Audriane was accurately shooting closer and closer to Mireille; her bullets bit through Mireille's shade of wildflowers and trees. Startled, Mireille jumped and leaned back-to-back with a tree, holding her gun up.

_How'd she know where I was?_ she asked herself, breathing hard.

_What's more is that she even almost shot Mireille,_ thought Riki with surprise_. Her accuracy rate suddenly increased--where'd that come from?_

Suddenly feeling that she could trust Audriane by herself, Riki put a new objective into mind: Kirika. She'd have to locate Kirika. Making sure Audriane was okay as the dirty-blonde reached Mireille's cover, Riki opened her window. As silently as she could, she budged it wide enough to sneak out without rising any suspicion or noise. Next, placing the handle of her gun inside her mouth, she strongly found a holding and clung herself up on top of the flowered roof. There, she remained hidden within the pink and violet wildflowers in hopes of spying Kirika.

_I have to make her waste her bullets or at least make a false move,_ thought Mireille. When she peeked around her tree, she gasped as Audriane aimed and fired. Instantly, she pulled herself back around her tree to avoid Audriane's ringing bullets.

"Hiding gave me enough time to figure out the exact directions of your bullets!" shouted Audriane triumphantly as she fired.  
After that round, Mireille lurched out and fired. Audriane retreated behind their boulder, handsprinted backwards, and landed in cover behind a wooden crate bulging with hay. "The _trees_, Mireille," shouted Audriane.  
"The trees?" murmured Mireille.  
"The trees near the stone dining room. They were moving toward me as you shot at me, thus giving me the direction from where you were."

Smart brat.

Mireille fired through the crate knowing the bullets could easily slit through wood, but Audriane dodge-rolled into the horseуs stable.  
Mireille gasped: The horse!  
Instantly, there was a neigh and brief snort as the blonde heard the horse galloping out. It reared back onto its hind legs, bucking the air with its front hooves, roaring with a series of neighs and ferocious snorts. And as it stood on its hind legs, Audriane hung on, and fired at Mireille. The older latter couldnуt help but fall backwards down the lumpy side of her boulder. She crashed onto her stomach, but regained her standing as she grabbed her astray gun and braced for any further threats.

More gunfire. And they were aimed at Audriane. The horse was frightened, rearing up again, as it swayed nervously. Audriane tried steering it away from the gunfire, confused of where the bullets came from. The horse backed up, jerking and swaying awkwardly as the gunfire increased.

Knowing that Noir could never miss its target, Audriane kicked the sides of her horse, roared belligerently, steered her horse right into the 2 fathoms of their pond--and aimed her gun at the raging waterfall from across her.

A fountain of water erupted as horse and rider splashed into the water. While the horse kicked and neighed, paddling its way out on to the rocky shore, Audriane was nowhere to be seen.

And behind the waterfall, Kirika stood, eyes widened at the bullet-hole next to her.

Mireille, who had watched, was astonished. She even knew Kirika was hidden behind the waterfall. Nothing fancy, and she almost killed Kirika . . .!

Dazed by what just happened, Mireille focused on where Audriane had fallen into the water. She dashed out, gun ready, and aimed down at the dark surface, firing. Afterwards, she awaited for Audriane to come up so she could tell her, with the point of a gun, that Mireille won. However, the girl never surfaced. After a minute has passed, Mireille grew unsure.

"I'll find you," she muttered. "All I gotta do is pinpoint any signs of ripples or bubbles."

She was cut off as she saw ripples--she turned her gun on it, but it was only Audriane's empty gun.

Seeing her concerned look, Kirika blended out from the pushing force of her waterfall, and told Mireille, "Due to the risky circumstances of you shooting down at her through the water, she won't surface. She knows, as much as we all do, that a bullet can reach anyone within several feets underwater."

"But can she breathe for that long?" called Mireille. She cocked her gun and aimed down. "And she's unarmed--that's foolish. At least, for an average human, the limit is at least a minute. Hiding there with a gun aimed for her isn't gonna do her any good."

"Of course not," said Audriane.  
Mireille looked up, and stretched her eyes. Kirika sensed it too, and she closed her eyes, accepting that she'd lost. Behind her, Audriane, soaked to the bones, dirty-blonde strands plastered to her neck, steadied her own hidden kitchen dagger around Kirika's neck.

Mireille, from the other side of the pond, couldn't help but budge a smile. Both Kirika and Mireille always knew Kirika's technique was using waterfalls as cloaking devices. "You two think alike," she told Kirika and Audriane.

"Except for the fact that you guys never bother carrying daggers," announced Audriane, with a smirk Mireille had never seen come from a girl like her. "As they say, pupil surpasses teacher."  
Knowing their training has paid off more than theyуd expected, Mireille raised her guard. If Audriane could pull off that kind of manuevuer, so could Riki despite her haughty stupidity. After all, one could never let down his or her guard . . .

"MIREILLE!" adominished Kirika.

Mireille had already spied the growing shadow beneath her, and she looked up. Riki aimed her gun down, triumphantly standing with a grin on her face of self-pride. "I'm not so fancy myself," bellowed Riki.

Mireille didn't budge, nor did she turn around, but her gun was ready if Riki made the slightest move. Nevertheless, she smirked, as she called up to Riki, "Shooting from on top of roofs is not as easy as it looks--" And Mireille whipped around and fired. At the same time, Riki jumped, flipped, and came falling down. What frightened Mireille was that the girl wasn't just spinning like a rotating cannon--she was also twisting like a falling stick, aerially dodging Mireille's awkward bullets. By the time she reached the surprised Mireille, she used her heel to flick Mireille's gun from her hand. When she landed, she caught Mireilleуs gun and used two to charge forward in the hopes of gutting Mireille until she admitted defeat. The older French backed away, knowing she couldn't win over her own decreasing morale against a swift, younger girl with two guns.

However, she encouraged Riki's brutality: "Well, then? Shoot me!" she roared as Riki attempted tornado kicks.  
Riki gritted her teeth, her fingers ready on two triggers.  
"Well--?"

Without warning, Riki dropped both guns and shoved Mireille into the pond. Gasping, startled, Mireille was thrust backwards and splashed from sight.

When she surfaced, Riki was leaning over and laughing, pointing at her. "AhahahahHAHAHAHAHA! I've finally got my revenge!" she whooped, jumping, twisting, and punching the air victoriously. She pointed with a boastful, satisfied grin: рAfter all those weeks of pushing and shoving, Iуve got you!с Unable to help themselves, Kirika and Audriane laughed while Riki jumped and hollered as though she owned the whole world.

As Mireille swam toward a rock to cling to, she looked at Riki's pride, and smiled.

Author's Note: Awe, so touching. Not much of a battle, I know. I'd say it'd be around ten-ish when their battle ends.


	19. CHPT20: Return

Chpt.20

Return

"You little . . ." growled Mireille as she tried pulling herself up off shore.

And for once, Riki smiled, and lend down her hand. Mireille blinked, staring at the tan hand as though it was foreign, but her gentle eyes showed her affectionate reaction as she accepted the hand.

"Don't read too much into it--" began Riki, until her sentence was cut off by her own wail of surprise as Mireille pulled _her_ into the pond. As Audriane laughed and while Mireille waded onto the dry ground, everyone turned. They mocked Riki as she spazed once again in her own enfolding waves, splashing hysterically. In anger, she roared briefly and slapped the water in frustration. Mireille only hid her own grin while Kirika beamed and Audriane laughed, leaning over as she grabbed her own stomach.

"Ahahahaha! That was soooo funny--you got dissed--oh God, I think I tore a stomach muscle," exclaimed Audriane.

Riki spat out a ribbon of fresh water, with a sour, wet expression. She stated, "I refuse to come out."

"You're such a stubborn retard," laughed Audriane, leaning against her thighs as she beamed down at Riki. She offered her own hand. "Here, I'll help you out. No tricks."

"Is that a grin or a genuine angel?" questioned Riki before she accepted the hand. Before Audriane could reprimand her with her best friend glare, Riki grabbed hold and was hoisted up onto dry land. Kirika had already returned with a handy towel, swabbing it around the teenagerуs shivering shoulders.

As Riki tightened herself into her warm wings, Mireille put a fist on her hip. "Hm, time flies quick when you're having a battle--depending on if youуve survived," murmured Mireille. She disturbed the blonde currents of her hair as she swept her hand behind her neck, smoothing out sticky hair. "According to the hot air and bright daylight, I'm assuming it's somewhere between morning and afternoon. That battle was quick . . . we'll take a two hour break, then resume into another battle."

"WHAAAA . . .!?" roared Riki, her teeth chattering. "C'mon! Enough battles--what happened to peace and love--"

"Don't even start with me," growled Mireille through gritted teeth. She teased Riki's nose stringently with a quick flick. "Experience, remember? You need it if you're to survive this first task."

"Pah, more like test," muttered Riki. Her eyes glared at the thought. "Those stupid El Soldatsies don't say anything to us but 'tasks'. What pussy-cats hidden in the shadows. Why don't they step out and say hi? Ya know, catch some rays? Say hello to morning sunshine? Have a nice cup of tea with their 'dogs'? After all . . ." Riki glared right into the cores of Mireille's blue eyes. ". . . Aren't we their pets? Shouldn't they take us out on nice walks just like 'gentle' masters should? Shouldn't they feed us and comfort us with their warm fireplaces? Let us greet their faces with licks of companionship and compassion? Take care of us?"

There was a silence of daggers. Audriane watched the tense grow once more between Mireille and Riki. However, examining the blondeуs eyes, Audriane only read a softness of understanding and remorse. In Riki's, there was burning curiosity, irking determination, yet deadly rage of hurt.

"First of all," declared Audriane, trying to break the tension, "they're called _Les_ Soldats. Not El Soldatsies. Soldatsies isn't even a word no matter what language dictionary you pick up. And itуs French, not Spanish . . ."

"Why must you murder the dark mood?" growled Riki. She stamped the ground with a flustered foot. "I was having fun!"

The trio tilted their heads in stunned confusion at Riki. Mireille, especially, cocked her head with an illegible expression. "You . . . were joking?"

_"No,"_ returned Riki sarcastically, but she grinned shortly afterwards. Pointing at herself as though she triumphantly won another battle, she announced, "Why shouldn't I not be joking? After all, the Soldats are wussies. You can forgive them for their stupidity and fear in the shadows, but you definitly can't forgive them for doing this to us. However, I'm in a good mood since I whupped your bahootie. And I know I'll whup theirs eventually, so might as well fantasize while I can, yah? So, let's not ruin the mood, and have our nice break . . ."

Instantly, Kirika stepped forward, almost crushing Riki backwards with her abrupt action, as she pressed her hand against Riki's forehead. With a worried glance, she murmured, "Are you all right?"

Riki flicked her hand away gently, saying, "Duh."

It was Mireille's turn to walk right into Riki's face, leaning down, fists on her hips, as she observed and queried, "No, seriously--did you hit your head on a rock when I pushed you--?"

"You wanna push it?" growled Riki, and waddled by in her long towel. And not questioning Riki's strange change of personality, everyone watched with admiration for her cute appearance.

"Now if you don't mind, I got to change into some clothes. Gahhhh, you wet my only pajamas--I'm itchy and I have a wedgie--good job."

The remaining trio stood in silence, watching after Riki. They heard roaring in frustration over her wet, itchy clothing as she marched up the wooden, creaking stairs. Tapping the dirt gently with her toes, Audriane stood awkwardly with her arms folded behind her back innocently. She secretly watched Mireille and Kirika as they looked at each other with questioning glances. However, those went astray as they smiled barely and walked away.

"Hey? Where ya going?" called Audriane.

Mireille and Kirika knelt down along their pouches of dirty plants, grabbing some stray tools and gardening. On her knees, Mireille looked up and smiled strangely at Audriane. "The question is, where are you going?"

Pondering over that puzzling question for a moment, Audriane stood there. Then, her eyes wavered with a gentle flicker as she beamed. "I think once Riki's done fuming we'll head for the monastery."

"You sure have some attachment to that old rubble," noted Mireille, pulling some weeds.  
Watching the former Noir tenderly nursing plants tickled Audriane with wonder. Staying where she was, she asked, "Why do you tend to that garden so much?"

There was a pause in Mireille's movements. While Kirika continued, though her ears were open to the conversation, Mireille leaned back and sat up on her haunches, staring at their garden. Then, holding a leaf in her fingers, she murmured, "I don't know . . ."

". . . It's as if, we're hoping to add something new and nice in the harvest," added Kirika. Mireille's eyes slid at her, knowing the symbolic interpretation behind Kirika's words. Kirika kept poking her gardening tool at the roots of her nursed vegetables.

"Well, we'll be on our way," announced Audriane. At perfect timing Riki just walked in onto their conversation, but Audriane already pulled onto her best friend's hand, pulled her along, ran away, and waved backwards at Noir.

"Wha--I just got here--I wanna eat!" roared Rikiуs annoyed tone as the two ran farther up the trail toward the gate and into the European woods.

"We'll gather some wild cherries on the way . . ."

The shrinking dots rushing in the distance captivated Noir's eyes as they watched after them, almost motherly. After a while in silence, Kirika murmured, "Wild . . . cherries . . ." "Don't go thinking I'll go getting some," refused Mireille as she returned to the garden. Kirika ignored the comment and joined her friend in their everlasting hymn of silent friendship.

--

Riki and Audriane ambled up the dirt path. Once in a while as they brushed past the vined trees itched with green leaves, Riki would rip off shreds of dusty vines.

Audriane, in a disgusted, disapproving way, commented, "Why are you doing that?"

"These vines are interesting."

"So you rip them?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to stand around as though in a gallery."

"Riki. C'mon."

"What's the hurry, Dupont? We've got two hours," pointed out Riki, brushing crumbs of old, dry vines from her hands.  
"Well . . . you never know." Audriane smiled, her eyes blank with worries. They pressed on, with Riki ripping off shards of fresh, wet leaves that chained the trunks of trees like chainmail.

Inside their clovered chamber, they sat. Wanting to enjoy as much of their zero hour as they could, they didn't even paid heed of the circular opening above them or the X-shaped garden. They didn't even want to consider Noir--all they wanted was to enjoy the last hours of whatever humanity there was left in them. And to be chilling in such a beautiful, rare haven was a blessing to them as though a consolating answer to their worries.

Entertaining herself, Riki landed backwards flat into the endless wings of green. Audriane almost shrieked as she exclaimed, "Riki! Get out of those!"

With no reaction, Riki got up and stepped back onto the cemented path. Like a proud artist, she examined her masterpiece with fists on her hips. "I like it."

"What do you mean you LIKE. IT?" began Audriane through a rising volume. She was half shocked, half angered.

"Don't sweat it," reassured Riki. She looked back at the garden. "The pressed pocket I created is you and I. We're the crushed plants under the weight of the outside society. But in time, with enough care, enough water and light, I think we'll be able to stand up again. I think they look a lot like us, wouldn't you say?" She was grinning.

After a moment's pause, Audriane smiled and shook her head hopelessly. "Yeah. Some art."

"You're very observant."

From the doorway, Sakuya stepped out, beaming at Riki fondly. Riki turned around, returning her smile with additional eyes that widened with joy and surprise. Sakuya joined them, still in her weird attire, as the trio gazed at the garden. After a hum of silence, Sakuya spoke.

"It was several weeks back when I last gazed upon this garden," she murmured.

The two other Saplings shot their heads at her. Riki asked, "You've already been here?"

Sakuya smiled. "Yeah. I also met that Monos monk. Is he still here?"

"We've only met him once, too," answered Audriane, folding her arms. "However, we haven't seen him since. Must be tending elsewhere around the monastery . . . So you've met him as well? Funny."

"He's not much of a clown," commented Riki randomly, planting a hand on her hip. "But he did have his interesting say about our Etxarren."

"It's surprising the Basques were that old, along with the Etxarren, according to Monos' age," awed Sakuya, leaning down and plucking a clover. Not helping herself, Riki admired Sakuya's beautiful, delicate pose in the misty light coming through the ceiling. She was as frail as the clover: simple, frail, yet beautiful, and full of influence. Riki was glad Sakuya was back. That was all she was content with.

Shortly after the silence, Sakuya's head perked up the same way Kirika's did. Her eyes seem to reflect a pale image of the warmth of blue above. With a short hum, she remarked, "I like this place. That hole up is there is like a gateway from heaven down to earth, allowing heaven"s light to beam down upon this forest, this forest of humanitу's attributes." Sakuya did have her ways of speaking poetically; Riki couldn't help but admire that as well about her.

Remaining in a standing position, Sakuya continued to look at the clovers as if they were all she could stare at. Finally, she perked up her head and smiled at Riki. "So, what are you doing here?"

"We chill here," answered Riki casually, folding her arms behind her head as she stood with pride. "It's purrtttyy, ain't it?"

"You speak weird," noted Audriane. Quickly, she added, "We're on our last day of training before tomorrow's mission. It may be our last considering our first real mission."

"I could help you, if you'd like," offered Sakuya with a genuine smile.

Audriane looked at her. "Um. Okay--sure, why not?"

"Your 'trainer' won't throw a hissy, right?" asked Sakuya. "Because she gives the most uncomfortable glances, especially toward me."

"Forget her," said Riki. "It's our last day together, might as well do whatever we want--I don't get it, why are we training to be Noir if we're already called Noir? Makes no tweakinу sense."

Sakuya and Audriane laughed lightly, agreeing. Riki glared at them in confusion: "What?" They kept laughing. Meanwhile, Sakuya's eyes dimmed with their usual light as she watched Audriane mock Riki's weird use of vocabulary.

Obviously, there was no question who'd she choose to become Noir with. Just thinking about them "training" to become Noir gave her the shivers considering she'd have to kill Audriane. She couldn't, though; she personally liked Audriane's warm personality--even more, she loved Riki, but couldn't kill Rikiуs best friend. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to train anymore for Noir. She just wanted to escape, whatever that word meant.

As she silently watched Riki throw a fit at Audriane to stop making fun of her, something splintered Sakuya's reverie: Do _they_ even know? Do they know that they have to kill either each other or Sakuya herself to become Noir? It was a name for two, after all. Her heart felt like it was shriveling up on itself like a black hole: Why would there be ancient rituals like this--to kill one in order to be something with another? What purpose did killing and becoming a Noir do for the whole world? How did it save anyone from redemption? How could it be considered redemption for the world?

One truth struck Sakuya: look what "faith" and "religion" does . . .

Now that she thought about it, Sakuya wondered why Riki and Audriane would want to become Noir. She recalled that she wanted to become Noir only to help "protect" others, according to Wessex, and since she thought Riki died. However, what were Riki and Audriane's motives?

"SAKUYA," repeated Riki. Sakuya blinked and returned the confused stares of Riki and Audriane. Before there were any pressuring questions, she smiled and brushed past them toward the doorway.

"Let's train together," she said.

Author's Note: Gahhhhhhhh. This is taking forever--I want to stop now, but there's no way I can shorten this story. The plot would be ruined without the significant details. I hope this fanfic will be less than THIRTY chapters, blek!


	20. CHPT21: Black Versus Black

Chpt.21

Black Versus Black

"You want her to train with you?" repeated Mireille once again, eyeing Sakuya.  
Riki burst, "You really are blonde! I told you, we'd . Like. Her. TO. TRAIN. With US. Got that memorized?"

" Is there a problem? I can just sit aside and watch--" began Sakuya respectfully, but Riki's hand shot out to interrupt her.  
"No, you can do whatever you want. Barbie won't be in charge," stated the Japanese firmly. "Theress no problem with another comrade joining our game--"

"It's not a game, it's training--you should take this seriously, for a game of life and death isn't 'fun' or fictional at all," bellowed Mireille, folding her arms.  
"Mireille," murmured Kirika. Just listening to that peep-like tone attracted everyone's attention. Everyone, including Mireille, turned to Kirika. The girl only stared directly at Mireille with another of her famous expressions. Finally, Mireille sighed snobbily and agreed reluctantly.

"You jealous that she's better than you?" bragged Riki, flicking her gun around by its trigger.  
"She's better than _you_, Riki," informed Audriane bluntly.  
"Concurred," said Mireille, giving Riki a hot stare. "Now stop that attitude of yours and grow mature . . . now, for teams--"

"There's an odd number of us," stated Audriane. She declared, "How about us three against you and Kirika--?"

"Nuh-UH," interrupted Mireille flatly. "Noir is the name for two and only you two against Kirika, Sakuya, and I--"

"But you're skilled pros, remember?" argued Riki. "It's only fair that we have a more advanced comrade on our side."

"Noir is Noir. You can't beat Noir," corrected Mireille. "I'm sure Kirika and I can't beat you--after all, last time, you beat us. Isn't that saying enough about your level status? Aren't you content with that?"

"Maybe we're better off without Sakuya," whispered Kirika, but Riki said otherwise with another sour expression.  
"You're such a stubborn baby," pointed out Sakuya, giggling lightly to Riki's reactions.  
Riki snapped, "You want to help us or what?"

Returning her snap with her own stern stare, Sakuya confirmed, "I'll do whatever it takes to make you a better person."

"What does THAT mean--?"

"RIKI," began Audriane, slightly irritated, "she means by doing whatever it takes to make you a stronger person in spirit, emotion, and physical strength. Get it through your skull, you nuckle-head."

"OK, what's with the name-calling?" growled Riki, but Mireille gently slapped her in the back of her head as she walked by.

Kirika followed the blonde. The two turned around and faced the rest of the teenagers, tilting their guns toward the air. Mireille announced succinctly, "We'll begin--NOW."

She and Kirika pointed their guns and fired. Instantly, the Three Saplings jolted out of sight to avoid damage. Riki dodge-rolled behind the corner of the Etxarren, shouting over the gunfires, "THIS IS SUCH A WASTE OF BULLETS!"

Audriane dove behind nearby rocks, readying her gun. She shouted back, "Not now for the whines, Riki."

After the gunfire ceased, the partners gently looked from their covers. Mireille and Kirika were gone. The dirty dust crumbled to thin air as they awaited any other sounds of life.

Finally, Audriane murmured, "Hm? Where did Sakuya go?"

Riki looked around frantically, wondering if Sakuya actually got shot, though she knew that was impossible. The auburn-haired girl was nowhere to be seen. Baffled, Riki commented, "Huh, she's fast."

"No duh," whispered Audriane, her eyes darting around for any movement. Patting the spare packages of magazines in her fat pockets, she said, "We've got to advance. If we're able to attack first, and quickly, that'll define that we're truly able to finish a mission with ease. We must locate them first and wipe them out first."

"Okay, okay, I get the idea," muttered Riki, standing up, pressing against the old wall of the Etxarren. She looked up at it, interested by its ancient, hidden stories. Any story could be veiled behind those stones. She exhaled and grew serious. Turning around, she said to Audriane, "We split up--the usual. If you run into Sakuya, itуs best that you two remain separated. If this means sneaking up on the former Noir, then let's take the chances of staying separate and hidden. One by one we'll take them down."

"Something tells me that . . ." murmured Audriane over the thought of fighting with Sakuya for the first time, ". . . Sakuya can handle it by herself."

"So can we," recalled Riki stubbornly. "She's Noir material, but so are we. Now enough chat--let's whup them again!"

They nodded swiftly and separated.

Relaxed, sitting on her rear, Mireille smiled teasingly with interest. Cocking her gun, she said to Kirika, "It amazes me that no one looks up anymore. And Riki was once up here on the roof--I'm surprised she's not using the same technique again."

"They're too marveled over the thought of Sakuya's possible skills," murmured Kirika, standing up steadily with caution. She turned and headed for the old chimney.

"Honestly, you're going to use that old chimney?" gasped Mireille with surprise. "It could swallow you up."

"Exactly," returned Kirika. She swooped a leg over the lip of the black chimney to prepare to climb down. Mireille wasn't surprised that Kirika would think of the smallest, simplest things to her advantage. She knew in her terms that she wouldn't go down a dusty chimney where she could possibly suffocate from its black ash. Not only that, but how was Kirika going down that throat? Was she seriously that small, yet big enough to crawl down like a snugged worm?

Just before Kirika could settle herself down the black mouth, she yelped slightly like a shocked puppy, and stumbled backwards. Mireille turned around and whipped her gun. Leaping from the throat of the chimney was Sakuya. She was dabbed in art-like brushes of gray ash. However, that didn't stop her from using it to her advantage as well. As she soared down at Noir, she aimed her blades and flung them. Noir dodged them, taken by surprise, and shot at her as she flipped backwards near the edge of the roof.

"How'd you get there first--how'd you know?" stuttered Mireille.  
"When you first fired, I hid in the living room of the Etxarren," answered Sakuya quickly, stancing her blades. "You really think it's hard to spy and _hear_ black ash falling from the unused chimney? Not to mention you were talking. The chimney echoes."

Mireille, flabbergasted, kept her aim at Sakuya. "Huh, well, that was fast."

Like Chloe would have done, Sakuya only kept a flat face on as though it was the mask of death. Without any other words, Noir fired at her. She only flipped backwards off the roof. Before they could pursue, bullets from below them near the edge ripped up toward them.

Mireille looked down, seeing that Audriane had spied her on top of the roof. Gritting her teeth in anger, she fled the edge to avoid the rising bullets. Kirika joined her at the center of the roof near the chimney, cursing.

"The little thorn is _guiding_ them," she growled in anger. "She's giving away our location and our stealth--she shouldn't be participating--"

"Mireille, it's the Third Sapling," reminded Kirika curtly. "She's predictable."

"And yet . . . not predictable," sighed Mireille. Smoothing back her hair into a wavering ponytail, she commanded, "Just because she used your chimney, doesn't mean you still can't. Use it, and be careful."

"And you?"

"I'll deal with the girls," insisted Mireille stubbornly. A haughty, yet angry flare flickered through the heat of blue eyes.Yet, she smiled. "Let's make this a good one."

---

Riki struggled, but managed to finish her climb up the roof. Finding her ground, she stood up cautiously in a hunched position to prevent herself from being seen. Peering over the roof, she tried to spy any signs of Mireille and Kirika. They were nowhere. And from what she could recall, Audriane had mentioned seeing them up here. They had vanished.  
The Japanese's eyes flickered around the flowered, old rooftop for any traces of life. There was evidence of their enemy up here, but not enough to trace where they'd gone to. As Riki tried to find any clues, she sorted out several thoughts in her mind: of many things, speed killed. If they rushed to get this over and done with, they'd trip the finish line and be done with. If they could somehow manage how to sneak up on former Noir quietly, slowly, and cautiously they could figure them out and defeat them. However, with the time given, how were they going to locate and defeat Noir?

Meanwhile, Mireille remained crouched in her thick pocket of garden flowers. Carefully, she blanket herself in weeds, grass, and flowers she ripped. Underneath, her eyes searched through the curtains of her garden to catch any signs of life. Looking up at the roof, she so far didn't glimpse Riki nor Audriane. Looking back to the fresh mountain pond, she squinted through the waterfalls to make sure Audriane wasn't hiding there. She scanned through the opened doors or windows of the small kitchen counterpart of the Etxarren. Nothing.

_ I'll give them credit for stealth,_ she thought impatiently. She cocked her gun, jumped out, and ran to take cover behind the stone well-like pool. She leaned her back against the cold, bare flesh of the stone pool.

_Bang! Zwippp!_ A bullet peeled off a pebble of the ancient stone pool. It flashed by Mireille's head, which barely peeked above the rim of her cover. Mireille cringed and slumped lower to avoid getting her hair ripped off by bullets. Then, she quickly peeked over, seeing that Riki was running by the stone pool firing at her. Riki continued firing. In return, Mireille sat up and fired back, then retreated behind her wall. Riki responded with more gunfire. Then, she ran away, behind the Etxarren.

Mireille stood up, staring after her. Her blue eyes fell upon the chipped stone of the pool. _She . . . wasn't even close to shooting me,_ she pondered. Curious by this sudden change of Riki's accuracy rate, Mireille raised her gun to follow Riki.

SPLASH. From behind, the blonde was sprayed with murky water. Turning around, she gasped as Audriane lept from the water of the stone pool, aimed down, and fired.

Crying out, startled, Mireille clumsily ducked down behind another wall of the stone pool. As Audriane's bullets fired by, Mireille waited, then jumped out and fired back. However, Audriane wasn't there. Furious, the French watched as the teenager ran away toward the Etxarren.

Before taking pursuit, she paused, her eye spying a wet plastic straw. As she stared at it and the rippling water, her girp around her gun tightened intensely. Without helping it, Mireille was impressed: A straw for air, murky water for cover, and Riki's gunfire to signal Audriane to ambush. Not bad.

Gunfire near the Etxarren caught Mireile's attention. Looking at the stone house, she grinned. Not bad at all.

Authorуs Note: I'm enjoying how Noir can be beat by its own title. Lol. Hope you like so far.


	21. CHPT22: Hidden Chapter

Chpt.22

Hidden Chapter

"AudrianeAudriane--AUDRIANE, IT'S ME, YOU DEAD BRAIN!" reprimanded Riki as she hopped from Audriane's blind fires. Aftering hearing Riki's familiar voice of rage, the French stopped. She looked, seeing that Riki was staring wide-eyed at a tear in her sleeve, then glaring at Audriane. The dirty-blonde made an apologetic face as she received a damp glower from her best friend.

Just as Riki was about to breathe another word, the duo heard footsteps and turned their guns on target in unison. Standing there was an ash-stained Sakuya, who stared at them, half her face hidden by that queer mask. Lowering their guns, Riki and Audriane stared, kind of relieved, but also knowing Sakuya would be fine. After all, would the former Noir actually intend on shooting them?

"Not bad," stated Sakuya with an observant tone. She tilted her head at them; Riki could see the glint of a grin in those haunting pale, yet bright eyes.

"So . . . what are you doing while I'm getting my butt shot off?" asked Riki harshly, though she was just only fed up with being so "bad" compared to the Third Sapling.

Sakuya blinked, then gave a low, playful chuckle. She certainly was the playful type. This was some freakishly flirtish side Riki hadn't seen of her. "I hate to admit that I cannot help you," said Sakuya.

"Wha--why not?" barked Riki.

"Because you are Noir."

Audriane clenched her teeth. "No we aren't. Nor are you."

Before Sakuya could say anymore, she averted her burning eyes. Without another word, she slipped from their sight just like that. Riki was about to shout after her, but Audriane saw this coming. Therefore, she cupped Riki's mouth before the girl could say anything. Next, Audriane dragged Riki behind a couple of shady trees, knowing that Sakuyaуs departure only meant she heard something they couldn't.

From their shadows, they watched as Mireille stepped into sight, whose gun was prepared as usual. However, she didn't seem so tense. She walked along as though this battle was no big deal. Before Riki could point her gun, Mireille halted, which alerted Noir.

Then, the blonde held her gun with both hands, shouting, "Honestly, I'm sick of this hiding. You can't hide forever. An assassin's not all about stealth. It's about how fast she can execute the mission, along with being able to escape swiftly without any traces."

"I'll give you speed," growled Riki and jumped from the bushes and trees, firing at Mireille. Mireille turned around and fired in return. Riki lunged to the side to avoid the bullets, hoping Audriane could too, for she was lost in the gunfire. Before Riki could react, Mireille had already run away. She dipped behind the walls of the Etxarren.

Riki looked at the Etxarren, knowing it was probably hiding Kirika, Mireille, or both. Stupid house, she thought angrily. Itуs getting in the way.

"The Etxarren . . ." murmured Audriane. Riki looked sideways, seeing her best friend standing there uninjured. She was examining the Etxarren with almost bottomless passion.

"Got any ideas, braingirl?" questioned Riki teasingly. Audriane didn't reply. Riki stared into her eyes, then glanced back at the Etxarren. She looked back at Audriane, grinning. "Yeah, you do . . ."

Without further ado, Riki charged toward the Etxarren, lept, and found a foot holding in the crevices between the ancient stones. She clambered up and managed to grip the nearest window sill. From there, Audriane left her and ran toward a different entrance of the Etxarren.

Mireille stayed crouched in the heart of the ancient living room. She snuck closer to the staircase and its nearby window in the hopes of getting a perfect birdуs-eye-view. There near the window, she remained crouched.

Creak.

She turned around and aimed her gun at Sakuya. However, Sakuya just stood there, not budging a muscle or wiggling a finger to raise her blades in response. Her eyes pinned Mireille's with their addicting brightness, an illumination that suprassed the beauty of Mireille's.

Confused, but knowing Sakuya wouldnуt do much, Mireille stepped closer, aim locked on Sakuya. With a disapproving frown, she demanded quietly, "Why aren't you responding?"

Sakuya just stood there. She only tilted her head slightly, saying in an echoing tone, "Because I know you won't kill me."

"Think again," snapped Mireille instantly. She cocked her gun. "I can shoot you right now, and be done with it. The Third Sapling will be тdisqualifiedу, and the remaining two will rightfully claim the eternal title of Noir. Thus, my task will be done with and I can leave behind that black burden. It's quite simple, really."

Sakuya only blinked, then stared solidly into Mireille's eyes. Suddenly, her eyes were overcome by a revealed sympathy. "You have something against Third Saplings, don't you?

"Evidently," grumbled Mireille, restraining herself from sounding like the normally haughty heiress she was.

"Why?"

"The gaps in my story are none of your concern," said Mireille flatly, losing her furious tone. She added a sarcastic comment, "But thanks for your concern . . . 'cause it's gonna be your last."

With that, Mireille set her finger to the trigger. Then, she heard a creak, and immediately changed targets toward the entrance to the living room. The door was opened, but no one came out of it. Before she turned around to keep her aim on Sakuya, she heard a click.

"Don't. You. Dare. Shoot her," threatened Riki's voice from behind.

_Where'd she come from . . .?_ thought Mireille, startled. She turned her head slowly around and was able to see that Riki was crouched like a seated monkey on the opened window sill. She had Mirelle at gunpoint. _Of course . . . of course she would use a window._

Smiling, Mireille said, "Impressive. Your door trick got me. And who would have thought, a window? That was fast, twerp . . . unless, you're not alone."

"Nor are you, apparently," said Riki. And just as she said that, Kirika rolled out from the throat of the fireplace and aimed two guns at Riki and Sakuya to keep them standing still.  
Sakuya looked at Riki as though she wasn't in danger. "Huh, you failed to rescue me, Riki."

"C'mon, we both know neither of us are damsels in distress," growled Riki. She threw a hot glare at Sakuya. "You could have saved us the trouble by at least shooting her hair off. That would make her throw a fit."

"Watch your mouth before you lose it," snapped Mireille, not enjoying the sarcastic conversation.

Kirika stood up straight onto her feet, arms still erected at both Sakuya and Riki. Her eyes darted from them, then she murmured, "There's still one more . . ."

Then, her eyes widened at the sound of rustling; she barely gave a gasp--but Audriane had already rolled out of the fireplace as well. She stood up and aimed _two_ guns at Mireille and Kirika.

Mireille, flashing her head back at the teenager that came from Kirika's рchimney stealthс, gaped. "YOU--"

"Used Kirika's tricks?" finished Riki. She sat there on her window sill casually, like a lazy feline on a branch. "Yeah. Guess you trained us good. We're probably not that different from each other than we thought."

Kirika only stared over her shoulders at Audriane before whispering, "Strangely impressive."

"Observation is also a key to assassination," explained Audriane. She eyed Kirika. "You're almost predictable once examined from several angles, Kirika. I knew you'd use whatever it took you to get to us--who would have thought you'd use a chimney?"

"Who would've thought _you'd_ use the same chimney," added Riki, twirling her gun by the trigger as though this were only a cheesy movie. She then stared at Audriane. "Where were you? You almost delayed our plan."

"This was a plan?" shouted Mireille.  
"Don't scream, we're all only a feet from each other," growled Riki.  
Audriane briefly explained, "I had to stand next to the chimney for some time, wondering if Kirika was actually in there or not without giving myself away. I guess she was, after hearing some shifting inside, just like Sakuya said."

"You're more quiet than Kirika is," muttered Mireille. Then, her eyes snapped open as she stared at Audriane quietly. "You've been in contact with the Third Sapling?"

"Yes, the Third Sapling standing next to you as though she doesn't exist, has a name," exclaimed Sakuya sarcastically with a false smile.

"'Itуs quite simple, really'," mimicked Riki. Mireille glared at her. "If there's one thing Sakuya's good at, it's stealth. Before I even saw Audriane again, she contacted Audriane and told her of Kirika's chimney technique. I daresay, that's kindaу weird. A chimney . . .?"

"You're quicker than you appear," said Kirika, sounding . . . it was hard to tell what emotions she was feeling right at the moment.

Riki took Kirika's statement heartily. "Thanks."

"So . . ." began Mireille, "Sakuya was the bait all along?"

"Frankly, no," said Audriane. She barely lowered her gun, though eyes fixed upon the former Noir, as she said, "Riki and I planned this out. Somewhat. Sakuya had no role; she acted on her own accordance, apart from telling me of the chimney."

Mireille looked at Kirika, almost scornfully. "I know you don't move that slow. Why the chimney?"

Kirika looked at her with the usual childish face. "You told me to." Mireille didn't say anything. There was a brushing silence, until Riki's chuckle shattered it.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. We got you again," she exclaimed, aiming her gun.

Mireille only narrowed her eyes at Riki as though they were stating this wasn't over. "Okay then. You got us. Now shoot."

Riki and Audriane blinked, while Sakuya stood with amusement and murderous curiosity. Riki barked, "Um. NO. Why the bubbling blazes would you encourage the enemy?"

"Noir shouldn't falter on shooting her target," stated Mireille with a sarcastic grin. "The target's gonna have to die sooner or later . . . Now shoot."

"NO," refused Riki. "Why are you an idiot--?"

Without warning, both Mireille and Kirika crouched to kneeling positions. At that same moment, Kirika pulled something out of her pocket and threw it at Riki. Noticing this swift change of events, the Saplings were taken by surprise. Sakuya was about to thrust her daggers, Audriane was about to tackle Mireille, and Riki leveled her gun to shoot the silver object flying toward her, nearly falling off her window to dodge it.

"RIKI, don't shoot--that's a dagger--" shouted Audriane, but the whole scenario was interrupted by Riki's bullet. It bit by and bucked off the object, poking a hole into a distant wall. Before anyone could move, what remained, broke. The branches of cracks claimed the ancient face, then crumbled it. The remaining shards broke off and filled the air with a glassy echoe. And the spinning body trembled until utter silence.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._ The melody sang.

The Three Saplings' eyes widened and turned their attention to whence the addicting melody came. The hopping hand wasn't the only thing that caught their attention--the strange imprint of two women with swords glazed on the surface of the exposed lid.

Silence was their melody; the melody was their silence.

"Don't let the Soldats distract you . . ." whispered Kirika blankly, as she stood up slowly, staring with haunted emotion. ". . . Don't let their melody drown you. Or you'll never escape those roots."

Riki and Audriane continued to gaze at the pockwatch, opening their ears, eyes, and hearts. Sakuya examined the twisting emotions inside Mireille's eyes.

The blonde sat there on her haunches as she said with a quaking voice, "There. You listen to the melody of the hidden chapter of our story."

Author's Note: I will always HEART the pocketwatch, its influence, and its melody. I was so excited to bring it back into this fanfic . . . Thanks for reading this far. I'm getting there very slowly, I know. But I hope all of this is worth reading . . .


	22. CHPT23: Black Chapter

Chpt.23

Black Chapter

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

The voice of Noir's past, and beyond.

Silence has claimed the past five minutes. Finally, everyone's eyes shifted to the movement of Mireille and Kirika. Mireille got up quietly, while Kirika watched her in silence; she followed Mireille as the former Noir left the living room toward outside. Shortly afterwards, the Saplings returned their attention back to the pockewatch and its endless tune.  
The influential roots of the song's power branched through every corner of the Saplings. It was beautiful. Just a simple antique, just a rare jewel of the past, just a watch in the pocket . . .

Yet a haunting memory. A song of ghosts singing; a face of time and memoirs; simple, yet powerful influence. The melody it planted into their heart and tears, was a ghost itself smothering their soul; a jewel of memories; time; a haunting song.

"It's . . . so beautiful," whispered Audriane.  
"Addicting . . ." breathed Sakuya.  
"It's . . . a _pockewatch_," stated Riki. Then, with her foot, she gently closed the lid. Sakuya and Audriane blinked and looked at her, almost as if they resented her action. She ignored their protestant expressions as she leaned down and looked at the lid. "That . . . was a scary melody."

Audriane nodded. "Yeah . . . I can see why Noir hid it from us for such a long time."

Sakuya leaned down and scooped up the pockewatch. She studied it tenderly from all angles. "I wonder how old it is . . . its face was broken long before Riki shot it. There are rusts forming."

"Yet, the pictures maintain their fair condition," added Audriane as she and Riki joined Sakuya.  
"Now," said Sakuya, "all we need to know is, what's their story?"

"I like bedtime stories," joked Riki, almost chuckling, though she knew how serious this was. If this object was involved with the painful burden Mireille and Kirika had to take up, then this was beyond serious. Possibly, this pockwatch played a largely rough role. And the role the former Noir took up . . . it must had been so painful, that it was unbearable. Riki couldn't even think where to begin over how painful their past experiences must have been.

Riki attempted to burst open the lid again, but she couldn't budge it. Audriane snatched it and pressed against the lid. "Dope," she said jestfully as she handed the pockewatch back. Riki ignored her with a snobby expression, then read the face. "Wow. It's three in the afternoon. We've pinned this battle faster than our previous," she stated with awe. She closed the lid. "I guess that leaves the rest of the afternoon with nothing but stories."

"Sakuya."

The Saplings' heads turned to the entrance. Standing there with fixed arms was Shirihime. Her dark eyes seemed to pierce through the dim-lit living room. Seeing the Soldat there, Riki and Audriane looked at Sakuya.

Sakuya, at first, hesitated to move. Then, she sadly lowered her eyes and began to walk. But Riki snatched out and took hold of the girlуs hand. She yelled, "You're leaving me _again_?"

Sakuya's eyes flashed at her with indignance and legible love. They pulsed with compassion and sentimentality. Holding Riki's tan hand, she said, "I'm not leaving you. We'll see each other again. And thatуs a promise."

She lifted Rikiуs hand and kissed it quickly with affection. "Please promise me, to tell me the story of the ones you call your friends."

Riki gave a quizzical look, but then realized Sakuya meant Mireille and Kirika. She nodded. Sakuya beamed as though this meant the whole world, as though she could see the deeper bond between Riki and Mireille than they saw in it themselves. Then, she let go.

As she walked away, Riki yelled at Shirihime, "WHAT DO YOU NEED WITH HER? LEAVE US ALONE!"

Sakuya hesitated once more. She looked over her shoulders at Riki with a remorseful face, but Shirihime grabbed her arm and escorted her out. Before they left the room, Riki hurled the pockewatch after Shirihime. It only missed, hitting the wrinkled doorframe next to them. The pockewatch landed hard onto the cold floor and sang its melody. This caught both Shirihime and Sakuya's attention.

Sakuya stared back at Riki as though knowing this pockewatch sealed the bridge between them. Shirihime stared at that pockewatch with a stare Noir couldn't comprehend accurately, but they knew the pocketwatch had an emotional effect on the Soldat as well. Before the pocketwatch could sing any more, Shirhime and Sakuya left.  
Riki raced after them, Audriane hot on her trail. They stepped out the entrace, watching as Sakuya and Shirihime trotted off on Sakuya's horse. The young Japanese's head switched to Mireille and Kirika, whose attention was not at Sakuya and Shirihime, but down at their reflections in their pond.

Riki screamed, "That flippin' Soldat took Sakuya again!"

"Let it go," murmured Mireille. Silence stunned Riki and Audriane as they stared at the former Noir's backs. Mireille continued: "Even if she didn't want to, her path as the Third Sapling has been planted. You can't claim her back unless the final trial says so."

"Again with the stupid trials!" roared Riki. She looked after Sakuya desperately, and started shouting her name as if hoping Sakuya would return in longing. Audriane stood there, unsure what to do, along with Noir.

Audriane knew one thing, though. Ever since that pockewatch returned, it impacted everything with such perfection and dauntness that its influence was hard to believe. Audriane listened, not knowing what to do, as Riki fell to her knees, voice drained out as Sakuya left their sight, though she kept shouting her name.

Kirika looked over her shoulders at the despaired Riki. Looking at Mireille, who only hid her eyes behind her own bangs, Kirika ignored her for once and went over to Riki's side. She bent down and placed her hands on Riki's shoulders. Mireille looked over her shoulders, seeing Kirika's sympathetic affection toward Riki. Her eyes quivered, but broke still again, as she returned her gaze at her own demonic reflection.

"Riki . . ." began Kirika. "I'm sorry, but--"

"STOP MANIPULATING ME!" burst Riki. She slapped away Kirika's hands, who backed away, hurt for herself and Riki. The teenager bolted inside the Etxarren to her bedroom. Audriane jogged after her, but then halted, wondering if this was the best thing to do. She slowly looked over her shoulders at Mireille and Kirika; Kirika glanced with whispered sorrow, while Mireille continued to drown out the coldness of the world, her back drawn.

Audriane stepped into the Etxarren's living room, and stared at the pockewatch on the floor. It mourned again and again. Its whole face had been ripped off. It was nothing but a glasslike face mocking time and its victim with its ticking melody. Glass surrounded it; Audriane avoided them as she drew near the pockewatch and picked it up. Then, she shut it, looking to the staircase.

---

Shirihime and Sakuya stopped their horse near a stream to allow it to drink. As Shirihime held the horseуs reins while it drank, she looked at Sakuya, who stood afar. The blades of grass tickled the Third Saplings' legs as she stood, face challenging the blue sky above, disturbed by a heated breeze.

"How come you didn't tell her of the final trial?" murmured Shirihime.  
Sakuya's answer was delayed by silence. Then, she whispered, "She would die if I told her I'd kill Audriane just to save her. And she wouldn't continue the path of Noir, which is her only escape now if she's going to live by her experiences in the Pyrenees."

"That makes no sense," said Shirihime, stroking the horse's mane.  
"What doesn't?"

"That she won't just leave," stated the Soldat. She turned her attention to Sakuya. "That goes for you, too, Sakuya. You won't leave."

Sakuya turned around and stared solidly. Shirihime whispered, "When you could flee, you decide to remain in the shadow of Noir."

"I choose this because I know my refusal will have us Saplings killed," snapped Sakuya. She glared at her trainer. "As much as I hate it, as much as I wish to fight and gut myself for leaving Riki in emotional pain, I'd rather do this than see her suffer psychologically."

Shirihime smiled grimly. "So youуve figured out the story of Noir?"

"That pockewatch said everything."

"Oh . . .?"

"Misery. Murder. Darkness. Those words are as defined as the outlines of a shadow." Sakuya's eyes and words pinned Shirihime down. "All Noir is . . . is death."

"More like the harbinger of death, but close enough," said Shirihime, almost heartily. However, she frowned. "Then again . . . we're trying to figure out what Noir is exactly."

"So use us as part of that experimentation!?" growled Sakuya, tightening her fists.

"No." Shirihime looked at her hard. "Because you chose this deliberately on your own. And Noir does that."

Sakuya hung her head at those last words. "Noir . . . isn't there anything else it can do, besides killing? What about . . . protect? 'The peace of the newly born, their black hands protect'?"

"That is for you to decide if you wish to save her," said Shirihime. She excused the conversation as she gestured for them to mount the horse. With that, they galloped away.

---

Mireille crouched down to pick up the weeds she had used during their recent battle for camouflage. As she plucked and threw them from her garden, two shadows approached her, eclipsing the setting light washing over the garden. She didn't need to turn around to figure out who they were.

"Huh . . .? Where's your gardening partner?" asked Riki in a hushed tone.

Mireille paused and looked at some crushed weeds. In a restrained tone, she answered over her shoulder,"The monastery. I wouldn't disturb her for the meantime . . ."

"I'd . . . we'd like to talk to her."

"I said I wouldn't disturb her--"

"Hey, we discovered that monastery!" growled Riki, but her volume dropped instantly. Mireille waited to hear further comments. Riki sighed. "We'll go check up on her."

"What for?" Mireille's voice was swollen with drained emotion. So much has happened that the details were indescribable.

Just as Riki and Audriane turned to walk away, they halted. Audriane whispered, "I haven't . . . heard a bedtime story in a long time."

Mireille blinked, observing the crushed weeds as she listened to the Saplings' plight. Then, in silence, she resumed to cleaning out her garden. The padded foosteps through the grassy dirt path told her they were heading for the monastery. But she didn't stop them.

---

Kirika rested upon her knees in the bed of clovers. Her head leaned back as she tried to fill in the purpose of that hole in the ceiling. The warmth of crimson burned back down.  
Leaning against the small, marble entrance, Noir watched her from behind. As Riki gave a disapproved grunt with crossed arms, Audriane held up the shattered pockewatch. Like it could get any worse. The beatings; the broken glass; the rust.

"Tell us . . . a story," began Audriane. Her hushed voice echoed slightly.

Kirika's attention perked up at the arrival of their voices. She turned her head slowly over her shoulder until her eyes met theirs. Her face was wiped with nothing but an innocent-looking, yet blank expression.

"Enough with the innocence," said Riki brusquely."Just because we're born innocent doesn't mean we remain innocent."

Kirika stared into her eyes with a depth of endless rust. Then, she gave a "eye-frown" as she looked away down at the ancient floor. As she mourned mentally, the candidates walked closer, halting behind her.

Audriane examined the statueness of Kirika. Feeling sympathetic, yet puzzled, she tried consoling words to crush Kirika's guilt: "But in the end there will always be atonement and forgiveness. And love . . ."

In a following manner Kirika burst into gasping sobs. Her shoulders shuddered, her hands trembled, her head ducked itself in between the shoulders to hide in a wailing pain. "I'm sorry." She gasped and stuttered. Just watching and listening to her was like experiencing a confused child in pain. This was unbearable. Plus, Noir has never seen an adult like Kirika cry so innocently or that amount at all. She was a wrecked adult; it was as if she never stepped out of her troubling teenage years.

Audriane pressed the lid and the melody poured out like troubled water. "Explain this. Obviously, its aging condition and the fact that you've hid it from us, when you had it all along, makes it more important than meets the eye."

Kirika didn't turn around. Instead, she stopped sobbing, though the sniffling continued, as she stood up straight. Walking out of her sea of clovers to a cracked pillar, she leaned against it, hand pressed against it as if feeling its ancient heart of hidden stories.

Her voice was hushed, but full of historical truth--but beyond truth: lies and dangerous secrecy:

"'It is a story as old as history itself. It was one thousand years ago at the end of the tenth century, when people finally saw the true shape of this world . . .'"

Author's Note: Kirika's beginning explanation are actual direct quotes from Altena's bedtime story to Chloe in the six/seventh volume. Thanks for reading this far!


	23. CHPT24: A Song of Farewell

Chpt.24

A Song of Farewell

"'There had been an abominal plot, an attempt to gain power. Many people were killed. Neither the old or the enfirmed nor the youngest child were spared. The worst etrocities that man could commit against his fellow men were committed. But there were those that survived that hell; people who saw the depths to which men could descend with their own eyes--and those people understand. They knew in the nature of man that the earth was filled with evil and despair. Those who have survived swore to each other that they would seek revenge against this world; that they would help the weak and persecuted, that they would realize that justice on this earth. They swore a vow of secrecy and loyalty, and from that seed the roots of the Soldats burst to cold in a land of men. _The blood of the Soldats will seep throughout the wilderness and flow into the great river_. The seeds of the Soldats scattered to the wind, taking up secret lives lies in the darkened shadows of human society--in every part of this world where man might live.

"Though the ages come and go, the world of man do not change. The lands overflow with grief, and men commit wicked deed upon wicked deed. And as for heaven, heaven maintains its silence. But someone must bear the sins . . . someone must bear the sins. Amongst the Soldats of Old, the legend of two maidens began: two maidens who served God, yet dared to take up their swords, whose valor was greater than that of one thousandуs of knights, blessed with the mercifulness of the Holy Mother, and the Grim Reaperуs heart of stone. Two maidens whose black hands played attendant to the Soldatsу highest priest. Two maidens whose name was Noir'."

Kirika released her held breath and exhaled. Her exhale quivered with emotion and stained memories. She leaned her head against the pillar to tuck in her silent tears. There was an itching silence that could have killed, along with the emotion spurring the individuals.

Riki and Audriane stood there, speechless. As if stabbed, their hearts twitched and swelled with grief and shock; as if torn, their hearts pumped and burst one thousand pains; as if falling, their hearts plunged into the endless abyss of mental torture. As the truth was finally illuminated to them, all they saw was nothing but a dark end.

"Altena . . . used to tell me that same story over and over," whispered Kirika. "It was our lullaby, our dream."

"That's enough, Kirika . . ." demanded Mireille through a murmur. She stood there, leaning against the entrance, then slowly walked in. Though her mentality shook with emotion she walked by the Saplings steadily. She stood between them and Kirika.

The silence rubbed off them once more. The pockewatch sang with its murderous ticking and swaying melody. And breaking the silence was the choking stutters of Riki and Audriane. There was a crash to the disturbed clovers as Audriane crunched into a ball the way Kirika used to at that cemetary. She tried to bite in her wail, but she screamed out. As she wailed as though being tortured emotionally, Riki staggered and swayed, eyes widened, mouth hanging. Her eyes only saw the countless deaths sheуd never prepared, experienced, or heard. But they were there in the memories of her black heart.

Mireille stood there, watching them, heart sickened by their pain and by her own and Kirika's. Before she could speak, Audriane scrambled and darted out from the monastery. The pockewatch plunged into flying clover leaves; Riki collapsed to her knees. Kirika dug her head harder to the pillar as if hoping she'd just slip through and be trapped within its body to isolate herself from the pains of the world. Mireille looked with dislike at the pockewatch's broken face sneering from the clovers. She stood there, closing her eyes, trying to wrench her feelings, but couldn't help it.

She drooped down and swooped up the pockewatch like the talons of a hungry eagle. Glaring hotly at it, she gritted her teeth, and instantly threw it down to the floor once more. Stamping on it, she roared in pain, anger, hatred, remorse, guilt, confusion . . . and hurt. Scarred, she cursed the Noir recital:

"'NOIR'!" _Crash_. "'It is the name of an ancient FATE'!" _Crash_. The sound of a broken tune. "'Two maidens who govern DEATH'!"

Her heel kicked the pockewatch into a tight rotation. It landed into the distance between her and Riki, who remained slumped in a traumatized state. Glass was everywhere, glittering in the sunlight that snuck in. The pockewatch was bruised. More broken than it could possibly get. The ancient metal was bent; the hopping hands that once ticked and sung were gone. The ring where chains could loop through snapped off. Fragments of their song scattered throughout the lost tides of this worldуs blinding blackness.

Mireille stared at the floor this time. She caught the reflecting figment of herself in a stray shard of glass. She stomped on it, the melodious song of its dying underneath her crumbling foot.

A hurting silence.

_"'The peace of the newly born',"_ murmured Riki, _"'their black hands . . . protect . . .'"_

Mireille's eyes shot up at Riki. So did Kirika's, who gasped, "No . . . you didn't . . ."

"'Their black hands protectу'," repeated Riki, voice damp with emotion. She remained slumped, almost lifeless.

They heard footsteps. Kirika looked up, and took pursuit after Audriane. When their footsteps faded, it left Mireille and Riki in another silence.

Then, Mireille dragged herself past Riki. She halted. Their backs faced each other; the blonde hesitated to speak.

Finally, she murmured, "So, this is it?" Riki's eyes lit up as she slowly returned to bitter reality. However, she didn't answer.

Mireille looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "She's a strong girl. Taking the path on though the truth kills her."

Riki whispered, "Yeah."

"Then . . ." Mireille looked forward, only seeing the door as her exit. "I guess I won't be seeing you around anymore."

"If it means . . . allowing Sakuya and Audriane to live . . . then I guess you won't," replied Riki barely.

It was strange. Mireille has never spared someoneуs life apart from Kirika's or Remy Breffort's. Though she wasn't directly killing Riki, the fact that she was abandoning the Japanese to die there on her own was disturbing her for some reason. As if she was killing Riki. It was as if Riki wasn't even a teenager, but a mere adult. A mere human. Another candidate who would die in the trials of Noir.

"Do me a favor," whispered Mireille, her tone rashed with lurching emotion, though she tried to keep it solid and steady. "If you're going to die, fight first. It's worth it."

"I've been fighting all my life," said Riki. Then, slowly, she picked herself up though her whole body was shaking and suppressing her spiritaul strength. She stood up the best she could, only looking up at the ceiling with Mireille. "I've been fighting the world. And myself."

"Then tell yourself, that, fighting for someone that makes you smile is worth doing."

The simple images of Audriane and Sakuya in normal human lives flickered in Riki's mind.

Mireille steadily walked away though her heart limped with despair. She wished she could stop all of this, maybe even slightly alternate the outcome of this black situation. However, this was Riki's choice. And for someone as annoying and arrogant as Riki, Mireille respected her. She didn't see Riki like she did before. She saw her not as Noir, but as a new Riki.

"I will fight," said Riki finally. Mireille stopped at the exit, listening, though she decided to never look back to the past. "I'll fight for everyone, for myself, and for you."

Mireille's heart immediately got ripped. She wanted to whisk around, but her gun full of revenge was pulling her only forward. If this was for the sake of all of them, including Audriane and Sakuya, then she had to leave her, even if meant letting Riki die. Which was what Mireille was entirely against. She never really thought it would end like this with the person she was irritated with the most sacrificing herself for all their sufferings.

Before Mireille could cry or apologize, Riki snarled in a remorseful hiss, "Go, Mireille. When you meet with Audriane and Kirika to stop Wessex, I'll be dead by then. He'll be dead, too, by the hands of the newly born Noir. The Soldats will be forced to accept Audriane and Sakuya as Noir, and will release you and Kirika. And I'll be dead, happy that it's over."

_ "Why?"_ stuttered Mireille.

Riki couldn't take the good-bye as much as Mireille could. Knowing Mireille would begin to falter in their plans in stopping Wessex, Riki barked, "Please, let me make this one up for myself--for all the trouble I've caused you. Even Noir has her own light to hold on, and that's making sure you guys make it out. Now . . . GO. I never want to see you again . . ."

Author's Note: WHAHHHHHHHH! So emotional! Peace and love, it's all we need!


	24. CHPT25: Inner Sanctum

Chpt.25

Inner Sanctum

_From the very beginning . . . I thought it all had been about me. I thought it was just about me. About my loss, my pain, my sufferings, my sins, my haughtiness, my skills, my revenge. Me. But it turned out we all share the same burdens. Everyone loses something. Even the enemy is losing something precious to them. In the end, the one hurt the most, the one the song was about, was Kirika. And in the end . . . the one hurt the most were two innocent children, more innocent than Kirika and I combined._

_Pad. Pad. Pad._ One one side of her Kirika walked, gun lightly in her grasp. Her rusty eyes stared only forward, not back, as much as they all hated. On Mireille's other side, Audriane, hurt, confused, and emotionally broken padded along softly like a lazy, disappointed puppy. Her pockets pouted from her black pants full of ammo. In the breastpocket of her puffy beige vest the outlines of her gun were clear, which she refused to use until necessary. Like the rest of them, she wore flexible khakis, which met padded boots near the shins. She and Mireille had agreed that pulling their hair up in ponytails would allow guidance in balance, breeze, and swifter focus in mobility.

In the twilight of darkness, the trio approached a broad mansion. It stood privately against the world along a hillcrest that bucked up toward the fading sky. Night began to grin its pearly beauty. By that time, the trio found themselves standing behind bushes meters from the dim mansion. Standing there, they glared into the eyes of the house to scan for any signs of security.

From the beginning, it was clear that Wessex's "first" mission for them was probably going to be their last. Mireille and Kirika had tried to grasp why Wessex would openly give them the map to his residing location. Was he aware of the revolting atmosphere? Did he expect this, did he plan this, did he even care? Either way, he knew no matter what their paths were. Because of that knowledge, power leashed them and their choices, actions, and outcomes. For that, they couldn't let him go any further with his Noir notions.

Twilight was gradually melting as they stood there, fingers restlessly tapping or teasing the triggers of their guns. However, their faces were steady with intense affirmation how they would end this. It was time they put their own fates by their own choices.

Kirika glanced sadly at Audriane next to her. It was hard to chisel out the details of the girlуs current expression, but the strange atmosphere spoke of Audriane's undying affection for Riki back there.

"Really . . ." began Mireille, who was watching the two. Her eyes burned them through the dense darkness. ". . . What could we have done if we had stopped her? Either way, whether Riki gave her position up or not, she would wound up dead. If we stopped her sacrifice, we'd have to kill Sakuya, but that would have only killed Riki right in the heart. If we didn't stop her sacrifice, she'd die still since we'd have to kill Sakuya. Either way, she'd be hurt, and she would suffer 'till death."

"STOP IT!" roared Audriane. Tears choked her sight regardless how dark it was getting. She stood her ground, knuckles whitening, as she gasped, "You would have saved her. You would. We can't save her from herself, though. And because this is between her and her own demon, we can't stop her no matter what happens. Of us all, she's suffering the most. She has little light to hold on to, and this light out of this world is her only escape from her pain . . ." Audriane whimpered, but bit back her tears despite her reddening nose. "Though I hate . . . to restrain myself, even I can't help her as her partner, her best friend. I thought I was her light . . . but she sees light in dying and saving us."

"Donу't cry," ordered Mireille softly. "We'll be heard."

Audriane fell to her knees, ducking under a forlorn blanket of darkness. Mireille tilted her head down at her. The bullet in her heart bit as worse, too, but she couldn't let Rikiу's sacrifice get to them. If Riki's sacrifice meant that much to Riki, it had to mean the same amount to the rest of them. If this was going to work, theyуd have to accept, respect, and abide by Riki's sacrifice. Because her sacrifice was meant for them.

"Please . . ."

Mireille blinked and stared down at Audriane in her sorrowful form. "Please . . ." the girl whispered. "Tell me. Just whisper a yes, or even nodd, or give me a look that I'll be able to read . . . tell me . . . if you really cared about her. Any sign. Please . . ."

Mireille froze. Her heart felt like it was swallowing itself. Her throat began to burn, but she swallowed. "We can't stall any longer," told Mireille firmly. The two other latters listened painfully in drowning silence. "If we donу't hurry up and stop Wessex, Riki's sacrifice as lamb on the altar would be in vain. We don't want that. We made a promise that we'd come out of this alive, especially with Sakuya."

"We never made a promise!" snapped Audriane, heart lurching as though sheуd throw it up.

"I DID," bellowed Mireille, glaring at Audriane. Both Kirika and Audriane paused, then stared quietly. With a beating heart and a fresh memory pulsing in her head, Mireille turned around. She vowed, "I promised her that I would save those she found worth fighting for. As much as I want to take her place, I can't. Because . . . she is Noir, I am not. And she's foolishly stubborn."

"You're just afraid to do anything because you know you can't and you won't _try_!" roared Audriane. Kirika held the girl's shoulders to motion her to lower her voice.

"And you're doing what?" snapped Mireille. This was hurting too much. She had to stop it. Audriane's response was a series of gulps, gasps, and tears. Mireille held up her gun parallel to her face and cocked it. "Either you take her place, die with her, or respect what she sees fit. And if you can't do either of those, do yourself and her a favor and do what we came here to do. Now . . . let's finish what we promised to end. Beginning with the plan you set . . ."

---  
"The time has finally come," murmured Wessex, standing lonely against the glass face of his window. His eyes searched and challenged the darkness pouring around his tiled mansion. Behind him, Shirihime and a few servants awaited further orders. Wessex smiled, barely looking over his shoulders as he softly said, "Go greet our guests."

---  
A Knight collapsed dead as his voice whipped the night with its bloodcurling warning. Others fired, but from the darkness death slit by, silent and blithe as a black panther. Shadows enfolded them with their ominous presence. Next, blades or bullets were the last things they saw and felt. As the body count clumsily packed up, three assassins stepped over victoriously, but with a message.

Audriane cocked her gun and switched direction, firing and sending down incognito gardeners nearby. With Kirika, they sprinted, dodged, jumped, and handsprinted while shooting in midair. Meanwhile, they fought their way around Mireille to shield her from the trouble as she confronted enemies hand-to-hand. With simple karate-chops and accurate swipes of her boots she sent them thrust against each other or the wall. Mireille reloaded and continued to advance toward the royal entrance of Wessex's mansion. Knights, gardeners, security guards, or even chamber maidens opposed her. As Audriane and Kirika surrounded her, firing behind or beside her, Mireille walked. Eyes closed and relaxed, her mind focused essentially on one goal meant in Rikiуs name. Walking, she reloaded and fired effortlessly at following enemies. By the time she reached the entrance past the court fountain, she halted and paused, studying the gigantic doors. Behind her, Kirika and Audriane fired. Then, they joined her, preparing their guns.

"This is for Riki, Sakuya, and for the rest of the world," declared Mireille in a hushed tone.

She opened her eyes and kicked the doors open, while Audriane and Kirika darted away from her on either side, rounding around the corners of the mansionуs walls. Mireille charged, lurched, and somersaulted. As she recovered, she aimed forward and around, firing the servants and guarding Knights that awaited her. As a rain of bullets flew for her, she dove behind a polished pillar. Her cover was stripped of its marble bits by bullets that flew by. Slouched, she relaxed, awaiting the mindless gunfire to cease. When the sound of rain lowered, she flipped around and fired from her pillar. Bodies fell from the top of the royal staircase; big flower pots, mirrors, chandeliers, and tables were smashed through by her countering bullets. Screams and grunts of death ripped the air, as Mireille fired until every enemy in sight was down.-

---

"Sing me a song . . . one last time."

Riki shifted her head, her ears bleeding just at the sound of that familiar honeylike voice. The depths of its caring love, its intense devotion stabbed her in the back as her eyes caught Sakuya standing there. Unlike before in their previous reunions, Sakuya's face mask was down. Her silver head bandana hooded her addicting eyes, barely revealing the usual tenderness. In the steady pose of her professional fingers, she held the blades of the Third Sapling.

Heart crying, eyes mourning, voice faltering, Riki remained silent. Her eyes failed to capture Sakuya's flawless figment as they were blurred by stinging tears. Before she knew it, she collapsed, tucking her head into her garden of clovers, sniffling.

So they sent _her_ to kill Riki . . .

"Riki!" blurted Sakuya with rising affection. "Please, sing me another song . . ."

"I tried! When you last _left_ me!" screamed Riki in return. She returned into her wings of consolation and hurt. Just seeing that Sakuya wasn't where she thought she was killed Riki. Riki couldn't even budge her hand to move for the gun taped to her back. It wasn't worth it.

It wasn't worth fighting.

"Riki . . ." repeated Sakuya breathlessly. She took a step closer, staring at Riki, then her eyes searched the chamber of clovers. Finally, she murmured, "They said . . . Audriane was here."

The Japanese's head bucked up at the mention of Audriane. If Audriane was mentioned in the same phrase as Sakuya, it evidently meant that the Soldats wanted Audriane clearly dead more than they wanted Riki. Apparently, it turned out Sakuya thought she was going to kill Audriane behind Riki's back.

Jumping to her feet, Riki pried out her gun from her back and prepared it, though she didn't aim it directly. "You thought I was _Audriane_!?"

Already alarmed, this triggered another sad bubble of guilt and remorse in Sakuya. Loosening the grip on her blades, she inclined her head, looking away. Her eyes were sad, glowing with accurate, genuine guilt. "I'm sorry . . . but . . ." Then, she snapped: "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I CAN LIVE WITHOUT YOU? Audriane's my only way of saving you, Riki! I'm doing this for _you_!"

Riki bounced back with another string of a belligerent roar of pain: "Killing? You're killing for me? You're killing to become Noir--when you could just walk out of this with me and Audriane?"

"It's not as easy as you say it is," argued Sakuya, her voice dimmed with sorrow. Changing the subject abruptly, she cried out, "Why are you even here?"

"Because I thought you were them."

"Where are the others?"

"I'm not letting you kill them--you'll have to kill me first!" Riki aimed her gun at Sakuya, but her aim was disrupted by its shaking.

Sakuya was taken aback, blinking and gaping at Riki's gun. "Riki, you know I can't kill you. I don't want to. Please . . . let's get out of this together--"

"TOGETHER," emphasized Riki. "And that includes Audriane, Mireille, and Kirika. TOGETHER, we _all_ will escape the Soldats. That means no bloodshed, no frikkin' trials, no Noir!"

"Riki--PLEASE, if you do not cooperate, they'll kill you and I won't let that happen!" yelled Sakuya, advancing toward Riki.

"If you love me, then leave me alone and you can stay here for the frikkin' trials!" roared Riki. Her words, like daggers, threw with her as she charged toward Sakuya though she wielded no dagger.

"RIKI--!" gasped Sakuya, aghast. A silver blur interrupted Riki's charge, easily swiping her backwards. As she tossed awkwardly, there was a hurting silence. Riki struggled to get up, while Sakuya gasped with surprise at herself. She lowered her daggers at once, crying out, "I never meant to do--!"

"Then PROVE it!" roared Riki, flipping back onto her feet with her excessive flexibility; she found ground and charged again, pointing her gun this time. This time, Sakuya was unprepared as Riki leaped and twisted, sending her foot against Sakuyaуs chest. The teenager was thrown backwards, but regained balance with a countering handstand. After slowly landing back to her feet, she stared at Riki, stunned.

Riki kept her gun steady as she proclaimed, "If you didn't mean any of this, then escape _with_ me!"

The Third Sapling stood there, speechlessly shocked at Riki's sudden change of actions. But that didn't mean she didn't know what Riki was feeling.

The Japanese saw those blue eyes blurred by another round of hesitation. She snapped, "Is the decision that murderous!? You really are _hesitating_ whether to leave or to stay?" With tears helplessly spraying, Riki whipped out her gun at accurate aim, and fired. Sakuya tumbled sideways to dodge, while at the same time unlocking a flashy wave of blades. Riki barely dodged them, ducking, as they passed above her and stung the ancient stone behind her.

Sakuya breathed heavily as if already overwhelmed. As she stood up, bracing herself in case more attacks flew, she gawked at Riki, who returned with the same expression. A silence choked their minds heavily with emotional claws.

Finally, panting, Riki murmured, "You even attacked me back . . ."

"Because you were going to kill me," argued Sakuya in a flat, but wary, confused tone. She stared straight at Riki. "Riki . . ."

"No." Riki leveled her arm again, finger teasing the trigger murderously. "You fought back. That only tells me . . . WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS ALL MEAN TO YOU!?" she suddenly screeched, as if dying.

Sakuya froze, the highlight of her bright eyes taking over her pupils that she looked like a beautiful, trapped stone figure. Riki ripped the question again at her. Then, she gasped, "I . . ."

"Exactly," growled Riki. The tears stopped, replaced by anger and stabbing hurt. She clenched her teeth remorsefully, as she managed to say, "Then . . . if youуre a threat to my friends . . ."

"RIKI!" burst Sakuya, taking a step forward, cautious. "I only continue to be Noir so I can be with you and be able to protect you!" She stared at her hands, which trembled. "I chose Noir because . . . there was no other purpose for me. Since I thought I lost you during the school massacre. But, now that I've found you, it gives me more a reason to become Noir--so I can protect you."

"You can be with me--you can protect me!" retorted Riki in a fiery tone, "But you're not doing it now! Does this power and fear mean that much--does it please you!?"

"NO . . ." breathed Sakuya, heart wrenching in saddening pain. However, this whole Noir notion has been plugged well into her soul like the influence of a simple seed in the soils of society. Now she began to understand that tugging emotion or weird mentality that has tortured all who are still addicted to notions of Noir. Noir was truly a dark essence that would always remain in one's soul. Now, Sakuya couldn't help but admit that she was unintentionally surrendering into it . . . but she couldn't help it. She just couldn't. A year without Riki, a normal life, or even her inner self has lost her grip on reality. She was gone.

"Do you seriously love me enough to stop yourself?" roared Riki. "You really enjoy living by killing? Killing, killing, killing--MURDERER?"

"NO!" shrieked Sakuya. And she charged.

Authorуs Note: Talk about lovers' quarrel . . . Wanna know what happens--then read!


	25. CHPT26: Restlessness

Chpt.26

Restlessness

She didnуt know how those "heroes" in heroic movies could stand so many punches and gutting. Mireille just recovered from a blow in the stomach to dodge another Knight's fist. As she tumbled backwards to avoid daggers, bullets, and fists a Knight clumsily chopped at the back of her knees, sending her weakly onto her back. As she laid on her back, the first instinct her mind referred to was dodge-rolling and jumping up as fast as she could. As she did, her gun astray, a Knight fired at her; she dodged, but he followed that attack up with a swipe of his foot. Kicking at her was one of her weaknesses, but she managed. She caught it due to decent reflexes, and blocked another Knight's kick with his leg. The impact caused both Knights to crumble in pain and shock. More Knights attacked, but Mireille handled them off in a balanced combat. Finally, she was able to snipe a gun and shoot them all down. Next, she took cover behind a big plant pot that was tucked in a corner next to a door. Crouching behind it and scanning her surroundings, she tried to calculate the setting of her battlefield and where enemies might hide to their advantage. Around her, magazines were scattered like rocks across the richly rugged floor.

Collecting a spare cartridge, she reloaded her new gun and waited in heavy silence for any more foot steps.

_This is a mansion under heavy guard of Soldats and Knights,_ she thought with pure hatred. _Of course there are more.  
_

Shuffling inside her pockets, she found her mirror and used it as it located every inch of the majestic, palace-like lounge. As the mirror reflected what awaited at the top of the luxurious staircase, she spied three more Knights huddling behind a corner near a hallway at the top. _Why do they even bother wearing white masks?_ _It makes them so obvious,_ she chuckled to herself with the little delight she could muster in this fight to the death. Scooching her gun between the leaves of her plant, she stared emotionlessly as she aimed and fired.

The gunfire and screams echoing downstairs snagged Shirihime's attention. Wessex sniffed her distraction; he nodded his thanks as his butler poured the last inch of wine into his glass.

Swirving and teasing the liquid around in his glass, he casually announced, "You are as anxious as a playful kitten, Shirihime. Yet, if you're to be the blithe black panther I know, then be patient."

Shirihime offered the best of her attention back to Sir Wessex. She folded her arms, sighing with frustration, impatience, but understanding. Her eyes fell upon Sir Wessex, who remained standing at his widescreen window of glass imagery. The mountains grinned back from their black, huddled forms.

"You're letting them come too far," she declared fearlessly. Her eyes thinned warily. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes," was Wessex's instant reply. He glowered over his shoulders at her. "If things are to work, you must keep your part in mind. It'll come, Shirihime. Your time will come. After all, waiting, I believe, is one of the most beautiful gifts there are."

"It's annoying," grumbled Shirihime, maintaining her collected, formal tone.  
Wessex chuckled heartily. "Then, I'm pleased that you have something special to look forward to. That is another beautiful gift."

Mireille soared to avoid another bullet that bit into the wall where she just stood. She happened to crash through a loose doorway. Landing backwards, she sprung out her long foot and slammed the door closed to decrease their sight on her. Though the foot steps continued to advance toward her room, she sat up in preparation, and fired.  
The holes peeked through the door onto the other side. The Knights fell, fatally wounded by the wood-piercing bullets. The French almost chuckled at the thought of how stupid people can be forgetting that most doors are made of wood. With the bullets Mireille sniped, wood was wood to her bullets.

Shiftling silently, she turned her head, seeing that she was in another moon-spilled room. This time it was a bedroom boasting white curtains, gold-rimmed red furniture, and a few antique paintings glued to the wall. The thing that magnetized Mireille the most was the glass doors to the balcony. The pearly balcony gleamed, highlighted by the prowling moon, as she quickly headed over with gun reloaded. She checked for any ambushers before stepping out onto the porch.

"Moonlit tea party . . ." she murmured as her eyes reflected the Barbie-perfect tea party set before her on a satin-clad table. She walked over, gun still readied, looking at the cold biscuits and the motionless tea in their flawless basins. As the moon stared at her from its reflection, she looked back up in a carefree challenge. Without helping herself, she seated herself, picking up a cocktail fork that winked pearl-white.

Suddenly, she heard faint gunshots in the premises of the mansion. Next, foot steps clamored outside her bedroom.

---

The bullet exploded into the cracked wall, missing Sakuya once more. The moment she lurched sideways to dodge, she thrusted another knife. Riki, not knowing how many knives the girl could harbor, ran to evade those fatal pillars of swift light. Next, she ran forward and charged. This time, she flipped over Sakuya, landed behind her, and executed an accurate trip. Sakuya was bolted onto her back, but she flipped back onto her feet, smacking Riki in the shoulder during the process. Riki jerked backwards, and aimed her gun to fire. Sakuya bent low as she ran as fast as she could to avoid the damage. In Third Sapling fashion, she ran around as swift and graceful as a bird, blades smearing by Riki, tearing her clothes. This was a miss Riki grew grateful for; she handsprinted backwards, bounced off a wall, and flung herself into Sakuya. It was an awkward launch, but it stunned them both. They were a struggling ball meshing around in a torn garden of clover.

They both were equally matched to each other's dismay and annoyance.

Sakuya managed to smack away Riki's gun that struggled to point down at her, while Riki managed to grab Sakuya's blade and throw it the farthest she could. By then, Riki's legs pressed down hard against Sakuya's stomach, pinning her. As they wrestled, weight against weight, equivalent in emotion and strength, tears sprinkled next to Sakuya, joining the wet clovers underneath. Sakuya looked up with gritted teeth, her furious eyes fading into a hurt, gentle tone.

Riki's nose reddened, while her face melted with mixed emotions. Her eyes were shiny and vague from the wetness that overwhelmed her.

Their hands interlocked as they struggled to win over each other's physical strength. In the process, Riki started sniffling, not be able to help herself.

As their hands fought and trembled violently, Riki growled, "I wanted to hurt you . . ." Sakuya stared, gasping as she struggled for a win. ". . . Just like you hurted me . . ."

Sakuya's strength suddenly fell light, just as Riki added, ". . . You choosing Noir over me . . ."

Those were the final daggers that petrified Sakuya. Just as she grew light, Riki wriggled her hand free and slapped Sakuya.

Staggered, Sakuya remained still even after the impact of the hand. Her eyes wavered as she stared at a ripped clover next to her. It stood out the most out of all that staggered or drooped from their battle. Finally, the tears bit in and stung like salt. Sakuya let the tears fall.

Strangely pleased over Sakuya's emotional pain, Riki raised her hand to give another slap, maybe even a punch. But Sakuya's Noir reflexes flashed out and blocked them. She did an additional buck to Rikiуs chest, punching Riki off her. Then, she stood up; Riki, blinded by her teary rage, charged clumsily, raising a stolen dagger.

To counter her attack, Sakuya reached swiftly to her back once more, and unleashed her last dagger. She struck out. Riki paused, then fell limp, with the blade dug into the muscles resting between her collarbone and arm socket.

---

_"'Noirу',"_ whispered Sir Wessex.  
Shirihime and nearby Knights and servants turned their attention to Wessex. He stood, a solid figure against the paintlike scenery outside._ "'It is the name of an ancient fate . . .'"_ he murmured. He smiled, relaxing his eyes, then opening them again with renewal. "This ancient fate began its own history. _'Two maidens who govern death'._ The maidens lived up to their own title to this day as I promised. _'The peace of the newly born, their black hands protect . . .'_ The newly born Noir is here. To not kill, but . . . to protect, as they claim."

Shirihime glanced at him, then switched her focus on the mountains. Before her reverie could steal her, Wessex asked, "This time I ask you, Shirihime . . . what is Noir to you?"

With a frigid tone, Shirihime broke out, "It is what it is. _Izena duen guzia omen da._ 'That which has a name exists'. Humanity is humanity, vanity is vanity, fiction is fiction, and Noir is Noir. Black is black. That is my notion. There is no sub-light in Noir."

"Oh?" returned Wessex, awed. "Have you ever thought of _blancs dans noir_? A gray? Couldn't there ever be a mix of colors? Noir could be the twilight between humanity and death, huh?"

"A color is a color. We called black because it is black. And we called Noir because its solid color identifies its true nature."

"Awe, being artistic all of a sudden?"

"I'm being matter-of-fact."

"Then, in that case . . ." Wessex's voice wandered off, as he turned around, his stare penetrating past Shirihime.

Taking that as a warning gesture, Shirhime whirled her head around. She and the rest of their Knights or servants followed her motion. They stared at the empty, opened doorway. Outside in the hallway, bodies laid limp and lifeless.  
When they turned around, Mireille aimed her gun and stepped from another door that yawned behind the armless Wessex. She clicked it, then focused her aim right into his temple.

"I will shoot," she said icily. Her eyes narrowed with sharp hatred. "I've learned from a past experience not to spare your enemy or for them to monologue. So I've decided things would be easier if I just shot you right here, right now rather than demand for questions and be interrupted. I'll find my answers after wiping out the entire entity of Soldats."

Surrounding her and her captive Wessex, Knights and servants pulled out guns and aimed. Shirihime clung to the ridge of the circle formation, watching, as if knowing Wessex had everything under control. Still, she was cautious.

"You've come very far, former Noir," began Wessex.  
"I was never Noir," snarled Mireille, tightening the trigger.  
"But you've always wondered the true purpose of Noir, no?"

Mireille didn't hestitate. She pressed the mouth of her gun against Wessex's temple. "I never want to hear you say another thing about humanity again! You don't know what humanity even is--!"

"Then do, do me a favor to this last request I have in store for you, Noir," stated Wessex.  
"I'm not your little 'maiden'," roared Mireille.  
"I brought you here for a mission, remember? And that mission is simply this: wipe out the traitor, the liar that has deceived your generation and the next. And as Noir, will you bother remain in the smothering darkness?"

"I don't plan on it . . . at least, not alone." Mireille grinned greedily. This humorously reminded her of Remy asking that same type of question when hers and Kirika's "pilgrimage" ended. "But thanks."

"You know, I always thought I was doing the right thing for humanity," murmured Wessex, as his eyes searched the beauty of his last night. Mireille found it strangely amusing how all older people were getting better of being fearless in the face of death. And she had respect for that. Wessex continued, "Just like your parents, I've come to realize the darkness in this notion."

"Too late. Just like them, I guess, you will suffer the consequences of your wrong choices," growled Mireille.  
"People say our choices are what shapes us," blurted Wessex. He looked sidweays at Mireille from his broad, noble shoulder. With firm eyes, he added, "But from the roots of our choices are our _opinions_. Do you really _think_ you can wipe Noir, yet again, the Soldats off the face of this earth? Do you really think Noir is nothing but a lie? Do you really think that what you're doing is benefiting anyone else in this filthy world?"

"For now . . ." Mireille placed her finger firmly on the trigger. "This _is_ benefiting someone else . . ."

Wessex took his last glance into Mireille's eyes. He made a slight, "Huh" of thought, and took his last glance at the hidden mountains in the cape of this deathly night. "You do have the eyes of your parents." He looked back at her. ". . . And just like them, I'm sure you will seek the light despite the darkness."

_Bang_.

He collapsed immediately. Mireille jumped backwards, stunned and confused, finger still about to pull the trigger, but taken aback. Her head whipped back at her surrounding foes. They hadn't pulled the trigger on their own leader. Yet, a ripple in the crowd parted to allow Shirihime through. She lowered her gun, blowing the smoke, and lazily holding the gun at her hip.

Mireille looked at her in disbelief. "Did you . . . you shot him."

"He was getting in the way," said Shirihime cooly.

Mireille gaped. She stared down at Wessex face-down on the cold floor. Without thinking, she bent down and rolled him onto his back. She observed his stained body, catching the wound in the side of his ribcage near his heart. It was direct enough to be futile. Sensing a traitor and completely morbid, blood-chilling person present, Mirelle shot up onto her feet and aimed her gun.

"I believe . . ." she snapped harshly, "that the Soldats aren't fond of their own member turning their back on another."

"Oh, now you're suddenly into the system of the Soldats?" said Shirihime.  
"Wipe that smirk off or I'll shoot it off for you," grumbled Mireille.  
"How sweet of you," replied Shirihime in a taunting tone.

"You're getting hurt," growled Mireille, aiming her gun at Shirihime. "Number one, you took down my target. Number two, he was your own lord, and number four, you suck. I think all three give reasons why you should die."

"Rebellious factions, it's quite common . . ." Shirihime tapped her finger at her own temple with a cocky, snobby, know-it-all grin. "It's simple."

"Yeah, I know that, now shut up so I can shoot you," growled Mireille, aiming tighter.

All Knights and servants pointed at Mireille in unison as if they had this rehearsed. Apparently so. Mireille glared at every individual Knight hotly, before lowering her gun. Shirihime grinned, a smile Mireille didn't recall seeing much from a reserved woman like her. Mireille glared.

"Yes, we've had this rehearsed. It's easy, too, gathering so many allies to revolt," declared Shirihime. She placed her hands on her hips triumphantly, almost menacingly like a monologuing villian. The beady flare through her eyes was a change Mireille suddenly realized . . . a familiar change. She felt like she'd met this woman before.

Shirihime paced closer to Mireille as if beckoning for a dance. Though graceful and formal, she was as sturdy and rough just like any feline. Not forgetting the guns pointing at Mireille, Mireille reluctantly lowered her gun as Shirihime stood closer. She lifted her gun and traced it under Mireille's jaw. This was their first close contact, and it occurred to Mireille how small the Japanese woman was. And according to Mireille's recent researching, Shirihime was younger than her. Ugh. How even more irritating. But Mireille looked on the bright side--she had more sympathy and respect for older, wise, and less annoying targets. Shirihime was a different target, though. Annoying, younger, and a great excuse to be happy once she killed her soon.

Prowling around Mireille casually, Shirihime appeared punctiliously observant like a silent teacher watching over her students' shoulders. Staring at Mireille, whose eyes were occupied with the rest of the surrounding foes, Shirihime smiled.

"He was ranting too much," explained Shirihime.  
"Here goes the monologuing," muttered Mireille through a hateful tone.  
Shirihime ignored her. "At first, I admired his philosphical quotes that questioned the authority and beauty of Noir's purpose. Then, I got annoyed, impatient, and confused. As much as I admired his ancient wisdom, I wanted to reach my goal. I had a goal to look forward to into fulfilling. So I had to wipe him out of the way, and reclaim Noir. I want to bring back the true identity of Noir. With the new Saplings under my claw, I can manipulate them and leash them against the ill tidings of this world. Even you . . ."

Mireille aimed her gun and fired.

Author's Note: I just had to add in those cheesy villianous monologues, and make bad-ass Mireille the cool heroine for once . . .


	26. CHPT27: Renaissance

Chpt.27

Renaissance

"RIKI! RIKI!" screeched Sakuya as Riki collapsed into her trembling arms. Blood easily leaked, warm and fast. Shifting Riki into her arms and onto her back, Sakuya glazed down, panicking. Riki's face was sweat-stained and the eyes, as if tired, were closed. However, she could hear the struggle of Riki breathing, her chest shuddering at every biting sting or pain from the hole in her collarbone.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD . . .!" burst Sakuya, ripping off her head bandana and wiping the blood around the dagger in Rikiуs wound. Next, she stared wide-eyed at the dagger stuck in there, and closing her eyes, she rapidly pried it out.

Riki's eyes shot open and she screamed.

The blade flicked away in a crimson splat. Instantly, Sakuya pressed her bunched up ball of cloth against the bleeding wound. She hugged Riki closer to her in the hopes of keeping her warm as Riki's blood escaped endlessly. She rocked her back and forth in her arms, tears helplessly cascading, heart stabbing her with ultimate remorse.

"I'm SO sorry . . ." she moaned, pressing harder. Then, without another word, she picked up Riki and dashed to the Etxarren in the hopes of getting a medical kit. She quickly found one already on the Etxarren kitchen counter, and set off to tending to Riki's wound rapidly.

Throughout the mending, Riki remained silent, though she gritted her teeth and tightened her eyes to isolate the pain she could muster. Once in a while, she whimpered, gasped, or even yelled in pain. Her cry of torture echoed throughout the Etxarren.

And from there, Sakuya realized this pain wasn't worth it.

Noir wasn't worth it. Who would have thought the one person she'd ever loved would bleed by her own hands? THAT wasn't worth it; it wasn't worth to see or hear and sit there helplessly in shock. The pain wasn't worth it . . . if this was how the victims of Noir felt, then Sakuya finally understood. It wasn't worth fighting for.

The blackness that has winged her heart solid for so many days melted. And her heart sobbed, bleeding in emotional and mental pain. Finally, Sakuya ripped off her Greek leather wristbands; she shredded off the top details of her shin-high Greek sandals; she tore off her top tunic garment until only her short, strapless black top was exposed. Last, she plucked off the Maidens Seal pinned to the strap of her tunic, took one last glare at it, and flung it.

She was done with Noir.

The heat of her more exposed skin hugged Riki tighter. Her tears mourned for her as she stared down at the pale Riki; she reached down and stroked away the unhealthy bangs.

"You did that on purpose . . ." she murmured lovingly, almost with gratitude. ". . . You let me hit you . . . to show me how the pain's not worth it . . ."

Riki's panting lessened, until Sakuya wasn't even sure if she was alive. She took Riki's wrist and felt for her blood pressure, finding the pulse still pumping somewhat. It was slower, but it was still vivacious. Staring at the still, stained face of Riki, Sakuya whispered, "I'm sorry . . ." And looked out the window of the Etxarren. The stars seemed to cry as they pulsed. Moon washed in, highlighting her tears.

"If love is worth getting hurt for . . . then I guess we both did the right thing . . ." Sakuya looked down, her eyes widening in rejoice and relief as the moonlight mirrored in Riki's eyes. They were dim with the little strength she had, but she smiled up at Sakuya, who gawked speechlessly until her heart burst and they both hugged.

---

Mireille's bullet slit through the forehead of a Knight's mask. When he toppled, all gunfire began on her, but she dashed up to Shirihime, whoуd been distracted by the Knight getting shot down. Before she could react, Mireille's arm tightened against her throat and her gun kissed her temple. The Knights stopped firing, seeing Shirihime held hostage. Mireille was grateful she was smaller than her; she'd be able to keep track of her easily.

"I don't think you plan on dying yet for the sake of the rituals," taunted Mireille.  
Shirihime glared over her shoulders at Mireille, grunting in effort as she tugged what strength she could at Mireilleуs bear-hugging arms. Then, her eyes slid back to her followers, who looked at her questioningly with hesitation.

With a slight consideration, she roared, "She's mine," and stomped on Mireille's foot, then elbowed her in the stomach, her lower arms out of Mireille's reach. Mireille gasped at the elbow shot; Shirihime turned around and sent Mireille backwards with her strong leg. Picking up both her own gun and Mireille's, Shirhime aimed nonchalantly down at the fallen French. Mireille sat up, glaring.

"You're right . . ." began Shirihime with a smirk. "Maybe you shouldn't let the enemy talk. Too bad you're alone . . . alone in this world."

And her fingers pressed lightly onto the triggers.

Mireille said, "Right back at'cha."

Shirhime paused, staring at Mireille with a twisted, confused face. Then, from behind, two Knights lurched into the air, guns in their hands, aiming right down at Shirihime. She heard the lurching feet, and turned her head, gasping lightly as both jumped onto her. She stumbled backwards, avoiding their leg or hand strikes. While one took Shirihime effortlessly, the other twisted around like a spinning top on her graceful legs and shot seven Knights before they could react. Next, she threw a spare gun to Mireille on the floor, who caught it with her reflexes, dodge-rolled to avoid bullets, and shot at the remaining Knights.

A crust of corpses littered their battlefield, as all three friends aimed for the centered Shirihime. The Japanese fought back viciously, countering their kicks, punches, thrusts, or trips.

Finally, knowing she was a dangerous whirlwind of high-heels and sharp nails, the three receded. They jumped back several feet from Shirihime, who stood there tall and noble, trapping her within their triangle.

---

Knowing their disguise was blown, Audriane slipped off her white mask designed with black cheekbones and eye brows. She threw it onto the floor; it made a plastic slap as it rocked until still, giving an empty grin.

One look at her, and Mireille's jaw dropped. "I could imagine Kirika being able to disguise herself as a guy, even yet a male Knight . . . but Ihad no idea you, Audriane, could manage to pull off something like that and . . . OH MY GOD, YOU CUT YOUR HAIR."

Audriane gave a flat face at Mireille's delayed reaction. Mireille repeated, "You cut your hair! You're like, a blonde Kirika!"

"A hair cut is healthy," stated Kirika in her cute, innocent murmur. She smiled at Audriane's freshly cut hair that was as short as Kirika's. The bits of blonde hair framing her face were as sharp and defined as Kirika's. Though their bangs differed, it appeared as though they could be somewhat sisters or something.

Mireille gawked. She knew Kirika would disguise herself as a guy considering Noir had been previously mistakened as a guy due to "his" killer abilities and Kirika's hair cut. Not only that, but Kirika's lack of curves and bust for a grown woman benefited in this matter of incognito. But Audriane!? As a compliment, she seemed even more mature than Kirika--but now she didn't. She looked like a pretty-boy with that haircut in their black pinestripe suits, black ties, black pants, and black shoes fitted for Knights.

Shirihime, who'd been staring in disbelief, let this scenario slip past her. A thin, cool grin grazed her lips. She observed the two newcomers. "Fascinating," she remarked, applauding, which annoyed Mireille, who rather preferred seeing Shirihime terrorfied, stupefied, or even angry. "While you, Daughter of Corsica, tried to attack me head-on, these two wiped out the perimenters, disguised as Knights. Very fascinating. Not only that, but they were chosen to execute their part due to Yumura's lack of feminism and Audriane's height as a growing teenager. Their height fooled me, mostly. I'm used to a Japanese being the same height as me; and since Dupont was almost as small as Yumura, I was blinded by foolishness. And . . . Dupont cut her hair."

"OKAY, I cut my hair, BIG. DEAL," growled Audriane.

Kirika aimed her gun, whose action Mireille and Audriane followed heartily. Rusty eyes thinned at Shirihime. Kirika stated, "It's time we get this over and done with . . ."

"Yes," concurred Shirhime with a slight shrug, grinning more than they've ever seen. "Let's."

At that second, Kirika's ears heard movement outside the room. At instinct, she turned the attention of her gun to the big wooden doors, and fired. The bullets penetrated the wooden flesh and from the other side Knights roared in death. However, despite the numbers she shot, more bucked in. From three entrances, what seemed like fifty more Knights flowed in. And they blocked the doors, surrounding the trio.

Shirihime grinned. "What's the point of shooting me? You'd have one person dead, but what about the rest of these Knights."

"Simple. 'Cause I hate you," growled Mireille.

"Now really, what good does it do shooting and shooting until all of us Soldats are dead? Even if it means our factions dying under Noir's hands, it means everything to the Soldats. If Noir continues to kill and serve for the purposes they've thrived for, then Soldats will die with a grin on their face."

"FILTHY ASSES!" roared Mireille, firing at Shirihime. She missed and her bullet claimed another Knight behind Shirihime. All Knights pointed at the trio, who responded with their guns aimed as well. Audriane spun her head around, whipping her gun this way and that.

Kirika, back-to-back with her and Mireille, watched her hopelessly. She pointed out, "Audriane, there are too many. Just because you are Noir doesn't mean you can take them on . . ."

"So we just surrender and die with our notions in vain?" snapped Audriane. "Especially letting Riki down?"

Mireille stood straight and aimed her gun at the Knights opposing her on her side. "I agree. Kirika . . . you and I have taken on the Soldats before, even when it was just the two of us against many. And I learned from someone very special to me . . . that things are worth fighting for, even if it means death."

Kirika glanced at Mireille, then nodded, her heart throbbing with full understanding and with a feeling of completeness. Concluding their emotional moment, all three aimed their guns. With nods, they charged toward their own divisions of Knights, firing.

"Enough with the lies . . .!" roared Audriane, kicking away barricading Knights. She flicked out her gun and fired them. "Enough with the manipulating!" She flipped off a Knight's chest, her heel jamming his jaw in the process. Then, she catapulted off another Knight, twisting in the air like a torpedo as she fired in all directions. She landed, sending a domino of Knights down, firing quickly at them effortlessly. She bellowed, "Enough with the deaths and the pain."

As she slid and tripped a row of Knights, she glared up at Shirihime from her crouched position. Then, she ran forward in double-gun style. Just as she jumped to shoot down at Shirihime, a silver flash grazed toward her. In time, she leaned backwards to avoid it. A cut stung against her arm as she tumbled backwards awkwardly. When she landed, she stared straight. Shirihime had countered her attack with a sword.

"A sword?" said Mireille after watching that whole quick scenario. "What an idiot; that could slow her mobility . . ." She returned her attention on gaining Knights, but Kirika shot them down for her. The number of Knights began to cease, but gradually. They still had plenty to take on. Those who weren't fighting them stood back to watch the outcomes of each head-on duel between their comrades and Noir. It was annoying; how badly they wanted to shoot every Knight down.

Audriane took up her guns, jumped back to her feet, and charged knowing the consequences of charging against a fat sword. Apparently, she had been so occupied with killing Shirihime's guards and Shirihime herself that she hadn't slightly detected the sword Shirihime had been dragging next to her since their battle began. Unfortuantely, Mireille and Kirika hadn't taught her and Riki how to handle a gun-to-sword kind of battle. She would just give it a shot without gettin sliced by that jagged blade.

"What? You're charging?" jeered Shirihime, who held her sword in a readied position. Audriane charged. Shirihime grinned, and whipped out her hidden gun.

"AUDRIANE, STOP--!" shrieked Mireille, seeing that Audriane's momentum couldn't stop her in time. She and Kirika watched in horror.  
Shirihime pulled the trigger. Noir watched as Audriane's body was immediately pulled backwards by the force of the bullet. She landed, her guns sliding away across the floor. The blood began to spill, and the breathless grunts of pain began.

"AUDRIANE--!" shrieked Mireille and Kirika. They fired everything in their paths as they tried to make it to the motionless girl. But Knights jabbed them in the back of their knees or necks, toppling their weak forms to the floor. And for the first time, Kirika was held hostage as her hands were grappled from behind. Like Mireille, her gun was taken from her. Hands forced them to bow their heads, keeping them from fighting back, as they were forced onto their knees, the pressure weighing them down.

They watched in horror as Shirihime signaled the Knights to cease their attacks. She calmly walked toward Audriane with both sword and gun in hand. She towered over the helpless girl, whose blood caked the floor. Shirihime stared at the wound she inflicted that gaped from above Audriane's hipbone on her side.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" roared Mireille as Shirihime lifted her gun. She bit, she snapped, she kicked and tugged at her captors in the wishes of killing them, killing them all.

Kirika struggled as well to the best of her efforts. She screamed, "THEY DON'T DESERVE THIS! Please, STOP!" As much as she wanted it, Kirika couldn't shift into her demonic mode. Though her soul was dark, she had illuminated it from their past experiences as the formal Noir. However, for some reason, she couldn't become that black demon. And for once, she wanted to . . . to protect Audriane.

"No one deserves anything . . ." responded Shirihime, keeping her aim on Audriane, who gasped and stuttered in pain, looking up at her with dim eyes. "But in the nature of man, we propose wicked deed upon wicked deed on our own. It's endless. It is the instinct of survival, even to the point of pleasure or vanity. How do you not know she doesn't deserve to die? How do you know you don't deserve to die--how do I know I don't deserve to die?"

"WE deserve to die!" roared Kirika. Just then, her demonic side began to kick in, punching and squeezing her innards she thought she would burst. Yet, it didn't punch out just yet.

"_You_ do deserve to die . . ." stated Shirihime, glaring at them. "After all, it is your fault that you brought them into this. _'To the depths of hell's fire, their black souls lure the lost childrenу . . .'"_

"SHUT UP!" screamed Mireille. She finally managed to find her captor's face and punched at it. But more joined and they kicked her until she was knocked to the floor.

"MIREILLE . . ." began Kirika, but she was kicked in the stomach as well, along with being jabbed at the back of her head to keep her strained.

Then, as she lifted her head, a glare gleamed in her eyes. Shirihime stared, blinking, her eyes met by catlike eyes of a demon.

As Mireille lifted her head, she saw Kirika, and belted, "Don't, Kirika! Don't--it won't do anything but get Audriane killed--!"

"So Noir _still_ remains in you . . .?" murmured Shirihime. She wondered if she could trigger Noir's rebirth in Kirika. She turned her attention back to Audriane, who remained bleeding. She aimed her gun again, and pulled the trigger.

Audriane's leg lashed out and stripped Shirihime of her gun. Taken aback, Shirihime stepped back, eyeing Audriane. She knew Audriane was hurt enough to just lay there despite the strenght she collected to stop her own death. Breathing heavily, Audriane slowly got up, whimpering and screaming at the slicing pain near her hip. She covered the wound as she sat up slowly onto her knees.

Leaning over to close her wound, she whispered, "Why do you find this something to kill for? Why can't you find the beauty out of forgiveness to what this world has done to you?"

"What are you talking about?" barked Shirihime, glaring down.  
". . . You're easy to figure out," observed Audriane, smiling despite her pain. "Someone has done something horribly to you. And you now hate the world."

"It's the world that has affected me," snarled Shirihime in her calm voice. She stood there, watching Audriane suffer. "The darkness of man has molded my iron exterior so I can isolate myself from its stupidity. Might as well survive, right? And I'm returning this world a favor by giving them Noir from the underworld."

"Darkness . . . is not always a bad thing," murmured Audriane. She gasped as the pain kicked in. Her eyes dimmed. "It's painful and lonely, but it strengthens us more than we know it. However, you're _abusing_ it. You kick at it like a powerful stranger . . . darkness isn't that bad. Embrace it like you would to light. After all, it's only misunderstood . . . just like . . . Riki had been . . ."

Shirihimeуs eyes stretched at that last statement. Just then, Kirika broke free as her demonic side overwhelmed her. She murdered surrounding Knights, freeing the weakened Mireille, while she easily wiped out more. Then, her catlike demonic eyes flashed at Shirihime, who stared back at her. Kirika charged with a gun and sword, a silent, blithe death gliding forward to take Shirihime.

Shirihime turned her gun onto Kirika. Mireille and Audriane burst, "KIRIKA!"

"There's still things to be taken care of--don't you dare," warned Shirihime cooly. She lightly pulled the trigger.  
Then, her gun was flicked out of her hand by a gunshot.

Author's Note: Am I rushing this story? I felt like I was slowly getting into it, too, so I kind of pushed to the ending. Anyweh, thanks for reading thus far.


	27. CHPT28: Lost But Not Forgotten

Chpt. 28

Lost But Not Forgotten

At that second, Shirihime was gunless, while Kirika pounced for the final kill.

However, a body lunged into Kirika, knocking them both off the course toward Shirihime. Everyone watched, dumbfounded, as Riki and Kirika landed with painful thuds. At that instant, Riki cried out at the pain lodged in her collarbone. She tightened herself into a ball as she tried to cry it off.

Kirika, knocked in a daze, slowly pulled herself up and immediately cried, "Riki--you're alive!?" when she saw Riki. Next, she helped Riki up, who gasped in pain. She saw the mopped up, bandaged wound near Riki's collarbone.

Riki flinched, ignoring the panicking Kirika, as she glared up at Shirihime. She reprimanded, "WHAT THE BLOOMING BLAZES IS WRONG WITH YOU? We haven't done anything to deserve this--JUST LET US LEAVE! That way we don't have to fed up with each other!"

Shirihime snapped back, "I can't let you do that, Noir. The trial has only begun."

"Oh shut up!" shrieked Riki, aiming a gun at Shirihime. She glared, exclaiming, "You treat darkness like crap. If it's that crappy, then why don't you try to _find_ your way out rather than _mope_ around in the darkness. You've chained Mireille and Kirika into darkness as Noir, and look at them, they have found their way out."

"That is because they were the darkness," retorted Shirihime stubbornly, giving a filthy, disturbed look. "Noir is Noir. Black is black."

"I know my frikkin' colors, woman, now shut up!" Riki abandoned Kirika's side as she lunged forward, a blade in her hand. In response, bystanding Knights raised their guns to fire at her, but Sakuya struck them down easily like slicing cake. They wailed to death, toppling dead. Shirihime, Mireille, Kirika, Audriane, and the rest of the Knights were surprised.

"Sakuya is alive as well?" exclaimed Shirihime, extra stunned by Sakuya's healthy appearance. She watched with disbelief as the Third Sapling threw another wave of daggers at her enemies. With the boosted morale, more Knights were falling quicker. Like a gliding dagger herself, Sakuya effortlessly brought more Knights down. Her professional skills were indescribable as she decreased the number of bodycounts.

Kirika leaped in to join, shielding Mireille off from other Knights. As she fought them off, Mireille found her battle spirit and stole a gun from a Knight Kirika struck down. Seeing that they have rejoined the battle with a renewed energy, Sakuya led it to them despite their lack of stamina. She mainly focused on Audriane who sat there, looking pale and almost dead. She rushed to her, knelt down next to her, and held onto her.

Audriane looked drained as she stared blankly at Sakuya's appearance. Sakuya only smiled, though her sad eyes secretly asked for forgiveness. Before any words were exchanged, Sakuya dragged Audriane to a nearby wall, while Noir worked on protecting them from gaining Knights. Sakuya settled a First-Aid Kit next to her. First, she cleaned out the wound, to which Audriane responded in a series of shrieks of pain. Then, she pasted a big roll of bandages around Audrianeуs waiste. The best she could think of was grabbing another tight roll of bandages and squeezing hard enough so that the pressure could prevent faster bloodshed.

"Forgive me . . ." began Sakuya, staring with regret into Audriane's eyes. Audriane gave her a quizzical look before interrupted by a belligerent Knight. Sakuya, frustrated, wheeled around and struck him in the eye with a blade. Before he even fell to the ground, she kicked him in the stomach, throwing him farther from them. His body collapsed against another Knight, who was startled by his unpredictable weight. Nearby, Kirika shot him, then resumed taking on the rest.

Shirihime took one glance at Riki's staggered pose. She saw how much weight one shoulder harbored. It sagged as if lifeless with an awkward tilt. Then, she spied the covered wound. With a tiny smile, she observed, "Love hurts, evidently."

"SHUT UP!" roared Riki, recognizing the mock. She jumped to throw a dagger, but a Knight from behind wrestled her by the neck. His burly arms trapped her from her mobility. However, quite flustered, Riki struggled to spring herself into a flip. Backwards, she hoisted herself onto his shoulders, then twisted his head until it cracked lifelessly. Jumping off his shoulders, she aimed for Shirihime again. Finally, they were in their final battle, just as they promised each other.

Several feet from each other, Shirihime and Riki stood, glaring. Then, they charged. Riki suddenly leaned down and slid in the hopes of tripping Shirihime. The older Japanese avoided the attack by handstanding, then flipping farther from Riki.

"Come and fight me, coward! Just like we promised!" beckoned Riki with a bellicose grin.  
"I wouldn't say it was really a promise . . ." said Shirihime snobbily. "Enemies don't make promises, now do they?"

"At least out of respect, they do!" growled Riki. With a gun and a blade, she charged at Shirihime, hoping to end all. However, as she charged, the pain throbbed like that of a heartbeat and instantly made her stagger. At that moment, Shirihime leaned foward and kicked Riki in the stomach, sending a jerking pain vibrating up the girlуs body. She gasped and choked, tumbling to her knees. Her wound jerked again, making her whimper.

"RIKI!" called Sakuya, whom, with Audriane, had been watching in despair and desperation. She stood up to aid Riki, but the girl halted her in her tracks.

"Don't you _dare_ come over here, Sakuya! This is my battle--I will _shoot_ myself if you put you and Audriane in danger!" threatened Riki. She grabbed her gun and pointed it right into her temple, glaring at Sakuya and Audriane, who gasped with widened eyes. "I mean it. Don't you dare come near--Sakuya, get Audriane out of here!"

"I can't leave you . . .!" roared Sakuya, half angry, half terrorfied. But Riki then placed her finger on the trigger. Sakuya's eyes glittered, terrorfied, before she turned away and returned to attending to Audrianeуs wound. However, their eyes never left Riki in her wounded condition.

Shirihime was instantly disturbed by Riki's self-threat; she glided forward, kicking the gun from Riki's hand before any response took action. Next, she grabbed Riki by the hair, holding onto it tight until it was nothing but a mop of darkness tangled within her clutch. She pulled, and Riki grunted in pain, weak, but angry.

"I can't let you die on me, Noir," she scolded. She tugged lightly as another warning. "For you see, it is you and Sakuya I want to become Noir. I"m not letting you die until that happens."

"You're aiming for Audriane?" growled Riki, glaring up, her eye brows a thick hood to her ominous glare.

"And for the former Noir . . ."

"WHY?"

Shirihime blinked, then stared solidly down at Riki. Riki didn't fight back. She sat there, glaring, but saying in a soft tone, "How could you not want to return to the mountains outside? How could you not see and feel the joy after resolving a fight with the person you most care about? How could you not enjoy the feeling of gratitude toward the good people out of the jerks in this world? How could you not realize that the balance between light and darkness is better off this way--it gives us reasons to appreciate some things. You seriously appreciate the blackness in the core of society?"

The older Japanese answered tightly, "Of course not."

"Then WHY turn us into it? So you can harness it? You fear it that much?"

Shirihime was silent. Around them, the bullets of their comrades sliced the air. The grunts, wails, and cries of effort or pain engulfed them back into the essence of darkness. Riki growled, "You really like _listening_ to people die?" Shirihime looked up around herself, watching how Mireille elbowed an oncoming Knight in the stomach, then slicing him with a dagger. His wail of death reached out with poisonous, but influential claws at Shirhime, who stood. Her eyes fell upon Kirika, who bounced off Knightsу heads, shoulders, thighs, or chests and finishing them off with a dagger-slice combo. Her eyes fell back to Sakuya, who fought off any stray Knights aiming for her and Audriane; Sakuya grabbed a fallen gun and shot him just like that, emotionless.

Looking back at Riki, who remained tight under her clutch, glaring up at her, Shirihime pointed out, "You get used to it . . . I've seen so many sufferings and deaths in my lifetime."

"So," growled Riki, "instead of overcoming the fear of darkness, pain, and death you think you can just _become_ it by killing off others? You've gained nothing out of power--all you've gained is the essence of your own fear. You're a frikkin coward . . ."

"We all are," murmured Shirihime, leaning down, almost face-to-face with Riki, who gritted her teeth and glowered back. "Which is why it is in our nature to dispose ourselves of our fears. Even if it means becoming fear. That is the nature of man. To fight to survive."

"There's a diffence between conquering and overcoming . . ." grunted Riki as Shirihime's clutch tightened on her hair. She glared into Shirhime's eyes. "And what you're doing is letting the darkness swallow you . . ."'

"Darkness has been part of the reason why I'm alive," claimed Shirihime. She lifted her finger, and lightly touched Riki's chest. "And it's also why you're alive--you've lived with so much hatred against this world that has abandoned you, that you've decided to use darkness as your shield against others' cruelty. Everyone does; they think it protects them. Little one, you are the one who has let the darkness swallow you."

Riki glared at her. "That's not true."

"Then why the hatred? Why didn't you leave when you had the chance to escape the fate of Noir?"

Riki's eyes narrowed. "Because I had Sakuya to save."

"She abandoned you. Why did you bother?"

"Because that's what love is, something you don't know."

Shirhime's eyes twisted into a disturbing glare, as she pulled tighter. From their fighting stances, Mireille, Kirika, Sakuya, and Audriane watched from afar. They couldn't stand the sight of Riki in mental torment with Shirihime standing over her. They began to charge, but Knights continued to flow like endless currents of water.

"Don't tell me I don't know love . . ." whispered Shirihime.  
"I am. Because what kind of hag like you would kill her own comrades or lord, even though you didn't love them? Love is general; it's not specifically on one person," growled Riki. "And the Soldats are anything but love. They're murderers."

"Oh, the Soldats are truely gardeners of love," corrected Shirihime with a queer, gentle smile. She stood up, releasing Riki, who sat there confused. Shirihime walked over to the cracked, blood-stained window that stretched out as far as the majestic room itself. Darkness stood outside, the stars and mountains obscured by the reflection of the indoor lights.

"How are Soldats not murderers?" snarled Riki, trembling as she struggled to stand up straight. She held her wound by the collarbone, while slumping in her weakened state. She watched Shirihime's back, as if all the reality roaring around them was nothing but a distraction.

"Because they are your home, Riki." Rikiуs pupils shrank as those words smacked her in the head.  
Shirihime stood there quietly, her back taunting Riki.  
"That's not true," growled Riki calmly.  
"But it is. The Soldats are your family," reported Shirihime.

"Don't even start!" shouted Mireille. After she and Kirika finished off the remaining Knights, they stepped over the grotesque bodies of their enemies. Both aimed their guns at Shirihime, while Kirika pulled back Riki next to her.

"Don't worry, Riki . . ." panted Kirika in her hushed tone, a tone of security and consolation. She held Riki close to her. "You can relax. We have you. You're safe, just as we promised."

Shirihime glanced back at the standing trio, while her eyes observed Sakuya and Audriane quickly. Eyes returning to Mirelle's burning orbs, she challenged, "Tell me how the Soldats, the people who have raised you and Kirika, aren't your family, Daughter of Cors--"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT," blurted Mireille, steadying her aim. "I've heard that way too much. Murderers are not family. And because of them, I don't have a family."

"Which is why we had you raised in different soil, or so as Altena onced claimed," told Shirihime.

"That frikkin' hag was never even close to what you would call a guardian or even a mother," growled Mireille. "She raised Kirika only to kill; she had my family murdered; she killed every other person I cared, while leaving me and Kirika wounded in the darkness."

"Which is why I hope to raise Araki and Sakuya," explained Shirihime. "So they can learn to be strong from the darkness. Plus, they have a lot in common: being orphans who share and understand the same pain of loneliness."

"SHUT UP!" bellowed Riki. "I'd rather be on the streets than be serving you! You're not family! Stop saying the Soldats are family!"

"Then say that to the sister who left you long ago," murmured Shirihime.

Everyone froze. Blinking, Mireille and Kirika stared down at Riki, whoseemed to be petrified by such stunning words. In a bare whisper, she stuttered, "She's . . . a-a-alive?"

"Alive and well."

"Where is she? I have to see her--!" burst Riki, a sudden new person. Then, she raised her blade and gun, threatening, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER? What kind of person do you think you are, keeping her from me?"

"The Soldats took care of her, don't worry," said Shirihime in a cocky tone.

Riki shot from her feet, aiming at Shirihime for a blow with her knuckles. "YOU FRIKKIN', DAMN HAG! You're so cocky, just like--"

"Just like you?" backfired Shirihime. Riki stopped in mid-action. The focused expression on Shirihime's face and eyes alarmed everyone. Mireille and Kirika protectively slipped into battle stances, ready to fight to protect Riki and Audriane to the death.

"I am known by many names," she declared proudfully. She took a step, Mireille and Kirika jerked forward as if hoping to scare her off. "I was Red Rose, or Black Rose. I was Whirlwind, I was the right-hand woman of who was once known as Sir Wessex . . ." Shirihime raised her arms, alarming the trio. However, she reached up to the back of her head, twisted a hair elastic around her shoulder-lengthed hair, and tied it. "I was also known as Aka Shirihime . . ." As she held her very short ponytail, she stared up at the trio, whose eyes bulged.  
". . . But, I once went by Araki Shirihime."

Author's Note: Ta-dah! If you haven't noticed, Mireille had realized this too. As she battled Shirihime, she realized that Shirihime was a lot like Riki. Hence, the lost sister who abandoned Riki.


	28. CHPT29: Aka to Kuro

Chpt.29

Aka to Kuro

(Red and Black:  
Shirihime and Noir)

Time held its breath as everyone, including Sakuya and Audriane, gawked from Riki to Shirihime. Then, eyes fell upon Riki, who stood trapped within timeуs cruel lips. She believed her. She knew it was her--she couldn't believe she didn't recognize her at first sight. She'd been fighting her own sister.

Riki howled pugnaciously. Instead of using her gun, she wanted to give her sister the same pain she had endured for so many years, this time using daggers as her translator. Riki slid into contact with Shirihime, embracing daggers and fists with her own sister. The flames of pain and energy boiled inside her, bubbling to their maximum. She couldn't help herself as she cut Shirihime in the arm, then knocked her in the jaw. The woman stumbled backwards, but she continued to take Riki's flawless attacks.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU HAV E LEFT ME LIKE THAT FOR SO MANY YEARS!" roared Riki, her scream a high pitch. "YOU CALL THAT LOVE?"

Not surprisingly, Shirihime didn't fight back, she just defended off Riki's anger. Riki spun around in tornado kicks; she even twisted her body in all different ways as if a panther trying to battle with all four limbs. Finally, her kick thrust Shirihime to the floor, but the woman got up easily, wiping blood from her mouth, feeling the bruises with a tender hand.

Riki leaped, dagger ready. Just as she landed in front of Shirihime for the final blow, Riki froze. As if being restrained by the wrist, her hand refused to strike. Shirihime stared up, her eyes lacking their usual cockiness and calmness. Finally, Riki dropped her dagger. It sang with curisosity as it fell. Riki stood there, frozen by her own confusion of emotions.

She gasped as if tormented.

Before any sisterly words were exchanged, Kirika stepped up next to Riki and aimed her gun at Shirihime for Riki. "KIRIKA," began Mireille, but Kirika talked first.

Though her face was its usual calmness, her eyes displayed a toss of emotions. Hand quivering, she stammered, "She is not the sister you know, Riki. If she was tending to even test to see if you could survive guns and blades, then she is not the sister you once knew."

"Kirika," began Mireille softly from behind. "How can you say that? She's not your sister."

"I know I have lacked family all my life," exclaimed Kirika in a shaking voice. "But I won't let myself lose what is family to me now. Starting off with Riki getting fooled by her own sister's betrayal. Riki . . . shoot her, or I will."

Riki seemed to be hyperventilating as she remained silent despite her gasps and chokes. Her eyes only reflected what remained of her "sister". Before anything was done, she gasped, "Why? Why did you leave me?"

"And how . . . could you not recognize me?" murmured Shirihime, remaining where she sat, rubbing a bruise on her cheekbone.  
"THIS IS MY STORY! ANSWER _ME_!" blurted Riki in a pained tone. She trembled violently, staring at Shirihime. "Why?"

Shirihime yelled, "It's my story, too! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be alive!"

Riki boomed, "That's not true! I'm alive because of myself and because of Mireille, Kirika, Audriane, and Sakuya--"

"Think, child!" bellowed Shirihime. Everyone paused, gaping at her violently. Shirihime muttered, "Why do you think the Soldats chose you? Why do you think you didn't die out there on your own without me? Why do you think Maiden found you--"

"How did you know about the nun?" demanded Riki, her voice cracking due to her suffocating tears.

"The Soldats hired her to take you in and buy your education," explained Shirihime, remorse and sadness ringing in her voice. "She was not a nun. She was a Soldat."

Riki was fired back by the truth. Shirihime said, "She is what you have called your family. She raised you, fed you, protected you, worked hard for your education . . . as for me, I left you because I was your family. I did what was right for you, knowing it'd save you. The Soldats are your family because I left you as a new Soldat member."

"YOU ABANDONED ME FOR THE SOLDATS!" screamed Riki. Following her words, she punched Shirihime across the cheek.

Shirihime accepted it without a grudge, only sadness and pain at Riki's suffering. "I left you. It was the only way to give us the money we needed so that you could survive," murmured Shirihime. Her head was inclined as she drowned in her own remorse. "Look at me. I'm dressed in rich clothing. I was right-hand of Sir Wessex, leader of a Soldats faction, which is highly considered a perfect rank position. Because I joined the Soldats, I earned myself a living. Because of the Soldats, Maiden took you in. Because of the Soldats, you lived on, learning to strengthen yourself from this world. Because of the Soldats, you are Noir. My deal with them in exchange for your survival was that they'd be allowed to claim you as the First Sapling, a candidate for Noir. That was our deal. I swore loyalty; you survived. And you still have to fight to survive . . ."

"You call this suffering, surviving and living?" growled Riki after that long talk. Her fist curled up as she exclaimed, "You call what you did was out of compassion?"

"It saved you," choked Shirihime. And for the first time, her eyes swelled with oncoming tears. She was a whole new different person, as if the compassionate side of her has been preserved inside her dark demon for so many years.

"It's killing me! I can't even refer to you as my own sister--I can't even say your name because of you!" roared Riki. She twisted her hand into a fist again, and hit at Shirihime. But Shirihime caught her wrist this time, which caught Noir completely by surprise and alarm. Just as Mireille and Kirika were about to shoot her and when Sakuya was about to fling a blade, Shirihime pulled Riki close to her.

And hugged her affectionately.

Riki fell completley numb under the arms of the one she lost long ago. She wasn't sure if this was truly the sister she lost long ago. She couldn't decide to fight back; she couldn't sense if this was all a lie. Maybe this рShirihimeс was a different one subsituting for the real one, who was probably already dead. But the hug was so real. As her chest rested against her sisterу', she could literally feel the pulse of that aching heart. As Riki surrendered her head under Shirihime's chin, she could literally hear her heart beating fast with dramatic emotion.

In Riki's ears, Shirihime whispered, "You lived. You're alive. That's all that matters to me . . ."

Behind them, Mireille and Kirika stood in silence.

"Uhhhhh . . ." murmured Mireille, clueless whether to believe the whole scenario and shoot Shirihime for Riki's sake, or to just wait what happened next. She stared sideways at Kirika, who stood as clueless as her.

Audriane and Sakuya remained speechless where they slumped. As Sakuya stitched up the last of Audriane's wound, they gawked in silence. As that silence hovered there, reigning all, Audriane tried to grasp what just happened. The one secret Riki held from her was the fact that she had a lost sister. And that sister was also their enemy who tried to eliminate them. So how did that all add up to now?

On the other hand, Sakuya couldn't help but find it as one of the best relieving moments in Riki's life. Riki was reunited with her lost sister. The battle tension in the atmosphere seemed to cease, and now that she thought about it Shirihime did everything she could to keep Riki alive. Because if Shirihime had refused to let Riki be claimed as candidate for Noir, Sakuya guessed that Riki and Shirihime would have met the same fate Mireille's family met. Now it all made sense. It was painful, but the relief in the end was worth it, seeing two lost sisters reunited.

"So . . . heh-heh, I guess that means I don't have to die?" queried Audriane in a weak tone with a weak chuckle.

After what seemed for eternity in their embrace of reunion and rejoice, the sisters parted. Shirihime stared at Riki's tear-stained face, who kept on sniffling and sobbing tears. Smiling fondly, she held a string of loose hair and looped it behind Riki's ear. Riki kept staring at her, only crying.

"You are the biggest crybaby I've ever seen . . ." murmured Shirihime, softly caressing Riki's cheek. Riki just sniffled; it was too adorable. Shirihime then frowned. "I hope . . . someday you will forgive me for the suffering I let you go through. The bruises, the physical pain, the emotional isolation . . ."

Her voice trailed off, awaiting Riki's reaction. Mireille and Kirika looked at Riki, then at Audriane and Sakuya. The other duo exchanged unsure glances with them. Their attention switched back to the reunited sisters. Riki was still sniffling. Too much was clogging her head that she couldnуt tell what emotion to listen to.

Wiping her face, Riki gasped, "I won't forgive you. But . . . I can still love you like family should."

Shirihime smiled. "That's all I need to hear."

Mireille couldn't help herself as she plugged her nose, declaring, "Um, that's great. I feel happy for you, so let's all hug--can we please get out of here?

"It smells disgusting," added Audriane with a weak smile. She thought how crazy it was that they all ended up smiling despite the aroma of death surrounding them, a death they have all caused. How ironic life could be sometimes.

Standing up, Shirihime wiped her eyes. Riki sat there, sniffling. Behind her, Mireille and Kirika stood there, lowering their guns, smiling affectionately. Once again, Shirihime turned her head and smiled outside. "Now . . ." she declared softly, "Who will die?"

Everyone's heads jerked up. And then, foot steps pounded outside the room. Their guns flew up at instinct as Knights filed in once more like storming troops. Mireille and Kirika threw themselves around Riki protectively, while Sakuya held up her daggers shielding the defenseless Audriane. Not wanting to look stupid and helpless, Audriane borrowed a blade from Sakuya and positioned herself ready regardless the pain.

The Knights congregated violently around Rikiуs friends. Shirihime didnуt have to say anything as they charged at each individual. The more Knights, the more choices of weapons: axes, swords, daggers, brass-knuckles, claw-like gloves, finger-like daggers, guns, shurikens, and rifles. The more weapon choices, the more alternative responses the friends had to figure out to fend off various attacks.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" bawled Riki, looking up with a glint of betrayal.

Shirihime looked down at her. Riki couldn't read if she was regretting this or just didn't really care. Her sister said, "You're the Soldats' Noir. If I'm to save you from even them, it'll leave me no choice but to turn you into darkness itself. This means killing either Audriane or Sakuya. The choice is yours."

"And youre not sorry?" roared Riki, her expression melting into a face livid with anger.

"Not even sorry for your own mentee's life? You've been with Sakuya for a year--how could you not be sorry--"

"The Soldats. Theyуre everywhere. If I help you and them, we all are killed. Whether you're Noir or not," stated Shirihime solemnly. "Riki . . . you have no idea how poisonous the Soldats are. They're the air around you. Don't be smothered by it. Which is why I am your shield from that atmosphere. This would have been easier if Audriane didn't come along. The faction didn't know she existed until an unknown order commanded her to be saved along with you. You and Sakuya were supposed to be the only option of being Noir considering the cherished relationship you had. The _only_ relationship I thought you had . . ."

"YOU CAN'T KILL THEM!" cried Riki. She shot up onto her feet instantly, grabbed a dagger, and charged away to help her friends.

But Shirihime grabbed her wrist. Pulling violently, Riki rejected her as she gave one glare and growled, "I hate you."

Shirihime stared at her solidly, though her eyes were barely twinkling with sympathy. "I understand that . . ."

"Then let me go and stop this!" roared Riki murderously. Shirihime refused to let go.

"If I let you go, _all_ of us die. Everything you've fought for would end up in vain." Shirihime turned Riki around roughly by the shoulders. Riki fought furiously against her to wriggle free, but Shirihime held her firmly. She interrupted Rikiуs struggle by handing her a gun. Riki stared at it in confusion. "Take this. And you decide."

Involuntarily, Shirihime handed her the gun. And stepped back. Riki turned around to dash and help her friends but was halted by a horrorfying sight. Mireille had been knocked down to the floor. As two Knights restrained her wrists behind her back, another Knight pressed his foot right against Mireille's head, as if hoping to squash her into the floor. She grunted violently as she tried to fight back, but he pressed harder, pinning her temple. Nearby, Kirika was still fighting for her life. A few times she actually got cut by daggers; bullets bruised her skin all over the exposed areas. She attempted to reach Mireille to rescue her, but was blocked. Not too long afterwards, her demonic side took over, killing everything as she advanced toward the defeated Mireille. No one could stop her, not even herself.

"Mireille, Kirika--!" began Riki, but was interrupted as she heard another series of grunts and cries of pain. Her head spun around. She saw Audriane get kicked in the ribs; she was knocked to the floor, holding her side, gasping and whimpering in agony. Sakuya fought them off well, until her daggers were stolen from her in the process of fighting. In unison the Knights had all lurched for her ankles, wrists, torso, and even her neck from all directions. She was later pinned. She soon joined Audriane. Then, her enemies dragged her up to her knees, held her wrists, and even grappled her by the throat or hair to shackle her from moving. She breathed heavily, worn out from the whole day and nightуs battle. Audriane was kicked once more before being stepped on the back by a Knight, who snickered with glee.

"YOU--" began Riki, aiming her gun at them instantly. But in response they whipped both Audriane and Sakuya in front of them as taunting shields. She stared wide-eyed as the Knights jeered at her through their grinning masks. Riki turned around again, seeing that Mireille and Kirika were in the same situation. Like Sakuya, Kirika was grabbed by all limbs, neck, torso, and even her head. Her gun, like Mireille, was stolen from her. Mireille was held up, wrists held captive, head reared back by her golden locks.

Kirika broke free once more. Flipping backwards, she used all the weight she could to spring herself backwards. Knights lost grip and control over her maxium weight. She escaped them, twisting and flipping, shooting and cutting. She was an unstoppable flurry of darkness.

Shirihime stood behind Riki and pointed her own gun at Riki's temple. This was enough to catch the raging Kirika's attention. She stopped in mid-motion, glaring at Shirihime with eyes Riki has never seen before. They were demonic feline eyes. Riki found herself falling into the depths of a rusty darkness. She examined Kirikaуs blank, but possessed face. Rather than that casual, peaceful frown Kirika wore, it was the frown of a death assassin. And she found herself scared; she didn't know this Kirika.

Shirihime sensed Riki's shock. She declared, "This is Noir. This is what you'll be if you let the Soldats control you. That is why Noir is a completely different faction from the Soldats. You could even say Noir is top rank of the Soldats organization, but is like a rogue filtering the organization with its filthy revolts."

"Kirika?" whispered Riki, but was interrupted by Shirihime's gun as it pressed harder. Shirihime challenged Kirika's demonic eyes. "You want to retrieve? Come and get her--let's see if you are really as fast they claim Noir to be . . ."

Riki knew her sister was bluffing; she knew Shirihime, after all that blabber about wanting to protect Riki even now, was only threatening Rikiуs life to control Kirika. And the demonic Japanese paused, glaring, restraining herself for Riki's sake. Riki was surprised that Kirika was actually falling for Shirihime's bluff. She knew Kirika knew, but why did the woman falter? Who knows--if it was to keep everything under control, maybe Shirihime would shoot Riki, or at least injure her, just to calm the beastly Kirika.

Kirikaуs eyes stabbed Riki's. Her heart gave a slight flutter as Riki stared back into those eyes involuntarily. But a gentleness returned to the cores of Kirika's eyes despite the solid divinity they wore off. Riki murmured, "Kirika. Don't. You've gotta trust me. Who knows what a Soldat will do."

Kirika, like an obedient monster, remained still, though her eyes never detached themselves from Shirihime. As for the Soldats woman, she lightened her grip on Riki, but still kept her in reach. Riki was freed a bit. But the gun Shirihime gave her was still murderously tugging at her mind.

"Now decide . . ." began Shirihime. She raised a hand, which signaled her Knights to aim their guns at all Riki's friends. Riki's heart skipped a beat, thinking her decision-making was too late. But the suspense remained, as Shirihime said, "Who will die? Sakuya or Audriane."

"Why are you threatening Mireille and Kirika?" growled Riki with hurt and betrayal.  
"Simple. They'll get in the way," defined Shirihime. "Now choose soon. I'm sure at any moment my Knights will have the delight on deciding who theу'll shoot by their own will."

Riki whipped around and glared at Shirihime. Without thinking, she aimed her gun at Shirihime instead, who only shed another blank expression. "Riki . . . you don't want to do this," she murmured.

"And nor do you," backfired Riki. "You threaten my friends' lives, but no one threatens yours. Well, I guess it'll be me doing that."

"Riki, I'm trying to save you. Why canуt you accep that?" whispered Shirihime.

"Because . . . it's not fair at all to save one life when you can save thousands."

Author's Note: The next chapter is the LAST! Applauds. Thank you for making it this far! I've worked so hard on this fanfic!


	29. CHPT29 and CHPT 30

Chpt.29

Aka to Kuro

(Red and Black:  
Shirihime and Noir)

WARNING: Author's Note: The next and LAST chapter is right after this one, so don't expect another chapter to skip to. It's right underneath this one at my author's comments at the end of this chapter.

Time held its breath as everyone, including Sakuya and Audriane, gawked from Riki to Shirihime. Then, eyes fell upon Riki, who stood trapped within time's cruel lips. She believed her. She knew it was her--she couldn't believe she didn't recognize her at first sight. She'd been fighting her own sister.

Riki howled pugnaciously. Instead of using her gun, she wanted to give her sister the same pain she had endured for so many years, this time using daggers as her translator. Riki slid into contact with Shirihime, embracing daggers and fists with her own sister. The flames of pain and energy boiled inside her, bubbling to their maximum. She couldn't help herself as she cut Shirihime in the arm, then knocked her in the jaw. The woman stumbled backwards, but she continued to take Riki's flawless attacks.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU HAVE LEFT ME LIKE THAT FOR SO MANY YEARS!" roared Riki, her scream a high pitch. "YOU CALL THAT LOVE?"

Not surprisingly, Shirihime didn't fight back, she just defended off Riki's anger. Riki spun around in tornado kicks; she even twisted her body in all different ways as if a panther trying to battle with all four limbs. Finally, her kick thrust Shirihime to the floor, but the woman got up easily, wiping blood from her mouth, feeling the bruises with a tender hand.

Riki leaped, dagger ready. Just as she landed in front of Shirihime for the final blow, Riki froze. As if being restrained by the wrist, her hand refused to strike. Shirihime stared up, her eyes lacking their usual cockiness and calmness. Finally, Riki dropped her dagger. It sang with curisosity as it fell. Riki stood there, frozen by her own confusion of emotions.

She gasped as if tormented.

Before any sisterly words were exchanged, Kirika stepped up next to Riki and aimed her gun at Shirihime for Riki. "KIRIKA," began Mireille, but Kirika talked first.

Though her face was its usual calmness, her eyes displayed a toss of emotions. Hand quivering, she stammered, "She is not the sister you know, Riki. If she was tending to even test to see if you could survive guns and blades, then she is not the sister you once knew."

"Kirika," began Mireille softly from behind. "How can you say that? She's not your sister."

"I know I have lacked family all my life," exclaimed Kirika in a shaking voice. "But I won't let myself lose what is family to me now. Starting off with Riki getting fooled by her own sister's betrayal. Riki . . . shoot her, or I will."

Riki seemed to be hyperventilating as she remained silent despite her gasps and chokes. Her eyes only reflected what remained of her "sister". Before anything was done, she gasped, "Why? Why did you leave me?"

"And how . . . could you not recognize me?" murmured Shirihime, remaining where she sat, rubbing a bruise on her cheekbone.  
"THIS IS MY STORY! ANSWER _ME_!" blurted Riki in a pained tone. She trembled violently, staring at Shirihime. "Why?"

Shirihime yelled, "It's my story, too! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be alive!"

Riki boomed, "That's not true! I'm alive because of myself and because of Mireille, Kirika, Audriane, and Sakuya--"

"Think, child!" bellowed Shirihime. Everyone paused, gaping at her violently. Shirihime muttered, "Why do you think the Soldats chose you? Why do you think you didn't die out there on your own without me? Why do you think Maiden found you--"

"How did you know about the nun?" demanded Riki, her voice cracking due to her suffocating tears.

"The Soldats hired her to take you in and buy your education," explained Shirihime, remorse and sadness ringing in her voice. "She was not a nun. She was a Soldat."

Riki was fired back by the truth. Shirihime said, "She is what you have called your family. She raised you, fed you, protected you, worked hard for your education . . . as for me, I left you because I was your family. I did what was right for you, knowing it'd save you. The Soldats are your family because I left you as a new Soldat member."

"YOU ABANDONED ME FOR THE SOLDATS!" screamed Riki. Following her words, she punched Shirihime across the cheek.

Shirihime accepted it without a grudge, only sadness and pain at Riki's suffering. "I left you. It was the only way to give us the money we needed so that you could survive," murmured Shirihime. Her head was inclined as she drowned in her own remorse. "Look at me. I'm dressed in rich clothing. I was right-hand of Sir Wessex, leader of a Soldats faction, which is highly considered a perfect rank position. Because I joined the Soldats, I earned myself a living. Because of the Soldats, Maiden took you in. Because of the Soldats, you lived on, learning to strengthen yourself from this world. Because of the Soldats, you are Noir. My deal with them in exchange for your survival was that they'd be allowed to claim you as the First Sapling, a candidate for Noir. That was our deal. I swore loyalty; you survived. And you still have to fight to survive . . ."

"You call this suffering, surviving and living?" growled Riki after that long talk. Her fist curled up as she exclaimed, "You call what you did was out of compassion?"

"It saved you," choked Shirihime. And for the first time, her eyes swelled with oncoming tears. She was a whole new different person, as if the compassionate side of her has been preserved inside her dark demon for so many years.

"It's killing me! I can't even refer to you as my own sister--I can't even say your name because of you!" roared Riki. She twisted her hand into a fist again, and hit at Shirihime. But Shirihime caught her wrist this time, which caught Noir completely by surprise and alarm. Just as Mireille and Kirika were about to shoot her and when Sakuya was about to fling a blade, Shirihime pulled Riki close to her.

And hugged her affectionately.

Riki fell completley numb under the arms of the one she lost long ago. She wasn't sure if this was truly the sister she lost long ago. She couldn't decide to fight back; she couldn't sense if this was all a lie. Maybe this рShirihimeс was a different one subsituting for the real one, who was probably already dead. But the hug was so real. As her chest rested against her sisterу', she could literally feel the pulse of that aching heart. As Riki surrendered her head under Shirihime's chin, she could literally hear her heart beating fast with dramatic emotion.

In Riki's ears, Shirihime whispered, "You lived. You're alive. That's all that matters to me . . ."

Behind them, Mireille and Kirika stood in silence.

"Uhhhhh . . ." murmured Mireille, clueless whether to believe the whole scenario and shoot Shirihime for Riki's sake, or to just wait what happened next. She stared sideways at Kirika, who stood as clueless as her.

Audriane and Sakuya remained speechless where they slumped. As Sakuya stitched up the last of Audriane's wound, they gawked in silence. As that silence hovered there, reigning all, Audriane tried to grasp what just happened. The one secret Riki held from her was the fact that she had a lost sister. And that sister was also their enemy who tried to eliminate them. So how did that all add up to now?

On the other hand, Sakuya couldn't help but find it as one of the best relieving moments in Riki's life. Riki was reunited with her lost sister. The battle tension in the atmosphere seemed to cease, and now that she thought about it Shirihime did everything she could to keep Riki alive. Because if Shirihime had refused to let Riki be claimed as candidate for Noir, Sakuya guessed that Riki and Shirihime would have met the same fate Mireille's family met. Now it all made sense. It was painful, but the relief in the end was worth it, seeing two lost sisters reunited.

"So . . . heh-heh, I guess that means I don't have to die?" queried Audriane in a weak tone with a weak chuckle.

After what seemed for eternity in their embrace of reunion and rejoice, the sisters parted. Shirihime stared at Riki's tear-stained face, who kept on sniffling and sobbing tears. Smiling fondly, she held a string of loose hair and looped it behind Riki's ear. Riki kept staring at her, only crying.

"You are the biggest crybaby I've ever seen . . ." murmured Shirihime, softly caressing Riki's cheek. Riki just sniffled; it was too adorable. Shirihime then frowned. "I hope . . . someday you will forgive me for the suffering I let you go through. The bruises, the physical pain, the emotional isolation . . ."

Her voice trailed off, awaiting Riki's reaction. Mireille and Kirika looked at Riki, then at Audriane and Sakuya. The other duo exchanged unsure glances with them. Their attention switched back to the reunited sisters. Riki was still sniffling. Too much was clogging her head that she couldnуt tell what emotion to listen to.

Wiping her face, Riki gasped, "I won't forgive you. But . . . I can still love you like family should."

Shirihime smiled. "That's all I need to hear."

Mireille couldn't help herself as she plugged her nose, declaring, "Um, that's great. I feel happy for you, so let's all hug--can we please get out of here?

"It smells disgusting," added Audriane with a weak smile. She thought how crazy it was that they all ended up smiling despite the aroma of death surrounding them, a death they have all caused. How ironic life could be sometimes.

Standing up, Shirihime wiped her eyes. Riki sat there, sniffling. Behind her, Mireille and Kirika stood there, lowering their guns, smiling affectionately. Once again, Shirihime turned her head and smiled outside. "Now . . ." she declared softly, "Who will die?"

Everyone's heads jerked up. And then, foot steps pounded outside the room. Their guns flew up at instinct as Knights filed in once more like storming troops. Mireille and Kirika threw themselves around Riki protectively, while Sakuya held up her daggers shielding the defenseless Audriane. Not wanting to look stupid and helpless, Audriane borrowed a blade from Sakuya and positioned herself ready regardless the pain.

The Knights congregated violently around Rikiуs friends. Shirihime didnуt have to say anything as they charged at each individual. The more Knights, the more choices of weapons: axes, swords, daggers, brass-knuckles, claw-like gloves, finger-like daggers, guns, shurikens, and rifles. The more weapon choices, the more alternative responses the friends had to figure out to fend off various attacks.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" bawled Riki, looking up with a glint of betrayal.

Shirihime looked down at her. Riki couldn't read if she was regretting this or just didn't really care. Her sister said, "You're the Soldats' Noir. If I'm to save you from even them, it'll leave me no choice but to turn you into darkness itself. This means killing either Audriane or Sakuya. The choice is yours."

"And youre not sorry?" roared Riki, her expression melting into a face livid with anger.

"Not even sorry for your own mentee's life? You've been with Sakuya for a year--how could you not be sorry--"

"The Soldats. Theyуre everywhere. If I help you and them, we all are killed. Whether you're Noir or not," stated Shirihime solemnly. "Riki . . . you have no idea how poisonous the Soldats are. They're the air around you. Don't be smothered by it. Which is why I am your shield from that atmosphere. This would have been easier if Audriane didn't come along. The faction didn't know she existed until an unknown order commanded her to be saved along with you. You and Sakuya were supposed to be the only option of being Noir considering the cherished relationship you had. The _only_ relationship I thought you had . . ."

"YOU CAN'T KILL THEM!" cried Riki. She shot up onto her feet instantly, grabbed a dagger, and charged away to help her friends.

But Shirihime grabbed her wrist. Pulling violently, Riki rejected her as she gave one glare and growled, "I hate you."

Shirihime stared at her solidly, though her eyes were barely twinkling with sympathy. "I understand that . . ."

"Then let me go and stop this!" roared Riki murderously. Shirihime refused to let go.

"If I let you go, _all_ of us die. Everything you've fought for would end up in vain." Shirihime turned Riki around roughly by the shoulders. Riki fought furiously against her to wriggle free, but Shirihime held her firmly. She interrupted Rikiуs struggle by handing her a gun. Riki stared at it in confusion. "Take this. And you decide."

Involuntarily, Shirihime handed her the gun. And stepped back. Riki turned around to dash and help her friends but was halted by a horrorfying sight. Mireille had been knocked down to the floor. As two Knights restrained her wrists behind her back, another Knight pressed his foot right against Mireille's head, as if hoping to squash her into the floor. She grunted violently as she tried to fight back, but he pressed harder, pinning her temple. Nearby, Kirika was still fighting for her life. A few times she actually got cut by daggers; bullets bruised her skin all over the exposed areas. She attempted to reach Mireille to rescue her, but was blocked. Not too long afterwards, her demonic side took over, killing everything as she advanced toward the defeated Mireille. No one could stop her, not even herself.

"Mireille, Kirika--!" began Riki, but was interrupted as she heard another series of grunts and cries of pain. Her head spun around. She saw Audriane get kicked in the ribs; she was knocked to the floor, holding her side, gasping and whimpering in agony. Sakuya fought them off well, until her daggers were stolen from her in the process of fighting. In unison the Knights had all lurched for her ankles, wrists, torso, and even her neck from all directions. She was later pinned. She soon joined Audriane. Then, her enemies dragged her up to her knees, held her wrists, and even grappled her by the throat or hair to shackle her from moving. She breathed heavily, worn out from the whole day and nightуs battle. Audriane was kicked once more before being stepped on the back by a Knight, who snickered with glee.

"YOU--" began Riki, aiming her gun at them instantly. But in response they whipped both Audriane and Sakuya in front of them as taunting shields. She stared wide-eyed as the Knights jeered at her through their grinning masks. Riki turned around again, seeing that Mireille and Kirika were in the same situation. Like Sakuya, Kirika was grabbed by all limbs, neck, torso, and even her head. Her gun, like Mireille, was stolen from her. Mireille was held up, wrists held captive, head reared back by her golden locks.

Kirika broke free once more. Flipping backwards, she used all the weight she could to spring herself backwards. Knights lost grip and control over her maxium weight. She escaped them, twisting and flipping, shooting and cutting. She was an unstoppable flurry of darkness.

Shirihime stood behind Riki and pointed her own gun at Riki's temple. This was enough to catch the raging Kirika's attention. She stopped in mid-motion, glaring at Shirihime with eyes Riki has never seen before. They were demonic feline eyes. Riki found herself falling into the depths of a rusty darkness. She examined Kirikaуs blank, but possessed face. Rather than that casual, peaceful frown Kirika wore, it was the frown of a death assassin. And she found herself scared; she didn't know this Kirika.

Shirihime sensed Riki's shock. She declared, "This is Noir. This is what you'll be if you let the Soldats control you. That is why Noir is a completely different faction from the Soldats. You could even say Noir is top rank of the Soldats organization, but is like a rogue filtering the organization with its filthy revolts."

"Kirika?" whispered Riki, but was interrupted by Shirihime's gun as it pressed harder. Shirihime challenged Kirika's demonic eyes. "You want to retrieve? Come and get her--let's see if you are really as fast they claim Noir to be . . ."

Riki knew her sister was bluffing; she knew Shirihime, after all that blabber about wanting to protect Riki even now, was only threatening Rikiуs life to control Kirika. And the demonic Japanese paused, glaring, restraining herself for Riki's sake. Riki was surprised that Kirika was actually falling for Shirihime's bluff. She knew Kirika knew, but why did the woman falter? Who knows--if it was to keep everything under control, maybe Shirihime would shoot Riki, or at least injure her, just to calm the beastly Kirika.

Kirikaуs eyes stabbed Riki's. Her heart gave a slight flutter as Riki stared back into those eyes involuntarily. But a gentleness returned to the cores of Kirika's eyes despite the solid divinity they wore off. Riki murmured, "Kirika. Don't. You've gotta trust me. Who knows what a Soldat will do."

Kirika, like an obedient monster, remained still, though her eyes never detached themselves from Shirihime. As for the Soldats woman, she lightened her grip on Riki, but still kept her in reach. Riki was freed a bit. But the gun Shirihime gave her was still murderously tugging at her mind.

"Now decide . . ." began Shirihime. She raised a hand, which signaled her Knights to aim their guns at all Riki's friends. Riki's heart skipped a beat, thinking her decision-making was too late. But the suspense remained, as Shirihime said, "Who will die? Sakuya or Audriane."

"Why are you threatening Mireille and Kirika?" growled Riki with hurt and betrayal.  
"Simple. They'll get in the way," defined Shirihime. "Now choose soon. I'm sure at any moment my Knights will have the delight on deciding who theу'll shoot by their own will."

Riki whipped around and glared at Shirihime. Without thinking, she aimed her gun at Shirihime instead, who only shed another blank expression. "Riki . . . you don't want to do this," she murmured.

"And nor do you," backfired Riki. "You threaten my friends' lives, but no one threatens yours. Well, I guess it'll be me doing that."

"Riki, I'm trying to save you. Why can't you accep that?" whispered Shirihime.

"Because . . . it's not fair at all to save one life when you can save thousands."

Author's Note: The next chapter is the LAST! WARNING: Once again, computer claims my last chapter as an "emtpy document". So the LAST chapter is right underneath here!

---

Chpt.30

Etxarren

The gun remained grinning in Shirihime's face. The older sister looked at Mireille under the Knightуs foot, at Kirika standing there ready to kill anyone if it meant saving Audriane and Riki; at Audriane and Sakuya, who stared at Riki with noble expressions as if accepting their fate, whatever that would be.

Riki glanced at Mireille, who stared lovingly at her despite the pressure on her temple and neck. When Riki glimpsed at Kirika, those demon eyes remained. She knew she'd have to make a decision fast, as much as she hated if any of them died. And she knew that she'd rather see Kirika smiling than glaring if it was Kirika dying. Most of all, Riki turned her head to Sakuya and Audriane. It was only them who bragged accepting expressions. Both displayed their endless devotion, their deep affection for Riki. Reading their eyes, Riki knew neither would hesitate or cringe if it was their lives to be sacrificed. Which pained Riki to its fullest.

Riki fell to her knees, almost dropping her gun. "This isn't fair. This isn't fair . . ." she mourned.

Shirihime, from above, murmured, "Which is the beauty of sacrifice. I sacrificed your life to the Soldats to save you."

"And I end up suffering because of this," whimpered Riki. "I end up suffering like this because of you."

"You will thank me. One life lost to you isn't the worst thing in the world. Her sacrifice will be honored greatly--"

"Life is the most precious thing you could possess--you sick-minded ASS!" cursed Riki, standing up on her feet and returning gunpoint at Shirihime.  
"Time's running out Riki. At least let there be only one sacrifice, not mine and one of theirs," convinced Shirihime. Meaning, it shouldn't be her killed, it had to be one of Riki's own friends.

"Riki . . ." The sisters turned their attention to Audriane, whose tears soaked her mask of emotions.

Her eyes trapped themselves within Riki's. After a minute of their devoted stare, Shirihime commanded to Audriane's Knight, "Release her. Only for momentarily."

The Knight pushed Audriane forward. Audriane clumsily and painfully fell forward, weak, the bending in her torso smearing a severe pain from her bullet wound. Riki skid in time to interrupt her complete impact. She helped Audriane up, looking into her eyes, not wanting to have to take those hazel eyes away.

Riki opened her mouth to confess her words of affectionate devotion, but Audriane interrupted her. She grabbed Riki's hand that held her gun and aimed it at her own temple. Riki gasped; she tugged away, but Audriane's eyes stopped her as they burned with more tears. The tears never stopped.

With a wet smile, Audriane whispered, "Take me, Riki. I can't afford seeing you suffer without Sakuya. She's the love of your life, and that's not worth losing anymore . . ."

"NO," refused Riki. She hated this so much. This was her best friend, the one she could talk to the most, the one devoted to her. What was even worse was that it was the one goal Shirihime had been aiming for; Riki didn't want to give her that pleasure. However, if she killed Sakuya, she'd lose the person that made her happiness complete, that sealed the pains, and soothed away the worries with a simple smile. If she lost Mireille and Kirika, the only motherlike figures to her, the only family, she didn't know what she'd do.

She'd be lost. Losing any of them was not worth it. Screw sacrifices; they were painful, regardless the light one would muster to snag out of them.  
This wasn't fair.

"Please, Riki . . . I'm exhausted. I think I'll be happy to die by your hands," murmured Audriane. Her hand tightened around Riki's fingers that lightly covered the trigger.  
Watching this brought Kirika and Mireille back to the darkening memories of that night at the cemetery. Their oath was broken; their bond was weakened, marked by the gravestones. The gap in them suddenly stretched, adding a tinge of despair. When they saw Audriane holding the gun to her head, all they saw was Kirika requesting to be shot by Mireille.

This was a friendship that couldn't afford to be lost.

"NO, Audriane!" cried out Kirika, but was interrupted by another kick in the ribs. She held her breath to seal her tormented scream. Mireille yelled furiously at Kirika's captors, but she too received her own beating.

Shirihime silently watched the death conclusion unfold. Audriane dragged herself and Riki to their feet until they stood tall and firm against the world. The dirty-blonde's hand was still holding Rikiуs, their fingers on the trigger. Audriane smiled, while Riki's tears fell, not sure to accept her best friendуs proposal of sacrifice.

Before their conclusion, Audriane stripped off her black pinstripe suit. Underneath, her spare blue tank top and jean shorts were exposed, revealing an ordinary girl.

"I don't want to die known as the new Noir, or as a candidate for Noir," she told Riki, who stared at her with trembling lips and shaking eyes. "I just want to die as Audriane Dupont."

"You don't have to die . . ." began Riki, not wanting to let go of Audrianeуs hand.

"Nor does Sakuya, nor Mireille, or Kirika . . ." pointed out Audriane firmly. Riki reached out a hand to hug Audriane, but the girl stepped back. She stood two feet from Riki. Then, inhaling, she smiled, closed her eyes, and spread her arms as if the angel of death would bestow her wings and fly her away. "Now. Set me free."

Riki took a staggering step backwards, her tears and heavy heart overwhelming her entire body and mind. Her innards collapsed on her, bringing her down almost, but she stood firm. Finally, she looked away, not wanting to see herself kill her own best friend.  
Sakuya fought to wriggle free, shouting, "Audriane, NO! You don't have to--LET ME!"

Riki stared back at Sakuya proposing her own sacrifice. "Shoot," whispered Audriane, distracting Riki from Sakuya's tempting, pained voice.  
Shirihime nodded, while Mireille and Kirika screamed out Audriane's name. There was an explosion, and Riki plopped to the floor.

---

Everyone's hearts jerked; Audriane shot her eyes open and immediately screamed as she saw Riki bleeding on the floor in front of her. Even Shirihime was at her side as they both held Riki. There was squirming and screaming from Mireille, Kirika, and especially Sakuya.

"WHO SHOT HER?" screamed Audriane, unable to control her vocal volume.  
"She shot herself!" panicked Shirihime. Then, she quickly added, "I tried to stop her. I don't know if she missed enough for it to be fatal or not--" She interrupted herself as she ripped a sleeve of Audriane's black suit. As Audriane held her, she spread apart the black hair to figure out where the wound was erupting. After locating it, she couldn't read whether the bullet was inside or had missed barely due to so much blood. She rapidly swaddled the ripped fabric around Riki's head until it mummified half the top of her skull.

"RIKI!" squealed Audriane, shaking Riki's shoulders adequately. Her face was dripping with tears and sweat as she panicked. She grabbed her friend's wrist to feel for the pulse. "There's barely a pulse--" she began, but Shirihime interrupted her.

The Soldats woman stood up and barked at a Knight, "Get a doctor!" She pointed at another, "Drop that friggin' axe and help us!"

Just as the two Knights dashed to Shirihime's commands, a bullet flew loose and brought down the one getting the doctor. The other one halted abruptly in reaction. A chilling silence followed as Shirihime gasped in confusion. She, Audriane, and the rest stared over to the doorway.

"He has chose wisely."

The atmosphere was stilled as green-suited Knights parted the black or navy-colored sea of Knights. Stepping aside, they allowed an old man through.

Instantly, Sakuya roared out a gasp: "YOU!"

The monk shuffled his way into the clearing where Shirihime and Audriane held the bleeding Riki. Setting a rich cane down, Monos the Monk said in an old, but authoritative voice, "For he knows that listening to traitors of the Soldats of Old will only bring him demise."

"Traitors?" roared Mireille, struggling to lift her head, but her captor pressed down on her though she fought. Kirika saw her pain, and from where she stood since Shirihime's threat, she glared back, aiming a gun.

But Monos interrupted her aim. "Are you forgetting that Soldats who help Noir against Soldats are traitors?"

Shirihime gritted her teeth.

Monos continued with a calm expression wavering in his secret, cynical eyes. His thick, old, gray eyebrows hooded his real attributes. "Sir Wessex was a Soldat betraying other factions by protecting Noir from the central ideal. He used this as an opportunity to manipulate and use you against me, since he thought I was a threat. That means your involvement as well, Araki Shirhime. You obediently played along, hiding Noir from the rest of us, for the sole purpose of protecting your sister."

"But YOU'RE the one who ordered Sir Wessex and me to fulfill this goal!" spat Shirihime in overall fury.

"That was only to lure Noir from the shadows. Shortly after Altena's death, they have disappeared. But we were only using you and your lord to bring them back. Spies within your faction have leaked the exact location of Noir. Right in the Etxarren." Despite his cynical words, Monos' voice and expression remained old and dreary of guilt.

"THIS WAS ALL A PLAN TO STEAL MY SISTER FROM ME FOR YOUR PURPOSES?" roared Shirihime, grabbing Riki's fallen gun and aiming it at Monos. In response, Monos' guards, and even the remainder of Shirihime's Knights, aimed their weapons at her.

"In all honesty," added Monos, "the Soldats of Old were actually hoping for Riki and _Audriane_ to become Noir. Not Sakuya. That's right, I'm the one behind the order to bring Audriane along."

"And what about all this Basque knowledge?" demanded Audriane.

"Stuff to distract you from the truth behind everything that has happened," said Monos plainly, "Now that you have them within my grasp, we will be glad to remove these 'burdens' from your hands."

On his words, a few Knights advanced toward the unconscious Riki. "Since the First Sapling is on the verge of death, we will dispose of her, while claiming Audriane and Sakuya as the new Noir, though that was against my hopes . . ."

"NO!" Kirika lunged forward; she caught the head of Mireille's Knight between her legs. As she twisted like a tornado, two of her guns shot out and fired down charging Knights. By that time, the Knight's head was twisted out of its location, and he was flung lifelessly to the floor. Kirika fired two more Knights before helping Mireille up, who quickly rubbed her bruised head, then accepted the gun Kirika offered. Within seconds, they flew back-to-back, firing down charging Knights. During their break, Sakuya, whose hands were held strongly by a Knight, lunged forward and somersaulted. Off guard, this sent her Knight over her head, thrown into his own comrades. This left her hands free. Sakuya eliminated a charging foe, stole his gun, and began plowing through her enemies to reach Riki.

"NO ONE takes Riki nor Audriane!" she affirmed in a warlike cry. She threw herself into the air, her body dangerously rotating in so many sharp angles that easily sent her guns or broad limbs into oncoming enemies. "Or me!"

Meanwhile, as Monos watched the demonstration of Noir's true abilities, he whispered frigidly, "The Saplings have twisted out of control. Hold the traitor hostage. DO. NOT. HOLD. BACK."

He watched intently as his Knights charged toward Shirihime, who guarded off the surrounding Knights while Audriane shielded Riki. Nearby, Mireille and Kirika gradually pressed their way toward those in the center heat of battle. Easily, Sakuya almost made it, bouncing off the heads or torsos of her foes. In time, she glided in and bashed away a Knight from gaining on Audriane.

Shirihime turned her head, demanding, "Leave with her!"

"You--" began Audriane, but Sakuya interrupted her by swathing Riki's limp arm around Sakuya's shoulders, supporting Riki by the waist.

"C'mon, we can't argue if we're to save Riki," yelled Sakuya. Audriane looked at Shirihime, who was too busy kicking away Knights. Without arguing, she supported the other Riki as they began to drag Riki away. In the nick of time, Mireille and Kirika jumped in and cleared their path with gunshots.

"GO!" roared Mireille, firing.

Kirika looked over her shoulders, her demonic eyes replaced by an endless love, gesturing for their departure. Audriane stared with affection before running forward with Sakuya as they dragged Riki along. Once in a while, Sakuya had to swipe out a dagger to smear away any pouncing Knights. Mireille and Kirika removed Knights firing at the Three Saplings.

"HURRY!" urged Shirihime, firing and kicking away Knights. The Saplings just barely made it to the door across the wide room. "GOD, Knights aren't that so easy to kill . . ."

"Do not restrain yourself," murmured Monos calmly.  
Two Knights beside him nodded, their responses low noises or grunts.

Mireille and Kirika backed up slowly, firing back at the suppressing Knights. Then, they turned around for their last glances to make sure the Three Saplings slipped through the door. Shirihime double-checked the hallways for any reinforcements before urging them to escape.

Just as they dragged through the door, Mireille and Kirika turned to join.

Mireille cried out a grunt of surprise and pain as a bullet bit into her side. She collapsed forward instantly. Kirika turned around, crying out, "MIREILLE!"

Audriane turned her head, recognizing that cry of pain, but Shirihime pushed her forward. As Audriane cried out, Sakuya urged them on, Riki heavy in their possession.

Shirihime ordered them, "KEEP GOING," and turned to aid the wounded Mireille. The blonde was heavily slumped against the red-stained door with Kirika by her side. Kirika was so focused on Mireille's wound that Knights aimed their guns. But Shirihime ran in front of them, aimed, and fired. Her targets were taken, but so was she. A bullet ripped off flesh at the side of her torso. Shirihime wailed in pain. Then, two Knights kicked her in the stomach and neck before dragging her away.

"The punishments for a traitor of the Soldats are special," proclaimed Monos. He approached the wounded Noir from several feet away, while the room carried away.

"What are you going to do with Shirihime?" grunted Mireille, the thought of Riki awakening without her protective sister by her side in her mind.

The monk aimed his elderly eyes at the wounded former Noir. "Huh. We've never really killed Noir before. What to do, what to do . . ."

"Of course you haven't," growled Mireille. Before anyone did or said anything, she thrust the door closed on Audriane and Sakuya, who screamed out their names. ". . . Because Noir is Noir," she finished with a weary sneer. She grunted and cried in pain as she moved, but she succeeded into sitting up on one leg. She leaned against one knee for support, while holding up her gun. She grinned.

Kirika screeched, "Mireille, you're bleeding! Don't fight--"

"Fighting for someone is worth it," recalled Mireille. She gave her gun a cock and a click, before looking into Kirika's eyes. "Kirika. You ready to die for someone?"

Kirika gawked at her before a strange smile took over her own face with a calm reign. She stood up straight and firm next to Mireille, who remained casually crouched like a lion ready to pounce, though she was fatally wounded to the brink.

"Yes," whispered Kirika with a strong, confident grin. She held up her gun.

_"'To ward the darkness from the nursing babes, their black robes serve as shield',"_ recited Monos with awe. He gasped, "Of course . . ."

"For atonement," murmured Mireille.

Monos' eyes thinned seriously, but calmly. "Let's see how the story ends."

Noir stared back. "This is our story," said Kirika.

---

"And how many of you are there?" asked the gentleman to a dirty-blonde.  
"Three, sir," she replied.

"Where did you come from?"

"Paris, France."

"What for?"

"To visit some friends."

"Date of birth?"

"November 1st."

He handed her luggage, checking off a few materials on his sheet of paper. Smiling warmly, he tipped the navy-blue cap on his head before finishing. His eye brow arched in confusion and curiosity.

"And what's your full name?"

"Raquel Mireille Etxarren."

Author's Note: I'M DONE! Thank you for reading this far. PLEASE review for any "Noir" corrections.


End file.
